Kingdom Hearts II Lost Chapters
by HeavenlyHorror
Summary: After a nobody has faded away do they stop existing? No. In 'The World That Never Will Be' Organization XIII has split up and Axel, with Demyx by his side, searches for a way back to Roxas. contains: yaoi, lemon, foul language, violence, death
1. Chapter 1

Good morning/afternoon/evening to you. I've decided that I should make at least 1 full fanfic in my life-time, this is it. This is a Kingdom Hearts II fanfic, taking place after the initial story. This fic will, for the most part, be played out in an Alternate World (Not AU) where nobodies are sent after they have been done away with. Since nobodies are non-existing beings they cannot simply go to some afterlife with everybody else. The World That Never Will Be is the place all nobodies are sent after the darkness consumes their bodies from the real worlds.

All rights to the characters and such do not belong to me, if you're reading this you probably have some vague idea who they belong to. If I actually owned them and made the game, believe me, this would have been included in Kingdom Hearts II (actually Axel wouldn't have died in my version either.) Most of this would be part of a huge ass animated section, with those sexy graphics. Oh yeah… Those parts are sweet.

Contains- Spoilers (if you haven't played KH II), some information cut out of the American version (mostly just a 'minor' betrayal), foul language, m/m (mostly Axel/Roxas), and probably some slight OOC (since Organization member personalities weren't greatly developed)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Blue skies scattered with the occasional white puff of clouds greeted Axel when he opened his eyes. These were not the only things that greeted him though, and he would have preferred just the sky for the other greeters brought him despair. The first, and worst of the three others, was that he was not waking up alone and just by the groans of pain he could tell that all of them were Organization members. The second, and far less of an annoyance, was the memories that flooded his temporarily blank mind. The last, which was fairly pleasant, compared to the first two, was that his body ached like he'd been dropped off the tallest building in The World That Never Was.

As he sat up a groan of agony forced its way out of him as well, but getting up was necessity. Glancing around, he emitted a second groan. Every member there, in a circle adorned in their black robes, save one; the one that he'd hoped against all odds would be there. Upon seeing that the blonde was not there an ache began to plague him, one in the place where his heart would have been if he had one. However, this pain was quickly put aside to deal with more urgent problems, like where he was and how he was getting away from there.

His green eyes quickly ran across the land again, not a building in sight. They were lying in a field, actually more of a vast grassland. There were scattered tree, most bearing fruit, and the occasional rock, boulder, and worn dirt patch broke the ever green terrain. To one side there was a horizon jagged with mountains, to another a pretty creepy looking forest, and to another a different set of mountains; the last opening remained clear of obstacles and was just waves of green. From what he could figure, no direction would lead him to somewhere he would want to be, at least not fast enough.

A sudden movement pulled his attention back to the group and he was instantly on his feet. Xemnas and Saix had gotten up and were poised to attack. It would seem that Axel's betrayal wasn't going to be forgotten just because they were in a foreign land.

"Hey now. Don't you guys have bigger worries than getting revenge on me? I'm not the only traitor here, right?" Axel voiced. Though his words were that of someone nervous, they came out sounding quite conceited and the smirk on his face backed it up.

"Axel." Marluxia hissed from his position on the ground before scrambling to his feet and helping Larxene up. Their movements caused Saix and Xemnas to look back at them.

"Luxord, Zexion, Vexen! You three take care of Larxene and Marluxia." Xemnas ordered and they were on their feet. A surprise came to Xemnas now, as Luxord moved to apprehend the two traitors Zexion and Vexen stood still.

"We won't." Vexen stated folding his arms across his chest, "You're unfit to be any type of leader after such a miserable failure, and against two children, a dog, and a duck I might add."

"Have you all forgotten most of you lost the battle to the very same children and animals?" Xemnas asked maliciously.

"A weak leader is the downfall to the rest of a team. Had we a strong commander, I doubt we'd have failed so miserably." Zexion seethed back defending Vexen's statement.

"That's right; I'm through dealing with you." Growled Lexaeus as he stood, moving to stand with Zexion and Vexen.

"You Nobodies are wasting your time bickering like that." Xigbar scoffed to them, "If you don't like it just go, waste your breath somewhere no one else has to hear it."

"Hey guys! Cool it, will ya! Fighting's not goin' to get us anywhere soon. If you haven't noticed we're lost." Demyx protested cowering at the dangerously thick air surrounding the group.

"Whatever. If you live long I might see you idiots later." Xigbar called, his back already retreating to one of the mountain ranges.

"Yeah, well, no one needs your shitty ass advice anyway!" Marluxia barked at him, though he knew Xigbar would not reply, "Come on Larx." He beckoned as he started off for the forest.

"Good riddance." Saix murmured to Xemnas. The lead Nobody nodded in agreement, "We should see if we can find someone to tell us where we are."

"A wise decision, let's go." Said Xemnas curtly as he headed to the opposite range of mountains, "Those of you who aren't stupid enough to follow irrational men should come with us, no doubt the fools will get themselves killed."

With that Xemnas, along with Xaldin, Saix, and Luxord began their own journey to find answers to the many questions all of them had woken up to.

Axel did not move to follow anyone; he didn't trust the likes of any of them. For the argument, he'd found a nice seat on top a large boulder. He'd sat by watching idly, waiting to see who would go where. If he took a path, it wasn't going to be following or even headed the same direction as someone like Xemnas or Vexen.

Vexen stood watching for a while too, probably deciding where they would go. His trio consisted of himself, Lexaeus, and Zexion. The three of the earliest members seemed to naturally flock together. Xemnas's group was so because those who followed him were devoutly loyal, and Marluxia and Larxene, their minds just worked alike.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Vexen said with a heavy breath, turning and walking towards the open green land. The going that way seemed like it would be steady and low risk, you could see all around.

Demyx, horrified at the split up, stood in bewilderment. It seemed he did not know who to follow or what to do. He was probably a strong believer in strength in numbers, and at the separation his sense of security had been shattered. That's why he didn't get missions very often, and that's why no one really cared for him. He was far too needy of a Nobody to possibly get along with.

"It's been fun, but I think it's time to go." Axel said with a light smile playing on his face and he jumped down from his rock, "Good luck, kid." He offered to Demyx before going about his way, which was towards the mountains that Xigbar had chosen. It seemed the most reasonable way to go since only one other person was headed that way. He had a good mind to go light the forest on fire before he went but decided against it; he figured he'd need the energy and wasting it on Marluxia and his whore would be a shame.

"Um, hey! Wait up!" Demyx called to Axel. The pyro paused and glanced over his shoulder.

'Aw, shit.' The red head thought heatedly before speaking, "What do you want?" He asked watching Demyx run up to him, stopping two feet from his back.

"Could I… Maybe go with you?"

'I knew it.' "Why don't you go follow someone else? I can't be slowed down by a weakling like you." Axel sneered, he didn't want the water boy following him. There was a reason fire and water didn't mix and it was the same reason they didn't mix. One force surely had to dominate over the other; water to extinguish out the flame or fire to evaporate the water. Axel couldn't stand Demyx, the punk was annoying as hell, and Demyx couldn't stand Axel because Axel was kind of a control freak sometimes. Honestly, how could someone sit and listen to the musician play on that damn sitar for hours un-end without yelling at him?

"I won't slow you down! I promise I'll keep up." Demyx assured him putting a fist to his chest in salute.

"Why does it have to be me? I'm sure there's someone you like better than me and someone who likes you a lot more than I do." Axel stated trying to deter the young water mage.

"Well Marluxia and Larxene are traitors, what if they tied me up and left me in the woods?"

Axel gave Demyx a hard look, how stupid could he be? Sure everyone knew he was weak but Axel didn't realize he was stupid too, "Demyx… What if I tied you up and left you to bake in the sun?"

"You wouldn't."

'He's right; he'd scream too much and give me a damn headache. Far too much trouble than it's worth.' "How do you know?" Axel inquired with the raise of his brow. The other boy just shrugged. Sighing Axel turned around, the conversation wasn't ending soon enough and looking over his shoulder was hurting his neck, "Why don't you run along with Zexion or Xemnas?"

"Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus don't like me-"

"I don't like you." Axel reminded him.

"But you wouldn't just beat me up for the fun of it, those three would." Demyx assured. Axel knew he wouldn't do that, it was exhausting enough to argue with the brat, chasing him around the field scorching his ass would be just plain stupid. Demyx continued, "And Xemnas treats me like a slave. I'd probably end up doing everything and then he yell at me for doing it wrong and-"

"All right! Fucking hellfire! You can come, just shut up and stay quiet!" Axel snapped angrily before turning on a dime and marching off in the relative direction of the mountains leaving a light trail of singed grass behind him. Luckily, the more he walked the more he cooled down, and he stopped mindlessly burning the ground and wasting his energy.

It would have made more sense to open a dark portal and go 'home', but it was obvious to all of them that they could not. There had been a distinct bond between them and the darkness, and upon waking up they'd all found that bond had been shattered. They no longer had communication with Dusks or any other Nobody they used to be able to command. This was a new world they were in, and in it there was a completely different set of rules they had to follow.

"Where do you think Roxas is?" Asked Demyx, despite his earlier instructions to keep quiet.

"Someplace peaceful." Axel murmured quietly watching the ground as he walked over it. He had, in fact, just been thinking about where Roxas was before Demyx asked. He'd come to the conclusion that Roxas didn't die or disappear like they had to get here and was in one of the other worlds right now. He hadn't decided whether Roxas was happy there or if he missed the Organization yet; he was leaning towards the scenario that despite being sad Axel was gone forever he was now living happily somewhere very beautiful. The place he had in mind was the place where he'd taken Kairi from. Axel, himself, did not like the ocean but from how Roxas acted he was sure that he would have loved to see that beach. It was warm there, and it had a cheery, heartwarming atmosphere. That was somewhere that he felt Roxas deserved, definitely not the plain crappy field he was currently stuck in right now. The more he walked through it, the more Axel hated it. What kind of person would dream of living out in the middle of nowhere like this?

"So where do you think we are?" Asked Demyx tearing Axel from his thoughts of hatred for the grassland.

"What the hell kind of dumb ass question is that? I don't think I've ever been asked a stupider question!" Axel scolded, already angry from being stuck somewhere Roxas was not, "I woke up here the same as you, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I know, but I thought maybe you'd have some sort of guess." Said the musician sadly.

"Well I don't. I don't know where we are, I don't know why we're here, I don't know where we're going, and I don't know how we're going to get away from wherever it is we are. All I know it that this is the way we have to go, and this way is going to give us some answers," He paused turning around to face Demyx as he walked on, "Got that memorized?"

"How do you know this way is going to lead us to some answers?"

"I just know." Axel hissed before turning around to walk straight. Once his back was turned on the other boy, he placed his gloved hand over his chest. The hallow feeling of being a Nobody had long since disappeared from it, the very first day he'd met Roxas it the empty space had been filled; at first it had been packed with curiosity, then it had shifted to a feeling of happiness, then it had turned to despair. The despair of separation was dissipating now. If he could describe it he would say that it was turning into determination; the desire to see Roxas again and to diligently follow any course that may lead to him.

His legs stopped moving. He stood still for a moment before tipping his head. The sun was beating down hot, his clothes absorbing the heat. He didn't mind the heat; it was something that energized him. For Demyx, he imagined, it was hell. Turning slightly, he frowned at the punk who was hunched over and looking pretty miserable.

Demyx had his hand on his thighs to support himself, and sweat was trickling down his face and neck. For being so green, you wouldn't have thought it was so hot. Axel would have guessed it was somewhere in the mid to high nineties, so under the thick black robes, it could easily be a hundred. With how the musician panted, the other boy knew all too well about it.

Raising a brow, Axel let his hand drop and he turned, "What are you? Stupid? If you're hot take of the trench coat, idiot. We're not at Naught's Castle anymore, got it memorized?" He asked putting a finger to his temple in his quirky gesture that normally followed the line, "Xemnas can't punish you for not wearing that ugly thing here." He told Demyx who for a moment just stared at Axel dumbly before smiling.

"You won't mind?" He ventured, double checking before acting.

"No. Why would I? It doesn't look good on you anyway; it makes you look smaller than you already are." Axel said looking down at the younger member.

"What about you?"

"Hey, I'm tall and slimming. It only compliments my outstanding figure, besides I like it hot." Commented Axel, having something of an egotistical moment.

"Cool." Voiced Demyx absent-mindedly, obviously not caring what Axel had just said. Unzipping the long coat he quickly removed the article of clothing, tossing it to the ground. Then he slipped off his gloves and threw them to the pile. Underneath the trench coat most the members wore a long sleeved black shirt and an undershirt. Demyx wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt, which he promptly removed to reveal the black tank beneath it.

"Better?" Inquired Axel patiently waiting for his companion to finish up.

"Much better." Demyx confirmed with a nod before picking up his clothes and draping them over one arm.

"Come on, let's go. We need to cover as much ground as we can before nightfall." Axel beckoned with the wave of his hand as he turned and walked along.

"Right!" Demyx agreed running up to catch up with Axel and walking beside him, "This is the right way, Axel. I can just feel it."

Surprised the pyro looked down at Demyx. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, if he spoke now Demyx probably wouldn't shut up again for a while. So he left it at that, he'd ask about it later when he thought he could handle some more talk from the water boy.

'He's a strange, kid.'

Save Game: To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, this chapter is Sora based because, as those who've played before know, Roxas is Sora's Nobody and therefore is within him. So Sora is kind of important from time to time. (if Sora and Riku appear to be overly friendly, it's because I'm a fan of Riku/Sora pairings) Also, if Kairi seems a little pointless… It's because she kind of is for the time being, but I refuse to be like those people who completely exclude her from their stories without explanation. She was pretty important in the game so she has to be in there somewhere.

AN- Just an FYI Whenever I write pairings I usually put the character I like best in front so Axel/Roxas I like Axel best, Riku/Sora I like Riku best, etc. There are occasions when I like two characters equally and they go in whatever order.

(PS- Whenever there is a significant change in scenery, I will be stating it- Kind of like how when you enter a different world it states it.)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The Darkness-

Dream

Darkness all around, shadows blurring together with blue highlights in a haze Roxas found himself fairly alone. It happened from time to time. Usually Namine was present to keep him company, but sometimes she disappeared for hours un-end. Now was one of those times. All he could really do was wait for her to return; he hoped that would be soon.

"Roxas." Came a voice from behind him and he turned quickly with a smile.

"Namine!" He greeted cheerfully. She was sort of hazy as well, her white clothes and pale skin and hair surrounding her in sort of a halo effect. It was always like this though; he'd long since gotten over the appearance given off by the darkness within dreams.

"I have something to tell you, something I think you should know." She told him quietly her eyes dropping for a moment, her smile gone.

Roxas frowned. This was strange coming from her, ever since they'd gotten here, ever since he'd been reunited with Sora she'd always been so happy and carefree. A smile was always on her face, even if just a content one. If she wasn't smiling it had to be something serious, "What is it?"

"When Sora defeated the Organization and the members disappeared, what do you think happened to them?" She asked.

Heart sinking Roxas stepped back. He didn't like talking about the Organization, especially about their destruction. It was a life he once knew and cared for and it was gone now, along with everyone in it, "Well, they're just Nobodies… They just stop physically existing in our world, right? Not that they ever really existed to begin with."

"They still exist."

"What! Then, they're coming back?" Asked Roxas in shock.

"No… They can't come back, not yet at least. Here." Bringing her hands around from her back she held out two large weapons, circular and red in color.

"Axel's Chakrams!" Roxas exclaimed taking the heavy weaponry from Namine's hands and bringing them close to his heart, which he now shared with Sora, "Where did you find them? Is Axel alive?"

"I found them in 'The World That Never Was'… All of their weapons are haunting that world." She paused, pondering Roxas's second question, "He is where all nobodies go when they are taken from the world we exist in now. I have a feeling that wherever he is, it is dangerous… Especially without weapons."

"I have to find him, I have to go. How can I get there? Namine, do you know how I can get there?" Roxas demanded, in his gut the sickness of worry began to turn.

"I do not… But, I'm sure someone at the Radiant Garden would know how to find out… You'll have to leave here for a long time again." She told him sadly.

"What if he needs my help? I can't just forget, I just can't."

Mainland-

Sora's Bedroom

Sora opened his eyes, blue orbs staring at the ceiling. The dream he'd had he could not remember, but it had left him feeling strangely lonely and sad. Sitting up he placed his hand on his chest, something had started to fall at the motion. Whatever had been set on him while he slept was hard and cold; it was metal and sharp. Bringing his hand out, he looked at the object, or rather objects.

"Axel…" The name felt foreign on his lips, but in his heart it felt close and native. In his palm were tiny versions of the larger weapons that accompanied Axel in battle, Sora did not know what they were called, "How'd these get here?" He wondered aloud before getting up and looking in his mirror. For a flicker in time a face not his own was reflected but it quickly blended back to his own, "Wonder if Roxas did this." He spoke quietly looking at the items again.

"Sora! Are you still asleep, you slug! Get out here! We're going to the island today, remember!" Came a familiar voice from outside his window.

Jumping onto his bed Sora leaned out his open window to look down at who had called him. A bright smile lit his face as he brought up a hand and waved enthusiastically, "Hey, Riku! Kairi!"

"So you were asleep!" Accused Riku hands cupped around his mouth as he called up. Kairi giggled and said something to Riku that Sora could not make out from his position. The older boy laughed and shook his head before playfully shoving her away, "Hurry up and get down here!" He called, "Kairi's threatening to steal me away!"

"Hey!" Sora objected, "Kairi! You know he's mine for the day!" He called down with a laugh, "Hold on a sec! I'll be down in a minute!" Then he pushed himself off the windowsill and back into his room. Throwing on his clothes, he tied the miniature red weapons to his shoe and rushed outside, sliding down the railing in his house to get there faster.

Mainland-

Town Streets & Ocean Straight

When he got outside Riku and Kairi were running down the street, Riku looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"Ah! Hey! No fair!" Sora called after them before looking around. His eyes landed on an old black skateboard, "Oh, I'm gonna beat them by a mile." He told himself with a grin before running to the skateboard and jumping on it, the momentum sending him off to a rocketing start. Catching his balance with ease, he was coasting past the pair within thirty seconds, "Meet ya there!" He called landing a foot on the ground to speed past them.

"What! That's cheating!" Riku called between breathes.

"Yeah! Cheater!" Mimicked Kiari.

"Oh that's it, if he's gonna bend the rules like that-" He cut off his own words as he turned and ran up to one of the house. Jumping on the drainage pipe, he climbed up the metal tubing like a cat and was on the roof within second, "See ya later Kairi!" He laughed giving her a wave before taking off over the roof tops. It was a short cut he'd found one day, there was a select patterning of houses that allowed him to jump room to roof and take a direct course to the beach.

Jumping down from the last house, he hit the ground running. Riku was less than five yards from the beach. He could here Sora coming up from behind him so he jumped almost half the stair to get to the bottom. A look over his shoulder and he saw Sora jump his skateboard and grind down the rails. When he looked back, Riku stopped dead in his tracks mouth agape. Kairi smiled ear to ear waving to him.

"How'd she- Woah!" He let out a cry as Sora swerved past him, almost falling over. The younger boy hit the sand of the beach and was sent flying in the sand, rolling to a stop, "Sora!" Riku called out in concern rushing to his friend's side, Kairi right in step. The girl knelt next to Sora helping him sit up.

"Sora, you okay?" She asked as Sora brushed the sand out of his hair and eyes.

"Wha! How'd you-" Sora exclaimed mouth hanging open in surprise, his chest was heaving from exertion. Looking forward, he smiled at Riku's hand taking it to stand up. While brushing off the sand, Kairi giggled and gestured to the road where a parked car sat by the side of the road. A young man waved to her when she looked his way.

Riku and Sora let out groans, still panting for breath. Leaning against Riku's back the two boys collapsed into a sitting position in the sand, shoulder to shoulder.

"She beat us again." Riku panted with a smile.

"Yeah, not fair." Sora offered breathing heavily before raising a hand. A soft 'tsk' came from Riku before he raised his hand clasping Sora's in it. Sighing Sora tilted his head back resting it against Riku's, "We gotta beat her one day."

"One day." Riku assured with a chuckle giving Sora's hand a soft squeeze.

As they rested, Kairi went away to bid farewell to her mystery man. When she returned the two boys got up and brushed off all the sand they'd collected.

"That's so cheap." Riku told her with the shake of his head.

"What was a girl to do? Sora got his skateboard and you were jumping rooftops. I had to even the score." She explained as they made their way to a small dock, with a single boat tied to it.

"Coulda evened the score with something a little slower." Sora complained, "I was gonna win too."

"No way! I was so winning." Disagreed Riku as the hollow 'thump' of his shoe hitting wood sounded. Making their way down the tiny dock Sora hopped into the boat with dangerous carelessness, "Hey! Be careful! You want to tip the boat?" Riku scolded as he untied the boat.

"Oh come on Riku." Sora voiced, "The water's only a few feet deep here. It's not gonna kill me."

"Right." Riku sighed as he helped Kairi into the boat before pushing off and getting in himself. It was a small row boat; the three barely fit in it now, "We really need to save up some money to get a bigger boat. If Sora gains anymore weight from eating sweets I think it'll sink." Riku laughed as Sora made a face.

"Hey! I resent comment! I'm not getting fat!" Sora objected.

"Did I say that?" Riku feigned innocence before pinching Sora's cheek between a thumb and finger, "My! Got some extra meat on ya there." He laughed before his hand was shooed away and a disgruntled Sora begged Kairi to defend him. Taking the oars in his hands he began to row across the calm sea passage to the island.

"Now Riku, he's a growing boy." She said giving Sora some sort of argument.

"You telling me that's baby fat?" Riku questioned before letting out a grunt as Sora gave him a punch in the arm.

"Riku be nice." Kairi insisted.

"I'm always nice, where've you been?" Asked Riku with a wry grin.

"I've been right here. Where were you?" Kairi came back cleverly.

"Ah-" Riku tried to answer but his words escaped him. Sora laughed.

"Nice job Kairi! You stumped Riku! Savor it now, cause that's never gonna happen again." Sora said smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Riku muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I know! How about a fight when we get to the island? That way you can reclaim some of that dignity we just stole away." Suggested Kairi.

"Yeah! Like the good old days! It'll be fun!" Sora agreed.

"All right, but no keyblades, wood swords only." Said Riku, "Three rounds. Whoever gets knocked down or falters first looses. Kairi will be the judge!"

"You're on!" Sora confirmed looking over Riku's shoulder to judge how far they were away from the island. With Riku's strong and swift strokes they were actually fairly close, "Wanna go for a dip?"

"You mean a race?" Asked Riku raising a brow.

"Yeah. First one to shore gets first pick of the stash." Sora told him holding out his hand. Pulling the oars in Riku clapped his hand into Sora's in a brief deal confirmation. Then, with a grin, Riku pushed Sora out of the boat. Ignoring its unsteady rock, he stood and jumped in.

When Sora came up, he shook the water from his eyes and looked around. He spotted Riku coming up for breath a yard or two away before he disappeared under the water. Letting out a playful growl Sora began to swim to shore. For a moment he did front strokes before he found swimming underwater was a lot faster. Unfortunately, by the time he figured that out Riku already had a good head start and he no longer had a chance at beating his light haired friend.

Destiny Island-

The Beach

"Hey, Sora! What took you so long?" Riku asked with a grin as the younger boy waded to shore.

"You pushed me." Pouted Sora.

"All's fair in love and war." Said Riku putting an arm around Sora's shoulder and smiling at him, "Tell you what, I'll let you have a bite of whatever I choose."

"Really?"

"Sure." Nodded Riku before a chime at Sora's foot caught his attention, "Hey, what's that on your shoe?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I just kind of woke up and it was there." Sora said as he slipped out of Riku's grasp to bring his foot up so that his best friend could see the trinkets. Taking Sora's foot in one hand, Riku inspected the red metal rings in his other.

"You woke up and it was on your shoe?"

"No, no! I woke up and it was lying on my chest. I almost dropped it. It… It's kind of important to me, sentimental value." Sora told him.

"That's weird. You wake up with it on you and you suddenly are attached to it? You're an odd duckling, you know that right?"

"Y-yeah, ah-AH!" Sora, losing his balance and unable to pull his foot back fast enough, began to fall. Before he could, however, Riku's arms came around him catching him before he hit the ground.

"Idiot, if you're going to fall over because of holding your foot up you should've just taken off your shoe."

Sora grinned a goofy grin, "Yeah, guess your right." He laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment before Riku set him up straight.

"You've got to be more careful, at this rate you'll die of a concussion."

"I don't want that to happen! I better hang around you more often so you can catch me when I fall."

"There's an idea, I guess." Riku hummed before looking down the beach, "Ah, Kairi's got the boat in; let's go help her pull it up onto the beach so it doesn't drift away when the tide comes in." Sora gave an exaggerated nod before dashing off. Giving Sora another head shake, he chased after the other boy.

"Hey! Need help?" Riku as the two as he walked up to Riku and Kairi. The two looked like they were battling with the small boat. It really shouldn't have been so hard to push it to safety. He figured it was because Kairi wasn't strong to begin with and Sora was tired from the two races they'd had today already; the boy had only been up a half hour or so.

"Kairi move." He hissed before she hopped out of the way. Sora paused and looked over at her before Riku gave the boat a shove. Because Sora had been pulling the boat, he tumbled in head first landing on his back.

"Ow!" Sora complained.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Assured Riku as he pushed the row boat up into the small pond, that lay outside the secret hideout where Sora had first discovered the other worlds, "Come on. We'll grab a snack from the shack and give your poor little muscles time to rest before we have our match." Riku said jumping back down onto the beach and disappearing to the disheveled and poorly made shack, where they kept a small amount of preserved foods, like candy bars and chips.

Sora pulled himself out of the boat and followed Kairi into the shack. Riku sat on a crate, leaning back with a triumphant look on his face. In his hand he held Nut Roll; a caramel, marshmallow, and salty nut candy bar. They weren't his favorite snack, but he'd purposely taken the candy bar because it was one of Sora's favorites.

"Ah! Gimme a bite!" Sora demanded.

"I said I would." Riku said as he unwrapped the treat, watching in amusement as Sora crept forward greedily. With a smug smile he took the first bite making Sora pout.

"Ah, come on. Stop teasing me." Sora whined before making a grab for the candy bar.

"Nuh uh!" Riku scolded quickly moving the Nut Roll out of Sora's reach, "You have to be good if you want a bite."

"Riku," Voiced Kairi waggling a finger at him. Riku gave her an innocent look, while his eyes were off the brunette, Sora jumped up, pulling Riku's hand down, and stole a bite of the candy.

"Ah! Hey!" Riku protested pitifully as he looked back at his candy bar, which was not half of what it had been when he'd taken his eyes off it. Laughing Kairi picked out some starburst and took a seat on a crate next to Riku, "You don't deserve a snack, half of mine's gone."

"Mf mur owm alt." Sora replied the huge bite of the Nut Roll muffling his speech. Crouching down he dug through the box of candy.

"What was that? I can't understand you when your mouth is full of MY candy." Said Riku sorely, though he really didn't care that most of the candy was gone; he liked to pretend he did.

"I sheag," Sora swallowed, "I said, 'It's your own fault'. You have to watch your candy better next time." Riku huffed playfully before he took another bite of the Nut Roll.

Crossing the room Sora leaned up against the stack of crates next to Riku. There were a lot of crates in the shack now, they'd pulled them in from the beach but really had nothing to do with them. Distracted by the odd amount of boxes in the shack Riku leaned forward; he did so casually so not to attract attention. He waited a moment before leaning over and snatching Sora's candy bar with his teeth and making a break for the beach.

"Ah! My candy bar!" Sora cried out as he started forward. Riku didn't get more than two feet out of the doorway before the brunette pounced him and tackled him to the ground, "Hey give it back!"

"Mwa uh!" Riku refused biting the candy in a third eating part of it while holding it out as far as he could so Sora couldn't reach it. The smaller boy tried desperately to crawl over him but with a hand on Sora's sternum the brunette couldn't get any closer to it.

As they sparred on the ground Kairi, giggling at the two, walked out stepping over them. Bending over she plucked what was left of the candy bar from Riku's hand.

Both of the boys instantly stopped and gazed over at her. As she stood up straight again she gave them a sweet smile before eating it. Then she turned and ran down the beach.

Aghast, the two lay on the beach for a moment Sora sprawled out on top of Riku and Riku pinned on his back by Sora's weight. Glancing down at Sora they made a silent plan. Then with a nod Sora leapt up in pursuit of Kairi and Riku scrambled to his feet to find a way to cut her off on a different section of the island. This game of cat and mouse lasted a good 45 minutes before they caught Kairi on the wood bridge. At which point they'd all forgotten what they'd been chasing her for and sat down for a rest.

Sora leaned back on his hands, "We were gone so long…"

"Yeah." Riku breathed lying back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I hope things stay like this forever." Commented the key blade master.

"So do I." Agreed Kairi.

"Me too… I don't think things between us will ever change a lot." Riku stated staring up at the blue sky.

"Really? Why's that?" Asked Sora leaning back and lying down on his side to look at Riku. Kairi leaned forward a bit, tilting her head in curiosity as well.

"I don't know. I mean, we left and we were gone so long everyone else began to forget that we were ever here. Kairi didn't forget though, and she waited for us. And neither of us forgot about this either. I think that no matter what… We'll always be right here." He unlaced his hands and patted his chest over his heart.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As long as we can remember what we have right now, nothing can ever tear us apart." Said Sora before Kairi shifted to lie down as well, "I think, next time we come here, I think we should bring a camera and take as many pictures as we can."

"You're kind of strange, you know that right?" Riku inquired making Sora laugh.

"I know, I just don't ever want to forget." Replied Sora.

"Maybe we could bring a video camera." Suggested Kairi.

"A video camera?"

"Oh yeah! That would totally work. That way we can record all the goofy things Sora says." Riku grinned.

"Hey!" Objected Sora.

"And I could record your matches-"

"The match!" Riku sat up, "I almost forgot! Come on, Sora! You have so had enough time to rest! I want that match to reclaim my stolen dignity." Said the silver haired boy enthusiastically as he got to his feet.

"We didn't STEAL your dignity; you lost it fair and square." Sora groaned still tired from the running.

"Don't act like an old man Sora, come on! I'll go easy on you this time, promise!"

"All right, come on Kai!" Sora called as he got up and started down to the beach once again. As he passed by the cave he paused. It sounded as if there was something inside it. Creeping closer, he could here a soft voice coming from inside. It was too quiet for him to make out, drown out by the sound of the moving water beside him. As he moved to step inside Riku called to him, "Coming!" He called over his shoulder before looking back at the cave. The sound was gone.

"All right! Bring it on." Riku taunted bringing up his false sword.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Sora reassured him before rushing at his opponent and slashing at him with a diagonal slice. Effortlessly Riku brought up his sword deflecting the blow over his head and bringing it back down in a counter attack. The flat of his sword hit Sora's side making Sora stumble a bit before swinging his already moving sword down to catch Riku's leg. He managed to nick the other boy's shin but that was all. While recovering from the swing Riku jumped forward and brought his leg around under Sora, tripping the brunette.

"Score 1 for me!" Riku cheered while waiting for Sora to get up. Unfortunately, he'd overestimated the time it took Sora to get up and the brunette landed a blow to Riku's right shoulder blade. Stepping forward to catch his fall, Riku swung his sword and spun around close to the ground. The move was meant to hit Sora's ankle but the younger boy leapt up just in time, landing directly on top of Riku's false sword.

Taking the opening Sora landed another blow to Riku's right shoulder before Riku pulled his sword out from under Sora. Jumping back Sora landed on his feet and sprung forward bringing his sword up under Riku's arm knocking Riku's wooden sword from his hand.

Riku let out a gasp of surprise and made a break for his sword, Sora chased after him in pursuit, unfortunately a little too close. Changing his strategy last second Riku ducked down to a knee and Sora tripped over him. As he hurdled forward Riku stood up and caught Sora over left arm and held him there.

"Ah! Riku! Put me down! Put me down!" Exclaimed Sora wriggling like he was in the arms of a sea monster.

"All right." Riku confirmed before stooping down and dropping Sora on his back. The impact earned a soft grunt from the blue eyed boy, but he was back up on his feet in no time. As he brushed on the dirt Riku gave him a pat on the back, "I'll be taking my pride back now." He grinned.

"Ugh! You can have it. It's not worth the trouble." Sora sighed in exasperation.

"Come on. Let go to the obstacle course, for a rematch." Riku suggested.

"Good idea, something Sora can actually have a chance at beating you at." Laughed Kairi.

"That's mean." Whined Sora before noticing that the small weapon replicas from his shoe were gone, "Oh, I'll meet you there in a moment, I have to find something." He said before dashing off in search of the miniatures.

"Do you need help looking for it!" Called Riku.

"No! I'll just be a minute!" Sora explained before the other two set off for the course. Running up to the bridge he looked around, "Let's see, where could they have gotten to." He murmured tracing his steps back to where he had been earlier. He spotted the first one pretty quickly, on the stone path. Ten minutes later, he passed by the pond. In the water he caught a glimpse of red, "Ah! There it is." He voiced in excitement and he jumped into the water and picked out the spiky circle, "I'll have to put it is some solution tonight so it doesn't rust." He commented as he pulled himself out of the water. Relief and pride swelled in his chest upon having the two items together again. Holding one in each of his hands he held them up to the sun and smiled.

A voice sounded and he whipped around, "Who's there?" He demanded before the voice sounded again, softly. Remembering the voice from earlier he crept towards the cave mouth. The voice got louder, but not loud enough to comprehend. Looking back over his shoulder, Sora saw Kairi and Riku were coming from the beach towards him. He'd taken too long. Again, he heard the voice and he stepped forward a bit listening hard.

'We have to go.' Came the whisper, 'We have to go now.' It sounded urgent, getting louder the second time.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Asked Sora calling loudly, so loudly he was sure Kairi and Riku could hear from how far they were.

'Someone's in trouble, please hurry.' The voice urged. Sora looked over his shoulder; Kairi and Riku were coming up the stones now. Turning from them he rushed into the cave. He heard Riku call to him but the words were slurred by the sound of water and darkness fell over him.

Save Game: to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, back to Axel and Demyx. Chapter 2 was just far too exhausting.

Ah… Watched Final Fantasy Advent Children again tonight. I love that show… Axel is so Reno's Nobody and, boy, Reno's like a freakin' cat or squirrel, he can scale those walls like they're nothing!

Also, don't expect my updates to be so quick all the time. I'm not a saint, I have school and stuff to do, you know?

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"I'm hungry." Demyx groaned childishly. They'd been walking for what seemed like hours and for the past at least thirty minutes Demyx had been moaning and groaning for food like Axel had something to give him. The sun was now about 5/6 of the way across the sky and it was starting to get dark out. Since the darkening of the sky, and Demyx's constant moaning, the temperature had dropped by 20 degrees. It was actually starting to feel chilly out, the occasional breeze giving Demyx goose bumps. The younger member had been forced to put his t-shirt back on. The mountains weren't any closer, and the endless scenery made them feel as if they hadn't moved at all. With such a combination of cooling, whining, and pointless walking, Axel was definitely feeling his stress level beginning to boil over.

"For the last god damn time, I don't care!" Axel yelled punctuating each word. If tomorrow was going to be the same way he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He could barely stand **_half_** a day alone with Demyx. Finding a good tree he stopped beneath and waited for Demyx to come to a halt beneath it as well.

"You've got to have some idea of what to do." Said Demyx sounding pretty much as desperate as anyone could sound.

"I don't. Now stand there and catch." Axel growled jumping up and grabbing hold of a branch. Pulling himself up onto it, he stood up. The action led to a soft string of curses, as he hit his head on a branch. Still cursing he began to tear down the branches around his head, tossing them down to Demyx. He laughed a little inside whenever his traveling companion missed catching a branch and was hit with it instead.

"Come on! Axel! I need food." Demyx called up to him.

"Eat grass, spoiled brat." Retorted Axel throwing a particularly large branch down in a way that Demyx couldn't have caught it correctly. This time he laughed aloud when the large piece of wood and leave hit the musician in the face.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you!" Snarled Demyx angrily as he hissed in pain rubbing his sore nose.

"Of course not." Scoffed Axel jumping down out of the tree.

"What the hell are these branches for?" Asked Demyx sorely his hands still over his nose.

"We're staying here for the night." Declared Axel as he dragged the branches away from the tree base. After clearing away brush and making sure the tree wouldn't catch fire from the burning debris he summoned a flame and lit the branches. They wouldn't burn well because they were lush and green, but there wasn't anything dead to use. As it burned it let off a strange smell and yellowish smoke plumed up from it. With a heavy sigh Axel retrieved a handful of grass before sitting down beside the fire.

"You don't seriously think I'll eat the grass do you?" Questioned Demyx as he plopped down next the fire and Axel.

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Axel placing a thick blade of grass between his lips. He wasn't going to eat the grass either; he'd gotten it strictly for entertainment purposes. The grass in his mouth was something for his mouth to be occupied with, sort of a silent gesture that he didn't want to talk anymore tonight. Demyx seemed to take the subtle hint.

"I guess I'll just go to sleep then." Grumbled the boy before flopping over onto his side, using his robe for a pillow. He fell asleep instantly.

Axel was kind of envious of him, it was impossible for him to lie down and just fall asleep. No, Axel had to lay there and wait for sleep to come, which, sometimes, it never did. This gave him a lot of time to think, this had led to his betrayal against the organization and the assassinations of Vexen and Zexion. Aside from the trouble it had caused he'd also had time to think about Roxas and Nobodies in general. He'd come to the conclusion that if they really could not feel and did not have hearts, each of them longed so much to have them that they began to fool themselves. More than once Axel thought he'd felt the pain of rejection, the sorrow of separation and loneliness, the joy of being with someone…

Looking down at his collection of grass, he found he'd woven them together in a design. He let his fingers twirl the braid for a moment, allowing the shadows dance across the faded green. Then he leaned forward and let the flames lick it and parade onto it. As the flames kissed his fingertips he let it fall from his hand.

Slowly, he got to his feet. A sense of insecurity drove him away from the fire, away from the light. Climbing back into the tree, he nestled down on a particularly comfortable branch. This strange world, though appearing similar to others he'd seen, had him frightened. Since being afraid was a feeling, he was sure that his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Roxas…" He murmured quietly bringing his arms around his chest, hugging in the warmth beneath his clothes. It was only in the mid to high sixties, but to him anything below seventy-five was cold, "I hope you're doing better than I am…"

With that he bowed his head down, hiding his face in the folds of his robes. He was sure he'd get little sleep tonight, but he'd at least let his mind rest and try not to think for as long as he could muster.

A gentle rustle of leaves coaxed Axel from his sleep. Opening his emerald eyes his gaze focused on an orb dangling a few feet in front of his face. A stem attached it to the branch above him. It was a perfect sphere. The color on it was inconsistent; most of it was an odd yellow-orange color, while some large patches were fire red. For a long moment, he just stared at the thing. It had to be some sort of fruit, and in his shock he'd surely just ignored the fact they were there. Still, he had to wonder. Was it poisonous? Did it taste like decaying meat or perhaps sweet honeydew? He wasn't sure if he really wanted to eat it, or touch it for that matter.

Uncoiling himself he got to his feet in a low crouch. Cautiously he leaned forward and pulled the round fruit from the tree. With his gloves on, he could tell how soft or firm the thing was but it was fairly heavy for its size; it was about 5 inches in diameter. Well it looked all right and felt all right (if you could feel the wellness of something). So next he brought it to his nose. Almost instantly he jerked his head away and pulled his hand back. Slapping a hand over his mouth and nose, he forced down the gag. It sure smelt something awful. Perhaps if you left dead rat in a hot, damp sewer and let the fungus and mold start to eat the decaying creature you'd get a smell similar to the one of the fruit.

After a whiff like that, Alex was almost positive that he wouldn't put that thing in his mouth. Still, the growling of his stomach wasn't going to quiet from just thinking about food. They really needed something to eat; water wasn't such a big deal, when they needed that he could just have Demyx call upon it.

With a groan of revulsion he tucked the fruit away under his coat and began searching for more of it. When he'd stuffed every pocket and hole in his clothes with the foul smelling things he shimmied down the tree. The sound woke Demyx from his slumber.

As the 9th Organization member got up and Axel approached, he clasped his hands over his mouth and nose. Recoiling in disgust Demyx let out a sound that sounded like a strangled cry, "For God's sake! What the hell did you roll in! You smell like the dead walking!"

"Fuck off!" Axel snarled pulling out a fruit and pegging it at the other boy as hard as he possibly could. The musician yelped, bringing his hands to his head where he'd been hit, "It's not like I want to smell like this. It's the god damn tree's fault."

"Tree's faul- Hey." Stooping down Demyx scooped up the thing that had hit him upside the head, "What's this?"

"Came from the tree." Replied Axel with a sneer as he turned to take a look around. It was early morning; the sun was just barely over the horizon. There was dew on the grass, and he swore he could hear birds singing somewhere.

"What is i- Oh, fuck!" Demyx exclaimed throwing the thing away, "It smells like you."

"I'm telling you it's the damn tree and its fruit! _I_ smell like _it_!" Axel tried to clarify taking out another fruit and shaking it at Demyx, "Fruit! Not me! Got it memorized? Need me to spell it out for you?"

"Whatever, man, if you say so." Said Demyx his voice dripping with sarcasm as Axel tucked the fruit away again.

'It's too damn early for this, is he trying to pick a fight. Damn punk.' Thought Axel bitterly before marching off in the direction they'd been heading. He forced the words that were forming on his lips back down his throat. Getting worked up so early wasn't good for you. So instead of wasting his energy arguing and fighting, he did the only logical thing he could do. Stomp away childishly and give his opponent the silent treatment.

"Oh, come on! You're already angry with me? I didn't really mean that, ya know? Geez, can't take a freakin' joke." Grumbled Demyx running to catch up with the pyro, "You should seriously learn how to relax."

Axel shot him a deadly look over his shoulder before flopping down on a small grassy mound. Sitting, feet together knees apart, Axel placed his hands in the circle of his legs. He stared at his hands silently, breathe coming in deep huffs that moved his entire body. As his hands balled into fists, tearing at the earth, he looked back over his shoulder, careful not to look at Demyx. He didn't look back for the boy, he looked back to see what they had passed.

The sun was back there. Long shadows from the mountains Xemnas had gone towards stretched across the land, giving it ominous claws and teeth. There was something dangerous back there, and he could feel it as sure as he could feel the clothes on his skin. He should have been happy to just not be there, but he wasn't. Here he was pouting about having to spend _time_ with Demyx, god forbid he actually had to sit next to someone other than Roxas for more three seconds.

'Shit...' He thought quietly turning his head back to look at his hands again, 'It's not like I have to do anything with him. I'm overreacting.' He told himself, scolding himself for getting angry over nothing at all. It wasn't like he'd spend eternity with the weakling, just until he found what he was looking for.

At the sound of Demyx moving next to him, Axel glanced up at him. The Melodious Nocturne stepped onto the ground beside him. With a look down, he too sat down brushing up against Axel ever so slightly. Then he hunched over, elbow on his knee and chin in hand. He sat there, sort of with a look of silent understanding, gazing at the palely lit mountains before them.

"You know, when Sora told me that I was a Nobody… I got really angry. Him and his gang, they said I was just a Nobody and I couldn't feel anything 'cause I didn't have a heart, and I was just so angry… I couldn't do anything about it, but I so wanted to for once… I wanted to be _somebody_." Said the musician quietly. He didn't look over at Axel, only stared at those upraised lands, examining their dimly lit details with his eyes. There was long pause, and both were silent for one reason or another. Then Demyx spoke again, "Axel, do you think Nobodies really can't feel?"

For as much as he thought about Nobodies and false emotions, Axel found he could not give a simple answer to Demyx. He wanted to believe they had feelings, wanted to believe a lot things that the others denied. Still, how could he tell Demyx what he thought? He was loafer, he was young, and further more, he couldn't understand.

Finally, Axel stood and put his hand behind his head. A smile touching his lips he arched his back slightly in a stretch, "Whelp, this conversation's getting a little too deep and sappy for me. Let's go." He said before bringing his arms down swinging them in a wide circle as he did so.

"Huh?" Demyx lifted his head, obviously surprised by Axel's casual attitude towards the event, "Um, oh, all right." Standing up, he quickly fell in step behind Axel, "So… Have you tried eating it yet?"

"Eating what?" Inquired Axel looking over at Demyx for explanation.

"Those things you got from the tree."

"Oh, gods no. Have you smelt these things? If the smell doesn't kill you, bet the taste will." Axel said light-heartedly whipping out one of the orbs.

"So you think it's poisonous?" Asked Demyx looking at the fruit curiously.

"Never know until you find out, right?" Axel smirked, tossing the sphere and catching it once before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. The fruit was crisp and had the consistency of an apple for the outer layer, which was an inch, and an orange beneath that. Its inside was white and light green, the green being the center orange textured area. What was white tasted almost disgustingly sweet, like a fruit version of caramel. The green was tart, but not strong enough to repel one, it had a tangy taste. Combining the two flavors resulted in a fine combination of sweet and sour. Now if he could just get over the smell, which he swore he could taste in the back of his throat, Axel would have had to say it was one of the most delicious things he'd ever put into his mouth.

"Well?" Prodded Demyx curiously.

"It's absolutely revolting, you should never eat it." Replied Axel seriously before taking another bite of the fruit, "I shall call it... SunFire Fruit. Got it memorized?"

"You can't just go around naming things." Demyx objected as he cut in front of Axel grabbing at the bitten piece of fruit, "Don't be stingy! I want some too!"

"No way! You have to wait, what if it's poisonous?" Axel asked with a chuckle playfully slipping around Demyx and continuing on his way.

"But you just ate some!"

"So? It could take hours for the poison to take effect." Stated Axel smugly. This earned a groan from the 9th Organization member. He seemed to accept the declaration, anyway, for he silently began to walk beside him, "Hey."

Demyx raised a brow looking over at Axel, "Hey, what?"

"Eat it." Axel tossed Demyx a fruit.

"Thanks." Came the grateful reply from the sitar player before he too began to eat his share of their newly found treasure.

Save Game: to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. So for the fight scenes I was at a complete loss of what to do. So I jumped onto my awesome rockin' chair and replayed the scene where Axel comes and destroys an army of Dusks and then dies (boo hoo). So I took the English battle cries and some quotes from the scene and placed them in the fight scene… Yeah. All Axel says when he fights, it seems, is 'No you don't!' and 'Get away!'

Also because I had extra time I'm using the roman numerals for the Organization. Yay.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

To tell the truth, Axel didn't mind Demyx's company, just so long as the other boy wasn't talking. Sadly, this inconvenience seemed to be something Demyx did a lot of. The 9th member of Organization XIII seemed to talk a lot when there wasn't anything else to do. It also occurred when Demyx was nervous, Axel knew this because when he didn't acknowledge Demyx's presence the 9th member would sort of ramble to himself. These ramblings usually consisted of him wondering what in the world had happened to them and if they were going to find a way back to 'The World That Never Was'. Axel was pretty sure he'd figured out where they were or at least why they were there, but Demyx hadn't a clue. On several different occasions, the 8th member had pondered upon telling Demyx his theories. He never went through with it, however. Theories and stories that Axel contained would only further encourage Demyx's talking. As a result of never speaking back, Axel hoped to deter the younger boy. Still, as the hours passed, Axel began to doubt his plan.

Finally Axel broke Demyx's chattering, "Remember when I told you that you could come along?" He asked irritably.

"Yes…" Demyx answered with hesitation.

"Do you recall what I told you?"

"Erm…Not to slow you down?" Questioned Demyx before hastily adding, "I'm keeping up! You don't have to walk slow or stop or anything. You could run and I'd keep up."

"That's not what I'm referring to." Raising his hand he made quotation marks with his index and middle fingers, "'shut up and stay quiet' Got it memorized?"

"You don't have to be so nasty about it. I just… Never mind." Demyx grumbled something under his breath and Axel could hear the rustle of clothes as he folded his arms. There was a frustrated sigh, but that was all there was left to the conversation.

Axel felt a little bad about it, and almost asked about what Demyx was going to say but caught his tongue. It wasn't like he enjoyed making Demyx suffer like he had when he'd been playing the Organization for fools. Demyx was an odd duckling, weak and highly 'emotional', a strange characteristic for a Nobody. To some level Axel felt a connection with him, but he denied it was there most of the time. He didn't want to get attached to someone again, especially when the wounds of his former relationship still plagued him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Axel decided to at least make idle conversation with Demyx. He owed the younger member that much for the trouble he caused, "This morning… I heard some birds singing. Did you hear them?" He asked awkwardly, looking to his side at Demyx.

"Birds? No. I haven't heard anything but the rustle of the plants since we got here. It's disturbing how quiet it is here." Demyx commented looking around at the vast greenery, which lay still save the caress of the wind on the trees. A strange, sudden movement caught his eye. Something white, moving quickly across the ground, then it disappeared.

Axel instantly stopped thrusting a hand out to stop Demyx as well. They stood still for a long moment, their breath sounding as if it could be heard around the world. Axel found his hands shaking and he quickly drew them back to his sides. Willing his Chakrams to come they appeared in his hands, he felt the solid metal against his palms. Then, as suddenly as they appeared, he felt them begin to go. Emerald eyes striking a glance at them his mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

So taken off guard he stepped back, raising his hands to see what was happening. The solid forms were fading, going translucent before completely disappearing. He balled his hands into fists around the empty space, "Shit." He growled his brilliant green eyes dancing over the scenery, searching for the illusive white figure.

A quiet whistle of air splitting clued him in and he jumped back just in time to avoid the white creature from jumping on top of him. It was a Dusk. In a normal situation this would not have frightened him, but this was going to be no typical fight. For one, Axel no longer had weapons and, secondly, this place gave him a disadvantage. Darkness had been a key element to Axel's strength, and, without it, he was very mortal.

As six more Dusks leapt down from the air, into their presence, Axel moved his hand back, coaxing Demyx behind him. His second hand came back protectively, like a mother protecting her child from a rapid dog, "Demyx," He hissed quietly, "You stay back. I can handle these punks."

With no further words Axel started forward, his mind desperately raking up all the information that he'd learned during training. There had only been a fragment of his schooling that covered weaponless hand-to-hand combat, after all the Organization had thought the members would always have their weapons present.

He did not attack right off; it would have been a waste of time, Dusks were far too tricky to do that. So in the center of the group he paused, "You picked the wrong guy to pick a fight with," he said with a grin allowing one of them to act first. To conserve energy, he would try to get rid of as many as possible without summoning fire. At the sound of the offense, on a heel he turned bringing up his leg in a high kick, catching one with a solid hit. Ducking down he caught it by the leg, throwing it to the ground in a powerful efficient motion. When it hit the ground it turned to ash and he directed his attacks at the others. He landed three more blows before the Nobodies learned the combinations of his moves and began to easily slither around his punches and kicks.

"Damn, Dusks! Hold still will ya!" He growled lightly.

Then more began to appear, and Axel began to worry. Slipping past one of his punches, one of the Dusks landed a heavy slash across his chest. Instinctively Axel brought his arms up to protect his face and chest. Taking advantage of his defensive position and the fact he had to step back to keep from falling, a Dusk wrapped around under him sending him to the ground. The seconds he took getting up again, left him considerably vulnerable and before he could level himself three Dusks were on top of him, holding him still as more attacked him and jumped him.

Feeling his energy draining and mind beginning to race, Axel gave in to the raging flames beneath his skin.

"Get away!" He yelled, fire bursting out from his body in a wave. The Dusks touching him were instantly scorched into dust, and those close were set ablaze. Shaking and his eyes searching for the others he spotted them with Demyx. The 9th member was trying feebly to ward off the attacking Dusks but he could do no more than dodge effectively.

"Oh, no you don't!" He snarled to the Dusks, before rushing for them.

Ducking down and rolling from the center of the five remaining Nobodies, Demyx looked to Axel, clearly unable to defeat a simple Nobody in the panic. When his gaze laid on the pyro, however, he found that he was completely engulfed in flames rushing towards the Dusks that had been attacking him. Demyx could see why he was called the Flurry of Dancing Flames, because that was all Axel was now as he attacked the offending Nobodies.

When all of the attackers had been reduced to ash, the flames around Axel's body extinguished. His chest was heaving for breath and his pulse racing without a heartbeat. The fight had taken up far too much energy for just Dusks, he'd hate to think what would happen if he encountered the Assassins he once had control over.

"Hey," He called breathlessly as he turned to look at Demyx, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Informed the Melodious Nocturne as he stood up and brushed off the dirt and cinders he'd collected, "What about you? You look tired."

"Give me a little credit won't you? I turned fifteen dusks into ash like they were nothing. I think you could have a little more faith in my abilities." Axel said with a cocky laugh, "Come on. I'm all fired up; I can't just sit here and piss around all day."

"You didn't answer my question." Demyx stated.

"I'm fine, got it memorized?"

"Stop being such an ass. I was trying to be nice. It's a little thing called concern, ever heard of it?"

"You know I haven't. Have I ever worried about anything?" Axel questioned, inflating his ego even more than it already was. He was probably a little more proud and laid back than he should have been, especially when his body felt like it was about to fall apart.

"You're trying to tell me that when you were being buried with Dusks you weren't in least bit concerned you might get hurt?" Inquired Demyx skeptical that it hadn't even crossed Axel's mind.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It wasn't that big of a deal. Now, come on. Seriously, I'm not going wait up so I can answer your stupid questions."

"But we could have seriously been hurt!"

"Well, shit happens, you know what I mean?" Axel shrugged casually before turning to the mountain, not waiting for Demyx to reply. He wasn't about to admit to Demyx that he had been worried. The amount of fear he'd felt was almost laughable; he actually did chuckle a bit at the fact. Still, outwardly dwelling on problems wasn't his thing; he preferred the silent moping around at night over discussion. He'd be doing a lot of thinking tonight.

Radiant Garden-

Marketplace

Roxas stepped out onto the cement platform with hesitation, his body adorned in the Organization XIII coat. The dark portal, which he had no control over, disappeared behind him. Running his gaze over the scenery he tried to determine where he was, but this was a place he'd never been to before. There was a certain feeling of familiarity to it though. The place he was at looked pretty shabby, the buildings were horribly patched and stone walls were crumbled. A ways out over the red-roofed town a large castle looked like it was being built, or rebuilt. There was a set of stairs to his left and behind him and to his side walls, one of which had water flowing down it. Turning to his left he found the roof of a flat-topped building.

Not wanting to go down the stairs without getting a view of where he was headed first he stepped onto the grey roof and over to its edge. The plaza below was moderately crowded with people buying things. It all looked very plain, sort of old fashion in the fact it appeared to be a Marketplace. Getting down off the building he headed down the stone steps. He couldn't stand around anywhere long. It seemed to more time he took the more worry clouded his mind. In his right hand he carried the pair of chakram Axel had owned.

Once at the bottom he noted there was a string of shops to his left, and in front of him an indention in the earth were people chatted. Half the shops were run by white ducks, which instantly brought a name to his lips, "Donald…" It was not a name he was used to. He'd seen the character once before as he recalled, suspended in time at the labs... He grimaced at the thought of those labs, the place his nightmare began.

As people pushed past him, Roxas began to feel closterphobic. The more they pushed and talked the worse it got and he found himself desperately looking for escape. Past an accessories shop and an armor shop Roxas jumped up onto a wooden ledge, which was there to shade the building. Groaning he sat and let his legs dangle over the edge. He didn't know where to go, who to talk to. To be frank, he was lost in pretty much all ways you could be lost.

Head in hand, he let out a soft groan again. His stomach was being tied by guilt. While he sat there, Axel could be in real trouble. Gripping the chakram on his lap, he looked back up, "I've just got to find him. I just have to find a way to find out who to talk to." Up on his feet again, he looked over the throngs of lightly packed people.

"Hey, Leon, look at that kid up there." He heard someone say from his left. On the ground in front of a weapon's shop a tall brown haired man with a large blade over his shoulder stood. He wore a white shirt under a cut denim jacket and black pants. His blue eyes were frighteningly sharp, and they were on him like a hawk watches a rat. Beside him stood a woman with long dark hair and eyes, she wore a black vest and short, a jacket tied around her waist. She was pointing up at him.

Suddenly, feeling like it wasn't a good idea to just stand there, Roxas ran to better ground. Jumping for the flat-topped building he found himself back where he started. Now though, a fairly dangerous looking man had him cornered near the edge of the shear drop to the town.

Swinging the blade down, the man pointed it directly at Roxas' face, "You're part of Organization XIII… I suggest you drop your weapons."

Roxas looked down at the chakrams. When he brought his eyes back up, he flashed his teeth in anger, "Never." He growled bringing the weapons up, holding them close to his chest before summoning his keyblade in his free hand. The only keyblade he used now was Bond of Flame; no matter how powerful the others were he couldn't bare not to use the blade, "You'll have to kill me to get them."

"Tough talk coming from such a small fry… How did you get to wield a keyblade?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I got it from Sora." Replied Roxas, sort of hoping that the information would deter this stranger. Roxas didn't have time for big fights, he had to find Axel.

"Sora?" The man withdrew the sword and hung it over his shoulder. For a long moment Roxas was examined by those deep blue eyes, "I can see him in you."

"I'm his Nobody." Roxas stated, almost cringing at calling himself a Nobody. Slowly, he let down his guard lowering his keyblade, "I need to find somebody. Can you help me?"

"Perhaps…" Was all the man said as he turned and walked down the stairs.

Roxas didn't follow immediately, for a moment he just stared after the mysterious person. Then, he silently followed. When he got to the plaza, he was disappointed to find that the man with the large blade had disappeared somewhere. Knowing he possibly couldn't be hiding anywhere in the marketplace Roxas took off across it, going up the second set of stairs for the first time. He was greeted by two more ducks, an older one and a duckling. Both were running shops. Donald ran through his mind again, but he quickly shook his head of the meaningless face the name belonged to.

"Have you seen a man with a large sword come by here?" Roxas asked demonstrating the length of the sword with his hands, after willing his own blade away.

"You must mean, Leon." Said the older duck, "I believe he was headed back to Merlin's House."

"How do you get there?"

"Just follow the Borough alleys, you'll find it." Said the duck.

"Thanks." Roxas murmured before taking off.

"Name's Scrooge!" Called the duck, but Roxas wasn't listening and he was already halfway down the stairs.

Radiant Garden-

Borough

As soon as his foot hit the solid cement at the bottom of the steps, heartless thrust themselves out of darkness into battle. There was a single Morning Star and two Book Masters. Summoning the 'Bond of Flame', Roxas brought the blade across the two Book Masters, fire streaming from the metal as it sliced down. Instantly the two heartless withered away. The power of his blade had increased considerably, gaining power from the weapons it was fashioned after. It shook with energy, sending shivers down Roxas's spine. Turning to the Morning Star, the large green spike ball of a heartless, he brought his keyblade up just in time to block an attack and come back with a powerful counter attack. The battle was quick, easier than any battle he'd yet seen.

Letting his hands drop to his side, he started on his way again, down the cobble stone path. Turning the first corner another Morning Star appeared and taking his blade up in offense again the heartless was gone in seconds. The strange light defense system didn't even have time to react.

Another corner, four more Book Masters. Flipping the pages they began to cast spells, ice, fire, and lightning. Though the ice and lightning worked effectively, the fire attacks were sucked into his keyblade and the chakrams. Jumping up into a fatal attack combo, Roxas took out two easily and the second pair just as easily as the first with a ground attack. Again, he was alone in the Borough.

A glance around told him that there was only one accessible building here, "That must be the place." He murmured to himself as he approached the door. Not bothering to knock, he threw the door open, not intending to make such a racket when he enter. Still the heavy door swung open and hit the wall with a bang and a soft crackle. Those in the room jumped and looked his way.

Radiant Garden-

Merlin's House

There were a lot of people in the small house, six to be exact. Two of them were the ones he'd seen in the Marketplace before. All of them, save the strange man, were looking at him, and it gave him the shivers. A blonde haired, sort of gruff looking guy, sat at a large computer consol, a toothpick, or something of the like, was in his mouth. There was a strangely dressed old man with a long white beard, his clothes down to the floor and pure blue; he sat at a table on an upraised platform. The quiet stranger was leaning on a desk next to a bed, where the girl from before sat. Two other women, who appeared to just be wandering, also occupied the space. One was adorned in pink and white, her hair brown and braided back; the second had short dark hair and looked sort of like a street fighter.

"Is this the boy you were talking about, Leon?" Inquired the girl in pink, her green eyes darting across the room to look at this 'Leon', who gave a nod. Then she looked back at Roxas and gave him a sweet smile, "He's adorable." At this Roxas gave her a somewhat disgusted look.

'Cute? I'm not cute.' He thought scornfully as he stepped further inside and pushed the door closed, it wasn't as loud a bang as when he entered. There came a grunt at the computer consol as the blonde man turned back to the keyboard and started typing away.

"Hey there!" Greeted the youngest looking girl as she bounded up to him, "My name's Yuffie! The Grand Ninja Yuffie!" She held out her hand freely for a hand shake. For a long moment Roxas stared at her hand. Then he stepped away from her giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm Roxas." He stated without taking her hand.

"Roxas, huh? What're you doing here?"

"He's part of the Organization." Leon growled, reminding the girl to back off.

"I know that!" Yuffie cried over her shoulder, "That's no reason to be mean; you also said he's part of Sora! Anyone who's part of Sora can't be all that bad. Look how much he's done for us."

"Yuffie's right." Came the gentle voice of the brunette in the pink dress, "Roxas doesn't mean us any harm. Even if he did, we had such wonderful men here to protect us." She smiled warmly.

"Too true, too true!" Called the old, skinny man in the blue robes as he stood up, "Still, a boy doesn't leave himself behind for nothing. He's here for a reason."

"That's right." Roxas voiced, "I need to find someone, the owner of these." He held up the chakrams, "Can you help me?"

"Tifa, we should get going. There's work to be done for the restoration." Leon said to the girl on the bed.

"Of course," She nodded, "We wouldn't be much help anyways. Anything we know, Merlin knows and with a lot more information. Of course, if you ever need some sword lessons, Leon and Cloud are the best swordsmen around." She offered as they approached the door.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Roxas said watching the pair leave. They all felt so familiar.

"About the owner of those weapons, do you have any idea of where he or she is?" Asked the old man.

"Sort of… He disappeared a while ago, into the darkness... I need to know where Nobodies go once they've… Died here." Roxas said, flinching at the word 'died'. He was getting hopeful. These people felt safe and knowledgeable, with any luck they'd be able to tell him where to go, or, at the very least, where to start looking.

"Roxas, my boy. You're a Nobody, you should know just as much as we do that they simply stop existing." Corrected the old man.

"Merlin!" Scolded the girl in pink.

"That's not true!" Snapped Roxas stepping forward, "I know he exists! I can feel it, just as solidly as I can feel his chakrams in my hand!" He exclaimed before his breath hitched in his throat. The chakrams in his arms began to fade, "Axel!" He voiced quietly in fear as he brought the chakrams to his chest, clutching them tightly. Somehow, he believed this would keep them for disappearing all together. Then, he felt them solidify again. A sigh of relief escaped him, "I know he's still alive, somewhere. As long as these as still here."

"Hrm… Well, I suppose it could be possible." Hummed the old man dubbed Merlin, "But I'm afraid I just wouldn't know of such a thing."

Roxas's hopes dropped and his eyes fell to the floor, "I see." He felt a comforting arm wrap around his shoulders, from a glance he could tell who it was, the woman in pink. He wanted to push her away but didn't; she was just trying to help. Besides, if he did they'd likely not treat him so well.

"Don't get so down. I'm sure you'll find who you're looking for." She assured him.

"Aerith's right! You'll find him, or I'm not the Grand Ninja Yuffie!" Giggled the overly energetic girl.

"Well… If you're set on finding this person of yours, I think, hrm, yes, yes. You should see Yen Sid. If he doesn't know, no one will. But before you go…"

Save Game: to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, this one's a little shorter than the others but I got through what needed to be said in this chapter. I would have gone back to Axel and Demyx but their next scene doesn't really apply with anything spoken about here. Lots of deep discussion with Leon and Cloud. As much as I love those two, they rarely did any good for me in the game. So I thought I'd give them a chance to at least inspire somebody.

Oh, and I'll try to refrain from spending so much time with Roxas. Next chapter will be all Axel and Demyx, promise.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Radiant Garden-

Borough

Roxas sat on the ledge in the Borough; it was up the stairs and before a doorway, which he didn't know where it leaded. The sun was setting now, and he'd lost many hours that he could have spent looking for Axel. Still, Merlin had told him to stay a while, prepare for the journey while Cid got him a ship. He'd also been told to talk with Leon and this Cloud guy, but he hadn't the heart to look for them. This last fact made him laugh sourly, 'hadn't the heart'. Nobodies didn't have hearts or feelings, this sometimes troubled him. How could he feel lonely and sad when Axel was so far away? How could he worry, how could he have his heart set on seeing him again?

"Maybe I have half a heart… A piece." He said to himself watching the clouds pass by, lit ablaze by the sun, "And he has the other piece and when we're together… Maybe it's whole and we both have a single heart to share."

"That's complete nonsense." Came a man's voice from behind him. It made Roxas start, and almost fall off the wall. Turning at the waist he slammed his empty hand down on the stone.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you." Roxas snarled at Leon.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Said the other man as he hopped up and took a seat next to Roxas.

"Well I don't need your opinion, it's a crappy one. What would you know about it anyway? You're not a Nobody, you're just… Human." Roxas looked away from his with a trouble grumble. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair… For at least part of your life it won't be fair, but it'll look up eventually." Leon told him.

"How would you know?" Roxas muttered angrily.

"Let's just say I've had my share of hard times, but that's over now. It took a lot of fighting, a lot of pain and suffering but it's over now. I'm here, helping out to get this place back on its feet and it makes me feel content. Sora's had hard times too. He lost his best friends, had to fight for them, had to fight to get himself back. Look, kid. You can't just go around acting like you're alone… You're not."

"But it feels like I am." Voiced Roxas in almost a whisper. His eyes fell downcast, watching the streets and homes; everyone was getting ready for bed. They all seemed so happy and untroubled.

"Hey, you've got to be strong to take this journey… If you're already doubting yourself, you'll never make it. Be brave, have the courage to fight and make your life what you want it to be." Said Leon placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Can you do that?"

"I don't know… I want to, but I don't want to do it alone. Sora had his friends by his side. He got strength from that, but I don't have anyone or anything. All I have is this ache in my chest and these weapons in my hands… How can I do it all alone?" Asked Roxas as he brought Axel's chakrams up, cradling them in his arms.

"You have to use the strength that is given to you. Those weapons, that ache… They will give you the strength, they will guide you." Leon assured him withdrawing his hand.

"But why do I have to do it alone?"

"Because it is your journey to take, no one else's. Others have their own journeys, however trivial they may seem to you."

Roxas sighed, nodding. He understood that, he'd had a trivial journey once, with his old friends. He missed Hayner and the others, but he could never go back there again. They didn't remember him anymore; he was a dream to them now.

Holding up the red ring-shaped weapons to the sun, he gazed at the sun reflecting off them. Then he pulled out the blue orb, the one from the struggle champion trophy, "Do you think I can get it back?"

"What back?" Asked Leon looking at the sphere in Roxas's hand.

"My life… The one I had after the Organization? The one before I knew about Sora?"

"No… I don't think you can. You can only move forward in these worlds, there isn't any going back. There's something more for you out there… Somewhere."

Roxas put the orb away and again looked at the sun through the red metal.

"So you're searching too?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Hey, Cloud." Leon greeted without turning. Roxas, however, did turn to see the new guest. He was tall, wearing all black. The sleeves of his clothes were off: while the one on his left arm was long and covered his entire arm, the right was nearly nonexistent. He was blonde, and had blue eyes. Those blue eyes, they were troubled, deep in despair.

"You're Cloud?" Roxas questioned. The man nodded, looking at the blades in Roxas's hand.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the man in black, his voice was quiet and gentle.

"What am I looking for? I'm not looking for some_thing_, I'm looking for some_one._"Roxas corrected.

"He's looking for his heart." Leon informed Cloud as he got up, "A heart that never was." Leon said with something of a sorrowful tone, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder he and the blonde exchanged a silent farewell, and he was gone.

"A heart that never was…" Cloud said wistfully his gaze cast towards the setting sun as he said it. He seemed enchanted by something, what Roxas could not be sure of, "What an item to be searched for, worth beyond imagination, and a rarity to match… I too am searching for something."

"What are you looking for?" Asked Roxas setting the pair of chakram down, turning further in his spot to watch this oddly enthralling being. He could feel some sort of connection with him, a bond that two people with the same goal would share.

"Something very dear to me… A man with the strength far surpassing anyone my life has ever known holds what I seek deep within him… I look to take it back, to find out what it is exactly I desire. It is a journey that it seems to me, shall never end… You're voyage is similar in the fact that what you seek for is within someone."

"Do you think you will ever find it?" Roxas asked his eyes examining this mysterious figure, looking for something the drive that led him on.

"I like to think so." A smile touched Cloud's lips as he looked back at Roxas, "You… I'm certain you will find what you desire most. Good fortune to you and don't worry. Your heart is pure and strong, it will take you where you need to go." He said turning, his coat flapping in an extravagant and beautiful motion.

"But wait! I don't have a heart!" Roxas called swinging his legs over the ledge and jumping to his feet.

Cloud paused and looked over his shoulder. He offered Roxas another mystifying smile "Don't you now?" The question was neither of doubt nor of curiosity. It was said in a way that was making Roxas question what he'd just said. As he thought, taken aback by the comment, Cloud disappeared somewhere in the Borough.

After a long moment, Roxas turned back to the sunset. A smile touched his lips as the sun splashed the atmosphere with the fire of life. Closing his eyes, he let the warm breeze caress his face and he brought a hand to his chest. The talk with Leon and Cloud had done him good. What doubts he had were pushed back into the prisons in his mind, allowing light to come forth, giving him hope again. He wasn't going to let Axel down, not this time. He would find him.

Save Game: to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, thought I'd update on what the others were doing (just in case anyone was interested)

I've been listening to two songs the past week. One had been 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane, which kind of suites this story. The second has been 'Jack and Dianne' (I don't know who it's by) and I'm fond of a single line which is 'Oh yeah! Life goes on, long after the thrill of livin' is gone.' Another song I listened to every now and then is 'I'm Gonna Be' by The Proclaimers, which also suits this story, but it's a little upbeat.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Axel let out a groan, rousing from deep unconsciousness. His mind was hazy, and his body ached all over. For the moment, he couldn't quite remember where or really who he was. He remembered he'd been dreaming; it had been a very good dream. It had left him feeling very happy, but that would soon go away once he realized where he was again. It was dark, even with his eyes open he could barely see. There was a shadow looming over him, and a shadow over that shadow, and beyond that darkness lit by specks of light.

"Roxas?" He said quietly, instantly he regretted speaking. It made his head throb and, even though he'd said it barely as a whisper, it sounded very loud to him. Raising his hand, he covered his eyes. Silently, he cursed. He knew where he was, and he vaguely recalled how he got into this position.

"No. It's just me." Muttered Demyx, not sounding too happy at all. In fact, he sounded pretty upset, not angry upset but sad upset. Axel could hear him back away and sit down in the grass somewhere to his side.

"How long?" Growled Axel letting out a soft grunt of pain.

"Pretty much all day. The sun set not too long ago." Informed the Melodious Nocturne.

"Shit, what happened? I remember we were walking and then things start going out."

"You passed out. You were fine one moment and then, 'thud', you were out the next. I dragged you as far as I could before it got dark. You're pretty light, you know that? Don't you ever eat till you're full? You're as thin as a toothpick." Demyx informed him. It wasn't like Axel didn't know how thin he was. He had a very high metabolic rate; he ate something and his body burned it up in no time. He actually probably ate more than any of the other Organization XIII members because his metabolism worked so fast.

"Yeah, I eat just fine. A five course meal of fatty cakes, ice cream, and pies couldn't dent this figure." He stated as he sat up. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to put both hands on the ground to keep himself steady, "How far did you have to pull me?"

"I don't know. Those mountains don't seem to ever get any closer."

"I know what you mean. A watched pot never boils." Axel said with a heavy sigh flopping back down turning his head to rub his cheek against the warm grass. The ground was feeling a lot more comfortable now; the grass was thick here and was good bedding. Despite the fact he'd just been unconscious, he still felt reasonably tired. Rolling onto his side, he balled up and rested his head on his arm, "It's a nice night. I can enjoy this. What do you think?"

"I suppose I could enjoy it a little." Demyx answered before something shook the very foundations of what Axel had come to expect of this world- the sound of a sitar playing. Sitting up and whirling around to look at Demyx, Axel gaped. Demyx was sitting cross-legged with the blue sitar straddled on his lap, and he was playing it.

"Your-" Axel could not find the words he wished to speak. They wouldn't even step into his mind for a moment so he could at least hear himself say them. Giving up on them Axel said something else, "When?"

"Last night." Demyx stated, "I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt lonely so I thought I'd play for a while. I didn't have any trouble summoning it. It's just like back at 'home'." Demyx stated still plucking the strings, gently in a quiet tune, "You're not upset are you?"

"So the weakest guy gets his weapon back; that just is not right." Axel said shaking his head at the calamity before him a smile touching his lips. Then he threw a hand to his head fighting the laugh that was coming up.

"It's not a weapon… It's an instrument." Said Demyx in a kind of know-it-all way, "It's used to make music, not hurt people."

"You know what? I don't even care." Axel finally gave in and laughed falling back into a lying position, crippled by fits of laughter.

Demyx's playing stopped, no doubt in shock or surprise, "What?" He voiced his dismay as he leaned forwards, "You're laughing? I think you hit your head on the way down, Axel." He informed the strangely acting Axel.

"Th-that's just so wrong, it's funny!" Axel laughed a hand over his stomach now. Stitches were beginning to form in his side. It was just so ironic that he could no longer control himself. Out of the two, the one who'd not even tried to fight had his 'weapon' back. It was a freak incident, he was sure no one else could do it if he couldn't. Even more, it was ironic because, in a world of silence, there was music when not even a cricket dared to chirp, "Get over here!" He beckoned turning quickly grabbing Demyx by the pants, not sure if Demyx was wearing his tank on such a warm night.

"Ah! Let g-" His words were cut off as Axel sat up and pulled him under his arm.

"I'll show you for leaving me to do all the dirty work when we were surrounded by Dusks!" He growled almost playfully as he roughed up the 9th member's hair. Demyx yelped and voiced his objection to this; he struggled, but it seemed he couldn't escape for the life of him, "Damn punk! You had me worried!" He exclaimed pausing his actions.

"Worried? I thought you didn't worry, Mr. Nobody without a heart." Mocked Demyx sticking his tongue out at Axel, still trying to break free.

"Least you had that memorized if nothing else!" Chuckled Axel, "Yeah I was worried, but this… This gives me a whole new light." Axel told him before shoving the younger boy back by the forehead onto his back, before shifting back the space his own body had warmed. He let out a long sigh of relief once on his back, his arms spread out under the sky, "I really needed that. I can rest easy tonight." He voiced smiling up at the stars, "Wonder who else is looking up at the stars like this…"

Demyx lay on his back looking up at the sky past the tree as well, hands laid gently on his sitar, "Who else?... Yeah, I wonder too."

The World That Never Will Be-

Forrest of Lost

Marluxia paused from the work he'd been doing taking in the scenery once more. Since he and Larxene had left the others, he'd spent every night studying the strange plants that grew in the world. While he did this, Larxene napped in make-shift beds. They did not harm the plants by uprooting them and making bedding, but simply wove the vines and shrubs branches together making something that looked similar to a hammock. Currently, Larxene wasn't sleeping just lying there watching him. Noticing this, he bowed his head.

"The moon's beautiful tonight, bright." He commented quietly busying himself with the plant in front of him. There was a long pause and he looked over at her, she had stopped looking at him and was now gazing upward between the thick trees where Marluxia had gained light from.

"So it is." She said quietly before wrapping her arms around herself. A particularly cold breeze whistled under the leaves. It was always cold here they had found, the trees shaded and cooled the earth. At night the brush held that coolness in, making it near freezing before too much darkness had passed, "Hurry up, it's cold." She told him with a heavy sigh, her breath coming out in a white puff.

"I'll get there when I get there." Said Marluxia in a snobbish way as he tilted his head back looking up at the sky. It wasn't often the trees broke and they could see the sky, he was enjoying it while it lasted, but before long the cold began to get to him. Retreating to the 'bed', he laid down. The plants gave a little, cupping them closely and he put his arms around Larxene. This was not for the fact they liked each other, just because it was warmer this way. Neither of them talked much, just walked and explored. They especially did not question the direction they had gone, if anything they forgot all about the others, about everything and, like animals, they were just living it day-to-day without much thought at all.

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

"Zexion, you didn't have to come with us you know? If you really don't like us, just go look for the others, I'm _so_ sure Xemnas would adore you." Vexen taunted. It had become his favorite pastime. Zexion had been sour since they'd gotten there; it made him wonder if the Cloaked Schemer was just moody by nature, "Or maybe you could go and hang out with Axel. That poor bastard's got to be nuts by now. I think he got stuck with Demyx, damn newcomers. Everything would have been fine if they'd never showed up."

"You were always so quiet before, a bookworm, why do you have to start up now?" Glowered Zexion.

"Oh, I detected a hint of malice in that comment." Vexen grinned, "Trust me. If I had my journals and books I'd be silent as the dead."

"The way you two bicker, one would begin to think you two were married." Lexaeus commented.

"Shut up." Growled Zexion and Vexen in unison.

"It's nothing like that." Zexion said.

"It's out of shear boredom." Vexen confirmed.

Lexaeus shrugged. Deciding to change the subject he got up and looked around the room, "So… What do you guys think lived here?" He asked. Just that night they'd run across the place. It was abandoned and musty, but it was a place to stay that they wouldn't pass up. Vexen was lying on the only bed, Zexion on a lounge chair, and Lexaeus on an old rickety rocking chair. They were all pretty happy with the arrangement, it was nice. There weren't many rooms in the small two story enclosure. There was a lounge room downstairs, along with a running bathroom and restroom, and a wood stove run kitchen. Upstairs there was just a room full of boxes and the bedroom.

They had decided they'd stay for a while, probably a very long while. There was a lake just outside the house and a good many trees, even outback was what appeared to be an unmanaged garden with strange fruit and vegetables. So, everything they needed was there.

"As long as it isn't here now, I really don't care. Maybe we'll find out tomorrow when we search those boxes." Vexen suggested smiling. He was hoping that there would be books of some sort; he needed some different entertainment because Zexion was going to get pretty intolerable if he kept up what he was doing, "We should get some rest, if you two are cold, use these blankets, I sure as hell don't need them." He stated gesturing to the blankets he'd tossed over the head post of his bed.

"Of course, Ice Master." Zexion said, stubbornly refusing to use the blankets. It wasn't cold enough to use them anyway. Shifting in his chair, he turned from the others and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"'Night then." Lexaeus murmured, slouching down him his rocking chair, bowing his head to sleep.

Vexen hummed his 'Good night' before turning his head and looking out the window. He'd watch the stars and moon go by through the hazy glass window as sleep slowly took him.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"Superior. Why are we headed this direction?" Luxord questioned, still diligently following Xemnas where ever he may go. They had indeed started off going in the direction of the mountains, which Xigbar hadn't gone to, but now they had turned completely around, and only traveled at night.

"Because, my dear subordinate, if even there is the slightest chance Axel were to continue to exist happily I would have to crush it. Despite Marluxia's and Larxene's attempt at overthrowing us, their treachery does not compare to the acts Axel's committed. He is our entire reason for being here." Xemnas explained in a cold, sadistic way that would have sent shivers down a normal man's spine. Luxord and Saix, however, were not normal at all and this tone had become customary of their leader.

"I want first dibs at his life." Said Saix scowling.

"We'll all have an equal chance, no need to worry about that." Xemnas assured, "He won't be slipping from our fingers again. I guarantee it." He smirked.

"That is all good and well, but why do we waste time walking to them when I could just stop it and we'd be there in no time at all?" Asked Luxord, walking tired and bored him, there wasn't any fun in it at all.

"Why, Luxord, that would ruin my fun." Grinned Xemnas, "We have all the time in the world, why rush it? I am simply giving our game a little head start."

"Sounds like a plan, but what of when we've finished him off?" Questioned Xaldin with a respectful tone, so as not to anger the Superior.

"Once he is out of the way, we'll play with Marluxia and Larxene for a while. After that, we'll tear that trio, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, apart and have our way with them as well. This world is ours to toy with for however long we please. I plan to make the best of our 'friends' while they last."

Save Game: to be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, we're just cruisin' right along here aren't we? Now if you're wondering what happened with Sora and Riku, don't worry, I'll get back to them. But, you should know that won't be for a while (sorry).

Introducing the first of a brand new set of enemies for our 'heroes' must fight off during their journey.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Waking up with a cat-like yawn and stretch, Axel was glad none of those weird things that happened in stories happened to him. For example: in some stories when he woke up, he'd find himself nestled against Demyx, which would have been pretty freaky and he wouldn't have known what to do. Thankfully, he and Demyx were exactly placed where they were the night before. Getting up he scaled the tree and began to pick more of the awful smelling fruit. After trying a variety of the Sunfire Fruit, he'd discovered the ones with equal red and yellow strips and patches tasted best. The ones with more red tasted a little sourer and the ones with more yellow tasted sweeter; the amount of orange on them didn't seem to affect the taste at all. He also had discovered, unlike him, Demyx had something of a sweet tooth and liked the yellow ones best. So, as he picked, he purposely got a few yellow based fruit for the younger member.

When his companion hadn't woken up and the sun had actually peeked over the mountains, Axel decided to wake him. Of course, he wasn't going to get down specifically so Demyx could wake up. As a result he perched himself on a nice branch and picked a fruit that was most definitely not one they should eat, it was still partially green. Tossing it up twice, he took aim and pegged the small baseball sized thing at Demyx's head.

"Ow, fuck! My head!" Yelped Demyx recoiling in pain, both hands over his head. Direct hit. A grin spread across Axel lips, when Demyx saw this he jumped to his feet, "That hurt, asshole! Get your ass down here, I'm gonna-" That was about all that Axel got from Demyx before he burst out into laughter. He laughed so hard that even if he'd wanted here Demyx screaming obscenities he couldn't have.

When he'd finally settled down, Demyx had stopped yelling at him and was quite angrily playing something on his sitar. Wiping away the tears of laughter, Axel stood from his seat. "That was fun." He told himself jumping down out of the tree, "You really have to stop being so uptight about me teasing you. It's only a little bit." Axel told him, "Besides, laughing at it with me will make you feel better."

"Oh yeah?" Demyx questioned dangerously. Before Axel, Demyx threw the fruit back in retaliation. It hit him on the forehead, above his left eye. Axel let out a yelp, throwing a hand to his forehead to ease the pain.

"Ow! Damn, that hurt!" He cried out shakily. His voice wasn't shaky from pain however; it was because he was already laughing.

At first Demyx just stared at him, sort of confused, but then a smile crept onto his face that he couldn't keep down, "You're too weird." He said walking over and slipping a hand into Axel's pocket, "Come on, let's go." Demyx beckoned pulling out a fruit and heading off towards the mountains.

"Hey! Don't go reaching into my pockets like that; I thought you were going for something else." Axel joked moving to follow.

It was nice to begin the day so light-heartedly. Demyx could play his sitar without Axel getting annoyed, and the walk seemed to go by a lot faster than the days before. Now that Demyx could play, he didn't talk or ask questions so much. All around it was good for the both of them, until they came across trouble.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed his voice suddenly filled with great excitement.

"What?" Asked Axel looking up from the ground to give Demyx his full attention.

"Look! There! That-That's a town! It is! Come on! There'll be people there!" Said Demyx excitedly before he took off. Axel didn't even have time to object, suddenly fear clouded his mind and he took off after Demyx calling to him.

"Demyx stop! Come back!" Axel barked fearfully, "That's the wrong way! You can't go there! Demyx! It's dangerous!" He yelled desperately trying to get his companion to return, or at least stop going there. There was no reason for him to feel this way, that it was dangerous or that he should protect Demyx. Physically, nothing was wrong with the situation, no shady figures, nothing. Still, inside Axel felt something was wrong with it, besides that it would have them veer off course to wherever it was that he needed to be.

Letting out a growl of frustration Axel skidded to a stop. A band of Nobodies had appeared in front of him, cutting him off. They were purposely blocking his path. There were three Dusks, two Creepers, and a single Dragoon.

"Get out of my way!" Axel snapped angrily taking a defensive position just in time to block an attack by the Dragoon. The staff's blade cut deep into his right arm and knocked him back a step. While the weapon was finishing the swing he used this to his advantage. Reaching forward he snatched the weapon from the steel grey and purple creature. Turning he made quick work of the other Nobodies before he dealt a fatal blow to the owner of the staff. At which point the weapon promptly disappeared.

Axel was running again, trying to make up for lost ground. Demyx had gotten dreadfully far. Before he could cover much ground three Dragoons blocked his path again.

"Shit! Demyx!" He screamed as a shadow loomed over him, heading directly towards the Melodious Nocturne. Aghast, Axel's jaw dropped and he stepped back. The shadow belonged to a great flying creature and it perched itself in front of Demyx, who slid to a stop more horrified than Axel.

The thing was twice the size of a dragoon, and twice as horned. Its scales were gunmetal gray fading to blood red at the tips. On all fours, it held no weapon but fire came from its jaw when it breathed. It had large towering black wings which shadowed everything around it. This allowed an unnatural blue glow to emit from its eyes and strange pink luminescences come from its chest. Large, red claws dug into the ground an it whipped its spade ended prickly tail to lash around and strike at Demyx. Demyx scarcely avoided the blow.

Shoving past the Dragoons Axel rushed to meet the danger, to put himself between Demyx and the raging beast. His feet carried him swiftly, faster than he'd thought he could run, but he was glad for it.

Head drawn back, craning its long neck the dragon-like creature made to strike. As its head came down, mouth wide to devour the Nobody before it, Axel leapt over the defenseless Organization member. Just in time, he caught its upper and lower jaw in each hand, gripping its teeth to keep the mouth gaping. Unable to close its jaws, fire erupted from the back of the reptile's throat.

Flames scorched Axel's face, licking his arms and chest. He closed his eyes, wincing as he bowed his head. His arms shook from the strain of keeping the mouth from closing over him. Turning his head, he forced his voice from his chest, "Demyx! Get out of here! Run!" He ordered.

Demyx did not move, he couldn't. The three Dragoons Axel had failed to take care of had come up from behind trapping him.

Suddenly Axel's wounded arm gave way and the head moved forward again. His left hand still on its bottom teeth, he threw his weight into a shove. The strength was enough to push the head away from his body, but the spines on the back of its head hit his right shoulder hard. Before he knew it he was on the ground and the beast was ready to strike again. He managed to roll out of the path of the deadly strike. Then he was on his feet again.

"Demyx, I don't care if you aren't strong! Try something!" Axel ordered generating flames to counter the dragon, the counter failed. The beast was immune to fire. In Demyx's hesitation Axel had no choice but to retreat. Turning his attacks towards the three Dragoons, he again managed to steal a blade. With it he mimicked their attacks and, once again, reduced the Nobodies to nothingness, save the owner. Catching a glimpse of the dragon's strike, he turned on a dime blocking it with the staff before jumping up onto its back and driving the staff blade into its neck. The scales were tough, the blow did little damage.

Gusts of wind from its flapping wings threw Axel from its back. He landed on the ground with the shattered staff in hand. Vulnerable the beast swatted at him with its claws and he was sent two yards away. Before he could stand, its long whip-like tail struck his back keeping him down.

At this point Demyx finally shook himself from his paralysis and attacked. Putting forth his energy into a single attack, thirteen pillars of water surrounded the reptile. They curved inward, so when the thing tried to fly its wings were torn into a thousand pieces by the force of the water. As the cage grew smaller, the fire creature struggled to free itself, battering the water bars, only succeeding in hurting itself more. When the pillars closed around it completely and water beat its body, it left out a roar before it burst into black shreds of pure darkness.

A single heart wafted up past the water. It was like the many hearts Sora had sent on their way, but unlike them this pink head was darkened with black streaks and patches. Then it faded away.

Demyx fell to his knees, staring up at where the heart had been. He seemed mesmerized by what had just happened. In this trance, he failed to notice the dark scraps pull together and form into a single Dragoon. Aided by the Dragoon Axel had stolen the weapon from, it ganged up on the now drained Demyx.

Luckily, before a claw or blade could touch Demyx's skin, Axel was up and fought them off with the broken staff. Using weak strokes and blazes of fire, Axel destroyed the two remaining Nobodies. Then, hurt and tired from the fight, he too collapsed. Closing his eyes he turned his head to Demyx so his soft voice could be heard.

"You… Should've listened..." He breathed quietly, "Next time… Come back."

"I'm sorry." Demyx murmured, looking at the ground as tears welled in his eyes, "I'll listen next time." He added quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. Bringing his hand up, he wiped away the tears and sniffled.

Axel opened his eyes. Furrowing his brows, he tried to push himself up but found he could not. Still trouble he gazed at Demyx, "You're crying." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened; I won't go if you think we shouldn't." Said Demyx his voice tight, strangled by the tears. Getting to his hands and knees, he crawled to Axel's side, "It's my fault you're hurt… What should I do? How can I help you?" He asked as if now he were completely dependant on the pyro.

"Well… No use in worrying now… It's passed… Throw your coat on… We have to get something for these wounds." Axel said closing his eyes again, "Pull your hood up… We can't have anyone seeing our faces." Demyx nodded; quickly pulling on his clothes, he hid his face in the darkness of the robes. Stooping down, he pulled Axel up. The severely weakened Axel could not keep on his feet alone. Demyx had to pull his arm over his shoulders and carry all of Axel's weight, however little it was. When he'd gotten his bearings Demyx pulled Axel's hood over as well, and they slowly made their way to the town.

The World That Never Will Be-

Faceless Village

Upon entering the town, they both could tell something was very wrong. There were few figures out on the streets and those who were had their heads bowed down and they're faces shaded. They all wore white, they all had grey hair, they all were silent… They were all exactly the same. Each building was white with black frames; the black had neon colored strips in them. They too were all the same, none was taller than the last, none had fewer or more windows than the next, everything was exactly the same. Among these clones Axel and Demyx stuck out like blood on pale sheets, which is how they bother felt they'd end up – bloody splatters on their white clothes and the white walls.

"No matter how tired you get… You are not leaving me alone _anywhere_. Got it memorized?" Hissed Axel emphasizing his words so Demyx understood that he was not to leave his side for any reason. This place was strange and unstable; it hadn't been a good idea to come. Still, he needed something for the cuts. "Shit." He seethed remembering the cuts. He was bleeding, in a place with pavement white as snow; he was staining the streets red. All he could do was hope these drones would not turn against him for it.

"How am I supposed to tell which one of these buildings has potions? They all look alike, and there aren't any signs." Demyx muttered under his breath.

"That's not our main concern." Axel growled.

"It's not? Then what is?" Questioned Demyx pausing by a building. Needing a break, he slipped out from under Axel's arm and lowered the injured man to a sitting position against the wall. Then he too took a seat beside him, breathing heavily his head bowed to cover his face in darkness.

"We have to figure out how to get it… I'm sure they won't give it to us without pay. We'll have to steal it or you're going to have to make money to buy it." Axel said quietly, his voice sounded strained. He was urgently battling the fatigue that was coming over him. All he wanted to do now was close his eyes and sleep, but that wasn't a possibility, at least not until they were out of this place.

"Oh man, I'm the wrong guy for these kinds of things. I'm no good at it." Demyx growled getting up, "I'm going to find out if I can find something to help you."

"Wait! You're not leaving me are you?" Exclaimed Axel worriedly looking up only slightly to see Demyx running off down the street. 'Fuck no. I can't believe he just did that! I told him not to leave me anywhere.' Axel thought angrily. This was not good. He glanced to his right, his worries grew more. The people here had noticed the blood, some where crouching down and examining it, other looked but passed, but worst of all others were beginning to follow the trail.

Burning up his last bit of strength, Axel got to his feet; it was amazing how much more energy you could muster when you felt your life was in danger.

Hand on the wall, he staggered into the nearest alleyway. Drawing back his hood he looked around for an escape route; this was his first mistake. The village was fairly large; he hoped he could give them the slip. Sadly, the alley was blocked by a wall. Turning his head, he looked to see how close he was being followed; his second mistake.

Glaring orange eyes, belonging to the creatures in white instantly locked onto him. Their faces were black and featureless, save those frightening eyes. They made no sound, but they lurched forward towards him their shoulders hunched in an animalistic way.

Unable to fight, all he could do was run. Jumping onto a trashcan, he scrambled up onto the wall, then the roof of the building. Unsure if they could follow, he didn't stop and ran on over the roof tops. He glanced back once, and they were following and catching up quick.

Disappearing down another alley, he pulled his hood back up and cut into the street, only to duck into the shadows of an alley three buildings down. The ones that had seen him were lost back somewhere. Pulse still racing, he hid inside a dumpster. He couldn't risk them finding him again. His body was shaking with strain and fear, and he felt as if there was no way he could run anymore. Placing a hand over his nose and mouth, he closed his eyes calming his internal beat. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do, Demyx was still out there.

The Melodious Nocturne had continued on his way, the incident too far behind him and too quiet to be heard. As he ran, he noticed he was catching quite a bit of attention, no doubt because he was wearing black. Still, his presence went undisturbed by the town's people.

He did not speak to any of them in his search, only looked for the vials and herbs associated with healing. He's already decided he was just going to snatch up the potions and run, he couldn't help that he was a juvenile delinquent. The only problem with that was he would have to fight and run. Still, that was something to be worried about later, once he had the objects in his possession.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes found what he'd been looking for. A quick glance around and he made a break for it. Leaping over the counter, he landed a solid kick at the clerk's chest. Before the clerk could react, he grabbed him, or her, by the shirt and threw them out into the street. Making quick work of the potions and herbs, he leapt over the counter and took off down the street. For a moment, the store owner and a few of the other town residents chased him, but after a few yards they simply gave up and returned to their routines.

Standing in the middle of the street, Demyx just stared back at them.

'That's weird… They're not chasing me.' He thought before turning and walking away. When he arrived back to where he'd left Axel, he found the pyro missing.

"Damn… What happened to him? Did they take him?" He wondered aloud looking from side to side. There was trail of blood droplets leading to the alley, so it appeared he'd not been drug or forced away. Unfortunately, the trail found its way up onto the wall; Demyx couldn't climb worth shit. Deciding to check the town alleys he began to make his way back up the streets.

A gust of wind whipped across his face and he raised an arm to block it. When he lowered his arm he realized something was dreadfully wrong. All the people in the streets had stopped and looked up at him. Seventeen sets of glowing orange eyes penetrated deep into his soul, taking in his face. The wind had blown his hood off his head, and left his face uncloaked.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**The Burdened**: powerful creatures that attack Axel and the Organization members relentlessly. When defeated a tainted heart springs from the body and a Nobody is formed.

**Burdened**-

**Scaled Avengers**: Large dragon-like Burdened with a nasty disposition. They seek the single thing they do not have, kindness and love. These Burdened do not wield weapons but, instead, use their massive claws, whip-like tail, powerful wings, fiery breath, and sharp teeth to defeat opponents. Harnessing the power of fire, it is immune to flame-based magic. They are twice the size of a Dragoon, and have a strong resemblance to the Nobody save its red, black, and gray coloring. Once defeated, a Scaled Avenger's dark pieces come together to form a Dragoon.

**Faceless**: Human shaped Burdened who mind their own business until they see the one thing they desire, a face. All Faceless appear exactly the same; all adorned in white clothes with grey hair and eerie orange eyes. Having no face, in its place is a black mask in which only its eyes can be seen. They wield no weapons, but are skilled at agility and hand attacks. (LOG INCOMPLETE)

Save Game: to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8… Glad you guys are enjoying this.

After much thought and careful consideration- I have decided who will be Roxas' Disney traveling companion. Sora had Donald and Goofy, so I thought I'd give Roxas someone to lean on in hard times… Sadly, the character I have picked does not speak nor does he have any weapon to fight with. I have also decided to help out little Roxas with a 'guide'.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Faceless Village

Axel jumped at Demyx's cry for help. Shoving the dumpster lid open he hauled himself out of the awful smelling container. He hadn't braced himself for a sudden surge of like and he hissed as it blinded him. Raising an arm he looked up. It was afternoon for sure now, hours since he'd last seen the light of day. The only solution to such a lapse in time was that he'd passed out, or fallen asleep. Either way, a lot more hours had been wasted and further more, Demyx was calling for him. Staggering into the street, his hood covering his face, he found that his strength was returning.

"Demyx!" He called out hoarsely, not looking up in fear of being found out. A strong call in return came from his right; at least Demyx was close. Turning towards the distraught voice, he slowly made his way to him until he met a throng of beings. Carefully, he raised his hood, giving the situation a quick look over. Demyx was fighting what appeared to be the entire town. Dusks and these strange faceless things surrounded him. The water mage's face was drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving. It looked like he'd been fighting them off for a long while, "Hey! Toss me a god damn potion will ya?" Axel barked holding up a hand.

"'Bout damn time you showed up!" Demyx snarled breathlessly tossing a potion to the redhead.

"I'm fashionably late!" Scoffed Axel, making light of the situation. Catching the potion in his hand, he jumped away from the crowd. Hood back, he gulped down the remedy and threw the glass to the ground. At the sound, all attention turned to him. The beings dressed in white with black holes for faces lurched towards him, "Demyx! Pull your hood down!" He barked. Demyx didn't hesitate, drawing down the cover he hid his face, "Good, now push pass them! Get over here!" He called, swiftly dodging a few quick footed attacks, countering them to slow the crowd.

"What, are you crazy?!" Yelled Demyx, cowering from the masses that were rushing pass him.

"Demyx! Please!" Axel begged as the throngs of faceless beings began to overtake him. Turning his attention to them, he began to fight them off. Aided by light flame attacks, he found the things easy to defeat. They caught fire and burst into flames, releasing captive hearts tainted by darkness. Still, there never seemed to be any less and the more he attack the more Dusks would appear in their place. The Dusks made the fight harder, he had difficulty taking down any and when he tried to fight them off the Faceless would rush in and attack, "Shit. Demyx! Hurry!" He called again before sending out a short wave of fire to put space between himself and the enemy. "Demyx! Trust me!"

Holding out his hand for the younger member, he silently urged him to come quickly. Finally, Demyx gave in. Keeping his head low, he shoved through the masses. As he broke out of the crowd, Axel took his hand, pulling him close. Putting a protective arm around the 9th member, he waved out his free arm, palm out, and released a large blast of fire. As the hearts drifted to the sky, and the fragments of the Faceless began to withdraw to form Dusks, Axel turned and ran with Demyx close on his heels.

Radiant Garden-

Merlin's House

Roxas sat squirming impatiently on Merlin's table. He'd wanted to leave first thing in the morning, but he'd had to wait so he could get some flying lessons. Now that he'd gone threw the drills, he was hoping that he wouldn't crash and die before he got to Axel. The fact was- he wasn't that great of a pilot. Cid said he was good enough, but Roxas didn't believe the scruffy mechanic.

"You listenin' ta me boy?" Came a gruff voice shaking Roxas from his thoughts about the currently missing redhead.

"Huh?"

"I said ya need to head on over ta Twilight Town." Cid repeated, "Ya know where it is?"

"Of course I know!" Roxas snapped before bowing head, "I mean yes. I know what it looks like at least." He corrected himself sheepishly. It had been while… His home seemed so far away. Sora had gone there a couple of times, but it wasn't the same. Roxas wanted to talk to Hayner and his friends, wanted to win struggle matches, wanted to fool around like he used to. That was no longer possible. That life, that home, all of it was gone now.

"Well if you're not sure just ask, I know it well enough to map the way." Cid told him. To this Roxas only nodded.

"So… After I get there, what do I do?"

"Don't know that, son. Ya'll have ta ask Merlin, he'll know."

"Oh… I guess I should go look for him huh?" Roxas inquired getting to his feet; he just didn't want to sit around anymore. It was not the time or place to just sit around, Axel could be hurt. If he didn't hurry and didn't make it in time, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Nah. He'll be in soon." Just as Cid spoke the words the wizard walked into the house with a book under his arm.

"Merlin," Roxas voiced grabbing the old man's attention as he jumped down off the upraised platform, "I need to get going. Please, tell me where I need to go after I get to Twilight Town. And who is this Yen Sid? What do I ask him?" He questioned urgently.

"One question at a time, my boy. Now, let's see. You'll need to catch a train to Yen Sid's Tower at Station Heights. Now keep in mind, it won't be you're normal train-"

"Yes! Yes! Not the usual train. Get beyond that, I've been there I know where things are!" Roxas said hurrying the magician along.

"Right, right. So you'll take the train and get off at the only stop. His tower will be there; then go up as far as you can. Yen Sid will tell you where to go after that." Hummed Merlin happily.

"And he'll be there." Roxas confirmed.

"To my knowledge. If he's not there, head over to Disney Castle, there you can talk to King Mickey. He'll be able to help you out in your quest as well. When you stop by, give Donald and Goofy my greetings." Said Merlin. Roxas murmured some sort of incoherent reply before rushing over to Cid. Telling him he needed to leave that very instant, he found himself in the cockpit of a Gummi Ship and heading straight for his old home.

Twilight Town-

The Usual Spot

"Hey! Who are you? What're you doing here?" Demanded a kid in camouflage army pants and white tank. He was standing in the Usual Spot with a girl and fairly round boy. It was Hayner, Olette, and Pence; his three old friends. They hadn't changed a bit, but from the looks of the place there were back in school now; the summer was over, "This is our spot." Continued Hayner defensively.

"Hayner, you should be nicer to guests. You're not from around here, are you?" Olette questioned pleasantly as she stood. There was a small smile on her lips.

"Actually I-" Roxas stopped himself. Shoulders and head hung, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. They didn't remember him, not even a little. He wasn't sure why but he'd sort of expected them to just snap out of it. That was just a lie to himself. He should've just told himself that they wouldn't remember from the very beginning and kept reminding himself of it because now he felt horrible, "Yeah… I'm just passing through."

"Look what you did Hayner. You've made him feel bad." Scolded the girl.

"Oh no, Olette! I'm fine, it's not Hayner's fault. I've got to be going now." He said hastily before running out of the familiar place that made his chest ache. Scarcely, he could hear them questioning how he'd known Olette's name.

Twilight Town-

Back Alley

Out in the open he stopped and clutched his chest. Now was the first time he noticed he was wearing his old clothes. He'd missed them, those clothes reminded him of better days, and this place reminded him of painful ones. Turning in a circle the memories of Axel rushed back to him. There in the alley, as the distraught Axel tried remind him of a former life. That look of pain and sorrow on his face when he realized that Roxas could not remember him. Oh, how that look haunted Roxas now.

Again, he clutched the chakrams, pressing them against his body. Tears streamed down his face now, "Axel… You shouldn't have let me go… If you'd have held me, told me you cared sooner…" He whispered quietly, "I would've stayed for you."

He looked up hearing his name being called, for an instant his mind tricked him into believing it to be Axel. Yet, when he looked, there was no one there. Only the ghosts of Axel's presence remained. Roxas smiled sadly at the look of joy on Axel's face, the excitement in his voice, when the pyro thought Roxas had remembered. He'd give everything to see that again. With that in mind, his feet carried him.

Twilight Town-

Central Station

When he stopped, he was at the ticket booth. Taking out whatever he had, he found that someone had given him munny before he's left the Radiant Garden. He had no idea who it was, but he promised to repay and thank them when he got back. Placing it on the counter, the ticket man exchanged the munny for a single ticket. The ticket was a strange color, with some words and a time on it. He didn't think to check what train the ticket was for, obviously it wasn't for the normal train that went to Sunset Terrace.

Walking up to the station platform, he noted that only the normal train was waiting. There was a separate set of tracks, which currently lay empty. Those, he assumed, were the tracks this special train took. Looking at the ticket he again noted the time. It looked like it might be a while before it got there. Still uneasy about sitting around and doing nothing, Roxas began to wander the station.

As he slunk by the normal train a flash of purple caught his eye. So surprised by something living, he actually stumbled back and fell to the ground. Quickly on his hands and knees, he peeked around the train; the chakrams clinked softly against the ground. Whatever it had been was small, like a dog but it appeared quite distinctly reptilian.

"Hello?" He called out meekly, why he should be frightened was beyond him. Still, being on his and very alone had him shaken up a bit. Getting to his feet he brushed the dirt off his knees and hindquarters. Right now he was feeling pretty foolish for jumping like that. It was probably just a lizard… A large lizard, but lizards weren't ever that aggressive so there was nothing to worry about. Again, he held the weapons close, looking for some comfort in them. Turning around he let out a yelp, nearly leaping out of his skin.

Not just one foot from his face, flew a dragon. Purple carp scales covered its back and limbs, while light pink snake belly scales lined its neck, chest, stomach, and under side of the tail. It sported a pair of wings on its back and some yellow-orange horns on its head. However, it had only startled Roxas. It was in no way menacing, and even if it snarled it could be no fiercer than a 4-week old kitten. This was due to the tiny stature of the creature, only standing a mere 2.5 ft tall.

Now he felt really dumb. He'd let a pipsqueak 'fairy tale' lizard get the better of him. It wasn't like he'd ever seen one in person, but, honestly, if something so pathetic could scare him… How could he possibly find Axel?

Bowing his head and hanging his shoulders, he let out a sad sigh. Then, passing the reptile a skeptical look, he sulked pass it and plopped down next to the empty set of tracks. Chin in hand, he silently and bitterly cursed the dragon. If it hadn't been sneaking around like that-

"Leave me alone!" He hissed to the dragon which was hovering over his shoulder and giving him a concerned look, "What do you want from me? I don't have anything." Growled Roxas hunching over, arms now wrapped around his stomach. He should have eaten something before he left; a growl was emitted from his abdomen in an intolerant objection to the neglect.

"I'm Figment." Said the dragon with glee, swooping around to fly in front of Roxas.

"Y-You can talk?" Roxas questioned in astonishment, though it was a fairly stupid question to ask. Obviously it could talk, it just said something. To this, though, the dragon only nodded. After a moment of silence Roxas introduced himself, "I'm Roxas… Where did you come from?"

"I came from Dreamfinder's imagination. Where do you come from?"

"I… Come from Sora, I guess." Roxas replied. The words came hard, but there was no other place he could have originated, no town or country. That's what being a Nobody meant, no home or family, absolutely nothing of your own. "Um… So what are you doing here? You don't live here do you?"

"No. I want to help." Responded the dragon fluttering down to sit on Roxas' lap.

"Help? With what?"

"You're alone and looking for something. I'll help you find it." Figment said.

"Oh… It might be a bit dangerous." Roxas stated. This little dragon didn't look like it could do anything if it was attacked.

"Figment will help anyway." Said the dragon before flying up again, "Your train is coming." It commented landing on his shoulder. Roxas could have sworn the dragon was smaller now than before with how easily it perched up there.

Standing Roxas moved away from the tracks, as he did so the doors opened up and a deep purple and blue train pulled in. It certainly was not your typical train; it had to be the one he needed to take. So, quickly going to the train door he awaited for it to allow him inside. A shadowy, ghost of a figure opened the door and took his ticket before retreating into the bowels of the locomotive. Stepping inside, Roxas took as seat on the dark purple, cushioned seats; the chakrams lay carefully on his lap.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"So the way I figure it, this is where all us Nobodies go when we die. I guess it's like limbo, because we're really not allowed anywhere else. Still, those strange things with those darkened hearts… I just can't figure where they came from. They turn into Nobodies when you destroy them… Maybe they're some sort of Heartless." Demyx continued. Since they'd escaped the village Demyx had been talking non-stop about his theories. Axel just thought he was slow, he'd figured out that much days ago, "What I really want to know is where we're going."

"Now what makes you say we're going anywhere in particular?" Asked Axel numbly, he really didn't care right now. His mind was fried with all this talk and the earlier fights.

"Well, you said that the town was the wrong way… To tell the truth, I knew it was the wrong way. I just wanted so badly to see if there were people there that I didn't care what the sensations told me." Replied Demyx lightly.

"Sensations?" Axel stopped dead in his tracks, "What sensations?"

Demyx paused turning around to look at Axel, "It's not important."

"It is to me." Axel snapped, "Now, you tell me what it is you're feeling!" He demanded; could Demyx actually have the same calling in his chest? He's not thought any of the others could feel it. How could he have? Demyx didn't give any indication of following anything. If he wasn't the only one, then maybe he wasn't different from the others, maybe he was just the only one who accepted it. It may not mean much, but to have something in common with them made him feel like he wasn't so alone. Being alone wasn't easy.

"It's here." Said the Melodious Nocturne raising his hands and placing them over a non-existent heart, "It's like music, a song luring me on. As we walk on, it gets stronger and clearer, like the notes of a melody becoming distinct so one can hear it for what it truly is… That's what it is. I want to get there, so I can listen to it and understand."

"So you feel it too…" Axel smiled slightly bring his right hand to his chest as if to remind himself of the feeling. It was strong now, far stronger than it had been before. The other ache in his chest was also getting stronger, only because he'd been separated from Roxas far longer than he'd ever wished to know. Somehow, he felt it was all his fault for not trying harder. From time to time, the ache would subside and he often thought it was because Roxas was getting further away. When it was strong like it was now, almost overpowering everything else, he ventured that Roxas was missing him. That was a slim chance though. He knew the Roxas he felt for was gone; he was a part of Sora now.

"How did it happen?" Asked Demyx suddenly, prying Axel away from his thoughts.

"What happen?"

"How did you get here? What happened?" The younger member clarified.

"I was fighting with Sora…" Stated the redhead quietly.

"With Sora? I didn't think you'd actually fight him, since-"

"You don't understand. I was fighting with Sora, along-side him." Axel corrected lightly, "We'd better get along. I don't know if those things are still following us." He added, sensing he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"You helped him?" Demyx's voice was quiet and cautious. What ever security there had been in their relationship seemed to instantly be shattered.

"Is there a p-" Before the words could leave his lips, Demyx took off. It would seem quite purposely, he ran away from the mountains, towards the town again, "Demyx! Don't be a fool! You're going to get yourself killed!" Axel yelled after, not moving to chase after the water sorcerer. For a long while he watched Demyx's receding back, and then he finally turned and headed on his way.

He kept his head down, his darkened mood hovering over him like a storm cloud. Part of him desperately sought to get Demyx back, but the other told him to move on. His drives were torn in two, and it was maddening. Demyx provided him company, someone to just be there and give him some sort of outlet. On the other hand, Demyx was also annoying and high-strung. Then there was the need to be away from the emptiness of this valley and be in those mountains. There was something there, he told himself, which would put his mind at ease and bring him some kind of peace. Along with that calling was the one he associated with Roxas, and the further he walked on the closer he felt to the other Nobody. How could he turn around and go after Demyx? Roxas was far more important than that crazy brat, wasn't he?

Still, Roxas, if he were still alive, could take care of himself. He could stand to wait a little longer. Demyx couldn't, the punk couldn't climb worth shit or defend himself. He was probably going to run into something nasty and get hurt. Then there was the slight chance he wouldn't run into anything and he'd just get lost and starve to death. Really, what could the musician do on his own besides play his damn sitar? Between the two boys, Demyx surely needed him more.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Character Links: Twilight Town**

**Figment: **(Epcot's Journey Into Imagination) Met in Twilight Town's Central Station, this small dragon has made it his personal duty to help Roxas find Axel. Figment's petite size has made him an easy traveling companion requiring only a shoulder to rest on when his wings grow tired. He appears to have the ability to shift from his normal 2.5 ft form to smaller more easily carried sizes. (LOG INCOMPLETE)

**The Burdened**:

**Burdened**- (Update)

**Faceless**: Human shaped Burdened who mind their own business until they see the one thing they desire, a face. All Faceless appear exactly the same; all adorned in white clothes with grey hair and eerie orange eyes. Having no face, in its place is a black mask in which only its eyes can be seen. They wield no weapons, but are skilled at agility and hand attacks. **When destroyed, the essence of a Faceless come together to form Dusks. They are susceptible to fire-based magic attacks**

Save Game: to be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! They help keep me going! I really appreciate it.

SO! I'm pretty fond of the Xemnas and Saix pairing, would any of you be angry if I hinted at that? I can totally refrain if you object. (They're cute together- SQUEE!)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Tower-

Sorcerer's Loft

Panting Roxas threw open the last door. It hadn't been really all that hard to get rid of the Nobodies and Heartless, but he'd tried to rush to the top and it hadn't gone well. Whenever he took a few steps he'd have to take a few back to guard against the sudden appearance of enemies. The last stretch had been the most tiring, the Berserker's had gotten a good whack at him a few times. Figment had gone ahead and was waiting for him in the room.

"Figment, where is he?" Roxas instantly asked seeing that the room was empty. There was a table with a book, ink bottle, quill, and a few other things on it in the center of the room. A vacant chair was pulled up behind it, and all along the walls were scattered patches of book shelves. Along the wall opposite him large cut out windows looked over the vast clouds and mountain tops that made up this strange place.

Figment bowed his head, landing on the table. He looked a little ashamed and sad, "He's not here," squeaked the dragon.

"Not here…" Roxas repeated in a forlorn tone. Walking to the desk he sat down on it, looking at the chakrams in his lap. He'd been told to go to Disney Castle but he didn't want to have wasted all this time getting here. There had to be something he could use to make up for the lost time.

Suddenly on his feet and throwing books from the shelves, he ransacked the room for anything to help him- to save him from this anxiety. Over his shoulder he called to Figment, "Start reading! Look for anything- everything that I might need!" He told the dragon, his gaze stripping each book of any mystery.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Stopping in his tracks Axel abruptly screamed a string of obscenities; he screamed them until his breath ran out. Then he screamed some more about how stupid Demyx was and how he, Axel, wanted very much not to care that the Melodious Nocturne was gone. When his voice went hoarse, he slumped forward, defeated. While he'd gone onwards dark clouds had gathered above him for real. Now they had just begun to spill their contents over the ground. It was pouring, wet and cold. The two things Axel despised most aside from Marluxia and the other Organization scum.

"All right! I give… I got the message; I'll find him." Axel sighed sadly, drawing up his hood to block out the rain. If Demyx had been there he was sure the punk would have been dancing like a fool singing. At this his chest ached. How could he not have gone after Demyx in the first place? "Ugh! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let another one slip through my fingers! Just like Roxas! Damn it! I'm not letting him get away; I'm not going to be responsible for that again!" He yelled at himself before breaking in a dead run. 'I've got to find him, if I don't… I'll never be able to forgive myself.' His thoughts ran in a panic, and, despite not being able to do so, he felt fear and dread clutching the heart that wasn't there.

Every step of the way he was screaming at himself that he should've stopped him. He should have been _strong_ for Roxas and kept him.

Tower:

Sorcerer's Loft

Roxas collapsed into a heap before the piles of books; he and Figment had searched almost all of them. There had been nothing of great importance in any of them, and it renewed the despair that he may never be able to get back to Axel. Listlessly, he picked up another book, flipping through the pages. It was again about nothing he didn't already know about, it was on the Organization. Though, as he flipped through it he stopped at the pages about Axel. He didn't read them, he didn't need to. While together they had been close friends, telling each other anything and everything. Roxas was more likely to know more than the book did. The last member of the Organization stopped there because it had a picture of his dearly missed companion. It was just a profile picture, but Roxas cherished it; it had been a long time since he'd seen Axel's face.

"I'll find you soon." Roxas whispered before he jumped at Figment's touch. The dragon leaned over his shoulder, both hands on it.

"Is this who we're looking for?" Asked the lizard happily.

"No." Roxas answered hastily closing the book, "I just… Was thinking, I guess I forgot to turn the pages. Have you found anything?" Roxas asked quickly changing the subject. When Figment fluttered up, Roxas stood and turned. Landing on a book carefully placed on the desk Figment smiled proudly.

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" He cheered before lifting the side of the heavy book, revealing its title to Roxas. It was an old purple and slate-blue book, in gold old-type cursive the words 'Nobody's Heart'. Instantly, Roxas had it in his hands and a smile jumped onto his face. The excitement within couldn't be hidden. Grabbing the dragon, he hugged Figment tightly grateful for the help and company. When he'd praised the purple reptile, he sat in the chair and opened the book.

"This is exactly what I was looking for." Roxas murmured.

"Shouldn't we get to Disney Castle to find Yen Sid?" Asked Figment curiously landing on Roxas's shoulder again.

Figment was right. He really needed to get going, but he didn't want to leave the book. Maybe, he could take it and give it back when he actually found this 'Yen Sid'. That seemed fair enough, he would give it back so it wasn't stealing. Roxas looked up from the book and felt a pang of guilt. In his desperate search, he'd left the room in shambles.

"Crap…" He grumbled, "I can't leave with it looking like this…" As he stood in dismay, Figment jumped up cheerfully.

"I'll do that! We'll be done in a jippy!" Cheered the flying creation.

"What? There's no way, we have to put them back in order and everything. I don't even know if all the books are near the shelves they were on." Roxas fretted, he really wasn't much of a worrier but lately he'd been upset about everything. Seriously, he was beginning to wonder if he'd lost something back when he was with Sora. Maybe the other boy took part of his old personality, or, worse yet, maybe some of Sora's personality stuck to him.

"No worries!" Rooted Figment as he close his eyes. Letting out a childish laugh, the books began to fly; their covers flapped like wings and they whooshed around the room before securely finding their places on the bookshelves. The only ones that stayed put were on the table, those needed to stay.

For a moment, Roxas watched in horror but it quickly turned to amazement. When the final book plopped onto the shelf, Roxas closed his mouth, which had been hanging open, "How'd you do that?"

"Anything's possible with your imagination!"

"Imagination? Only thing that ever did for me was turn my room into a melting pot of stars, oceans, forests, and chains." Roxas muttered unbelievably. He paused a second to think about his old room. Now that he looked back on it, that room might have been a little 'off'.

At his comment, Figment laughed, "Maybe you haven't tried hard enough. Are we going to the castle now? I adore castles." Exclaimed his scaled companion.

"You would, you're a dragon." Roxas scoffed before collecting the book that he would be taking with them. It was surprisingly heavy, and hard to juggle with the chakrams in hand as well. He flashed the dragon a small smirk, "All right, do you know the way?"

"I might be able to lead us in the right direction."

Disney Castle-

Gummi Hanger

"You sure this is the right place?" Asked Roxas worriedly looking about the large room. There were machines pumping all around in something of a musical orchestra. They were all rounded, cartoon-like, and actually didn't appear to be doing anything in particular. It was dark in the hanger but everything was colorful.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Figment squealed, "Come on!" He called zooming off through the machinery and disappearing.

"Figment! Hey wait up!" Called Roxas chasing after the dragon. As soon as he was up the first flight of stairs he ran across two rodents. He'd almost actually stepped on them and he let out a cry of surprise.

"Whoa, there buster!" Called one of the tiny animals, "What's that hurry?"

"Ya shouldn't run round like that! It's dangerous! Say what's your name?" Asked the second chipmunk.

"You look awfully familiar." Stated the other giving Roxas a suspicious look.

"I'm sorry! I really don't have time, I have to catch that dragon." Roxas said hurriedly.

"Hey! Hey! You can't go up there! Do you have an invite?"

"Invite? What are you talking about? I have to find some sort of King Mackey or something…" Roxas muttered this last part, not quite remembering this King's name. Still the two chipmunks jumped in front of him in a huff.

"No one's allowed to see the kind without an appointment!" Declared one.

"That's right, you go back home and come back until you get one. Then you can see the King. Also, you can't bring those into the castle! It's forbidden!" Said the other pointing to the chakrams in Roxas's hand.

"He's a very busy mouse, you know? It's a very important job to be King."

"Agh! I don't have time for this. I'm going up there!" Roxas barked jumping over the pair. As he rushed up the stairs and to the only opening the room had, he could hear the two rodents calling to him. He didn't care what they had to say anymore. This was more important than getting an appointment, Axel needed his help.

Disney Castle-

Courtyard

He skidded to a stop, temporarily blinded by the sudden light. When his eyes adjusted he took a quick glance around. There was greenery everywhere. Large bush sculptures decorated the area. The center one was of a castle, the others were cubes and animals playing instruments. Never in his life had he seen so many strange creatures. Further more, they all talked if they were living. Suddenly his gaze caught a flash of purple. Figment was up in a hallway flying to a pink door.

Another look around and Roxas took off to find a door leading to that hallway. As he rushed past a cow playing the flute, the sound of clinking metal reached his ears. Soldiers rushed into the courtyard, flooding in past the pig playing a large tuba-like instrument. All of the soldiers were animals, all sorts of animals you could find in a farm. Most wielded a sword and shield, but some only had one or the other.

'The chipmunks!' He thought disdainfully, 'They must have called them.'

"You there! Drop your weapons!" Howled a black dog.

Roxas scowled stepping back. There was still no way anyone was getting their hands on Axel's chakrams. Not wanting to fight the small army his eyes searched for a way out, but he couldn't seem to find one. There was the hall window openings and the door he just came out of, and he wasn't about to retreat.

Tossing a chakram to his other hand, he held them as if he were to attack. Instantly, the soldiers rushed forwards to attack. Roxas let out a soft growl before rushing back, around the castle sculpture. There were more soldiers coming around to cut him off. Hitting one of them, he knocked it back, sending the others to the ground as well. To his right he spotted the door they had flooded out of. It would be easier to get out over there, than jump to the ledge.

Changing his plan last minute, he jumped onto the pile of groaning soldiers and the over them. Running on top of and behind most of the brush, he easily slipped past the animals and slipped inside the door.

Disney Castle-

Colonnade

Rushing up the stairs and following the red carpet, Roxas barely took notice of the white halls and golden mouse statues. There was a wooden door at the end of the hall and the large pink one to his right a few yards off. The walkway was lit by the light outside, which showered in through the opening in the wall to his left.

Behind him he could hear some of the soldiers filtering through the door and coming up close. With a glance over his shoulder, he checked to see how far they were. To his surprise, he wasn't up long enough to exactly tell where the soldiers were. Just as he'd started to look back two animals had exited the pink door and had started his way. Roxas had run full force into them, sending all three to the ground. One of the animals let out a deep yelp; the second let out something of a squawk or quack.

In the collision one of the chakrams fell from his hand. Panicked, he'd jumped to his feet in an instant and rushed forward to snatch it up. As his hand came down on it, the soldiers caught up. He had to spring back in order to avoid a blade falling down on him. Turning he spotted the two he'd run into, they were familiar faces.

"Donald! Goofy!" He cried out rushing to hide behind them in a flash.

"Gwarsh! Is that you Sora? You're lookin' purtty different." Goofy laughed turning to look at who he thought to be Sora.

"That's not, Sora!" Cried Donald angrily, ruffling his feathers and hitting Roxas multiple times with his staff.

"It ain't?" Questioned Goofy, "Then how does he know our names?"

"He's part of the Organization!" Donald shouted continuing to hit Roxas.

Roxas hadn't noticed he was back in his Organization clothes. Covering his head he cried out, trying to escape the enraged duck.

"Hey! Ow, god! Stop it! Hey! Cut it out!" Roxas called before turning and dashing away, out of Donald's reach. Chakrams in the same hand, he pulled on the pink doors. They were sealed shut, locked, "Why does this keep happening to me?" He whined to himself stepping back and summoning his keyblade. All time stopped it seemed, as a beam of fiery light came from Bond of Flames and opened the door. As soon as the door swung open, time resumed and chaos reigned.

A black stallion reared up in Roxas's face and the boy fell back onto the ground, in fear of being trampled. When the hooves landed with a clap next to his face he got to his feet and took off down the hall towards the wooden door.

"Gwarsh, Donald! He has a keyblade! You sure he ain't Sora?"

"'Course, I'm sure!"

Then Roxas was out of ear shot and through the doors.

Disney Castle-

Library

Roxas leaned heavily on the doors, panting for breath. His body was shaking and his pulse beating 90 miles per hour. He was glad to be out of that place. This place was loony: animal soldiers, a mouse king- What in the world had he gotten himself into?

After a moment he let his eyes survey the area. He appeared to be in a library, for the wall opposite him was covered in books. There was a table in the center of the room, a dog bed on the right, and some walking brooms to his left. For some reason, he didn't feel at all safe in the room anymore. When a bang came on the door behind him he ran to the book shelves and turned to face whoever was coming in.

Goofy's head popped in, looking around, "Hello?" He questioned slowly creeping in.

"Hey." Roxas replied nervously waiting for Donald to enter, but the duck never did.

"Ah hyuk! My name's Goofy!" Greeted the dog.

"Yeah. I know." Roxas replied edging along beside the books as Goofy began to make his way over to him.

"Don't worry! I'm not goin' ta hurt ya!" Goofy said his strange laugh accompanying his words. In response to the comment, Roxas paused allowing Goofy to approach. When the dog got to him, he laughed and clapped a hand on Roxas's back. The dog obviously didn't realize his strength, because the pat had nearly landed Roxas on his face, "What's your name?"

"Oh… I'm Roxas." He replied regaining his composure again.

"Roxas, huh? That's funny name!"

'Look who's talking.' Roxas thoughts added in.

"Say! Ain't that the name all them Organization guys kept callin' Sora?" Goofy questioned himself.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I'm Sora's Nobody." Stated Roxas.

"You're Sora's WHAT?!" Exclaimed Goofy, the dog's jaw dropping, "Ain't that bad?"

"I had to come. Sora will be fine, once I've found what I'm looking for. Until then, I don't know how he is fairing. I know it's selfish of me, putting Sora at risk, but someone needs me and I have to find him." Roxas told the friendly hound.

"Lookin' for someone? Gwarsh! I wish I could help ya there, but I got work around here with the king!" Goofy said, "Say, why're ya wearing that black cloak? Ya had us worried. Donald thought ya might be part of the Organization or something!" Goofy laughed again.

"I am."

"What?! Oh, no! What're we gonna do!" Goofy yelped and cried.

"Don't worry! I'm not here to hurt anyone! Remember, you were the ones chasing me!" Roxas reminded.

"Gee, I guess you're right… So what're ya doin' here Roxas?"

"I need the King's help." Roxas stated curtly.

"The King? Why, the King can help ya! I'm sure of it! Come on, I was comin' here to bring ya to him anyway! Come on! Let's go!" Goofy said excitedly heading off towards the door.

"Wait! No one's going to club me out there are they?" Roxas asked timidly, his head and back throbbed from when Donald had gotten to him. He really didn't want to get hurt again.

"Gwarsh no!" Goofy reassured, "Even if someone was gonna hit ya, I'd protect ya!"

"Good." Roxas offered him a small smile before following suit.

Disney Castle-

Audience Chamber

The pair walked into the large white marble room, pillars were to each side of them, and down the center was the red carpet. At the end of the red carpet was a throne. Roxas couldn't see who was at the throne, for there were many animals cluttered around it chatting wildly.

"I brought him!" Goofy bellowed from their end of the chamber, his voice echoing off the walls and dark ceiling.

Roxas's head bowed down when he heard the uproar about his intrusion. It appeared that those who were most closely involved with his pursuit were there complaining and explaining the incident. There were a few of the soldiers, the chipmunks, Donald, and a large black winged horse. He'd not realized that the horse had wings when it reared up; he was a little pre-occupied with its hooves at the time.

As they got closer those around the thrown parted for them, allowing Roxas his first glance at the king. Indeed the king was a mouse. He wore a crown on top of his head and red royal garments. For a king, he was fairly small and un-intimidating.

Goofy got down on a knee, giving a great bow. When Roxas just looked at him, Goofy reached up and pulled him down too. Then they were back up again, "Your majesty! This here is Roxas. Says he needs ta speak with ya." Goofy informed.

"Roxas, hm?" The king pondered, "Before that happens, I believe he has some apologizing to do."

"What?! No way! They came after m-mh frft!" Goofy clapped a hand over Roxas's mouth muffling his words.

"Roxas, this is the king!" Goofy said, "Ya can't talk back to that king like that! It's disrespectful!"

When Goofy removed his hand, Roxas took in a deep breath. It came back out in an irritable huff. Folding his arms over the chakrams, he turned slightly away from the king, "Hmph!" He snorted angrily closing his eyes and turning his head further from the king. When he opened his eyes he looked down. Holding out Axel's weapons he gave them a long stare.

Looking up he finally spoke, "I apologize for trespassing, and maybe hitting a few of you." He muttered unhappily.

"Good! So what is it you needed to speak with me about, Roxas?" Asked the king, satisfied with the reluctant apology.

"I don't think he meant it!" Donald accused.

"Maybe I didn't!" Roxas snapped angrily.

"Hey!" Donald objected.

"You're the one who hit me on the head fifty times!" Snarled Roxas, "You want to fight or something?!"

"Yeah!" Donald moved to attack but Goofy grabbed the duck's collar, "Let me at him! I'll show him a thing or two!"

"Shucks Donald! Roxas is our guest!" Goofy defended Roxas.

The king suddenly burst into laughter, catching the entire audience's attention.

"What's so funny?!" Complained Roxas but before the king could answer Roxas's stomach twisted in agony. It let out a soft growl of hunger, making Roxas feel a little sick. He hadn't eaten since the night before at Merlin's house. Collapsing into a sitting position, legs lightly tucked beneath him, Roxas planted his hands on the ground before him, "Oh man, I wish I had somethin' to eat." He grumbled not noticing the abrupt silence. Smelling a delicious scent Roxas suddenly looked up. Only two inches in front of his face was Figment.

The purple dragon held in his hand a hotdog in a bun, mustard and ketchup bleeding from the food.

To tell the truth, Roxas wasn't sure if he was happier to see the fatty game food or the happy little lizard. Either way a smile spread across his face. Snatching the hotdog he took a grateful bite, with having had nothing to eat in a long while the hotdog tasted like the greatest thing he'd ever eaten. He let out a pleased moan and the dragon hummed happily. When he'd downed the hotdog he quickly grabbed Figment and hugged him tight, "I'm glad you're all right."

"Ahem!" Roxas jumped and looked towards the king, "Now if we're all finished here, why don't we go see about this problem you have?"

"Right." Roxas nodded getting to his feet once again.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Character Links: Twilight Town**

**Figment: **(Epcot's Journey Into Imagination) Met in Twilight Town's Central Station, this small dragon has made it his personal duty to help Roxas find Axel. Figment's petite size has made him an easy traveling companion requiring only a shoulder to rest on when his wings grow tired. He appears to have the ability to shift from his normal 2.5 ft form to smaller more easily carried sizes. **Figment possesses an incredible ability to make happen what he pictures in his mind; these abilities seem limitless. The dragon's powerful imagination and cheery disposition prove helpful in the once lonely journey Roxas is on.**

Save Game: to be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (sorry it's a really short chapter, but I got done what needed to be done so this is it)

Ugh… Chapters with tons of Roxas in it are hard… But it needed to be done.

This chapter… Well it might make you think this fic will turn into an AkuDemy but, I swear, it is AkuRoku! … Axel and Demyx sure are cute together though. 3 What a lovely heart-to-heart conversation.

Since this chapter's short I'll talk for a while more. **Don't forget to inform me if you'd be angry or upset if I did a little Xemnas/Saix pairing thing.**

**Jou-Pup**: Thank you so much for your review it makes me very happy. Sorry this chapter won't have any fighting, but I have a whole bunch more Burdened they have to encounter before they get anywhere in particular. We're gonna get some Axel Demyx teamwork going on here.

Here are my favorite pairings: Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, Xemnas/Saix

(I always thought Luxord was as gay as hell but I didn't think he went well with anyone in particular. Seriously, look at him.)

**Ranchdressing**: Yes, yes… Roxas is unknowingly adorable sometimes.

**Shinimegami7**: Thanks for the complement. Sadly, if I explain the plot aloud to someone, it sounds rather stupid.

**To Everyone Else**: You all seem rather impatient, but I think I'm doing fairly well at keeping on schedule. Sadly this might be the update for the week since I was planning on entering some writing contests.

Whelp, have a nice day. Thought I might not update again this week, I'll definitely update next week. I look forward to some more reviews.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"Demyx!" Axel shouted. His voice surprised him, it was tight and hoarse; he could barely recognize it. In all honesty, he shouldn't have been able to speak at all. He'd been running non-stop as fast as his legs would carry him. Inside, the lungs supporting him burned; the pulse feeding him was going too fast to count the beat. Skin and muscles ached and burned, some going completely numb from the exertion. His mind had been numbed to the needs of his body.

"Axel?! Leave me the fuck alone!" Snarled Number 9 turning away, running from Axel. Still, this would not prevent the Flurry of Dancing Flames from catching him. Axel had momentum, no thought, and only strived to catch the younger boy.

Arm caught, the world was lost in an instant. It couldn't register that Demyx was trapped inside Axel's arms, that they had fallen and were nodding skidding and rolling to a very ungraceful stop. With a little effort Axel threw himself on top of Demyx at the final roll and pinned him to the wet earth. His body felt as if it were still going, running on the wind so it shook and beat trying to get him up again, get him moving. Ignoring the urges within Axel forced himself still, looking into Demyx's eyes. Chest heaving, he found his voice could no longer come. His lips moved silently.

"Axel…" Demyx voiced quietly looking up at his partner. There was look there that Demyx had never seen on anyone before. Even though he'd never seen it, he could read it well. Pain, concern, need, and fear… These emotions had turned Axel's eyes soft, gently arched his eyebrows, and curved his lips. He looked so lost it almost frightened Demyx.

Wriggling an arm free he brought it to Axel's face, gently brushing his thumb over the small reverse teardrop marking on the pyro's cheek. Water was running down Axel's face, his wet hair clinging to his jaw and framing his face. To this Axel closed his eyes and bowed his head down to rest it on Demyx's shoulder. The Flurry of Dancing Flames brought an arm up and clasped Demyx's wrist in his hand. He gave Demyx a light shake, a silent plea for him to never run away like that again.

"We'll talk…" Demyx murmured wrapping his arms around Axel, "Let's get you out of the rain." He offered, Axel shook his head against him, "You're soaked, you'll get sick. I won't go anywhere." Lifting his head Axel gave Demyx a questioning look, "I promise, I won't go anywhere." Finally Axel nodded with his breathing still rapid.

Pushing himself off Demyx, the younger of the two was allowed to his feet. Then Axel himself was helped up and led to the shelter of a nearby tree. Demyx took a seat on a stone; Axel took one at the tree trunk. After using up so much energy, Axel needed something to hold him up. His head was tilted back, resting on the rough bark. Both arms were wrapped around himself, his legs brought up close to his body. Though he felt like he was on fire, he still felt the urge to curl up and warm himself. The false heat was welcomed.

When Axel regained his breath, he spoke, "Why did you run away?"

"Sora… He and his friends are the reason I'm here… They killed me." Demyx murmured sadly summoning his sitar. Number 9 often played when he felt overcome with emotion, though technically he wasn't supposed to feel, "I was… Upset with you. I mean, you helped save the ones who sent me to this lonely place… You're a traitor."

"Hey, look kid. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but think about it. Xemnas ordered you to get rid of Sora… Sora needed to defend himself and he needed to get past you so that he could find his friends." At the mention of Sora's friends, Axel felt a little guilty. "And I had to help him, to make it up to a dear friend. You'd have done the same. Commit it to memory, don't jump to conclusions."

"But he said such awful things to me… He said that I couldn't feel because I was a Nobody! How should he know? He's not one of us… I can feel just fine." Demyx said sorely, trying to concentrate on the song he was playing. Then he paused and looked up at Axel, "I can feel… Right, Axel?"

"Of course you can. You shouldn't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. Not Sora and especially not Xemnas. Got it memorized? You've got your own mind, use it." Axel told him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No… I was before but I'm not anymore… I'm really happy I came back and found you." Axel admitted.

"Do you like me, Axel?" Demyx inquired beginning to play again.

"Like you? I suppose I do… But only a little, I mean like a really tiny bit." Said Axel with a wry smile, "Why you got a confession to make or something?" At his own comment Axel laughed.

"No. I was just trying to figure out why you came back. You could have just left me here. I'm not strong or smart or anything so there really wasn't any reason for you to come get me. None of the others would have come back, that's for sure. So what was the reason you didn't just walk away?"

"Technically, I did start to walk away." Axel confessed with a shrug, "But then I got to thinking about you… And I kind of realized that I'd miss you and that you could get hurt and all that kind of crap. I felt really bad… It reminded me of Roxas… I let him go… And look what happened. I'm never going to see him again." Axel shifted slumping forward hiding his face from Demyx.

"So… I just reminded you of Roxas, huh? I guess I can deal with that. Um, about Roxas… I'm sorry. I know that you two really hit it off… You helped Sora because he reminded you of him too, right?"

"That's right… I thought… I thought, maybe I could bring Roxas back if I helped Sora. I thought somehow it would all just work out… I'm such a fool."

"Don't say that… Everyone hopes for the best sometimes. It just doesn't always turn out as planned… I was curious… Why do you like Roxas so much? When I first saw him, well I thought pretty plain. He was just some kid who couldn't remember who he was before. He wasn't important or anything, he was just kind of there. He did his own thing and kept to himself, like the others. I can't imagine what could possibly be so special about someone so… Normal." Demyx said this last part sort of condescendingly, perhaps thinking himself being better than Roxas could have ever been.

"I don't know why. I just knew that he was someone I wanted. I can't really explain it. It was like, I know it's going to sound dumb us not being able to feel and all but, it was love at first sight. That emptiness, that hole that you feel deep inside, it suddenly didn't matter anymore. Roxas… He made me feel like someone, like I had a heart… And I just let it all slip away." The heavy sigh building inside finally fell from his mouth. "I can't believe I'm even telling you this."

After a long moment Demyx stated fairly flatly, "I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because you're telling me these things… I always felt left out of things because I was the 'weak link'… I'm happy I'm finally being included in something." Demyx said with a light laugh before there came another long pause, "What does it fell like? You know, to have a heart?"

"Why are you asking me? I told you… I let Roxas go, I feel empty again." Axel stated quietly leaning back and resting his head against the tree again.

"I think you're lying to me." Demyx scolded lightly, "If you were empty you wouldn't look so helpless." At this Axel's eyes flashed open and he sat straight up, there was a look of surprise on his face, "Yeah, you look helpless." Laughed Demyx confirming the statement, "So tell me… What is it like?"

Shaking his head Axel smiled, "I don't know how to explain it… It's like being whole again… You remember what it was like to be whole, when you were actually someone?" Demyx nodded, "That's what it's like… Remember before Roxas came? I can't… I bet I was pretty nasty."

"Yeah. You were a bastard." Demyx chuckled, "I hated your guts; you were an awful person."

"So… You've always been pretty emotional… Did someone in the Organization make you feel like Roxas did for me?" Asked Axel with genuine curiosity. While they'd all lived at the castle, Demyx had always acted like the moody teenager, all cooped up in his room like that. No one asked about it of course, a lot of the members stayed in their own world, but they were unemotional and flat. Demyx was always angry about something or another and moping about the halls.

"I don't know… I guess maybe I just always clung to what I used to be, or rather who I came from used to be. At first I guess I must have been like the others, but I think it might have just been shock." Demyx said lightly, "Anyways, I'm really glad you came back."

"You would be. You can't climb worth shit; you'd have starved to death." Joked Axel with a playful grin, "You should get some rest. As soon as this rain lets up we're working double time. We've wasted a lot of time."

"Sorry. Um… Here." Standing Demyx set his sitar down and took off his long coat. Once he'd rid himself of it he draped it over Axel, "You're soaked, I don't want you getting sick. Don't worry about me. The water won't do a thing to me; after all, it's my element." He stated before sitting down to catch some rest.

Axel offered him a soft smile, "Thanks."

Save Game: To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Do you not read the bold lettering? '**Don't forget to inform me if you'd be angry or upset if I did a little Xemnas/Saix pairing thing.' **I know there's more than the two who said something. Rwar!

You guys have no idea how much I realize that there is no 'action'. Sadly, there's not much that can be done about it… I really would like to have those types of scenes right now, but Roxas and Axel still are so far apart! Boo hoo. ;; Also… I couldn't help myself at the end of this chapter, there are so many Author's Notes that I want to put it. I have refrained up till now… I did well.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"Superior, can't we make a move yet?" Asked Luxord irritably at the lack of action they were receiving. Nothing had come to bother them, the place was as empty as it was when they'd come. Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin were a quiet bunch leaving all others to entertain themselves with thought. Unable to think of anything good in particular and not one to question things, Luxord was suffering from this silent treatment. He existed to fight and gamble and if there wasn't any of that then he really didn't see the point in existing.

"No." The Superior said flatly, again shattering all hopes of anything happening and ending the conversation.

'Fuck.' Luxord snarled angrily to himself stopping and plopping soundly on the ground. This caused the others to stop and turn back to look at him. At the raise of a brow from his leader he let out a growl and flipped off at Number I. His leader merely watched for a moment before his eyes shifted to Xaldin. Lowering his head and sighing, Number III moved back and seated himself next to Luxord. Folding his arms the Whirlwind Lancer cast his superiors a light glance before bowing his head and closing his eyes.

For a long moment, Xemnas just stood looking at the two inferior Nobodies. Then slowly he lowered himself to the ground and sat. He faced them, back straight, arms crossed, and a stone calm expression. It was similar to how a military officer might sit, not allowed to completely relax. Right after he had settled, Saix closed his eyes and put a hand down on Xemnas's shoulder, using it for support as he too sat down. Saix sat Indian style next to Xemnas's mimicking the posture, but with a more bored expression. Their thighs touched but neither moved to separate.

Luxord quirked a brow at this but turned to Xaldin instead of looking further into the situation, "Hey, want to make a bet?"

A heavy sigh escaped Xaldin as he opened an eye to give Luxord a look, "About what... ?"

"Let's say about… Demyx. Yeah, him." Luxord grinned.

"What are we betting on?" Asked Xaldin.

"How about how long it will take us to get him out of the way." Luxord offered.

"What are we betting?"

"Hum… How about who has to fetch those wretched fruits from the trees?"

"Three attacks, five max." Xaldin stated simply, "If I win it's your job from then on."

"All right. I bet Xemnas can get rid of him in one attack, two max." Said Luxord confidently, "Now… Let's try something that'll happen a bit sooner… How about… Which one of us can stay up longer than Saix- Wait no! Saix almost never sleeps, we'll see who can stay up longer than Xemnas."

"Why not just bet on which one of us can stay up latest? Those two are like statues; I doubt you'd know if one was asleep or not." Xaldin stated raising his head just slightly to cast a cautious glance at the two across from them. So far, neither of them seemed to be getting irritated with being ignored and betted on.

"Wait, I have something better!"

"Really now?" Xaldin fawned surprise best he could.

"Yes. Let's fight!"

"No." Xaldin replied flatly, "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"I can't, I'm too bored to sleep." Luxord complained, "Come on let's fight."

"There will be no fighting," Came Xemnas's deep voice. A smirk tugged at Saix's lips, but his eyes remained closed. Luxord let out a whine but folded his arms anyways.

"Fine." He grumbled leaning against Xaldin and making himself comfortable. If he bothered to look up at the Whirlwind Lancer, he would have found a grimace of disgust on his face at being touched. Still Number III endured and allowed it, if it would get Luxord to shut up.

'Maybe I should have followed someone else… Even if Axel is a traitor… He and I at least had something in common…' He thought lightly to himself.

Xemnas and Saix met eyes for a moment, exchanging silent words. The gazes flickered back to Luxord for a moment before returning to each other.

"When do we attack," Breathed Xaldin.

"When Number VII sees our opening." Xemnas whispered back turning his gaze from Saix as the yellow-eyed Nobody tipped his head back and gaze at the sky, "The Luna Diviner can see them, when they enter the forest near the mountains, we can have our revenge. Now hush. I will speak no more of this."

"Yes, Superior." Xaldin confirmed before tilting his head towards Luxord. He made sure to not let the Gambler of Fate feel him do so or feel it, "However, was _that_ a threat?" Inquired Xaldin in a way that Luxord would not know they were speaking of him.

"I believe it was, and I'll carry out that threat once I have no use of you, unless you are quiet." Xemnas replied using the same type of code back to Number III. The plan spoken they all fell into silence again. Luxord was unstable and was to be disposed of as soon as his purpose was fulfilled. The Gambler of Fate wouldn't know what hit him.

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

"Braig's here." Zexion suddenly stated out of the blue as he looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been focusing on.

"Braig?" Questioned Vexen lightly, a little confused at the mention, "Isn't he dead?"

"Not anymore…" Said Zexion before looking at the doorway, "Don't stand out there all day; if you're going to sneak up on someone try a group that doesn't have me in it. You know I can smell you from a mile away."

"Are you suggesting that I smell bad?" Asked Xigbar stepping into the room with a smile. There was something new in his voice, it held depth now, more than before. To Zexion, he smelt different and his presence felt different.

"Braig… What's that smell on you?" Questioned Zexion standing. His interest had been peeked and he stalked closer to Xigbar, inhaling through his nose deeply.

"Braig… Ah, that's a name I haven't heard in such a long time." Smiled Xigbar, "I think I'm fonder of Xigbar, though; it brings back fond memories of the Organization." Sighed Xigbar like a hopeless romantic, "But if you continue to call me Braig I suppose I should call you Ienzo."

"Don't you dare." Snarled Zexion before inhaling again, "What is that smell?"

"Can't you tell?" Xigbar laughed heartily a hand on his chest, "You've forgotten already? I may be old but if you can't remember what this smell is, I think I have a right to call you 'senile'." Said the cheery Xigbar, "And you're so young!" Xigbar laughed some more, "Maybe I should go until you sniff out some Burdened or perhaps the cities beyond the mountains."

"What are you talking about Xigbar?" Vexen questioned, now interested in the conversation. Sitting up in his bed he gestured to the vacant chair Lexaeus usually sat in. The Silent Hero had left to fetch water and food.

"So you really want to hear?" Asked Xigbar accepting the offer and sitting down, "I suppose I'll tell you everything I know then."

"Get on with it." Muttered Zexion impatiently, taking his seat again.

"I'm telling it, don't rush me." Xigbar huffed, "Now as you two know I'm blessed with space as my element and, therefore, use it as I wish. While you Nobodies were stuck walking this wretchedly Burdened inhabited valley, I teleported to a place that I was called to. In fact, this very place is where all of you should be going but have decided to ignore. Anyway, what was waiting for me was something beyond my wildest dreams. At the peak of the tallest summit I could gaze from the valley we woke up in and the other side of the mountain range. Beyond that mountain range I headed towards is a city as vast as 'The World That Never Was'. However, our city was of darkness. The city I found is of light and purity. Though I felt that there was something that I must do on that mountain top I headed to that city. Do you know what I found? I found people, but not just any people. They were Nobodies, Nobodies that had gained hearts. Unable to return to the worlds they came from, they've created a place for all those like them to flourish. They referred to themselves as 'Lost'. When I went to one of their schools I learned of this world. It is 'The World That Never Will Be' and it is the place all Nobodies come to stop existing, if you disappear here you are truly gone. As it turns out, when the hearts were released from Kingdom Hearts, they came here to be reunited with their bodies. This is, of course, if they are not caught by heartless before they complete their journey." Xigbar explained; he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying hearing his own voice.

Disney Castle-

Guest Room

"When a Nobody regains a heart it can become one of two things." Roxas read aloud from the book he'd taken from the wizard's tower, "It can become what is known as a 'Lost' or a 'Burdened'… A Lost if a shadow of a Nobody's true self that exists without recollection of who it ever once was. A Burdened is a Nobody who, compelled by greed or malice, feels uncompleted even with a heart. These Burdened resemble slightly their former Nobody forms, but remember almost nothing of being a Nobody only knowing that it wants." Roxas sighed. This reading was slightly depressing. He didn't like the fact that he could become a monster or he could forget all he knew about Sora. At a soft snoring he looked over at his small companion. Figment had fallen asleep in a bowl of nuts that sat on the dresser next to his bed. He smiled at the dragon before he went on, "For each type of Nobody there is a different Burdened, therefore when a Burdened is destroyed it loses its heart and is reverted back to its normal Nobody form. This rule applies to higher Nobodies that retain their human form. Burdened from the high ranking Nobodies vary greatly and-"

"Knock knock!" Called Goofy opening the door to Roxas's guest room.

"Oh, hello Goofy." Greeted Roxas leaning to one side to look around the large book resting on his chest.

"Hey there, Roxas, watcha readin' there?" Asked the dog as he approached the bed the Nobody was laying on, "Some kind of magic book or somethin'?"

"Oh, it's just a book about Nobodies is all." Roxas shrugged, "Donald's not still angry with me about that whole… Mix-up about me still being in the Organization, is he?"

"Shucks no! Donald's, er… Um. Well, Donald, he's... He's just bein' cautious is all!"

"Cautious? Well I guess I'll have you tell him 'goodbye' for me when I go." Roxas stated with a small smile, "I don't blame him… So what is it you came by for? I'm sure you didn't come all this way to see what I was reading, did you?"

"Nope! The King found someone to take ya to Fantasia!" Goofy exclaimed happily, "You'll be off tomorrow morning!"

"That's great! And I'll be able to find Yen Sid there?"

"Yup! That's where King Mickey said he was. Gee, you're real lucky to be going to Fantasia, Roxas. It's a beautiful place and with who you're gonna be sent with ya won't be bothered about stoppin' ta any other place but the Grecian Land part of it." Goofy explained happily.

"Who am I going with?" Asked Roxas.

"Aether will be escortin' ya. It's awful nice of him since he only came down here at the King's request. He was gonna head home tonight, but since ya need your rest he's gonna stay the night and give you a ride back" Goofy told him, "Aether was a royal knight too, ya know? But he's retired now, gonna find himself a family."

"That's nice. I guess I'll have to thank him for staying the extra while." Roxas commented.

"Ya should probably go and meet with him before ya go to bed, Roxas."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, since Aether's takin' ya straight to Grecian Land ya'll be needin' ta know how to ride." Goofy informed, "Aether's not too keen and riders fallin' off, but then again he ain't to keen on ridin' neither."

"Riding?" Roxas repeated questioningly.

"Aether'll be out in the Courtyard." Goofy added as he headed out the door, "I'll be seein' ya off tomorrow then!"

Disney Castle-

Courtyard

Too curious to let it be Roxas had headed straight out to the Courtyard. It was dusk now, and the sky was glowing soft fiery shades of orange and red. The green shrubbery reflected the sky with warm hues; many shadows were cast over the large figures of leaves. He spotted King Mickey and approached the mouse.

"I heard that Aether, the guy I'd be traveling to Fantasia with, was here." Roxas stated to King Mickey as he looked about for this mysterious person or thing.

"He's up there, getting ready for the night's roost." Mickey explained, "Want me to call him down?"

"Uh… Sure." Replied Roxas wondering where Aether was coming down from. Mickey put his finger and thumb to his lips and let out a high whistle. It took not even a second after the sound rang out did the black Pegasus from before soar down from the clouds and land with a thundering boom before them. Roxas hadn't noticed much before but the flat of its head was white, like a blaze or partial mask. The rest of it was shimmering black, with light highlights which reflected the heavens. Its eyes were metallic silver and mirrored the surroundings.

"Roxas, this is Aether. Aether th-"

"That's not the stallion that nearly trampled my face in, is it?!" Roxas accused instantly.

"Oh, so you two have already met?" Mickey said sounding a little surprised. The stallion flapped his wings and stomped a hoof. He looked a little disgruntled by Roxas's outburst and snorted his displeasure, "Now Roxas. Aether may look like a normal horse, but he can understand all kinds of languages. You should speak nicely to him."

"But he-"

"He was just a little startled." Mickey cut him off, "You two will need to get along. Can you ride a Pegasus?"

"Erm… Well, I haven't really tried before." Roxas admitted. Aether's ears flattened back and he cast an indignant look at Roxas before turning from him. The stallion kept his head high indicating he was a proud animal. For some reason, Roxas didn't think this was going to go well at all.

"Aether, he's just a boy. Give him a chance." Mickey pleaded with the stallion.

With a whinny Aether turned his head and looked at Roxas. Lowering his head angrily, he turned back to them and stood in front of Roxas.

"What's he doing?" Asked Roxas, stepping over to look at Mickey.

"Well if you're going to learn to ride, you're going to have to get on him first." Mickey explained as Aether stepped forward, square in front of Roxas again.

"Okay… I'll try." Roxas muttered. Actually, he had no idea of how to even go about getting on a normal horse. This Pegasus didn't have anything on it to help him either. Grimacing he stepped forward placing a hand on the back of the stallion's neck and the other on the base of his wing. Not wanting to kick the Pegasus, he relied solely on his upper body strength to pull himself up. This seemed to go well for the first half. Sadly for him, once he'd pulled his torso over the Pegasus's back he found there wasn't anything to hold onto to prevent him from falling completely over.

When he fell with a 'thump' to the ground, Aether tossed his head and let out a soft neigh. Then lowering his head, the stallion grabbed Roxas's shirt between his teeth and pulled the Nobody to his feet.

"He just laughed at me, I know it." Grumbled Roxas brushing off the grass he'd collected in the fall.

"Perhaps you could bow down a bit for him?" Asked Mickey stifling a laugh.

Aether gave a nod. Folding a leg under himself he took a great bow. It was low enough that Roxas could simply step over Aether's back. Muttering something along the lines of 'why didn't we do this in the first place' and got on Aether's back. As the stallion stood Roxas wrapped both his arms around his neck, to be sure he didn't fall off again.

"We won't worry about the trouble of getting on. You won't be doing much of that. Now flying can be a bit tricky, especially since Aether's mane is cut so short." Mickey explained looking up at Roxas. Nodding Roxas tried to adjust himself, finding someway to hold on. The best he could do was use the slightly upraised muscle in Aether's neck, "Now don't grasp his ribs with your legs like that. Pull them up a bit and hold on more with your knees." King Mickey directed. Once Roxas had assumed the 'correct' sitting position King Mickey continued, "If you need to direct him, just lean in, he'll feel your weight shift. This means be careful about how you move up there. Landing is easy enough, Aether can do that himself, just don't let yourself keep going."

"Right." Roxas confirmed shakily.

(AN: Insert one of those damn mini-games, you know where you do nothing in particular and for no reason? –sorry couldn't restrain myself end AN)

Save Game: to be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So last chapter we got some explanation to what was going on. If you want I'll bring Marluxia and Larxene back into the picture, but I seriously won't if no one says something. (I really don't like those two.)

**Ranchdressing:** Roxas has a lot of issues to work out. He doesn't seem to get along with Aether too well does he? 3

**Happy-Crab Mearii: **In this chapter we see a new side of Demyx, hope it makes up for his earlier incompetence. Why does he change? You'll have to think about it yourself. (you're probably going to jump to an Axel/Demyx conclusion)

Does anyone know the extent to which Zexion can shapeshift? I can so see him turning into a wolf, but I'm not sure if he does animals or not. We know he can shift to look like other human shaped things because he turned himself into Sora. **So my question is: Should I have Zexion be able to shift into an animal?**

**Also I'm doing the Xemnas/Saix pairing on the side.**

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

"Why are you telling us this? Why did you come here?" Questioned Zexion coldly. They'd been speaking with Xigbar about all the things he'd been doing since he'd gotten here but had yet to come up with an explanation of his presence. None of them had a close relationship with Xigbar so it was beyond them. Lexaeus had returned long ago and stood leaning in the doorway currently.

"Why? As soon as my heart has fully set in, I won't remember anything before the Organization. I've forgotten everything before we started studying the heart's secrets already. I suppose you might say I'm reminiscing." Xigbar said, "I wanted to see my old comrades one last time before I forgot who you really are."

"I suppose then you think we should go and see if our hearts are there as well?" Asked Lexaeus.

"That's completely up to you to decide." Xigbar stated as he finally stood, "I'm sure Vexen is going to go even if you two don't. He's always had such an affinity for the heart. Just think of all the things he'd learn with actually owning one. I'll leave you to your thoughts then, but remember there is a risk." Then he was gone.

For a long moment they were all silent, and then slowly Zexion stood. Without a word he left the room. Vexen and Lexaeus made no move to stop him.

"We'll wait until light out to go… It'll be easier after a night's rest." Vexen explained lying back down in his bed, turning away from the door. Silently, Lexaeus nodded and promptly sat down to get some rest before the journey commenced in the morning.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"So I was thinking, since we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other… Why don't I teach you some proper fighting techniques?" Asked Axel as they continued on their way. 'God knows you sure as hell could use it.' He added silently making himself chuckle a little bit. Just as he'd said they'd started walking as soon as the rain had gone. They hadn't talked much since then, just about some past events at the Castle Oblivion and such. Still, since they'd started it had been eating away at him that they were wasting a lot of time. Sure they were headed towards the mountain, but certainly they could make more of the time it took to get there. This was his solution. It would give them something to do and it would help them get there faster. Every time they ran into an enemy it took twice as long to get by them because Demyx couldn't do anything. Actually, as they got closer to the mountain they seemed to encounter more Nobodies and the strange creatures with hearts.

"Seriously?! You'll teach me how to fight?!" Exclaimed Demyx excitedly as he bounded up to walk beside Axel. "That's great! I'd love to!"

"Whoa there. Don't get too excited." Axel laughed giving Demyx a playful shove, succeeding in almost knocking the young punk down. "Just because I'll teach you something doesn't mean it's because I like you any better. Got it memorized? What you and me are right now is as good as it gets."

"I know that!" Demyx snapped back with a smile stepping up to Axel's side again. The shorter Nobody had to walk pretty fast to keep up with Axel's long strides, "Besides, you've still got that thing for Roxas. Doubt we'll ever see him again anyway, don't see what the big deal it." He added the last part under his breath and it sounded fairly sour.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Chimed Demyx reassuringly, "I'm just really glad that you've taken and interest in teaching me. No one's ever bothered to try since I first started in the Organization. I bet as you train me you'll see I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"Doubt it. You're a loser." Axel chuckled. Though he had little faith in Demyx's abilities it didn't mean he wouldn't give Demyx a chance to try. He was sure Demyx wouldn't be half bad at fighting if he just took the time to learn; they had all the time in the world to do it now. "So I suppose we should start off with hand-to-hand combat, seeing as how I have no weapons. We don't even use the same weap- er… Instrument anyway so it would be pointless. You seem to handle your element well enough so we'll skip it for now and get back to it later. Now don't mistake that for a compliment! You still can use work on just about everything; I'm just saying that we're going to work on your weak spots first."

"Hey…" Demyx objected quietly, "I'm not that bad with water… Better than you are at least."

"I can't use water so that doesn't count." Informed Axel promptly before a gang of ominous creatures suddenly appeared in their path. There was a single Scaled Avenger, three swordsmen, and four boar-like animals. From Axel's knowledge, he'd guess they all had tainted hearts and were definitely looking for a fight.

Each swordsman wielded a long broadsword, the metal stained black. They stood slightly hunched over, the weight of the swords weighing them down a bit. Over the lower part of their faces was a half mask shaped like an animal's jaw, teeth and all. A hood was pulled up to hide the rest of the face. Under tattered cloaks, they wore slate blue clothes which cover every inch of their flesh. A black belt held a variety of knives, both large and small.

The four legged animals were roughly the size of a large dog but resembled something more porcine in nature. Large wedge shaped heads held large heavy fangs, weighing the skull down to the ground. So large were the yellow teeth that frothy saliva dribbled down its jaw, making it look rabid. Tiny, wild, yellow eyes stared out both sides of its head at nothing in particular. An equally tiny set of triangular ears were set on top its head. The heavy set body was covered in dark purple fur, which was black at the base. This fur was ragged and covered the creature unevenly giving it the appearance of having mange. A silvery mane sprout along the spine and ended at the non-existent tail.

"All right, watch and learn." Axel called back to Demyx, "Just keep the large one away from me." He added gesturing to the fire breathing dragon.

"I'll try."

"Don't try, **do**. Got it memorized?" Demanded Axel, wishing it was daylight. Since it was night it would be harder to get a good grasp of the situation at any given time; he needed Demyx to do this for him. Then he rushed forward into battle with then swordsmen.

"Right." Said Demyx with a nod, not that Axel could see, 'I can do this. I'll show him what I can do, then he'll see that I'm not as bad as everyone says I am. Then he'll stop treating me like a kid.' Summoning his sitar his fingers fluttered to the strings instantly sounding a melody. Eyes closed, he sang to the lullaby,

"_High above the beautiful sky  
Listen to the whispering words of the wind, blessing on you  
Gentle wind blows up on a hill  
Sing a song of lightly birds of the charm, touching on you_

It's calling your name, warming your heart  
Darling, if you could be pleased to be here  
It's calling my name, warming my heart  
Praying for you to be happy and joy  
Merciful days"

'Fuck, what the hell is he doing?' Axel thought harshly warding off another sword blow. Looking over his shoulder he saw Demyx just standing and singing, 'Does he have a death wish?' Axel asked himself before letting out a yelp and jumping out of the way of another blade. Quickly, he rid Demyx from his mind turning his full attention to the blade wielders. They were quick on their feet and they dealt heavy blows that cuts half a foot into the ground when they missed. It gave Axel some time to get into a good kick or two before the blade swung back up at him. He was focusing on getting one of those swords because it was risky business attacking them unarmed.

One of the swordsmen raised his sword high for a strength blow, it was a slow attack. Axel rushed forward; grabbing the swordsman's hands he gave him a kick in the stomach. The grip loosened on the sword and Axel yanked it free.

"Axel! Look out!" Demyx yelled from behind him and Axel quickly jumped away from his spot. The Scaled Avenger let out a soft grumble falling like a dead insect to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Before Axel could react further Demyx had come up from behind and yanked the sword free from Axel's hand. The blade came down over the beast's neck and the heart fluttered up from the cloud of darkness. Because the dragon had crushed the owner of the sword, it was quickly disappearing. Unwilling to give it up just yet Demyx thrust the dark blade into the forming Dragoon, killing it before it completely pulled itself together. Then just before the sword faded he ran it through the second patch of darkness.

Whirling around, he gave an oncoming blade holder a spinning kick, knocking loose the sword. His opponent leapt for it, but rolling for it Demyx snatched it up first. Wasting no time for a pause, he was on top of the four sleeping beasts, two of which now looking like napping cats. One swoop of the heavy broadsword and all four relinquished their tainted hearts.

While Demyx was slaying the animals Axel kept the swordsmen at bay again, destroying one he was faced with a familiar enemy. The Samurai Nobody thrust its sword at Axel's gut. Unable to dodge fast enough the light blade came across his cheek, slicing from the corner of his eye down to his chin. Recoiling, the Flurry of Dancing Flames retreated trying to wipe the blood from his eye.

"Axel!" Demyx cried out in alarm glancing over his shoulder. His gaze was there for only a second before he drew his stolen blade up to block an attack from a sword shaped Creeper. The boar-like things had formed Creeper in their place, and though weak, they were a nuisance. Pulling back he gave the sword some momentum and sliced it through his enemy before going to Axel's aid. He made short work of the two remaining enemies and was at Axel's side without skipping a beat.

"Are you all right Axel?" Demyx asked worriedly pulling out a potion.

"Fine, fine. Just a scrape." Reassured Axel flashing the Melodious Nocturne a smile as he wiped the blood from his face again. He silently accepted the potion and healed the wound. Standing slowly he looked around. They were alone again, "Nice work."

"Huh?" Demyx voiced dumbly as he too stood up.

"The fight." Said Axel, "Nice work with the fight. So that song it did-?"

"It put them to sleep. It only works with animals though." Demyx said shyly, "Did I really do okay?"

"Yeah, you're pretty bad ass when you've got an actual weapon in your hands. I change my mind, you're not completely hopeless. We have to get you something sharp, commit it to memory." Axel laughed lightly placing his hand on Demyx's head giving his hair a ruffle, "Come on." Letting his hand slip off the teen's head Axel turned back to the mountain, "You definitely deserve whatever the hell it is we're looking for."

Grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat Demyx quickly moved to follow. However, something wiped the smile right off his face, stopping both him and Axel. A huge pack of the boar creatures had come and had surrounded them, about 20 in all. Along with the ferocious animals the ground began to sprout soldiers. They crawled from the ground like zombies, clawing at the ground as they pulled forth from the earth.

"This day just can't get any better." Seethed Axel sarcastically shaking his head palms to the sky.

Disney Castle-

Guest Room

Roxas groaned and came to from his light sleep. He'd only been asleep a little while, but he kept waking up feeling worry churn in the pit of his stomach. Still, for the most part, he blamed his waking up every ten minutes on his sour body. Aether, at least Roxas thought, had purposely knocked him off several times. His butt, head, shoulders, knees, and back were all bruised and throbbed constantly to remind him of the stuck up animal. It wasn't his fault he wasn't good at riding; that Pegasus wouldn't hold still to let him get his bearings. He'd convinced himself that the animal enjoyed seeing Roxas on his ass and in pain.

Disgruntled, Roxas got out of bed and went to his dresser looking in the large mirror. Turning on the lamp on the dresser he gave himself a good look over. Shirt off, he checked on his bruises. It wasn't as bad as it felt. Setting his piece of clothing on the glossy wood he leaned heavily on the furniture. He frowned.

The face staring back at him was the one that had rejected Axel. His heart dropped. It was the face that Axel had wanted to see. How could he have been so stupid? This person in the mirror had turned away from Axel, when it really hadn't wanted to.

"What if he hates me now?" Roxas asked his reflection, "What if he can't stand to look at my face anymore…?" Pulling himself up he sat on the dresser. A heavy sigh slipped pass his lips. His mind reassured him with kind words and he again looked at his reflection over his shoulder. He mustered a small smile. A blush spread across his face, embarrassed by his only shy expression, "Right…" Looking down he stared at the book on his bed, "If he gets a heart… He'll love me." He laughed softly, "Love…" The word felt nice on his tongue, made his chest ache in a comforting way, "I'll find his heart… I won't let him be without it if I can help it." Creeping back to his bed he flipped open the book to read more about the hearts of Nobodies.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**The Burdened**: powerful creatures that attack Axel and the Organization members relentlessly. When defeated a tainted heart springs from the body and a Nobody is formed.

**Burdened**-

**Black Blades**: Human shaped Burdened whose stalking abilities make it seem as if they come out of the woodwork. They seek the one thing they do not have, self-control and mercy. Wielding long broadswords and equipped with blades of many sizes on their belts, they have the ability to exhibit long and close range attacks; they seem to favor using their swords. Over their head they wear a half mask which covers the lower jaw, resembling a bulldog mouth. Their hoods shade their skin and a dark cloak, torn at the knees, covers the blue-gray clothes it wears. Over their chest is the shape of a bleeding heart, colored red. After being forced to relinquish their tainted heart, its darkness comes back together to form Samurai Nobodies.

**Shifters**: A Burdened with no permanent shape, it dons a boar-like appearance originally. They seek the one thing they cannot possess, sanity. Walking on all fours for most of its battles, it wields no weapon of its own. Its color remains fairly constant throughout all transformations, dark violet with a silver streak down its spine; its wild yellow eyes are also eternal. A furless patch, the shape of a bleeding heart, remains clear in all forms. When disposed of their essence comes to form Creeper Nobodies.

**Dark Soldiers**: A humanoid Burdened, this type sprouts from the ground randomly. LOG INCOMPLETE

Save Game: to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (was supposed to only be 13 chapters long, looks like that's not happening)

Seriously, this is AkuRoku… Though, I seem to be a natural at AkuDemy. There are different kinds of love you know… Axel and Demyx are sharing… Um… Some sort of close friendship bond, maybe brotherly love (not incest brotherly love either)

**Just repeating the last question I had: Should I have Zexion be able to shift into an animal?**

**Ranchdressing: **Roxas is seems to be cute by nature. Squee!

**Jou-pup: **Uh oh! You've got the meme! You know, Luxord's a great guy. I actually really like him for some reason… I can't tell you for sure if he'll die or not though. –grins evilly- (Xaldin! Give Luxord a hug, he needs it.)

Oh and Larxene and Marluxia are from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. I've heard the game is being transferred from a Gameboy game into a Playstation game (not sure what version)

**Shinimegami7: **Yes… Demyx is pretty awesome, actually I liked Demyx the instant I encountered him. I was SO PISSED when Sora and his gang were all being mean to him. Seriously, I was swearing and yelling and ranting to my sister, 'Sora! How could you? You're such an ass! Stop agreeing with Donald, he's a moron! How could you say such mean things to him?! Demyx is a good person! Can't you see you're hurting his feelings?! Oh! I'm so sorry Demyx!' And the like… Then I beat myself up about killing him… I felt pretty horrible.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Xaldin and Luxord had both been asleep for at least an hour, reassuring the two awake they were in deep slumber. Inside many questions had been burning stifling his thoughts, screaming to be let out. He'd held out for a while, keeping his cool exterior and hiding the turmoil within. As leader, he'd always been best at covering up anything that might resemble emotion or feeling. It was a sign of weakness, and he would never give in to it. 'A Nobody can't feel', that's what he always told himself when an inkling of something flickered inside him. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't question things that perked his interest, Nobody's could be intrigued after all.

"Number VII…?" Xemnas voiced questioningly in a low tone.

"Yes, my Superior?" Responded Saix promptly opening his eyes and looking towards the higher ranking Nobody. Xemnas met the Luna Diviner's gaze with his own. It was heavy connection, like they could silently communicate with eyes alone. "This is about before? When the Organization was whole?"

"Yes." Confirmed Xemnas lightly, "I heard you... It makes me wonder."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my Superior." Assured Saix with a light sigh, but Xemnas' hand came up touching Saix's jaw. Though the touch itself was gentle, the forceful meaning behind it was not. Saix knew it was a threat; Xemnas could speak volumes without words touching his lips. The only thing about Xemnas' language was that only Saix seemed to understand it, "My Superior… When I called out for my heart… It was you I thought of, my last breath for you… I am weak, my Superior. I failed you, I never wished for it and if a Nobody could feel sorrow I would feel it for you what I have not done for you… I am eternally loyal to you."

Xemnas brushed Saix's hair, eyes still cold and focused keeping their gazes locked. Another threat, another demand for explanation.

"I dare not speak the words, my Superior… They were never meant to be spoken and what should never be done should not be forced, a Nobody is proof of that… You do not understand, I know. I also know that it angers you, but I ask for your patience." Requested Saix quietly desperately wanting to break the link, Xemnas could surely see something beyond the mask. He had hidden it there for good reason. A soft motion came from Xemnas. Placing his fingertips on Saix's lips he ran his fingers down to his chin, motioning for silence. Saix was grateful, "Thank you, my Superior. When the time presents itself… I will tell you."

The silent bond was broken, and Xemnas turned his gaze to the two members in front of him.

"I am ashamed of you." Xemnas spoke turning his head to look further away from Saix. Folding his arms, he further presented his disapproval. It was a cold feeling, the way he rejected Saix's presence now. He repeated to further deepen the wound, "I am so ashamed of you, Saix. The look in your eyes, in darkens me. You should have been stronger. This weakness is unacceptable."

Saix bowed his head closing his eyes. Xemnas rarely used his name; when he did it was usually to show his extreme displeasure with him. How Saix wished he was as strong as his Superior, then the pain of letting him down would not cut so deeply inside him. Though there was no heart within him, the empty void could be filled with various things. Saix had filled the chasm to the brink with devotion for Xemnas, respect and admiration for the Nobody. Therefore, whenever Xemnas scolded him it made this deference burn a hole into his existence causing him undo pain and irritation. Somehow, he couldn't help but think Xemnas knew this all too well.

"I deeply regret having caused you such displeasure. I will try harder." Murmured Saix as he slowly stood. Putting distance between them, he alienated himself punishing his behavior. Xemnas made no objection, didn't even look his way. His Superior would never understand the ache Saix felt at doing this.

Before too long a soft growl came to his side. Eyes flashing up, Saix's met with the eyes of a wild beast. He was already very close to berserk. Up on his feet turned in place counting the things around him. The things only growled lightly breathing huskily. They were Shifter Burdened. Saix flashed his teeth at them, letting out something of a hiss. In return the creatures hissed back. Lowering his head Saix let his eyes run over them a second time, there were no physical signs of aggression. As he shifted to get another look at the whole of them, the creatures in turn moved mimicking his manners. A mad grin spread across Saix's face, these things were not here to harm him; they were interested in him.

"It seems I've found some friends." Saix murmured to them, they chattered their teeth approaching him. Again the Luna Diviner settled onto the ground. The beasts curled up around him, as if seeking his approval. To reward their kind behavior towards him, Saix stroked their heads as they fell to sleep around him. They had met strange beasts like these before, but those had attacked. It was a mystery why these came to him now, but his insanity temporarily subdued, he didn't stop to think about it. All that mattered was these things provided a way to get back on his Superior's good side.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Releasing wave after wave of fire, Axel was growing weak. No matter how many times he attacked, more soldiers and Assassin nobodies crawled up out of the ground to replace them. Demyx had done his best to put the Shifters to sleep, but as soon as Axel had turned about twenty into more harmless Creepers the things started to howl. The combined noise of their voices they'd drowned out Demyx's lullaby. They found this to be quite a problem. The animals attacked madly, killing anything in their path including their own. Many took shape of large bull-like animals or lions adding to the strength of their attacks.

The soldiers that came from the ground were frightening to look at. Over their black skin they wore silver armor. The armor was littered with sharp edges and spikes. Their helmets resembled snakes and they bit with them with large poisonous fangs. Hands composed of long claws, they pinned their victims in the shoulders and snapped at the face and neck. In a normal stance they stood hunched, glaring green eyes piercing the soul before it would suddenly attack. Many would disappear underground and come up from beneath them, gnawing on their legs before slashing at them with their claws. When Axel would finally rid himself on one of the Dark Soldiers, an Assassin Nobody, the very ones he used to have control over, would spring forth to attack.

With the Shifters immune to the lullaby, Axel and Demyx found them to be formidable opponents. Their attacks, though blindly put forth, were swift and powerful. Once their jaws locked onto flesh, they tore at it violently before throwing whatever it was over its shoulder. Those taking shape of a two legged animal often used an un-blockable slashing attack. Before they attacked they made awful clicking sounds by snapping their teeth and the fur on their back stood on end.

Demyx was heavily wounded by this time. He fought back only in defense and instantly would fall to a knee once completing an attack. If it were possible to heal himself he would have, but the attacks were so quick and frequent his attempts went interrupted and were unsuccessful.

With a final blaze towards the oncoming enemy, Axel retreated to Demyx's side, "I can't find anyway out of this." He panted quietly, eyes running over the area around them. They'd been completely closed in; there wasn't a weak spot in sight, "Damn, I'd hoped we would have lived just a bit longer." Axel laughed trying to make light of the situation, "Dying sucks."

"I guess our time's up then?" Questioned Demyx quietly as he stood up. Axel quickly put an arm around Demyx, keeping him from falling.

"Looks that way… It was nice getting to know you." Axel said giving Demyx a light smile, "Really would've liked to spend more time with you. I'll protect you with my body for as long as it will hold out." He said quietly before wrapping both arms around the younger Nobody. Resting his chin on the musician's head, he braced himself for the pain he'd receive. If it were possible he would have sacrificed himself all over again, but it would have done nothing. These things were stronger than Nobodies and many could hide underground, there would be many left after the kamikaze attack. He wasn't about to let Demyx just die alone.

He could feel Demyx trembling against him. It was no use in covering up the fear, they would be dead soon anyway.

Pain shot through his shoulder and back as two of the Shifters latched onto him and began to tear. He cried out, holding onto Demyx tighter. His body screamed for him to turn and get rid of them, but he wouldn't. When the pain suddenly stopped growing his eyes flashed open.

"Xigbar!" He exclaimed almost in disbelief as the Freeshooter leapt out from the sky into battle. Two more gun-like crossbows in each hand he began to lay waste to the Burdened before him.

"Miss me?" Grinned Xigbar over his shoulder firing multiple rounds into the throngs of Dark Soldiers and Shifters. Many of the things went down with one shot. Jumping into the air, boots planting firmly on the sky, he shot down Burdened with ease. The Shifters took flight in pursuit. The dragonfly Shifters snapped at his guns, one successfully locking its jaws onto one of them. Crushed now, Xigbar let the creature have it, and an arrow to the head. Pushing himself back to the ground he slaughtered a few more of the Burdened, "They really like you two, you should be flattered." Commented Xigbar before putting an arm around the two, "I can't take 'em all on, let's get out of here." He said before their forms disappeared from the scene.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"There we go." Xigbar voiced releasing the pair at the crest of a large hill. Instantly both Axel and Demyx collapsed. They were exhausted and injured from the short but violent fight, "Hopeless." Sighed the Sharpshooter before his image flickered. When form solidified again he was holding some potions. Healing the two he planted himself beside them, sitting Indian style, "There, you should be fine now. Axel and Demyx, right?"

Ignoring Xigbar, Axel helped Demyx sit up. He looked the other Nobody up and down, making sure the potion had down its work. It had, Demyx was fine now though maybe a little weak, "Let's get out of here." He whispered scooping up Demyx, "You should rest; I'll carry you." He stated. The Melodious Nocturne hummed softly already halfway there.

"Don't trust me?" Asked Xigbar are Axel moved past him. Pausing, the pyro looked back over his shoulder at Xigbar.

"Never given me a reason to trust you, old man. Roxas may have trained and talked with you, may have even liked you a little, but he didn't trust you. I don't see any reason not to trust his judgment, got it memorized?" Then Axel turned and continued on his way.

"I saved your lives back there!" Xigbar called to them, turning halfway in his spot.

"We're Nobodies. We don't even exist. You can't save what was never there. Go play your games with someone else." Axel replied with strong distaste, "We're not interested in your twisted help." He added. Silently, he was grateful. Xigbar had transported them closer to the mountains. They were at the larges hills just before the mountains. There were more trees and rocks here, it was obstacle ridden. The time Xigbar had saved them would be eaten up traveling through here.

"Ungrateful delinquents." Grumbled the old sharp shooter, "What were their names again?" He pondered lightly before getting up. Watching their backs recede his brows furrowed, "Ah right. They're from the Organization… Er. Axel and Demyx." He told himself, "I can't help but think I was supposed to tell them something."

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Character Links-**

**Saix: **Number VII's uncanny ability to understand subtle body language and his shaky take on sanity have proven useful. Sharing a common mental state with Shifter Burdened and able to communicate with the beasts, Saix has taken on the position as their 'leader'. Saix's state of mind seems to affect the sanity of the Shifters around him.

**Burdened**-

**Dark Soldiers**: A humanoid Burdened, this type sprouts from the ground randomly. They seek purpose, attacking others in hope of gaining theirs. They wield no weapons; instead, they use their claws, helmet teeth, and armor spines to fight. Beneath the sleek white armor they are black and formless beings, save for the glowing green eyes, which blaze within the serpent helmet's mouth. Attacks come from ground level or below, having no purpose they often sleep within the earth. When defeated these Burdened form Assassin Nobodies.

Save Game: to be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I couldn't resist, I had to write some Zexion/Demyx in this chapter! I held out for so long! I'm a **failure**… FAILURE!!!)

If any of you are interested, I found the picture that made me fall in love with the Xemnas/Saix pairing. I also uploaded a picture I did of a Shifter. Links on my profile.

Thank you all so much for the supportive reviews; they make me happy. Also, welcome to all the new readers out there and I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Inferior Being- **I'm glad that Saix makes you squee. I think Xemnas/Saix pairings are just great (they make such a cute couple).

**Paintthesilence- **'Axel and Demyx as close friends is, I think, almost always adorable' Yay! You understand! –does the happy dance-

**Albel Nox- **Rock on! I'd adore fanart, or even fanfics based off of this one.

**Itachi fangirl- '**NO XAMNAS/SIAX! IM SCARED THINKING ABOUT IT!goes in fedal possition in a random corner where i rock back and forth cuz u da nasty images in my brain' … But Xemnas and Saix are cute together and everyone was looking so forward to it. –whimper- They _need_ **love**And… Just out of curiosity, what _kind_ of images?

So I'm thinking that I will give Zexion the ability to change into an animal. I know it's unlikely that he actually would be able to do that but it makes things interesting.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Fantasia-

Upper Air

Roxas gaped at the scene playing out before him. Rays of gentle light bathed on spacious oceans of natural billows. The dazzling display between the vaporous water and photon particles from the blazing star left the plains dancing light shades of purples, blues, and pinks. Above was an eternal blanket of midnight blue, splashed with cosmic flares and nebulas. So endless was the beauty before him, Roxas felt he could loose himself to its glory at any second. The sun Aether paced effortlessly towards wasn't glaring or sharp, but a soft hazy yellow as if a veil had been pulled over it to protect their eyes.

The steed carrying him, Roxas found, was no less glorious than the surrounding backdrop. It had been dusk when he'd gotten his first gotten a good look at Aether. Of course, the winged stallion had been stunning before but in the light he was even more enchanting. Instead of capturing color in his glossy fur and feathers, it flowed over him in dancing ribbon and streams in a vibrant and dazzling display. With each muscle movement the liquid spectrum would snake around his body. How breathtakingly the stallion could perform almost made Roxas envious.

As the journey continued, it had been in progress for at least a half hour now, the Nobody felt a tinge of familiarity. Now they could see green mountain tops around them, but still Roxas couldn't place it. Only when Aether's hooves clapped against metal and wood did Roxas realize were he was. On the railroad tracks, thundering down them as fast as or faster than the train he'd arrived on the first time, they were headed down the way towards the Sorcerer's Tower. However, that place sailed by in a flash and Aether barreled down the railway without a second thought.

Before much time passed, Roxas could hear low hums of some large unseen beasts. The hums together made a strange melody; apart they wouldn't have formed anything relatively close to music. Around them the air became heavy and wind raged like a hell storm. Grey and blue steel colored backs arched above the colorful clouds pushing them aside, condensing the vapor into dew on the flesh of the giant beasts. One turned on its side as it curved over the vast billows, revealing a white stomach and a large rough flipper. Then after it a bolder animal rushed above the orange and pink into the open. Roxas could keep his mouth from falling open. All around the tracks was an enormous pod of whales, humpback whales. They surfed through the sky like it was water.

Figment crawled out of the nook he'd hidden in to avoid the wind to speak, "Aether said it's their migration season." Explained the dragon. Roxas had been unaware the winged horse had even tried to communicate with him, "We should be there soon." Assured Figment before he let out a quiet 'eep' as the steed suddenly pushed off the tracks, plunging them into the haze of color.

Fantasia-

Grecian Lands

Bursting through the clouds, damp from the condensation, the trio was greeted by a vast land, bigger than any that Roxas had ever seen. Everywhere there was color, lush greens in the trees and grass, vibrant purples, reds, blues, any color that could be thought of painted flowers that flourished in the haven. White ruins disabled and constricted by veins dotted the land every now and then, while a white marble city could be seen in the far distance. Below, among the plant life, bustled animal hybrids happily. They looked to be without a care. Satyrs played on wooden flutes and piccolos, water nymphs tended waterside vegetation, small cherubs collected and played in flowers, hundreds of Pegasus flitted about in every pastel color, and, more to Roxas's interest, centaurs galloped the plains. As Aether soared down, spiraling lightly to the ground, many of the creatures stopped and turned giving them curious looks.

Roxas was happy to have his feet back on the ground, even if it was a foreign land. Only after getting off of Aether's back did Roxas realize how much it hurt to ride a horse, in fact his legs almost gave way because of it. Wincing, Roxas rubbed his sore thighs a soft hiss of pain accompanying him, "I never want to ride a horse again."

Hearing the statement Aether snorted angrily before raising his head proudly and stomping off. Roxas let out a 'hmph' and looked to Figment, "What'd he say?"

"That you're lucky to even be allowed on his back." Figment chimed happily.

"Stuck up horse." Roxas muttered as a shadow slowly enveloped him. Seeing a set of hooves at the base of the shadow he let out a timid squeak. Quickly straightening up and looking at the owner of the large horse feet he gulped.

A heavily built centaur had approached him. His fur was a deep violet; hooves, hair, and tail were dark blue. The human torso of him was a light blue color and his eyes were dark, black almost. His features were round, save his fairly broad jaw. Though his muscles weren't well defined, Roxas could tell there were a lot packed loosely under his skin. It was intimidating.

"Young man, you should be honored such a steed let you ride him. You know, a Pegasus is a very proud creature and rarely let anyone mount him, even the king or our gods, except of course Hercules." Stated the half horse hybrid in a deep hearty voice. Despite his appearance, he seemed to be as gentle as a lamb.

"Oh…" Was all Roxas could utter after the scare. His crystal blue gaze averted, taking in the surroundings. It looked a lot bigger from down here. Everything was so high up, trees three stories high drowned out ruins and sloped hills cut him off from the things he'd seen earlier. At this, he felt a pang of dread. He could easily get lost here, or worse he could just upright die and disappear without anyone even noticing. Not only that, but his time was limited. Again he felt very alone and at once he wanted to just turn back and go home, be with Sora and his friends. He wanted to have Namine hold him and tell him it was all right. He wanted to forget all about this journey.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Axel stopped walking and gently set Demyx down, the young Nobody had been sleeping since yesterday. However, the fact he had been carting a certain someone around or that he'd had to run and hide from Burdened almost constantly were not the reason he had come to cease his actions. Inside him, deep within the confines of the hollow space within, he felt rejected. It was as if something had left him and he had been tossed aside and forgotten. The feeling was frightening and painful; he'd feared he might drop Demyx if he held him any longer. Weakness crept over him and a sudden despair threatened to reopen old wounds. Then the threat was carried out.

Every memory, every thought, every feeling he could recall of Roxas flooded back to his present mind. The pain of loosing him was renewed again, a feeling he hoped he'd not have to face again. His body, trying to rid itself of the stress and emotional pain, shook violently.

"Roxas! Roxas, wait! I'm coming for you! Please don't give up, Roxas!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping beyond hope that his words would reach his lost companion. If his words couldn't reach him, at least there was a chance that the feeling behind it would not be lost over the endless plains and mountains.

Fantasia-

Grecian Lands

Gripping the chakrams tightly in his hand, he heard the metal clink and grind together. It stole his attention away from the dread. For an instant he could have sworn he'd heard Axel calling to him, but that wasn't possible. Even if it had just been his imagination, it had reminded him of why he was doing this.

Hand raised, the weapons cast a mystical shadow over Roxas as he gazed at the sun through the. The light reflecting off the chakrams, the way it danced on the red and silver gave the illusion of fire, Axel's fire. Leon's and Cloud's words rang through his head.

"_If you're already doubting yourself, you'll never make it. Be brave, have the courage to fight and make your life what you want it to be."_

"_You… I'm certain you will find what you desire most."_

"Right… I'll find him." Roxas spoke telling himself it was so. 'With the fire I can see now as my strength, I can find him.' "Thanks, Cloud… Leon." He murmured before letting his hand drop back to his side, "I couldn't have done this without you."

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Grey-blue eyes peered around a tree at the pair. Axel had stopped yelling for Roxas and Demyx had roused, but only slightly. There was still a cute little pout on the musician's lips and a daze look on his face. They talked a little, but he was too far to hear exactly what was said. It was probably about Roxas and perhaps Demyx was comforting Axel, which sparked a little resentment inside him. Now it wasn't as if he liked Demyx or anything, he just had fairly random powerful urges to hold or touch him. It was his still very child-like demeanor that did it, the way he would frown when he was upset the way he smiled when he was happy, it just seemed like hugging him would be the right thing to do.

The scowl on his face grew as Axel picked Demyx up again. The Melodious Nocturne was fine; he could certainly walk on his own. Sure, maybe he was a little tired, but then they should just stop. Stepping forward, he tried to get a closer look but a fallen branch snapped at his feet. Inhaling sharply he threw himself back behind the tree.

"Who's there?!" He heard Axel call. He didn't know why Axel tried; no one was stupid enough to actually reply if they were hiding. Their smell grew stronger as Axel backtracked to investigate, still holding Demyx.

"What's wrong Axel?" Came Demyx voice making him shudder. It was good how oblivious he was, it would make things so much easier when their role came.

"I thought I heard something, so shut up." Axel hissed back. He really should speak nicer to Demyx; it was only a matter of time before the plan was set in motion. It was a waiting game until then, that was precisely his reason for being here. There was little more he could think of that was more gratifying than stalking after the rest of the members. These two were far too easy of targets to pass up.

Their scents were growing slightly weaker now; they'd given up and were moving on. Again he peeked around the tree. It was dangerous so close to the mountains as he'd learned. Axel would have to keep on his toes, actually since he'd started his devious little plot this morning at least Xemnas's gang would need a look out and maybe Axel. Axel's wellbeing sort of depended on whether or not Marluxia and Larxene decided to retaliate, he hoped they would. Axel was like a cockroach, foul and nearly immortal but more than anything he was something that needed to be crushed.

'I'd better see if Marluxia and Larxene need my 'help'.' He thought lightly as he folded his arms over his chest. Slowly his eyes wandered back to the pair walking away. By the end of this, he hoped that there'd only be the one left. At that thought he felt a smile tug at his lips but he bit his tongue and forced it down. Even if no one was there, he wasn't about to smile, especially if it was at the strange thoughts his mind was currently tinkering with. Marluxia and Larxene could wait, he assured himself before he settled down next to the tree to let his thoughts come to an end before moving onto more serious matters. It wasn't a good idea to act with busy mind.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

"Hey! Saix!" Came the sharp voice jostling Saix out of a particularly pleasant dream. A loud aggressive growl erupted from his throat as he pushed himself off the hard and hot ground beneath him. As he did this, he placed a hand on a Shifters back shaking it into consciousness. Instantly the beast was up, throwing its head from the ground it snapped its jaws violently making the clicks of communication to the others, who too were soon up snapping their massive teeth together. The sound was intense adding to the already unstable state Saix had woken up in. Baring his teeth and still growling his eyes, consumed by the bright yellow of the iris, landed on a nearby form. It didn't matter who it was, the blame fell on him.

For a split second their target stood frozen, and then as Saix stepped towards him he flinched. The tiny movement triggered the pack of Shifters and they rushed forwards in frenzy, hoping that at least one of the times their teeth came down it would be on that man.

Xemnas came to a few seconds after the fight began. The sight that greeted him brought a scowl to his face. Saix with a pack of things at his side had gone berserk and was currently trying to rip Xaldin's throat out with his bare hands. For a moment Xemnas pondered on what had set the Luna Diviner off, but he soon dropped it, finding the subject very dull. Then he thought about why the monsters with Saix were only attacking Xaldin, which was a far more intriguing occurrence. Sadly, he didn't have much time by this point to do observations. Despite not liking Xaldin, it wasn't good to have him get killed because Saix decided he wanted him to die.

So standing up slowly he crossed his arms over his chest and walked forwards, just close enough to be heard without raising his voice, "Saix!"

Almost instantly Saix stopped, the Shifters by his side perfectly in tune with him. As Saix released Xaldin from his own hands the creatures opened their mouths spitting out the torn pieces of cloth and some releasing Xaldin's body. Though the attack had been swift, Xaldin was seriously injured now. Not twenty seconds after hearing his voice Saix had his eyes on Xemnas, completely in control of himself again. Seven sets of wild eyes followed his gaze simultaneously.

Then bowing his head Saix began to walk to his Superior, his arms were neatly folded over his chest. Depressed, the pack followed heads down ears back. When he was within Xemnas's cold reach he stopped and looked up again. His bright yellow eyes searched Xemnas's darker ones, reading the message waiting for him. A ball of lead fell in his stomach and he no longer wished to be so close to the leader. There was an unsettling feeling growing again, he'd done something wrong and gotten the Superior upset again. This was the second time in twelve hours but this time he wouldn't let his shame or despair cross into his eyes. Covering up and burying the shadows of emotion, he looked at Xemnas with a blank mask; his Superior did not do the same. Anger flashed across those eyes and Xemnas furrowed his brows, giving Saix a long hard look.

Turning his eyes from him, Saix continued past his leader feeling rather cold and empty inside. The Shifters around him whined lightly chattering their teeth in a strange manner. Each deliberately lowered its head as it slunk past Xemnas in pursuit of their newfound chief.

Xemnas let out an exasperated sigh, "Fuck. Whirlwind Lancer, can you get up?" Snarled the Superior disdainfully, nudging Xaldin with the sole of his foot. The wounded Nobody grunted quietly before getting to his feet. His posture was slouched and he cradled his right arm. "You'll have to deal with it; you can have your revenge on Saix after what needs to be done is done. We'll find something to heal you later. Number X!" Turning he looked to see what had happened to the Gambler of Fate, "Where the hell is he?"

"He was gone when I woke up, sir." Xaldin said between clenched teeth, "That's why I woke Saix; I thought he might have heard or done something."

Just as Xaldin finished speaking, Xemnas spotted the blonde they had been speaking of. He was far off pacing beneath a tree. Something was up and Xemnas knew. The bastard had figured out something or done something against them. This needed to be taken care of soon. He'd wanted to wait out here until the right time to reduce the chances of being found out, the element of surprise was always a welcome advantage. Sadly, it looked like he'd have to risk it because if they didn't move now, whatever Luxord had been up to that night was going to catch up to them.

"Tonight, we'll have to get rid of him tonight." Xemnas murmured in a hushed tone to himself.

Save Game: to be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Last chapter we found out a few plans are to soon be set in motion, gotta wonder how things are gonna turn out. ALSO!!!! We are getting closer to the reunion! _Should_ be within the next three chapters.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Fantasia-

Grecian Lands

Falling back down on his rump, Roxas released a heavy sigh. He and Figment had been running all over the grassy hills in search of this Yen Sid, and so far they'd had no luck. To make things ten times more difficult, it seemed an invasion of Heartless and Nobodies had begun. The enemy had frightened away all the residents of the Grecian Lands, making it impossible to ask about the wizard and draining Roxas's energy faster than he could recover it. However, the attacks had benefited him some as well. He'd grown a stronger and learned two new attack combinations that were pretty powerful. Not only that but since this time Figment was by his side he'd learned about a lot of the things the tiny dragon could do. Though he couldn't physically fight, he could create multiple distractions and blockades to give Roxas more time. Roxas was pretty sure the dragon could light them on fire but Figment was a tad too peaceful for such actions.

The sound of footfall made Roxas turn his head away from the vast scenery. His eyes met Aether, standing in all his glory behind him. The stallion had his head high and ears perked in a noble looking manner and his wings were lightly tucked on his back. Those mirror eyes were now a shade of emerald green and now looked down at him.

"Hey… What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with your family or protecting something?" Asked Roxas, still a little sore about being so abruptly dumped and left. A loud thud beside him made Roxas jump and his eyes whirled around to find the source and he let out a tiny squeak of surprise and maybe a little of fear. Now with them was the large centaur from before.

"You are looking for someone, yes?" Inquired the centaur in his deep voice, which seemed to make the ground tremble a bit.

"Yes." Roxas replied curtly, getting to his feet as quickly as possible.

"Aether tells me he wishes to help you."

"Why'd he want to do tha-" The said Pegasus cut him off, shoving his head between the two to break up the conversation. Aether passed Roxas an indignant look as if to say 'I'm right here, it's rude to not speak with me directly' but Roxas didn't bother to ask the question again to someone he couldn't even understand.

"I wish to help you as well. These lands had dangers far greater then those things that rise from Hades." Murmured the great centaur. "I am Bucephalus." He stated pounding a fist to his chest, "Named after the Great Stallion."

"It's… Nice to meet you, Bucephalus." Roxas replied hoping he'd said the name right. It seemed he had because the centaur looked pleased, "I could use all the help I can get. I appreciate your assistance." He added with a smile looking at his new companions. It wouldn't take nearly as long with two who were familiar with the territory.

Bucephalus stooped down snatching Roxas up into his arms making the Nobody cry out. For a moment Roxas thought he'd be crushed with how strong the centaurs grasp was but as he was set down on Aether's back and allowed to breathe the fear melted away, "You're legs are short and paces small. Our gates will make the journey faster." Explained Bucephalus, "If we are swift we may find someone who has seen the man you seek."

"I sure hope so. I don't have time to waste." Said Roxas more to himself than anyone else. In his gut he felt time was running out and he was getting more worried by the second. He only wished he'd insisted on moving faster back at Disney Castle and the Radiant Garden. Surely by now if he had, Axel and he would be together. Something inside ached at the thought, 'I miss you, Axel… I promise I'll make it.'

"I think we've got company." Said Bucephalus in a low voice tearing a large branch down from the tree they were passing under.

Roxas searched the area with his eyes but saw nothing, "How can you tell?"

"I can hear them." Snorted Bucephalus, "Let's get them." Then, letting out something of a battle cry the beast thundered into the open swinging the branch above his head. Aether stood back only a few seconds longer before charging forward. Placing the Chakrams securely on his lap, Roxas summoned his keyblade to his right hand. It seemed the creatures responded to the blade as now Neo Shadows, Dusks, and a variety of common Heartless and Nobodies appeared in the open field.

"Keep your wings down." Roxas called over Aether's shoulder, raising the blade to Aether's side allowing him to see why he must not raise his wings. In response the stallion snorted and dove into the throngs of enemy forces. Clutching the back of Aether's neck Roxas held fast to the steed and swung the blade at the Heartless which clawed at Aether's belly and legs. He had to hold on tighter when the Pegasus beneath him flew into a rage, like a real warhorse, and began rear, trample, and bite the Heartless and Nobodies at his heavy-hoofed feet.

Roxas lost track of how many they had destroyed and was surprised when the battle ended so quickly. It was a lot nicer to have someone on his side for once. He'd forgotten how much easier things were with a helping hand.

"Are you two all right."

"Fine." Replied Roxas to the centaur, "By the way, we're looking for a wizard. I'm assuming he'll be wearing robes of some sort and be pretty old. King Mickey said that he was doing research or something. Do you know of any place in particular he could be?"

"Research? Of course. The white city over there contains a library. Could he be there?" Asked the half horse.

"It's a good place to start looking."

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"Now that you only mildly suck, I think we should find us something to fight. What do you think?" Asked Axel light heartedly. For a long while now, Axel couldn't even guess in numbers how long, Axel had been transforming Demyx's laughably horrible fighting techniques into something slightly more formidable. It turned out that Demyx wasn't all that weak, he was about as strong as any average man, the thing was he'd never been taught how to even deal a punch right. Axel could've killed himself laughing with how horrible Demyx was at punching, but he'd bit his tongue and swallowed the amusement so as not to upset the teenager. Now that Demyx knew how to punch right, Axel deemed him fit enough to fight. He hadn't needed to teach the boy about kicking, he did it fairly well, actually the Melodious Nocturne had given him a demonstration and wound up giving Axel quite the sore side.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for this." Demyx muttered meekly, "What if I screw up?"

"Don't worry. I've got you back, got it memorized? I wouldn't let you get hurt too much." Said the cocky pyro, offering some reassurance to Demyx. "You trust me right?"

"Of course." Demyx chimed eagerly.

"Good. Let's go." Axel beckoned turning and heading off to find some easy game for his companion in the direction of the forest, which they were closing in on slowly. It was a pretty ominous looking forest. The trees were green and lush but the darkness they created had an eerie sense about them. Axel wasn't looking forward to going in there; he'd more than once pondered on looking for a new route or burning those wretched trees down. In the end he decided he'd just have to brave it; his other options just required too much energy.

A sudden dread fell over him and Axel instantly stopped jumping back. It was just in time. A large weapon, resembling a meat tenderizer, came crashing down crumbling the earth before him. The enormous war hammer was glossy steel and as his eyes wandered up the handle he found the owner wasn't so fortunate. A large soldier, nearly twice Axel's size, was adorned in spiny rusted armor. It looked like the owner to the suit of metal had bleed out inside and the crimson liquid was now seeping out through the seams. Axel almost mistook it for a Berserker Nobody, but the difference in weapons and the gruesome appearance of the spiked armor told him otherwise. The crested helmet allowed two hollow white eyes to peer out, dead and unseeing. On its breast a bleeding heart was carved in, the rust had nearly overtaken the depiction.

Turning he shoved Demyx back, "Get the hell away." He snapped fiercely before jumping out of the path of another blow. Axel was at a loss at how such a massive thing had managed to sneak up on him, but as he was learning this thing wasn't slowed down at all by its size or the rusting protection covering it's body. Ducking down the large weapon took a swipe at his head, but brushing over him it instead tore a tree clean out of the ground, roots and all. Taking advantage of it being turned Axel unleashed a burst of flames at it's exposed body.

The hammer came around again, swift and deadly accurate. This time Axel just barely avoided a direct hit, and only his right arm was struck. The pain was searing, it felt like the limb had practically been torn out of its socket. Raising his uninjured arm in a counter attack, he again heated the tin man. To his surprise, when the metal turned red hot Demyx pushed him to the ground, saving him from another deadly strike. The Melodious Nocturne then rushed in to take Axel's place in the fight throwing forth a stream of icy water onto the creature.

The metal let out a sickening hiss before a loud crack ceased the sound. When the steam cleared the soldier stood heavily leaning on the war hammer, crippled by the breaks in its armor. Seeing the weakness, Demyx didn't hesitate to rush forward and he landed a firm blow onto the now brittle metal with the flat of his foot. The Burdened let out a loud groan lifting the hammer before its body suddenly starting to lurch forward from the damage. Flinching Demyx raised his hands to protect himself and ducked down.

"Demyx!" Axel cried out jumping to his feet, having recovered from the shock. Clouds of rust and dirt hid the scene from his eyes. When it cleared he was relieved to find Demyx in one piece, getting to his feet. He looked a little dazed as he looked around him. Then his gaze came up to Axel.

"Hey! I think I did it!" He called happily before his excitement drained from him and an ominous shadow loomed over his body. Like a whipped puppy, he cowered and turned to face what was to come. The figure before him now was a Berserker Nobody, wielding the strange jagged steel weapon instead of the one it normally held.

Too far to get to him in time, Axel cringed closing his eyes and turning his head away. He waited for the hollow sound of metal hitting flesh but when it didn't come, his eyes flashed open and turned towards the Nobodies. The Berserker was frozen in time, the war hammer just inches from Demyx's body.

Relief washing over him the strength left his legs and Demyx collapsed onto the ground. Placing a hand over his chest he tried to settled his ragged breathing and regain composure.

"Demyx," Axel sighed in joy before rushing over to the Melodious Nocturne. Dropping to a knee he put his good arm around him, "You're all right."

"Y-yeah." Stuttered Demyx before laughing nervously, "I-I thought I was a goner."

"Can you walk? Do you need my help?" Axel asked fully ready to pick up his friend and carry him again but Demyx shook his head. So standing again, Axel allowed him some breathing room, "Do you need a potion? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine… Just give me a second. I'm not as fragile as you think." Demyx reassured casting Axel a smile as he pushed himself up and dusted off his clothes, "You need to start treating me like I'm grown up too. I'm not a child or anything." He added with a sad sigh, "I don't like it when you mother me."

"Hm. That's funny; I thought I wasn't smothering you enough with my paternal love." Joked Axel with a laugh as he cradled his injured arm, "After all, it's got to be hard, being a Nobody at such a young age."

"I don't really mind. And don't talk about paternal love; it creeps me out."

"I'm hurt!" Sighed Axel feigning sorrow before pushing Demyx back onto the ground after he'd completely dusted himself off, "That's for pushing me earlier. Now hurry up, loser, before this thing becomes animate again."

"Hey! I resent that label!" Demyx barked back scrambling to his feet and hurrying after Axel who'd started off again.

Letting out a sigh, he allowed his form to come back to him. The powers he had over time ceased and the Nobody finished its swing before walking off like the living dead. He hated getting directly involved like that. It made people suspicious. Later, he assured himself, he'd have to get back at that thick skulled pyro for not doing his job. Despite his dislike for the Flurry of Dancing Flames, he was depending on him to take care of Demyx until the boy was in his possession. If he had to rush in and save them like that anymore he might as well just forget his whole plan, not to mention now he'd waste a little more time because had to stop and suppress the urge to rush out and hug the Melodious Nocturne. Time was crucial; everything had been sped up because Luxord was a horrible actor. Now he had to go around and give everyone a jumpstart on their journeys so they'd all meet up in time. The tiny flaws that disrupted his plans were sorely pissing him off.

Slowly, after successfully smothering his urges, he got up from his position and stalked after them a little ways, just to be sure Demyx really was okay. Everything from then on had to go perfectly, or his plan would fall apart. Still he ventured he had enough time to watch over his little Demyx a little longer before heading out. He'd overheard them talking a little while before and he'd been pondering on it a while now. They'd said something about following a calling of some kind, it was discreet, like they'd talked about it before and both were familiar with it. He wondered if this 'calling' was the same, what he called, 'urge' that drove him. Upon being told of Xigbar's journey, he'd gone to the mountain and was overcome with a force that filled him with ideas and (dare he think it again?) emotions. Unable to control himself, he devised the plan he was carrying out now. It was all to steal away young Demyx, for it was that Nobody in particular all of these things told him he must have. He thought not of why he needed him, he just did. He scarcely recalled wanting him so bad before that point in time as well, save the slight interest and curiosity at Demyx's infatuation with music. So perhaps he had always wanted him a little, it didn't matter. He didn't like to dwell on it; anymore thought on the matter only confused him further and confusion was annoying and needed to be avoided at all costs.

A soft sigh slipped past his lips. It was time to be going again. Bidding them a silent farewell, he was gone.

The more they traveled the denser the trees seemed to get. Though they weren't in the forest yet, there certainly wasn't a lack of the large plants. It annoyed Axel. He liked being able to see the sky. The sky was one of the few things that remained constant from world to world. It was blue or black speckled with stars, and of course clouds could roll in, but for the most part each sky acted the same way. This constant object made him feel a tad closer to Roxas in a way, the younger member could look up and see a sky that was very similar to this one; he could in fact imagine he was looking at the very same sky just from a different place.

"Axel, why do you keep looking up?" Demyx spoke interrupting Axel's thoughts on the sky and Roxas.

"Making sure the sky doesn't fall down." Scoffed Axel with a shrug still babying his injured arm. He'd decided not to use a potion on it. The wound wasn't that bad and they needed to save what potions they had left for serious injuries.

"Whatever." Muttered Demyx in reply, "So I guess I'll be doing the fighting for a while now, huh?"

"It'd help."

"Fine with me." Demyx said happily. His confidence had grown since he'd gotten rid of the Burdened form of the Berserker, despite his almost death, "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Huh? Not really. Why?" Inquired Axel raising a brow at the peculiar question.

"I don't know. I just suddenly got Goosebumps all over my skin and the hair on the back on my neck is standing up. It's like something's breathing down my neck." Admitted Demyx, "Maybe we should stop and look around."

"Do you really think something's following us?" Axel asked, not convinced with Demyx's 'feeling'.

"Yes." Insisted the Melodious Nocturne.

"All right, fine. I'll sit down over there and you can go snooping. Call if you need me." Axel said lightly sitting down on a large rock.

"I can take care of myself, you just watch yourself while I'm gone." Demyx told him confidently before striding off in search of the thing which was causing him so much discomfort. He'd only gone a few yards when he spotted something. It was faint, a gleam off metal and a pale glow from two orbs off in the distance, hidden in a tree. No sooner had he spotted it did a soft hiss of metal sweeping against metal sounded. His body reacted instantly but his brain took a few seconds to recognize that he'd been shot by something. Doubled over he staggered back and hid behind a tree, which from the trajectory of the bullet would protect him from being shot again. The injury wasn't bad, it had only got the side of his stomach and it had made a clean hole.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to stay quiet. Surely he could take on a single opponent that had to use a gun to attack. If he could get to it, the thing was probably physically very weak. He'd show himself, and Axel, he could do this on his own.

On his hands and feet, he slunk about close to the ground, creeping towards the gleam from before. No more shots came so it was fair to figure whoever or whatever it was hadn't spotted him yet. As he rounded the tree next to the one he was sure the attacker was in, he paused. Standing up straight, he peeked around the trunk into the branches. Someone, yes it was more of a someone than a something, was sitting in the same branch. The glowing yellow eyes still looked out to where Demyx had been, one gazing through a sight on top of the weapon. It wore a black beanie, green camouflage clothes, black boots, and a brown strap that held ammunition. From the fairly plain features of the face Demyx could only guess it was still just one of the things he'd met before, a Burdened.

Lowering himself to the ground again, he picked up a stray rock and crept up behind the short man in the tree. Once there he hurled the stone as hard as he could at the sniper's head. Hit dead on, the things lost its balance and fell forward out of the tree. On its feet in no time it began to run, Demyx chased after it in pursuit. When the thing stopped and turned Demyx greeted the gunman with a boot to the face. It had been raising its gun to shoot him again. A few more kicks and a solid punch took care of the weak Burdened, disappearing in a poof of smoke letting the tainted heart free, a Sniper Nobody took its place. Almost as soon as it formed it began to shoot its light arrows, which would be the downfall of the Nobody. Using Warp, Demyx sent every one of the shots back at the offender. Demyx was surprised at how easily he'd accomplished his task. Feeling the weight of the eyes lifted, he headed back and met up with Axel once again.

"I suppose I'll have to believe more often from now on." Said Axel, admitting he might have been a little too unconcerned after Demyx told him about what had happened.

"You'd better. That thing really could have hurt one of us if we'd gone to sleep." Demyx told him, beaming with the pride of accomplishment. Most the time when he'd been given a mission he'd fail or the mission would be easy enough for a Dusk to do, there never was an in between so this was a step up for him; of course, not a very large one but still, "See. I'm not a lost cause; I can fight and win battle too."

"I can see that." Replied Axel laughing a little on the inside. It was obvious that this was quite the event for Demyx and Axel just couldn't spoil the teenager's good mood, "Well, I'm sure there will be plenty more times for you to show off. For now, let's get moving. I don't like being in between the forest and the hills, it's like the meeting place for everything that walks on land because we get enemies from both sides. I'd rather it just be one or the other."

"You're right. I hope we'll be all right sleeping around here." Demyx murmured aloud his eyes running over the light layer of trees around them.

"Tonight, since today's been a little rough. We'll camp out in a wide opening among these damn trees. I'll make a fire like before and we'll take turns on keeping watch. Got it memorized?" Questioned Axel as he stood and began once again through the trees.

"Sure thing." Demyx voiced quietly ignoring the light pain in his side. The projectile used to make the wound was small, so the hole wasn't that big and the pain was dulling already. Axel hadn't even noticed it yet.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Burdened**-

**Cursed**: This large soldier Burdened is controlled by a large war hammer, without it the large bulky being wanders aimlessly. The metal plated rusted body seeks a sense of self while the weapon that controls it seeks ultimate power. It largely resembles its Nobody form, but it has added points and spikes that harm an attacker. The hammer however is much more primal in appearance. At the end is a large triangular club with jagged flats that make it look like a meat tenderizer. The handle is steel and to even out the balance, thickens at the end and comes to a sharp point. When destroyed, this Burdened forms Berserker Nobodies.

**Gunmen**: A Burdened with a human, whose passion is to shoot down their opponents without even being seen thus preferring the cover of forest areas. Unlike other burdened they only seek to perfect their abilities and indulge in their wicked pleasures inside the barrel of a gun. The only weapon they carry is along gun, resembling a cut riffle which is silver and black. The clothes they adorn themselves in are camouflage green, to allow them to hunt unnoticed. In the darkness only the gleam off the shiny barrel and the glow of their yellow eyes gives them away. This Burdened is useless in close combat, so it will run away to gain distance so it can fire its weapon. Once the tainted heart leaves their body, the empty shells form Sniper Nobodies.

Save Game: to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Happy Thanksgiving! For all the people who think that Thanksgiving is some fantastic holiday, here you go I'm recognizing your need for a second update this week to celebrate. For all of you who are like me and say 'What the hell kind of holiday is Thanksgiving?' because you hate getting together with relatives you loathe and are forced to socialize with them, bare with me; we'll get through this together. Hope this makes your Thanksgiving a bit more bearable this year.

I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last two. The way I figure is that things get the dullest just before the good stuff happens, things will be picking up soon because I am sick of Roxas and Axel being apart! (Also, listening to Bon Jovi 'It's My Life' while writing a fight scene, oh yeah, it's **intense**)

(Also, during the fight scene I mention considerably the Kingdom Hearts I secret ending video 'Another Side, Another Story deep dive', where Roxas is first introduced to the series and labeled by fans as Glowing-Eyed Unknown and Dual-Wielding Unknown. It's easy to find so if you haven't seen it, go watch it. It's actually pretty awesome if you watch it to music like 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park or 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Fantasia-

Grecian Lands

Early evening and the land around them was alive with color. Everything seemed to have settled down for the night, tucking themselves away in every nook they could find. It seemed they had the right idea. Roxas was tired again, so were the others. It had been a constant swarm of Nobodies and Heartless for the last while, but as the sun began to set they too seemed to settle down as well. The low rumble of thunder was roaming the hills, echoing off the mountains and water. Even though the clouds were beautiful, hidden away in them darkness lurked and Roxas was weary of them.

"How much further?" Asked Roxas, anxious to be away from the open ground.

"Not far now. If we hurry we could be there before dead night." Replied the centaur Bucephalus tiredly his head hanging, feet dragging lazily, "Perhaps we should find shelter for the night, I don't think any of us are up for the last stretch just now. Aside from our fatigue the air is heavy now; it may be dangerous to continue."

"What do you mean?" Roxas inquired unfamiliar with the way of this land.

"Zeus, the great god above, seems to be restless. If he decides to hurl down his rods of light, we may be unlucky enough to be struck." Explained the centaur. Aether shook his head in agreement. For a moment Roxas had to think about what the half horse meant by 'rods of light'.

"Oh, you mean lightning? So there's going to be a storm…" He added the last part quietly and looked up at the clouds. They were still so beautiful, "Are you sure that we can't go on?"

"We can, but it may be dangerous. We should find a place to hide and shield ourselves from the elements."

"But I don't have time to wait." Roxas grumbled lightly, "I've already wasted so much time already. Could you be wrong about the storm? Are you absolutely sure it will happen?"

"No one can be sure, but I feel that if there is a storm it will be strong. Young human, we should stop. A group strong with a good night's rest could make a storm for sure, but as we are we could easily be swept away by the wind or fall helpless to flash floods. It is my opinion we settle down." Stopping in his tracks Bucephalus stomped a hoof stubbornly, "I will not go on." Then Aether too stopped, turning round the stallion went to Bucephalus obviously just as reluctant to continue.

Letting out a heavy sigh Roxas got down off the Pegasus. They were both horses, at least half; it was only natural for them to be frightened. Roxas wasn't afraid though, the purpose outweighed the danger.

"You two stay then, I'm going on. Figment, you're coming right?" He asked the dragon who was nestled inside his shirt. The purple reptile poked his head out and nodded, "Good. If I keep going straight, I could make it by dawn right?"

"If nothing obstructs you, you may very well make it before the sun rises." Bucephalus nodded solemnly, "I implore you, stay."

"I can't." Roxas said shaking his head before turning on heel and running for the unseen city. The darkness would be over the land soon and he wanted to cover as much ground as he could unhindered by nighttime. With the chakrams still in hand he felt he could run as long as he ever needed to, as long as Axel was at the end of the road he followed.

Only when darkness set in, did Roxas begin to miss the company he'd left behind. When he could no longer see the path he called Figment from his shirt to help. The tiny dragon, using his wonderful imagination, created an electric lantern. It only lit small area compared to how much ground there was to cover, so he could only hope he was walking in a straight line. With any luck at all, wandering from the path would be the only problem he'd have. Unfortunately, it seemed the only luck he was going to have tonight was bad luck. Just outside the ring of light around him, unseen masses of Shadow and Neo Shadow Heartless were pulling themselves from the infinite darkness. One more footfall atop one of the lonely hills, Roxas became aware of their presence. Thousands of yellow eyes glared out through the darkness, baring down onto him and freezing him in place. Taking a step back he raised the lamp, holding it out further as the Heartless crept from the shadows, eating up the light that was created.

Unable to fight with the lantern in his hand, he hurled it into the blanket of night. When it crashed sparks lit up from it, causing a few flames to sprout on a Shadow or two. The sudden spur of aggression triggered the battle. Summoning his Keyblade, Roxas jumped into the fighting with surprising accuracy. Using the luminescent yellow eyes as targets, each blow hit directly between their eyes, and with each swipe backed by momentum and pure force it took only one hit to rid himself of the Shadows and three to down the Neo Shadows. A familiar coldness and lack of affect washed over him and the memories of the life he'd left behind flooded back to him. That rainy night back in the World That Never Was, the cold hearted and intense battle between him and Riku, the neon glow of lights, and the blaring yellow eyes, it was all coming back to him again.

Rain cut through the air like needles, making his skin burn with pain. Suddenly, light flashed down illuminating the land for a split second, tearing the ground from its place, before all went black and the loud crack and rumble drowned out the howl of the with and the rustle of the rain on the trees. Another lightning strike followed by a second, then those were followed by three more at once. As if the creatures of darkness incurred Zeus's wrath, the lightning barreled down crashing to the ground in divine fury uprooting the foundations of life. The God's wrath went unnoticed in the suddenly blind eyes of the final member of Organization XIII. At blade's end, fire burned; streaking the darkness with red and orange before taking down the opponent before it. Each swing of his blade was perfectly timed, not a single Shadow could cross his defenses and so much as scratch his body. So lost and enthralled in the struggle against the heartless, Roxas soon forgot his whole purpose for being there. A depersonalization occurred the time and place no longer mattered and any connection to the present was severed; once again, he seemed to experience the once closely held glory of being the Key of Destiny.

Enraged by his ignorance, Zeus hurled a bolt down to strike the singular Nobody. Roxas, senses heightened, caught glimpse of the lightning rod and raising his blade he summoned the magic of electricity. As if to challenge the God's strength, his own bolts of lightning beat into the large charge that was snaking its way down to him. The two beams stopped in mid-air, each battling the other for dominance. Finally they gave way, releasing a wave of energy knocking the Bond of Flames from Roxas's hand. A second bolt from Zeus's hand came thundering down in all its glory to take his life. Quick to act on his reflexes, the Nobody leapt from its path suffering only minor burns from the heat. Summoning his blade back, he was on his feet and running. At his heels a second streak of lightning carved into the earth, chasing after him. The Heartless, cowering at the ferocity of the attacks, fled.

Intercepted by the upturned earth, Roxas fought to stay out of reach of the searing hot tear in the atmosphere. Just as the light began to tower over him, a black streak swooped down snatching him from the arms of death. Thrown onto the back of the valiant Pegasus the stallion let out a fierce cry, unlike that of any normal equine. Eyes lit by the numerous threads of electricity, Roxas's cavalry horse looked crazed. The white blaze on his forehead distinguished him as none other than Aether. In his time of need, the brave stallion had not let him down. Rushing to his aid, Aether had risked his life for the sake of a Nobody.

In the back of his mind, he swore he could hear a voice speaking to him, 'Hold on and we'll live through the night.' The words shook him back into the reality of the situation and he cared not where they came from. Clutching the back of the steed's thick neck, he was grateful for Aether's return.

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"Number VII, take care of him." Xemnas ordered flatly stepping away from their time warping gambler. An uneasy look grew over Luxord as he slowly backed away from the trio. There was a deadly tone in his leader's voice which made his stomach turn, further more the animalistic way Saix instantly stepped forward to obey the vague commands was eerily ominous. The Luna Diviner's eyes were glowing with unstable malice, they'd been like that all day but now the barrier was crumbling. Standing behind Xemnas, Xaldin only cast him a glance of pity but nothing more.

"What's going on?" Asked Luxord shakily backing up into a tree, "What's the meaning of th-" Before he could utter the last words Saix and his pack of brutal beasts where on him like hyenas on carrion. The motion so quick and the pain so great, Luxord couldn't summon his element to aid him. As quickly as it began, however, it ended. Lightning came crashing down rendering the attackers immobile for an instant.

Larxene rushed into the scene, cold indifference in her eyes that was heated behind with some sort of rage. She spoke not a word as she stepped between the Shifters led by Saix and Luxord. Bringing her hand up again another bolt flashed down striking Saix dead on. The Luna Diviner shrieked in pain stumbling back and falling to the ground. Furious at the heinous act done to their leader the Shifters moved in to attack but before anything could be down, the two were gone. Luxord had summoned strength and froze them in time long enough for them to make a clean get away.

"Perhaps leaving the others be so long was a mistake." Xemnas muttered turning to retreat into the darkness of the forest, "We'll have to kill any who stumble in our path next time."

"Yes, Superior." Xaldin agreed, "Should we be leaving them still as they are now?"

"It is fine for the time being, I can't risk loosing our position over some petty fight." Xemnas said indifferent to the growl that was now rising behind him from the infuriated Saix. After all, once again, Saix had failed him and deserved not even negative attention for his wrongdoings. The Luna Diviner would throw a fit and soon cover his weakness behind a mask. After that, Number VII would come cowering back seeking some sort of solace or redemption from him.

Baring his teeth, Saix could feel his blood boiling. How dare Larxene make a fool of him like that! He'd have her head for it. His pride screamed for revenge but fearing further alienation from his Superior, he would eventually choose to take her in a battle watched by Number I; that way, Xemnas would see how good he was. Tonight he was taken off guard, in a time of weakness. It would not happen again, his character wouldn't allow any more of this humiliation. For now he was up and off scouring the land for something to satisfy his blood lust, some practice meat to sick his wild companions on.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"Hey, Axel. Get up." Demyx said shaking Axel a little to wake the redhead from his slumber. The pyro let out a groan, mumbling Roxas's name. When Demyx lay awake at night he often heard Axel say the Nobody's name. Once, Demyx had actually heard the Flurry of Dancing Flames wake with a start and begin to cry softly to himself. Of course, Axel didn't know Demyx was listening, always watching out for him. It made him feel a little bad, not for himself but for Axel. He know Roxas was Axel's 'one and only' and he sort of wanted things to work out for him. That was an impossible notion though, it seemed. Roxas was probably never going to come, after all Roxas was with Sora now. In all reality, Demyx had realized that Roxas most likely didn't exist anymore but it was too much for Axel to bear and the pyro insisted he lived on. It was nice to dream, "Hey, come on Axel… I'm tired." He groaned giving Axel a good shove. Again, all Axel did was murmur the boys name and roll over.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Demyx turned and took his sitar in his hands. It was obviously a nice dream for Axel; he got to see Roxas again. That in mind, the Melodious Nocturne decided to let Axel wake on his own. He knew Axel would appreciate it and that was enough for now, because in all truth, Axel was the first close friend he'd ever had. If a night's rest was what he had to pay for it, he'd gladly just stay up all night and play a happy little tune while doing so.

"That's a beautiful song." Voiced Axel startling Demyx a little bit. It had only been a couple of minutes since he'd let Axel alone; he hadn't expected him to wake up so soon. "What's it about?"

"Oh… It's just something I made up, it's really dumb." Demyx laughed, "Did I wake you?"

"No… So, what's it about?"

Demyx looked over at Axel. His companion was lying on his back, arms behind his head, green eyes turned in his direction. Glancing down at the blue instrument in his hands, he shrugged, "I guess it's about finding my heart. See, pretty weak huh?"

"Not at all… It's inspiring. Do you think we'll find it?" Asked Axel looking up at the sky, the clearing they camped in was unhindered by trees for yards.

"'Find it'?" Repeated Demyx a little bewildered.

"Yeah, dummy, you're heart. While we at it, let's find mine too." Axel smiled letting out a soft chuckle, "This is quite the journey we're on, huh? I kind of don't want it to end, and it sort of scares me that our destination feels so close."

"Yeah… We should take it easy. I mean, why rush? We've got all the time in the world. We could hang out here for a while and just enjoy it for a while. It's not all that bad, besides the fact that eating those fruit is getting pretty old but who knows if there will be anything different on the other side." Demyx murmured lightly, beginning to pluck the strings again.

"It is nice here, isn't it? I think you've got the right idea. Just for a while, we'll just stay here... Hey. I think I heard running water a while back, just about an hour. We could go check it out tomorrow. With any luck we'll find some fresh water that you don't have to summon."

"That'd be cool. Then maybe I could finally get washed off, I haven't bathed in days. I must smell like raw sewage by now." Demyx laughed.

"Well if you do, I can't tell. Then again, I probably smell just as bad, or worse! Ah! Even if I hate getting wet, you can't beat the feeling of being clean." Stated Axel with a sigh of delight, "My arm's feeling a lot better now too. By tomorrow, I bet I won't even remember it ever being painful."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, it's my shift now. Why don't you lie down and get some rest? I plan on testing you on what I've taught you about fighting tomorrow and you'd better be up to it." Axel said with a smile as he sat up, "Hurry up now, you don't have all night."

"Yeah, yeah." Laughed Demyx, "and don't fall asleep while I'm out." He added before lying down to get some rest.

"I will not sleep." Vowed Axel jokingly as he sat up Indian style and began his watch. As soon as Demyx's breathing evened out he cast the teenager a smile, "Sleep tight, punk."

Save Game: to be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Woohoo! We're totally getting somewhere now! This one's a long chapter, 9 pages! It's got comedy, it's got drama, and it's actually gotten somewhere! It's all you could ask for in an update! (Except for one of _those_ scenes, that's not in here yet.)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Stalking back to where Xemnas and Xaldin made camp, Saix let out a soft disgruntled growl. He was on his hands and feet, leading seven of the Shifters to where he would sleep. They'd spent hours hunting and destroying everything they could get their claws on and Xaldin, by this time, had long since been asleep. Xemnas on the other hand opened his eyes at the growl and watched. Eyes still glowing from rage and insanity Saix flashed his teeth at the Nobody who'd drove him over the edge one too many times since they'd gotten there. Settling in a small opening in the trees where the moonlight showered in, Saix unzipped his coat and carefully pulled it off. Once he'd set it to the side he even more cautiously peeled off his shirt to let the cold night air touch his tender and burnt skin. He let out a soft hiss and cast Xemnas a malicious snarl.

The pack of creatures rushed in next to him, piling up like a litter of puppies to keep warm. Once most had laid down Saix too rest his head, laying his torso on one of the larger Shifters. Draping his arm over it he scratched its side at let out a soft hum; in return the beast emitted a happy growl tucking its head around against Saix's body. After giving one of the restless Shifter's a hard nudge they all fell still, and their breathing evened out and their hearts beat in unison against Saix's skin.

"You're weak." Xemnas stated distastefully at the scene before him.

Saix lifted his head slightly, "You're ignorant."

"I taught you better." Reminded Xemnas venomously.

"_Your attention_ trained me to be the way I am." Snorted Saix lightly his eyes slowly becoming steady as they fixed on Xemnas. The Superior furrowed his brows in confusion. Pushing himself up slightly, all Saix did in response was tap his chest, over where his heart should be. Then he settled back down, turned his head, and closed his eyes. The conversation was officially over.

Twilight Town-

The Old Mansion

Roxas hopped off of Aether's back his memory flashing back to earlier that morning. Before the sun had even risen but the glow was touching the horizon, he'd woken up to the nursing care of Bucephalus. The centaur informed him that Aether had flown him to the city and he'd passed out on his back. While Roxas had been unconscious, Bucephalus, who'd followed Aether, had gone off in search of Yen Sid. Finding the old man, he'd explained the situation and Yen Sid had given the half horse a message which was relayed when Roxas woke. They'd been told to go to the place Roxas had been hidden from his memories and find the link which had connected him from oblivion to reality. The link would return Roxas to his true home and there, within the bowels of a great building, he would find the door that led to his dearly departed.

This had led Roxas to Twilight Town and the old rusty gates he stood before now. Placing his hands on the metal he looked over his shoulder, recalling his friends Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. They'd come here to see if this place really was haunted, taken a picture almost in this very spot he stood. The memories were bittersweet and he felt a deep pain inside. He didn't want to leave it all behind, he wanted to go back there and start it all over again.

Aether nuzzled him with his snout and Roxas turned to the Pegasus, "Don't worry… I was just… Remembering something very happy and it makes me sad that it's gone now." He said stroking Aether's face, "We'd better go or I'll change my mind." With that he turned back to the gate and opened it. The rust resisted making it screech in objection but Roxas didn't really hear it, his mind was far to filled with the memories of his old beloved town. Once they'd entered, Roxas slammed the gate shut again, forcing his memories to stay on the other side. They threatened to follow but as he locked the gates, they slowly dissipated.

With a heavy sigh and sorrow burdened mind he turned and slowly made his way to the front door. He could recall when he came here to forget all that came before, and again he was showered with the anguish of a second lost past. By the time he reached the door he was shaking. This was what he swore to leave behind and returning was excruciatingly painful. It reminded him of leaving Axel, living with the organization, and worst of all forgetting.

His hand on the doorknob, he choked back the cry that was trying to force its way out, accompanied by tears. He cast one last glance to the gates; one last look to what he'd once had, and turned the knob.

Mansion-  
Foyer

Roxas covered his mouth with his free hand, his other clutching the Chakrams so tightly his knuckles were turning white and his arm was shaking with strain. Everything was crumbling, old, and covered with dust. This was not the place he'd left before, the clean and kept mansion that had taken his old self away nor the slightly degraded building that time had been so cruel too. It was liable to fall apart at any second. Aether let out a soft neigh lowering his head and cautiously stepping forward. The Pegasus went on without him securing the premises as Roxas stood horrorstruck.

When feeling came back to his legs, Roxas began to make his way up the left staircase. He knew very well it was not the right way, but his heart, if he had one, longed to see the room again. The musty smell wafted up from his feet filling his nose with the scent of old wood and mold; it was unsettling. Beneath his feet he could hear the soft crunch of the fallen ceiling grinding against the floor as he stepped on it. He could feel the rubble give way a little accompanying the sound. When he reached the staircase, he glanced at Aether who stood looking at the Pegasus sculptures that guarded the back doors. Placing his hand on the railing, he let his fingers brush up the dust as he made his way up. Each stair creaked a little, a unique sound to every step as the wood groaned in anguish and pressed against another plank. The sound and feel of the old steps made his spirits sink. Was her room like this too?

Hand on the door he pushed it open revealing the room beyond it.

Mansion-

The White Room

Roxas felt weak as he approached the center table. Unable to stand long he collapsed in a chair. This room had changed too. The crisp and clear white was faded and turning grey and brown in the corners. Radiant light had turned to dismal despair, a pale yellow not lighting the room. The papers, scattered on the walls and floor, were turning brown from age as well, tearing at the edges. This had been Namine's room. These had been her drawings of the Organization and Sora. Now that she had gone, nothing was keeping it as pure as it was before. It was now that he realized how much he missed her and Sora. Their happiness and warmth had kept him content, and now that blanket of protection was gone. Neither of them would ever come back into his life again.

"Roxas?" Figment questioned, poking his head out of the Nobody's shirt, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Muttered Roxas patting the dragon's head, "I was just feeling a bit dizzy from the dust." He said half lying.

Pushing himself out of the chair, Roxas gathered the papers that wouldn't disintegrate between his fingers and tucked them all away. They wouldn't be left in this awful place any longer. All would be reminders of what had once happened, memories on dull paper colored in various mediums. Then he left the sorry room.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"Hey, Demyx! Over here!" Axel called as he pushed his way through some bushes, "I found it!" He added as he rushed to the edge of the water. They'd been looking for the source of the sound of running water for an hour or so and Axel was glad he'd finally found it. It was a river with a low current; it was fairly deep, maybe three or four feet. The water in it was clear and he could almost see the bottom as easily as the ground he was standing on. Looking to his right, where the water was headed, he saw that there was a ledge. With the thought that there could be a nice still lake beyond it he headed over to the edge. Looking over it cautiously, he smiled. He'd been right. There was a small lake that formed at the bottom of the small waterfall.

"Woo hoo!" Cheered Demyx bounding out of the bushes and leaping into the water next to Axel. He'd done it for the sole purpose of getting Axel wet. The pyro cried out in surprise, leaping away from the water like a frightened cat.

"Ah! Now our clothes are wet!" Axel griped trying to shake off some of the water.

"Mine aren't!" Informed Demyx with glee a grin spreading across his face as he ducked down in the water, deciding to go for a little swim in the river.

"What do you mean yours a-" Cutting himself short Axel saw Demyx's clothes hanging in a nearby tree. Realizing he actually didn't see Demyx jump into the water he instantly turned to the musician to find that, indeed, Demyx had jumped into the water buck naked, "You're a strange one that's for sure." Axel said with a smile before he snuck over to the boy's clothes and threw them into the river.

"Hey!" Demyx objected from up the river, unable to swim down fast enough to save his clothes from being tossed in.

"They were going to get wet anyway!" Defended Axel and he began to get undressed, throwing his own clothes into the water, "They have to be washed off too. I'm not going to have either of us wearing dirty clothes once our bodies are clean, got it memorized?" He said before he was down to just his pants. Then he got up and placed his boots next to Demyx's. Once back at the water's edge Demyx came to greet him, still in the cool water.

"What's up? Not going to take off your pants?" Asked the teen as Axel motioned to wade into the water, "I didn't know you were shy like that."

"Well I am." Axel huffed, unfazed by Demyx's accusation, "Besides, it's cold." Grumbled the heat lover as he cringed at the water's touch. The water was really cold, cooled by the night air and lack of sun. Demyx was used to water being cold so he didn't mind, but for someone who never took a shower in which only hot water was used it was freezing!

"Ha! That's funny, Axel!" Laughed Demyx draping an arm over Axel's shoulder, "I dare you to jump off the ledge into the lake."

"I don't think so." Replied Axel with a slight frown.

"All right. I double dog dare you! Or are you chicken?"

"I am not chicken, commit it to memory punk." Axel glowered, as testosterone began to rush through his veins urging him to take on the challenge. When Demyx started clucking like a chicken, Axel could no longer refuse, "All right. I'll jump, and if I do you have to wash the clothes when you get down there."

"Deal." Demyx grinned but the smile was soon wiped off his face when Axel shoved him over the water's edge into the water below. Surfacing with a gasp, the Melodious Nocturne glared up at him, "Hey! No fai- Ah!" He yelped in surprise diving off to the side to avoid Axel who jumped over the edge and landed almost exactly in the spot where Demyx had.

"That's what you get for daring me!" Axel accused once he'd surfaced. The water here was too deep to stand in and they were both forced to swim, "Want to try it again?"

"NO!" Snapped Demyx before smiling and submerging himself in the water.

"Hey! You little punk! You've gotta go wash the clothes! You better do it damn it!" Axel yelled, fully aware Demyx wasn't listening. Sighing he shook his head, now that he was used to the water he might as well enjoy it and get cleaned up. Slowly swimming to the edge, he settled in a sandy spot where he could rest on the bottom and get washed off more easily. As he scrubbed at the stink that clung desperately to his skin, Demyx snuck up on him and jumped him.

"Want to play a game?" Asked Demyx excitedly attaching himself to Axel's arm.

"No! Go do your chore!" Barked Axel angrily, the smile on his face making the ferocity of his voice lose all effect, "And get off of me!"

"Come on! The clothes can be washed anytime, let's play." Demyx whined.

"No! Go away!" Axel fought trying to pry off the younger member, "What are you, a leech?!"

"Please! Just one game!" Pleaded Demyx holding on tighter.

"Geez! You've got some powerful grip!" Axel growled still trying to slip out of Demyx's death grip, "Come on! You're naked, get off!"

"So? It's not like I'm interested in you. Come on, stop being difficult!" Demyx complained giving Axel a good shake. Suddenly the blonde let out a sharp cry, jumped up, and clung to Axel, wrapping his arms and legs around the pyro. His body was stiff and his pulse was going ninety miles an hour.

Axel let out a groan, a look of irritation and defeat coming upon his face. Hunching over slightly he looked up at Demyx, who'd attached himself to him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Something touched my leg!" Exclaimed Demyx emphasizing each word as he said it. Then he added, "It was all gross and slimy!"

"Get real. There's nothing in the water, got it memorized? Now **off**." Axel snarled once again trying to peel off the annoying little Nobody clinging to his body. This only made Demyx hold on tighter, and Axel gave up after about three seconds. Of course, he didn't give up because Demyx was refusing to let go, he stopped trying to get rid of him because whatever brushed up against Demyx brushed up against his stomach too. Instantly, his eyes flashed down to see a tail flicker out of sight making him jump. Then his mind caught up to him, "There's **fish**!"

"Wha?" Demyx looked down into the water curiously, adjusting himself to lean over Axel's head. The shifted weight appeared to be a little too much for Axel to handle as they both tumbled forward into the water. When they came up, Axel was finally free from Demyx's grasp and he quickly put distance between them just in case Demyx decided to try that again.

Their eyes fell on the water between them as a large fish swam through the passage. They were silent as they watched it disappear into the water. Then their gazes ran back to the space as a second smaller fish made its way by. Suddenly they both lurched forward to snatch the fish, which sped away fast as lightning, resulting in the two crashing head first into each other.

"I bet I can catch fish faster than you!" Demyx challenged rubbing his forehead.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" Axel snarled a hand on his own forehead.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Said Demyx jumping up and swimming off on a personal mission to get a fish before Axel did. Little did he know, Axel had no intention in wasting his energy to go catching fish. He'd leave all the catching to Demyx without even raising a finger and he'd get a good meal out of it. Young boys were always so eager and energetic anyways.

"Moron." Axel chuckled to himself as he gathered up their clothes and began to wash them. After they were all washed and clean he draped them over the branches of the surrounding trees. Then he returned to the lakeside and lay down to bask in the sun. He'd spent quite enough time in the water for his taste and it was time for some good hot sunshine to heat up his cold body.

"You're sick. Who'd have guessed you were a peeping Tom." Luxord growled to Zexion softly as they his side by side in a nearby bush.

"Shut up, old man. You do it too." Zexion muttered back casting a cold glare to Luxord before his eyes went back to watching Demyx in the water. It really was a horrible thing to be doing. The thing was; he really could not leave the boy alone any longer than need be. The more time passed the more Zexion had to stalk after Demyx, it was like an addiction that he could not get over.

"They're so young," Complained Luxord still watching the two.

"Sorry they don't meet your taste." Zexion snarled back before elbowing Luxord in the side, "Now shut up, I'm trying to enjoy this moment."

"Ouch, all right. God, what a pisser you are." Griped Luxord before placing his chin in his hand and watching them quietly. Zexion passed Luxord a scowl but after that he completely ignored the older man next to him. The gambler knew to be quiet, since Zexion had been the one who saved him and he could just as easily return him. Aside from their contrasting personalities and their opposing views, they got along well. Really the pair was like a cat and a dog, Zexion being the moody and aloof cat and Luxord the playful and adventure seeking puppy. The two get along until the dog starts pestering the cat and ends up with a scratch on the nose. Right now, Luxord was still under the influence of his last 'scratch' and was being a 'good dog'.

Mansion-

Computer Room

He was back where his new life ended once again. Having gone through the real Twilight Town, he was back in his virtual world. The computers were smashed into bits from when he first began to totally recall what had happened. Up the stairs would be where he'd really lived for the summer and from the pit of his stomach he wanted nothing more than just go to the pod rooms and freeze himself forever. Never waking up from an eternal slumber didn't sound too bad right now. Summoning the Bond of Flame, he held the keyblade and Chakrams close. They weren't enough to comfort him so he held out a free hand and summoned a second keyblade, Sleeping Lion. That was the keyblade Sora had gotten after meeting Leon in the Radiant Garden. The warmth it brought settled his nerves and he hugged that keyblade as well. These were his most cherished possessions beside the pictures he'd taken from Namine's room.

A little closterphobic, Aether nudged Roxas slightly, urging him to go on. Responding to the encouragement Roxas bravely went on, ignoring the part of him that screamed for him to go up the stairs, to go 'home'. He refused to listen and boldly veered to the right, the door where a new voice was calling him.

Mansion-

Basement Hall

Inside the square room leading from the Computer Room to the pods Roxas found was he was looking for. A dark portal laid waiting for him in the corner. Roxas was more afraid of it than anything he'd ever faced before. He knew all too well what had happened in there, but there was no way around it. The gummi ship he had used was left at Disney Castle so they could take it back to Sid and he was no longer able to create portals of his own. He shifted and stood very close to Aether's side. The stallion bowed his head over Roxas's shoulder as if to hug him.

When Roxas refused to move from his spot and began to shake Aether walked up behind him, slipped his head between the Nobody's legs and lifted him up and rolled him onto his back. Roxas let out a cry of surprise.

"Hey wait! I-I don't want to go in there!" Exclaimed Roxas as Aether trotted up to the portal opening, "Please stop!"

Once again he heard the voice, 'Close your eyes.' And he did, he squeezed them shut tight and hid his face against Aether's mane. He could hear the dead silence of Betwixt and Between flooding in all around him. In his mind's eye, because he dare no open his own, he could see the event playing over and over. That final battle where Sora and Axel had fought and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, his very own, had sacrificed himself to save Sora. He could even hear Axel's last words in the conversation with Sora; he could hear them from Sora's memories. Axel said that he, Roxas, made him feel like he had a heart. It made him wish he had come to his senses sooner; Axel made him feel like he had a heart too. Together, they had a heart, and now apart it seemed to be broken in two.

The World That Never Was-

Fragment Crossing

When he opened his eyes he was in The World That Never Was, his old home where beings of darkness lived. Hopping down off Aether's back he held a Chakram and Keyblade in each hand; he knew that there would be Heartless there that would attack Aether and Figment, if not himself. The sky was racing with gray and black clouds, a hidden bleeding Kingdom Hearts up there somewhere beyond the towering gloomy buildings. Everything here was dark, which was the way it was supposed to be. The neon signs and the yellow glow from the windows was really all that ever lit the streets, giving the place something of an ominous feel to it. At least everything was just the way he'd left it here.

After a few more steps, the Heartless came. Five or six at a time, Shadows formed from the darkness and came at them. For the second time, Roxas was consumed by the darkness within the memories of his fight with Riku. The adrenaline got his blood flowing and before he knew it he was rushing into battle after battle, seeking the thrill of an opponent that could beat him. Each slash of the blade disintegrated the Shadows before him clearing the path for only a few more steps. Despite the constant interference, all too soon he found himself with no one to fight in the lonely streets. He came to a stop, his hands falling to his sides as he looked about. Aether came up beside him and they moved on.

The World That Never Was-

Memory's Skyscraper

The sound of his own footfall stopped beside the staircase that led up to the neon laced skyscraper. They had been heading to the castle but as he stepped near this building his chest suddenly ached with a crippling force that caused his legs to freeze up. Lightning lit up the sky and he turned on a heel heading back to stand in front of the tower.

"What were you doing up there…?" He wondered aloud following his invisible double rushing up the side of the building, slashing away the enemy towards the blind folded silver-haired boy at the top. Then he watched as he fell, Riku jumped, he fell. Why would he do that? "Axel… Did he jump for Sora?" Roxas looked to his side at Aether then he looked back up at the television monitors, 'Do I jump for you?' Stepping back Roxas saw a flicker of Axel's face upon the screens and before he could question it, his legs moved and he lurched and leapt up onto the frame of the doorway. Thrusting himself into a dead run, he began to scale the building, each footstep landing solidly on the building's concrete windowsills. The wind whirling against his back, he could feel without looking that Aether was shadowing him close against the building.

When his foot landed on the edge of the rooftop, he pushed off of it onto the first large screen then to the very top where he turned instantly to overlook the city. The deep breath he took in stung his lungs, the air ice cold so close to the cloudy sky. Below, a light cut through the darkness. The shape of a heart seared through the earth and Roxas held out Bond of Flame. Instantly, the light reacted, bursting open to reveal a blinding aura just beyond the ground of The World That Never Was.

"I'm coming Axel." Closing his eyes he flung himself over the edge. Cold rushed in all around him caressing his body like water. The light grew brighter, piercing through the darkness of closed eyes. Then his body hit something with a liquid consistency and his body began to slow and drift. Opening his eyes he found the light falling away as he drifted down into the depths where warmth began to envelope his body. Just like he was falling in the ocean, sinking to the bottom of the abyss, and then everything was gone.

The World That Never Will Be-

Awakening Plains

Light vanquished the darkness and his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly, Roxas found himself lying in a vast grassy plain, dotted with trees and stones. Beside him lie Aether and Figment, both still deep in sleep. A soft smile touched his lips and he placed a hand over his chest, inside he could feel the empty hole beginning to fill up. He was where he belonged now and nothing else mattered, Axel was there and that was all he needed to know.

Standing up, he stretched out the kinks in his body, inhaled the fresh air and took in the warm rays of the afternoon sun. Never had he felt so happy to be in a foreign land. With a yawn he began to brush the grass off of his clothes and out of his hair. As he did this, his mind jogged and his body stiffened.

"Axel's Chakrams!" He exclaimed in dread instantly as he whirled around to look for them. The worry, thankfully, was short lived. All four of the weapon's he'd jumped with as well as the pile of pictures were lying in a neat pile. Quickly he knelt next to it, hid the papers, and picked up his and Axel's weapons. Underneath the items, a book had been hidden away, a book Roxas had almost forgotten all about. As he picked it up, he thoughtfully ran his fingers over the cover, "I never got to give this to him." He murmured, remembering that he was supposed to return the piece of literature to Yen Sid when he met him. Then again he never did physically meet the wizard, so it wasn't entirely his fault. Passing a glance to his sleeping friends, he found he had some time to spare for the book. On the ground again, sitting comfortably in a patch of long grass he flipped through the pages and began to read, skimming the less important details.

"In order to regain what is missing from a Nobody, it must undertake a journey of the heart. This task not one for the weak of mind or spirit for only those who present the correct qualities will become whole again. Dismissed from the world of those that truly exist, Nobody's will be banished to the outskirts of all worlds. The World That Never Will Be serves as a purgatory, an exile in which a second chance may be earned.

"At mountain's peak, far from the place of origin in which a Nobody will wake, awaits a rain that upon touching the skill will reward those of pure intent. Those who feel the touch with darkness in their minds or those who steal the chance will immediately be thrust into being where only the highest negative trait will be present and test others seeking a heart of his/her own…" Roxas paused in his readings. There was an illustration in the book of the mountains. Holding up the book towards the range far in the distance, he compared the two. The mountain peaks painted in the old book were identical to those he now faced. It was proof that he really was where he'd been intended to go, The World That Never Will Be; a fitting name for something that should never exist. In pages he'd skipped earlier, it would note this place he now dwelled in was no better than a figment of imagination. Then again, Figment, the dragon who was created from imagination and could create things from his own mind, existed well enough as well. It seemed that there was little that wasn't real in the wide universe.

To his side he could hear Aether get up and shake off, but he didn't look to him. Roxas was thinking about Axel. Deep inside he could feel Axel's presence growing stronger. Somehow, he knew exactly where Axel was. At the base of those far off mountains somewhere, that's where the redhead had settled. For now he felt at peace, for now Axel was all right. He could wait just a little longer. Figment hopped onto his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Asked the dragon happily.

"The World That Never Will Be… My new home." Roxas replied quietly before looking over at Aether and the purple reptile, "Let's find, Axel." He voiced smiling as he stood, drawing his hood over his face.

Save Game: to be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That's right! Chapter freakin' eighteen. This thing's getting long! Also… I couldn't resist, more Xemnas/Saix in this chapter. (I'm sorry itachi fangirl! I failed you… Woe)

I think this would be a little interesting for you readers. Demyx uses a line in here that I use quite a bit. His version is 'Hygiene is for losers and rich people'. I say this all the time but the first and last words can be changed so here's two I say 'Directions are for losers and people with long attention spans' or 'Sleep is for losers and dead people' It almost always has losers in there somewhere. 3

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

When Xemnas woke up it was to the sound of a soft growl to his right. It was day out, but the sun had almost been completely blocked by the trees making it hard to see. His yellow eyes trailed across their 'campsite'. Xaldin was sleeping still but Saix and the things he'd been grouping with were absent. The growl chimed again and with calm ease his gaze followed the sound to the source. Beside him Saix stood crouched down like a wild animal, snarling lightly. His eyes were full yellow again, fixed on something in the darkness. By some unknown force, Xemnas raised his hand and stroked Saix's cheek lightly. The Nobody beside him looked at him tiredly. This place seemed to have a negative effect on Saix; his mental health was quickly deteriorating. For the first time in a long while he felt worried that the damage may become irreversible.

"Sit." Xemnas spoke softly, instructing his highly unstable companion. The Luna Diviner obeyed without hesitation. Regaining his composure, Saix even sat upright military style, "Are you hurt?" Xemnas asked, unsure now that Saix could comprehend the silent language they'd constructed together. The burns from the lightning had healed over the night, but it wasn't clear if the pain still lingered.

For a very long time Saix was silent. He leaned forward and picked up a few stones. As he sat in thought he began to grind the rocks together lightly and rhythmically. From the shadows beady yellow eyes glared out, waking from a state of hibernation. Then he spoke, "My Superior. I've compiled a report." At this Xemnas quickly turned his full attention to his subordinate. A report was serious business and Saix had regained sanity again becoming deadly serious, "We, they, saw something come about the plains not too long ago. They give word that it is a Nobody like us. He wears a black coat and hides his face with a hood. I've reason to believe that the intruder is Roxas, and he's accompanied by two other creatures." Grinding the rocks harder three Shifters stepped forward. One to the shape of the hooded figure, another turned into a Pegasus, and the last into a small dragon.

"Good work, Saix. This information will prove useful." Stated the Superior as the Shifters retreated into the woods again, "We've not had an attack for a while."

"We're watching over you." Responded Number VII, "I wouldn't let anything break the barrier to your body."

Xemnas frowned; Saix was correlating himself with the mindless creatures he led. This he could not have. For Saix to be of any good use he needed to think beyond what he was. Roughly grabbing the Luna Diviner under the jaw he jerked the blue-haired Nobody's face towards him. He forced a gaze, made Saix see again, "You are not an animal, if you are anything you are my slave and I your master. Behave as such."

"I apologize, my Superior." Murmured Saix captivated by his leader's forcefulness, "Perhaps, a little persuasion would aid my actions?"

"What are you asking?"

"I'm not asking for anything but you, my master, my Superior." Coaxed Saix, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Xemnas was indifferent to the implication. Inside he reminded himself that 'Nobody's could not feel; they had no hearts to do so with'. Then logic stepped in to save what little respect he still had left for Saix. Just because they could not feel internally did not change that the body could feel and that physically there was a need that could not be fulfilled alone.

Pulling on Saix's jaw, he forced the scarred one onto his lap, "Only like this." Xemnas growled lightly wrapping an arm around Saix's waste. With his free hand he stroked the tendered red flesh which he had handled so roughly. This wasn't affection; this was the required physical contact Saix needed. That was all it was, and Xemnas would reject any other interpretation of the action, "In return for this 'payment' you are forever my servant, you will do everything I say and you will refrain from this insanity you've fallen into." Saix nodded in response. The silent communication had been repaired; they wouldn't need to speak any longer.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"I've never tasted anything so heavenly!" Exclaimed Axel in sheer delight before chomping down on the fried fish in his hands. It was a relatively large fish but very average looking, being silver and a washed out green. Axel himself had skinned his and cut off the head. On the other hand, Demyx was eating his skin and all; he was far less picky and was getting used to the uncivil lifestyle of this world.

"I don't see why I even gave you one." Glowed Demyx taking a bite out of his fish. He'd caught three. Two of which he'd claimed for himself and the third he'd given to Axel. He was a little miffed that Axel didn't have anything to show for 'trying'; actually he doubted that Axel did try to catch a fish. The pyro wasn't even wet or tired! He was just sleeping there.

"'Cause I'm your best friend." Axel grinned before letting out a gag when Demyx bit off part of the fish's head he was currently eating.

"You're my only friend." Reminded Demyx, laughing inside at Axel's revulsion.

"All the more reason- Ugh! That is so disgusting." Complained the redhead cringing when Demyx chewed of the rest of the fish head, grinding the skull in his teeth. It made Axel shiver. He could swear Demyx was just doing on purpose to make him sick; if he was, it was working, "How can you eat that stuff? Haven't you ever heard of a thing called hygiene?"

"Hygiene is for losers and rich people." Scoffed Demyx taking a fin between his teeth and peeling away the skin to eat it alone.

"Eck! You have got to be kidding me. Do you know where that skin has been? What's touched it? That water isn't exactly as clean as it looks, that's why you boil it." Axel explained. Demyx only shrugged his mouth too full of fish scales to reply, "I can't watch anymore." Grumbled Axel turning away from the Melodious Nocturne so he could down the rest of the fish he'd received.

Demyx grinned like a Cheshire cat, "You'd think with all the trouble you'd caused back at the Organization, you'd be a bit more rebellious. Come on, try it. It's not that bad." Urged Demyx crawling over to Axel and offering him the last fish, "I'll let you eat this fish, but only if you eat it _all_." The pyro let out a thoughtful hum glancing at the fish. It was a fair deal, and he could eat another fish. After having that fruit and nothing else for so long he really did want that fish.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Axel snatched the fish away from the musician. It wouldn't kill him to try. Eyes closed, he sank his teeth into the cooked fish. Without a second thought on what he was eating he'd devoured the entire fish in seconds. Demyx gave him a pat on the back, sort like he was proud of Axel, "There you go, finally living up to your reputation."

"I wasn't aware I had one." Axel shrugged getting up.

"'Course you do. So let's get a drink and head out so I can show off." Demyx said happily before going to the water's edge. Stooping down he cupped his hands and drank straight from the lake. After some hesitation Axel did the same, "Hey Axel?"

"What?" Inquired the said Nobody as he splashed water on his face, cleaning off the traces of fish grease.

"I really appreciate it, you know… Letting me be here with you. I don't think things would be going so well for me if I hadn't. You're a good guy." Murmured Demyx quietly. This had become fairly routine for Demyx, just up and thanking Axel for allowing him to tag along.

"Don't mention it. We're pals now." Grinned Axel putting an arm around Demyx and giving him a good shake, "That what friends do for each other. Now stop being all mushy like that. It's creepy, you punk."

"Right sorry." Demyx laughed shoving Axel's arm away, "And you stop being all touchy feely."

"Ha! Coming from the kid who was crawling all over me in the water." Chuckled Axel ruffling up Demyx's hair as he stood up, "Come on, kid, let's get going. You still have to show off some of those moves I taught you the other day."

"Right! Let's get out of here then!" Demyx agreed jumping to his feet. Then putting on the rest of their clothes they headed off to work off the meal they'd just eaten, though Axel would have enjoyed just dozing it off. Still it wouldn't be fair if he just slept all day and didn't let Demyx have any fun so there they were, on the prowl for opponents.

"I think as long as we don't encounter any of those big ones we'll be fine." Axel told him zig-zagging aimlessly between the sparse trees.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle those just yet." Admitted Demyx lightly before they found what they were looking for. Well, not exactly. It wasn't anything they'd seen before they had three new different types of opponents. Five creatures stood before them.

In the center was black robe with white flames at the hems. The way it hovered made it appear as if there was no owner inside but a pair of gleaming yellow eyes told otherwise. A strange blue aura flickered out of the arms and bottom.

To either side of it were two glaring white and silver humanoid things. They had silver roller blades at their feet and shimmering white clothes, which were adorned with loose fabric to give them a ghostly appearance. The plain faces they owned were adorned with silvery make-up and their eyes were a deep violet. The smiles painted on their lips were frightening, like a cloth doll's sewn in place. On their heads were hats similar to a jester's, save these were a lot more decorative.

On the outsides of the chorus line were brightly colored fellows. They wore what looked very similar to clown outfits. They had white ruffles at their necks, feet, and hands. The poofy shirts and pants were red and black and littered with numbers, spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs. In their right hands they head a staff with three dice on top and in their left hands where cards. To shade their red and white faces they wore awkward looking baseballs caps, topped with a whirling letter J.

"Well, well, well. Look at the band of fools we've managed to stumble upon. What is this, carnival?" Axel laughed. These things were a joke, not at all threatening. They all looked pretty ridiculous to him, "Think you can take them on Demyx?"

"Te! Like I would let anything that looks like that beat me." Replied Demyx confidently with a laugh, "You can take the clowns, I want the other three." Claimed the eager musician. Axel nodded jumping into action, fists on fire to increase the damage of his attacks. When Demyx rushed forward to do carry out his own mission, he quickly lost track of Axel to busy with his own opponents. It didn't take long for him to realize he'd picked a fight with the wrong kind of crowd. As soon he stepped forward the two dazzling skaters sped forward in unison into the small pocket of light Demyx stepped into. Their clothes glared violently, blinding him, and as they circled their tattered clothes merged and he could no longer distinguish one from the other. Deciding it best to attack something than stand in a daze, he pushed forwards into the light grabbing at what he thought was a solid body; his hand slipped right through it. Before the fact could register one had his arm and the other landed a forceful kick to his stomach sending him staggering back. Given not even a second to recover they flocked in on him again dealing serious damage before Demyx's anger boiled over and he fought back even through the confusion.

Axel was in as much trouble as Demyx by this time. He'd started off well enough but as soon as he'd started to overtake them the tricksters pulled something out of their sleeves. The one he'd singled out caught him upside the head with the staff, rendering him temporarily vulnerable. It was then that the second threw five cards to the ground. From those cards five new enemies, duplicates of the original, sprung forth cackling with glee. Raising their staffs in unison they formed a circle around him. He quickly charged, kicking one out of alignment and as it condensed back into a card and shredded the others unleashed gallons of water. The stream struck the center of his back, quick to think he ducked down and pulled himself up under the arms of the loony looking creatures. Hands on the staff he thrust it back into the clown's face. It too formed a card and disintegrated. A hard blow to the back of his head brought his attention back to the remaining goons. Infuriated with the fight already he decided to end it now. Summoning a good deal of magic and strength, he unleashed a wave of fire. The card doubles caught fire instantly and shriveled away. Those remaining let out a mournful cry and Axel finished them off in a matter of second with a ground combination of kicks, which took care of both at the same time.

Only for a second was Axel left with no opponent but then the robe came forth with a blizzard attack. The cold pricked his skin but the fire burning inside quickly melted it away and he released another burst of fire. A light dread settled in him as the flames were sucked into the garment before they were spewed back out as blue flames. Caught off guard, Axel scorched badly and even with his resistance to heat and fire it hurt beyond measure.

Demyx hadn't made any progress with his pair at all. Every advance he made was countered in the blink of an eye and he was slowly becoming very disoriented. The two skaters were elegant and ferocious in their combat skills. They could be on top of him in an instant and gone in a flash before Demyx could even react. When he'd summoned his water he scarcely caught on that the empty robe vacuumed it all up before it even reached his target; what he didn't see was that the attacks were then redirected at Axel with twice the force.

Cloth wrapping around the back of his legs from a close sweep, Demyx stumbled back and fell hard on the ground. To his surprise when he looked up one of the blinding figures was captured in the jaws of wild animal. A large wolf had leapt up and sank its teeth into its arm. With a powerful shake of the canine's head it threw the apparition to the ground. Once it was down it jumped on top for the kill. Throat torn the tainted heart burst forth and the darkness that was once the angelic demon began to form a Nobody. The wolf didn't seem to notice and was soon on the heels of the second attacker.

Demyx, on his feet again, now noticed that Axel along with the robe Burdened were frozen in time. He began to ponder the fact but then, recalling the Nobody, turned to fight. A Dancer Nobody now stood to be his opponent. This was a far easier target and with his adrenaline and senses heightened already, he easily slipped through the Dancer's advances. After only a few solid counter attacks the Dancer was reduced to nothing.

When he turned, the wolf was running back into the woodwork and the second creature had been completely demolished. Time resumed and he quickly went to Axel's aid. Recalling that magic was absorbed and fired back, he only dealt physical attacks. Axel too, onto the fact his own fire was his enemy, put forth only kick and punches. The two combined reduced the figure to its Nobody form, the Sorcerer. As Axel distracted and took the blows from the Sorcerer Nobody's cubes Demyx dealt the final blow.

Exhausted the pair stood in silence, eyes scouring the sparse woodland for signs of life. Axel was the first to break the unbearable silence, "You okay?"

"Fine." Demyx replied, he opened his mouth to speak more but shut it quickly. He wanted to ask if Axel had seen the wolf by any chance but something told him that the information was best kept a secret.

The uncomfortable silence that had captured them the day before still stifled their communication well into the daylight hours of the new day. It was not as if they were upset with one another but the violent scare of the former day had stolen their voices and both had suffered a damaging blow to their pride. Currently both were sitting at the edge of the pool water. Axel hadn't felt up to finding open ground after the fight and they'd returned to stake out there for the night. His body was still sore from the fight, but inside his spirits were slowly perking up. A sense of well-being was slowly wrapping itself around him.

For Number 9 beside him, the same could not be said. After the encounter with the wolf he'd steadily grown more and more uneasy. His mind was cluttered with questions and thoughts, so much so he'd not gotten any sleep and he'd let Axel take the entire night off of guard duty. There was something about that animal that he recognized but he couldn't place it for the life of him. The wolf had been larger than normal and its fur a blue silver. Its eyes, though he'd only seen them for a second, burned into his soul; they calm and precise, intelligent but utterly cold to the world. No normal animal had that kind of look in their eyes. Not only that but it had attacked when time stood still. It made him wonder if the animal itself had caused it to freeze with its serene force and will.

Picking up another stone, Demyx tossed it into the water. The soft ripples faded quickly against the earth.

Axel's green eyes caught the motion and he leaned forward, draping his arms over his knees. Tilting his head he looked to Demyx's face. He could tell something was troubling his younger companion, "Hey, you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Muttered Demyx listlessly not looking up from the water. He threw in another pebble watching the water react to the wave of energy caused by the stone. Slowly a new reflection appeared in the water and Demyx looked up in a shot. Axel had already caught sight of the newcomer. Mouth agape; Demyx stared in awe as the wolf from before padded silently by him.

Once at the water beside Demyx's feet the large wolf lowered its head and drank from the still water. The gaze was noticeably locked on Demyx. For a long moment no one moved, and then the wolf raised its head as if hearing something and stepped back in apparent alarm. Ears perked it listened for a moment before turning tail and running away. Demyx was up in a flash in an instant.

"Demyx!" Axel called hastily. Scrambling to his feet he took off after the pair. The trio tore through the scarce trees, only the leader knowing exactly where they were headed. Soon they found themselves in a bare clearing. At this point Demyx caught the wolf, jumping almost on top of it and coiling around it in a fierce grip. The wolf let out a sound of surprise but when it realized it was Demyx who had him, now by the neck, he settled. Axel came up from behind grabbing Demyx by the scruff, "Get off it! You don't know what that thing is!" He exclaimed in worry.

"Shut up!" Demyx barked back shoving Axel hand away before turning the wolf's face to his own, "Who are you?" He demanded fiercely. The canine simply quirked its head before its gaze flickered to a movement at the edge of the meadow.

"Demyx, I think we should go." Axel whispered quietly. The ground was rumbling beneath his feet and a large shadow had appeared over the horizon of trees. Whatever it was, he could feel it was no good and he didn't care to get into anymore fights for a while. He'd had enough trouble to last him a week.

Demyx didn't seem to hear or notice Axel or the coming danger as he locked gazes with the wild animal again. A sudden realization seemed to come over him; his mind linked the eyes with a pair he'd seen before, "Zexion?" He questioned eagerly but in a voice soft enough so that Axel would not hear what he had said. For an instant the wolf looked surprised and pulled back a bit, but it quickly disappeared as the enemy coming forth showed its face. Tearing away from Demyx, the wolf grabbed Demyx's coat gave it a good tug then turned and ran.

A new enemy now shared the small confines of the clearing with them. The beast looked like a man in dragon's armor. It stood on two legs and the relative shape was humanoid. The clothing covering its skin was chain mesh and rattled at the slightest movement. In both steel gloved hands were large war axes. Over its face was a solid, smooth, medieval helmet. Though most actual armor was missing, on its breast and shins it wore heavy metal plates. Unlike most of the other Burdened they had encountered, this one had no spikes or animal trait, all in all it looked fairly plain but it made up for all that in size. It stood as tall as the Hades dog Cerberus. As if that thing weren't enough trouble, two Scaled Avengers swooped down and perched themselves to each side of the metal clothed giant.

Demyx was half tempted to run away with the canine, but swallowing his cowardice he stood firmly beside his traveling companion.

"Demyx, you're staying?" Axel questioned in surprise glancing at Number 9.

"Hell, yeah! If we die, we'll go together. I always wanted to go out all dramatic-like anyway." Replied Demyx with a grin, "So let's give it our best shot, kay?"

"Wouldn't plan on it bein' any other way, punk." Axel laughed lightly giving Demyx a playful shove before lighting himself up in flames for the attack. Enveloped in the warmth of passionate flames he acted towards, what he perceived as, his inevitable death. Demyx stood back starting his groundwork with a lulling melody to subdue the two beasts among the three opponents.

Slipping back and forth between the swinging blades, Axel advanced upon the large humanoid warrior; fired up the task was moderately easy but draining. When the fighter could no longer swing an ax easily at the pyro, it began to stomp its feet, trying to crush the offending Nobody. The movements were sluggish but brought the earth to a trembling standstill beneath him, turning once solid ground to upraised soil. His footing taken from him, Axel began to struggle just to keep his bearings. In a swift motion, which he wasn't even aware he was carrying out, he found himself behind the titan. Its back was vulnerable, an unguarded ladder to its upper body. Not taking his chances at its feet, he launched himself up easily fastening himself to the warrior's back. The impact seemed to have caught the giant's attention because as he climbed up the chain mail the tyrant began to hit its back to rid himself of Axel's presence.

His original plan failing the Flurry of Dancing Flames buried his hands deep into the metal garment. Unleashing an attack, half his energy poured into it, he shot smoldering serpents of flame to snake and bite beneath the armor. When the pain registered in his opponents helmet protected skull, it swung its ax around, clipping Axel from his spine.

A nearby tree brought Axel to a violent stop from his short flight. Pain shot up through his bones and the air had been knocked clean from his longs. Fighting for breath and to overcome the damage sustained, he rolled out of the broken wood pile and glanced up to see how much time he had to spare. Demyx was holding out fairly well on his own. He'd subdued and defeated one of the dragons; the second was now just waking. The warrior, not holding a grudge turned to Demyx as his next opponent. Unable to take in the breath to warn the musician he watched in horror as an ax was raised towards the Melodious Nocturne.

Looking up, Demyx let out a soft cry, scrambling back to avoid a deadly strike. He just managed the feat by a hair, but the second coming right on top of it he found himself with no possible escape. Cringing he raised an arm in weak defense. Then a sudden and painful grip had his arm and threw him back.

The wolf, having returned, had taken his arm in his jaws and torn him from the path of danger. Bravely jumping in front of the stunned teenager it flashed its teeth letting out rabid barks. The threatening tone in the wolf's voice seemed to do little to deter the ax wielder as it placed another blow towards the pair. A second's opening for advancement took place when the blade missed and the canine leapt on top of the weapon, scaling it to the main body it commenced to distracting the monster biting the tender flesh it could reach by sticking its muzzle into the mesh.

Demyx praised whoever it was watching over him as he pushed himself to his feet. The distinct pain in his arm, though distracting, wasn't enough to falter over. There was the Scaled Avenger for him to worry about while the wolf distracted the main opponent. He had to get rid of that thing first. Sadly in the attack, he'd lost track of the beast. It had taken flight and he could no longer spot it until it was on top of him.

The dragon Burdened flattened him, face to the ground with a single clawed hand. As its face came down for the final strike, a streak of fiery light caught its neck, slicing right through it. A cloaked figure landed over him as the Scaled Avenger disappeared, a foot to each side of Demyx's chest. Two keyblades stopped just before his face before swinging round full length cutting through the Dragoon Nobody formed behind him.

Jumping away from Demyx the figure dressed in a white cloak, the very same the Faceless had been wearing, raised his hand, "Aether!" He shouted before a large black winged horse soured from the heavens beside the cloaked savior. As the stallion swept by, the man grasped its wing swinging onto its back being carried off towards Axel. The great beast turned up to sky and the newcomer slipped off rolling to a stop in front of Axel on his feet when he stopped. Bringing the keyblades up into a cross before him he caught the ax before it came down on the injured redhead.

It could clearly be seen now that in each hand, between the keyblade and the wielder's hand, was red and silver Chakram, identical to the ones Axel had possessed before.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Burdened**-

**Undefined: **In the shape of an empty black and white robe, this Burdened doesn't let on how powerful it really is. Having complete and full control over all magic it is able to deflect and create attacks from its opponent's energy, thus needing no weapon. The only initial indication to its ability is the blue energy it emits from the garment openings. When severely injured, it will envelope a single party member and allows that individual to take the brunt of the blows while using their magic attacks. They seek untold glory and knowledge by defeating every Nobody they encounter. Reduced to Nobody form they become Sorcerer Nobodies.

**Dazers: **Slim and athletic these human Burdened wear clothes that show off their figures. These narcissistic creatures wish to destroy everything beautiful, in attempt to keep others from outshining them. Their clothes are bright and reflect light, causing blindness to their victims. The loose fabric and flowing cloth strips it can easily disorient attacks, giving the illusion of not being a solid being. They do not use weapons but with their swift tactics they are able to deal multiple kicks and punches quickly and retreat before they are even touched. The Dancer Nobodies are what they become when defeated.

**Jokers: **Looking much like clowns these Burdened are nothing to laugh about. Wielding a deck of cards and a staff they deal out many different kinds of tricks and attacks. With the cards they can make duplicates of themselves, and the staffs provide a source of magic as well as a handy physical combat weapon. The thick stuffed clothes they are adorned in provide excellent padding against physical attacks. These Burdened seek those who possess the things they lust for which are honesty and sense of peace; they are constantly at odds with themselves on what truly makes them happy. Once this form is destroyed they become Gambler Nobodies.

**Battler: **A single Burdened that resembles a sturdy medieval knight with minimal plate armor. It wields two battle axes and is plain in appearance; its metal is dull silver with purple shadowing, relatively smooth in texture and form, and very powerful. Its size gives it a large amount of strength from momentum and high defense from a thick hide beneath its chain mail. LOG INCOMPLETE

Save Game: to be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

WHOOT!!!! I enjoyed the reviews for my last chapter! I think cliff hangers get more reviews… Hm. Perhaps I should do them more often. evil grin Seriously, thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Sorry it's a pretty short chapter but the last two were long and I've had some difficulties with this particular chapter. (mostly on deciding what reactions worked best and all that)

PS: What does the 'z' in 'zomg' stand for?

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

The nameless stranger shook under the pressure, fighting to keep his blades crossed in front of them. More weight was thrown into the attack shoving the newcomer back, his boots digging deep into the ground to slow the advance. Then turning his head, he glanced back at Axel who was still handicapped from the earlier blow. A new surge of power came from the stranger and pushing forward he broke the attack. Blades swinging from the cross they cut the blade of the ax partially before sending it flying from the metal giant's hand. It landed a few yards away with a heavy thud in front of Demyx, who by this time was in the company of the wolf.

Axel was in complete awe at his strength, so impressed by it he'd even managed to over look that his chakrams were right before his eyes in the hands of the rescuer. Valiantly this cloaked stranger rushed forward to his opponent, weaving through the ax swings and stomps to the giant's leg. Once there his fighting technique changed dramatically from being tactful to bearing down on the opposing side with brute force. Landing blow after blow from the keyblades, pounding the metal in combination with what appeared to be burning weapons, the giant let out an awful groan. It tried desperately to bat the attacker away but the fervent efforts were in vain. Finally, using a finishing move the nameless partner swung a blade full-circle following it with a diagonal slash. The metal cracked with a sickening cackle and the ogre of warrior wavered, the leg beneath it giving way.

In fear of being crushed by the falling titan the white cloaked man turned and retreated. As the creature crashed to the ground it reached out desperately trying to crush the triumphant before completely down. Thankful for the fighter it missed and he only suffered the slight rumble from the ground. He turned on a heel once the thing had fallen. It was not yet defeated; it was slowly pushing itself back up onto its knees.

A single keyblade vanished and the stranger clasped his hands together, the chakrams on the outside of the single blade which matched the two. Almost instantly flames began to waft off the weapons, licking the air above them and the hands of the wielder. Commencing an attack, the fire grew around him as if he himself were emitting the flame, and when he jumped into the air it was like a phoenix rising. The blade, white hot, cut deep into the mesh of metal, the air combo carrying him higher and higher until he pinpointed the location at which his attacks would cause the most damage. While he thrust his blade over the heart of the giant it became enraged, cutting into the ground at Demyx and an immobile Axel.

The wolf pulling at Demyx's cloak, cajoled Demyx to stand before quickly leading him to the safety of the meadow perimeter. Axel on the other hand had no such luck. His body was still stunned into paralysis and he could not escape. However, so mad was this tyrant his attacks missed him time after time. Before they began to cut it too close the stranger plunged the keyblade into the monster's chest. It let out a wail and swiped at him.

Easily evading the attack, the one in the white cloak landed safely on his feet as the beast pushed itself to its feet again. The keyblade wielder then rushed back into the fight, repeating his earlier actions, this time with the Pegasus aiding in the weakening of the giant's legs.

The battle seemed never ending, and on several occasions the cloaked man had to call upon this steed, 'Aether' as it was called, to sweep him out of danger's way. By the time of the ogre's fourth fall the fighter seemed to be weakening and loosing concentration. The nameless was moving slower, his reactions were delayed, and every so often he seemed to call in the winged stallion just for relief. This did not escape the wary eyes of Demyx and Axel, but both deterred by the massive size of the thing they kept away.

Landing back on his feet, the white liberator fell to a knee his body quaking with strain. His head turned slightly, Axel could make out movement from his lips as if talking to someone but his voice wasn't loud enough to reach the pyros ears. A shimmer of purple scales slithered from under the white coat and a tiny dragon flew up while the giant itself seemed to rest. Closing its large eyes it balled its tiny hands into fists.

A loud clank and rattle rang out as chains struck out of the earth like snakes and attached themselves to the metal knight's arms, legs, waist, and neck. So heavy and thick were the bindings they weighed the great titan down to its knees, restraining it from any movement.

"Demyx!" Axel called before running out onto the battle field. The musician followed suit, right on the redhead's heels. Before the great monster Axel's skidded to a stop fire already building at his fists. Bringing his hands before him he put his palms to his enemy, a burst of fire similar to a gas explosion enveloped its torso. The fire master held the flames as long as his body would allow trying to heat the metal enough for it to crack when in contain with cool water. When at last the fire died down, he retreated a few steps allowing Demyx to take the lead. Taking out his sitar he played, using all the power he could to summon a giant wave of water. An arch of the clear liquid began to rise from an unseen ocean like a tsunami wave, towering over the only thing in its path. Upon releasing his hold on it, the arch crested and plummeted to the earth, pounding the armored Burdened before them. He kept up enough power to keep the water from falling back on them.

As the water touched the scorching metal it hissed, some evaporating before the gallons of H2O actually rolled over the giant. The metal creaked in resistance before, all at once, the armor and chain mail shattered. Shards of metal spewed out away from the focus. Demyx and Axel winced holding their arms up to protect their faces from the bullet fast shards. As they recoiled, the newcomer rushed by them chakrams ready at his sides. Leaping into the clouds of mist he cut a deep X into the target before summoning a single fiery blade to cut up the Burdened. Keyblade imbedded into the softer flesh of the Battler, he stepped up and began to run the length of the towering thing. Light from the stranger traveled down the blade and into the Burdened and as he cut from the abdomen to the chest a bright streak of luminescence lit the path of the attack.

Once at the peak of the assault the white adorned sword fighter pushed away from the body and landed on the back of Aether. The stallion then swooped down catching Axel by the scruff, jerking him away from the falling giant. The silver-blue wolf then dashed in and stole away Demyx to a safe distance.

When all was finally still, the unknown jumped from his steed and turned to the boss Burdened. It lay motionless, but did not fade back or release a tainted heart; it was defeated. Dropping Axel on the ground Aether turned to the other man giving his arm a nudge.

"I'm all right. Nice work." Murmured the figure turning his head to the horse as he pulled out the shards of metal that had caught in his skin and coat. He'd dismissed the keyblade and now only held the chakrams in his hands. Once white as snow his garments were now dappled with crimson snowflakes of blood. The dragon landed on his shoulder.

"What about me?! I did well too right!" Exclaimed the little dragon.

"Yeah, you did good too Figment." He chuckled in response.

Wearily getting to his feet Axel stood staring at the one with the hidden face. His brilliant green eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. Inside more feeling than he'd known he could feel was welling up, threatening to spill over all at once. He was physically shaking with the contained excitement and his breathing had nearly stopped all together. If he didn't know better he would have sworn his heart was pumping ice cold blood through out his body. The symptoms were the result of shock, hope, and anxiety all wrapped up into a neat little bundle that now filled the gaping hole inside him.

Mouth suddenly dry and throat tight, he had trouble finding his voice, "Roxas…?" He whispered, thankful that what had come out was not a high squeak of some sort. Unconsciously his hands ran over the front of his own black coat, brushing off the pieces of metal he'd collected on his own body. Perhaps he was a little worried that if this really was who he wanted it to be, Roxas would be a little disgruntled by his disorganized appearance. Of course, it really was a nightmare to be found by someone you care for dearly in such a disheveled and somewhat weak state; no one wants to seem desperate or look grimy to a lover after all (not that Axel and Roxas were lovers, or had even exchanged words of love yet).

At his voice the Nobody turned his head, almost in surprise, though the shadow from his hood hid away most expression. Facing Axel, the Nobody quirked his head to one side slightly in inquiry. Then tipping his head up slightly, hands, still holding the chakrams, came up and pulled the hood back illuminating his face. A smile instantly danced across the familiar features. Bright blue eyes flashed up to meet Axel's gaze.

"Axel." Roxas breathed the name accompanied by a soft laugh. It wasn't really a happy laugh; it was one of relief as a great burden was lifted from his shoulders. Before much of a reaction could even begin to form in Axel's mind, the young Nobody ran up and leapt onto Axel. Wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders, he stood on his toes just to hug the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He quickly hid his face against Axel's chest. There was a heat burning on his cheeks and eyes. He knew that if he looked up, Axel would see his tears of joy and the bright flush that stained his face and he couldn't let him see it. Axel didn't yet know how much Roxas cared for him; though he had admitted it to himself, he wasn't brave or strong enough to tell this man he now clung to.

Voice and breath caught in his throat Axel stood frozen in place for a moment. As his mind caught up with him the expression on his face softened and he tenderly put his arms around the thirteenth member. Bowing his head he rested his cheek against Roxas's hair. The young boy he held was so warm and soft, everything he knew almost completely left him. All the feelings he'd been holding in were calmed by the simple gesture. Anxiety and hope had gone and were now replaced with a pleasant calmness and mild joy. What energy he had left to be excited to be together with Roxas again was now gone, all he could feel was the comforting peace. The battle had taken a toll on him and he wished that they never had to move from this position, but it wasn't so.

Axel was the first to break the silence, "What took you so long?" A smirk danced on his lips. Roxas let out a soft sound burying his face deeper, mumbling something as he did so, "What was that, Roxas?" He coaxed moving a hand to lift the young Nobody's face up. A light blush tinged his cheeks pink.

"Things look a lot farther when you want to get there." Said Roxas glancing away almost shyly, "Axel…? Um. Did you… Did you miss me?"

"Ha! Miss you?" Axel repeated with a Cheshire grin on his face, "Don't you remember? I'm all hollow inside; I don't have the guts to miss you. You know, ain't got a heart, got it memorized?" Axel laughed again unable to keep his joy from lighting up his own face. His normal zeal was returning to him now. There was just something about how Roxas looked asking that made him feel that right now the teenager needed him to be the same as he was before; someone strong to lean on. Roxas certainly had to have come a long way and journeys are always hard; it wouldn't be fair if he didn't get a break.

"Liar." Roxas grinned with something of a giggle as he raised a hand to tenderly brush his fingers through Axel's hair, "You did to miss me."

The grin on Axel's face widened, "Caught me red handed." He chuckled before resting his forehead against Roxas's. Raising his own hand he ruffled up his blonde hair playfully, "I'm glad you're finally here."

Demyx looked down solemnly at his feet, grinding the toe of his boot into the soil. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was making him sick with despair. It was foolish to think that they would carry on like they had forever, he thought. Something had to give eventually, but he'd not expected it to be so soon and so harsh. This Nobody before him now with Axel was someone he knew he couldn't hold a candle to. Axel had spoken so fondly and highly of Roxas, had said a few times that Roxas was the key to his heart. Surely, now that they were together Axel would have no need of him. Demyx was after all, just a substitute right? A companion until he found what he was looking for, Roxas.

"It was good while it lasted, I guess." He murmured to himself, the two other too far to hear him. They probably had forgotten all about his presence anyway, "I guess I should just go." He thought aloud glancing towards the happy couple. They surely did not need him at all. Turning away he looked onwards towards the mountains; his journey wasn't over even if Axel's was.

At his side the wolf bit at Demyx's sleeve drawing his attention down. The dark ocean blue eyes peered up at him, deep and endless. They held no apparent emotion, still calm as the abyss they resembled, but even so Demyx felt there was something within the darkness. Kneeling down Demyx wrapped his arms around the wolf, taking it in a mournful embrace. Setting its ears back in puzzlement it turned its head to return the hug, lifting a paw to place on Demyx's thigh.

"Good, boy." Whispered Demyx quietly to the wolf.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Burdened**-

**Battler: (Updated) **A single Burdened that resembles a sturdy medieval knight with minimal plate armor. It wields two battle axes and is plain in appearance; its metal is dull silver with purple shadowing, relatively smooth in texture and form, and very powerful. Its size gives it a large amount of strength from momentum and high defense from a thick hide beneath its chain mail. A boss Burdened, it takes time and a plan to take down. It may use a variety of attacks such as ax blows, swiping with its hands, and stomping its feet to make no place quite safe. Its hide being so thick, its trapped heart remains locked in its chest even when defeated. The Nobody form is unknown.

Save Game: to be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Demyx is a horrible influence on Axel.

And, mmm, fluff 'n stuff. Thought you guys deserved a bit of action. HOT DAMN! That might be one of my most sentimental kiss scenes I've ever written! It was hot! (I haven't done a real kiss scene in, like, forever.)

Yeah you guys are going to hate me for uploading such an insanely short chapter. In my defense I've been sick and I have had a good night's rest in three days. Next chapter we should be getting somewhere again and hopefully it will be longer (since I have Thursday and Friday off)

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

This was a terrible play of events. Beside him Demyx sat listening sorrowfully and watching as Axel and Roxas talked enthusiastically of their adventures. He didn't think it was fair how those two could be so oblivious to Demyx's pain but that was how it was.

After the two lovebirds had finally pried themselves apart in an astonishingly awkward scene Axel had retrieved a despair stricken Demyx and pulled him over to reintroduce him to Roxas. After a full round of introductions including himself, who had been hastily named Zenith by a flustered Demyx, Axel said they should return to the lake to rest and discuss what obstacles they'd faced getting to this point. It had been hours since they'd returned here, a fire was lit, Axel and Roxas were happily munching on the foul smelling fruit being over all gay and uplifting, and Demyx was wallowing in misery. He could smell the emotion flowing from Demyx, it sickened him beyond comprehension. The only thing he wanted to do was erase those feelings permanently from the boy, a variety of unmentionable and uncharacteristic thoughts running through his head. Luckily, the fact he was thinking such things was hidden from sight, lying on his stomach had its perks.

"So it sounds like you two have become quite the pair." Roxas said with a light smile, obviously unsettled by the idea.

"I guess, I mean we're close but not that close so you don't have to worry about me or anything." Mumbled Demyx mustering a light smile in return. He faked yawn, trying to hid the fact he wasn't tired just very depressed.

"Demyx!" Axel barked suddenly rigid, "Er, Roxas I need to speak with him for a moment, excuse me!" He uttered hastily jumping to his feet and dragging Demyx away. A very disgruntled 'Zenith' growled and cautious stalked after them. Once a clear distance away Axel lowered his head to Demyx's ear, "Don't say things like that!" Axel scolded angrily in a quiet voice.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know I like him, not yet anyway. So keep it on the low down, got it memorized? What if he doesn't like me like that? Can you imagine how horrible a position I'd be in? He'd probably never speak to me." Axel warned in hushed tone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shaking his head Demyx looked back at Roxas, who now looked a little lonely waiting for Axel to return. The wolf snorted and saw it fit, brat didn't understand the true meaning of rejection and loneliness that Demyx was feeling. Roxas really did deserve to feel left out.

The pleasure at seeing Roxas a little down was short-lived however because Figment began speaking with him and the Pegasus too. Now those three looked to be having their own conversation about how things were turning out. How un-cool.

"What kind of tone is that?" Axel hissed defensively.

"Do you have any idea how he looks at you? How happy he is when you're looking and talking to him? Trust me; you've got nothing to worry about. He really likes you and by 'really likes' I mean _'like likes'_ you." Said Demyx in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"What are you in, third grade? '_Like likes'_? Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

"God, it means if you went over there and ripped off his clothes he wouldn't be screaming for you to stop."

"You sure?" Axel asked a little unsure casting a sort of desperate glance towards Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Demyx sighed.

How stupid were people when they're in love? Honestly, it can be blatantly obvious to the entire world and the two expressing the love can be blind to the others advances. The fact was just beyond amazement. Actually, 'Zenith' was worried because he thought he might have suddenly dropped 100 points in IQ due to this stupid notion. For all he knew, he could be mentally retarded by now and Demyx actually did like him. Surely that wasn't that case. Surely…?

"When do you plan on telling him because if you don't tell him, I sure as hell'll do it for ya." Demyx warned with a light grin.

"No, no! I'll do it… Soon. Just give me this one night without worry."

"All right."

"What'd you have to talk about?" Asked Roxas as Axel settled back down next to him and Demyx on the opposite side of the fire.

"It was nothing in particular, just reminding him that he sure as hell better be nice to you and not wake you during the middle of the night. He wakes up sometimes and plays his sitar, not that it ever wakes me." Axel shrugged, "I just thought it might stir you so I'd warn him before I forgot."

"That was what the private conversation was for?"

"Among other things," Axel replied charmingly, "Perhaps it's time to get settled down for the night. It's late and I think we've all had long day." He offered, behind him Aether let out a neigh swinging his head in a nod to agree, "Demyx will take first watch."

"Sure thing… Uh, Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… If it gets cold… What I mean is if it gets a little too cold out, and you'd like to, you can come sleep next to me… And Aether. He's pretty big so the heat pretty much radiates off of him." The Pegasus snorted in disdain but did nothing more.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do that." Replied Axel after a momentary pause for his mind to jog, those words had probably just made him the happiest he'd ever been in his entire non-existence.

"Good night, Axel." Roxas smiled leaning over and giving the pyro a friendly hug before curling up beside the black stallion; Figment was already asleep on the steed's back. For a long moment Axel and Demyx were silent, just watching as Roxas slowly started to drift to sleep. Then Demyx crawled over to Axel's side and leaned to his ear.

"You should kiss him." He whispered; his eyes locked intently on the resting figure.

"What?! He's fucking sleeping!" Axel snapped back half heartedly in a very quiet voice.

"So what? God, just kiss him already, he practically just told you 'take me, I'm yours'. Just give him, like, a goodnight kiss. I'm not asking you to shove your tongue down his throat or anything."

"You're a horrible influence on me, first fish heads and now kissing unsuspecting teenage boys." His last three words were a little drawn out as leaned forward on his hand.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' if you want to get somewhere you've got to make a sacrifice somewhere and make a move." Demyx shrugged, "Anyway, I won't be looking your way so you can do whatever you want with him. I'm on watch to look out for danger, not homosexuals." Pushing himself to his feet he let out a soft grunt, "Come on, Zenith; let's go stake out over there in the sand." He beckoned as he made his way closer to the water.

The silver and blue canine was pleased with Demyx. Telling Axel to do those things was a positive sign; Demyx didn't need that horrible red head at all. If anything that wretched pair was harming Demyx. It hadn't been fully clear for the past couple of minutes but now, left alone, it could be seen Demyx was still heavily distraught about Roxas's arrival. He sat slumped over, arms around his knees, and his head ducked down. It was a miserable sight. Demyx deserved so much more.

Standing the canine looked about for a second, making sure no one was watching. Then, once he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped close, cocked his head a little, and licked the musician's cheek.

Feeling much like a criminal, Axel slunk over to Roxas's side. Sure enough, he was still sound asleep and oh so very tempting. He wasn't quite sure Demyx was right about this. It made him feel a little guilty that he didn't have the nerve to do this when Roxas was actually awake. Carefully tucking his hand to Roxas's side to hold him up he gazed down at Roxas's sleeping face for a long moment. Then swallowing his fears he leaned down with ease placing his lips over Roxas's very soft and warm ones. He'd not expected them to be so supple and luscious, and as he pulled away slightly he could not repress the urge to give them a light, tender lick.

The heat in his cheek and the pit of his stomach burned with all the ferocity of his fire now as he held his face just above Roxas's. Their breath intermingled in the lonely space between, his mouth parted he could taste that sweet breath and feel it dance across his lips in the most dazzling sensation. Letting out a content sigh he shifted and kissed Roxas on the forehead before mouthing the words he dared not speak aloud. Then he stole away to the fireside.

Save Game: to be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

What's this?! Demyx has been Nobody-napped! We'd better tell Johnny and Haji! WEE HEE HEE HEE!!!!! Don't write on a sugar high, actually don't do anything public on a sugar high, it's a bad thing. Ha ha ha! Cantankerously! What kind of word is that? Cantankerously, ha haa… Funny.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"Fire's dying." Grumbled Demyx quietly tossing a stone into the embers causing a few glowing cinders to rise up from the waning flames. It had gotten cold by the open water so he had returned to the fireside to bask in the warmth of the campsite. Of course, the fire could not warm the cold nestled in the pit of his stomach. Only companionship could smother the ice building inside, fire from a certain someone who didn't even cast him a second glance now that Roxas was there. Trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts he turned to the wolf, "Hey, you understand how I feel don't you boy?" He asked brightly scratching the canine's head. In response Zenith let out a soft bark, wagged his tail, and turned his head upward in an attempt to lick Demyx's hand. "You're so cute!" Demyx exclaimed with a laugh, rolling over onto his stomach and pinning the wolf to the ground. Wrapping his arms around the furry animal, he kissed it on the muzzle, "At least I'll have you right?"

"What in the world are you two doing?" Came an amused voice. Looking up Demyx found Roxas sitting up and peering around the small fire at them.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." Demyx muttered quickly getting off Zenith and sitting back down.

"Oh no, don't worry. Between Aether and the fire, it's a little hot. That's why I woke up… Actually I was hoping I could speak with you in private. Since Axel and the others are asleep now is a good a time as any right?" Roxas suggested getting up and advancing to the other side to sit with Demyx and a very unhappy looking Zenith.

"Uh, sure. What did you want to talk about?" Asked Demyx a little confused at why Roxas would be interested in anything he had to say. After all, he and Roxas never had really met or got along in the organization. Technically, they had really only met for the first time when Roxas arrived here in this world.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about Axel… You two… You two seem really close. I mean, I heard his side of the story about everything that's gone on here but I kind of thought you might have a different version."

"What? Don't you trust him?"

"It's not that, I just know Axel tends to bend the truth a little, sometimes." Roxas explained uneasily, "Don't get me wrong I trust him with my life."

"Then you don't need to worry. Everything he said is just as it was, save some minor details." Demyx shrugged.

"Listen, I know you and I never really talked before, but I'd really like to hear the truth right now. Please, tell me anything that he left out." Roxas pleaded placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder. From Demyx's side the wolf snorted in disapproval and rested his head on the musician's lap, but his warning went unnoticed by the intruder.

"You have to promise not to tell him I said anything." Roxas nodded and Demyx continued, "Fine. What he left out was all the times we talked about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he talked about you a lot. Always saying how special you were, how whenever you were around he felt at piece, and how being away from you made him feel so empty inside… He didn't want to say it because he didn't want you to know how much he loves you. What I don't get is why you two dance around it like it's going to bite you. There's no one else here, nobody to tell you what you can and can't do… If it will make you two happy you just say it and get together." Finally Demyx got his mouth to stop and he bowed his head in defeat. It wasn't what he really had wanted to say, actually what he really wanted to do was scream or lie about what he and Axel had been doing. This had to be his good deed for the century. He deserved some sort of reward for being so nice to this boy who was stealing away all the attention he should have been getting, "You know, it would probably be best if you made the first move anyhow. Axel's far too shy for it."

"Axel, shy? That's something I'd never imagine anyone describing him as."

"I guess when you're in love you do stupid things, but I can see how it happens. You two will make a great couple."

"I misjudged you. I apologize." Roxas suddenly stated bringing Demyx's eyes back up.

"What?" He inquired to make sure he'd heard him correct. 'Misjudged' where in the world had that even come from, hadn't they just been talking about Axel?

"Yeah… I thought you were just some stuck up teenager-"

'Gee, give a guy some credit! Where'd you get stuck up from?' Demyx thought in a huff.

"But you turned out to be pretty nice guy. In time, I'm sure we're going to become great friends… Well I'm going to get some sleep, good night." Then Roxas got up and, instead of settling down next to Aether, the other blonde curled up next to Axel in the dim light of the fire.

'Friends? Yeah right.' Demyx sighed heavily, "Shoulda just lied." He growled casting a glance at the wolf. Placing his hand on Zenith's head he gave the canine a few strokes, "Come on, let's get out of here." Zenith happily stood and immediately pranced over to walk along side the water's edge, Demyx close on his heels, "I sure hope you know the way, I can't see a foot in front of my own nose." He added quietly throwing a look over his shoulder to see that the fire was now out of his sight and so was the water. A sinking feeling was turning in his stomach now, he had actually left them.

A hand caught him around the face, covering his mouth to keep him from screaming. Then a second snaked around and caught his arms, wrenching them behind his back. As he began to struggle the much large person forced him down onto his knees and held him close with a grip tight as a python's hold on its prey. The wrestle ended quickly, Demyx drained his strength trying to free himself from the powerful grip. When he stopped resisting the assailant loosened his grip. The opening brought for a new burst of energy and Demyx sank his teeth into the hand over his mouth and tore his arms free before taking off.

Behind him he heard some cursing and then a hushed argument, but that didn't slow him one bit. Soon after the voices ceased he heard the sound of feet hitting the ground and he was sure that he was being pursued by his attacker, or now attackers. Why he was the one that they wanted Demyx could not even begin to imagine, he'd never done anything to anyone.

As he rushed out into large opening he found the moon lit the night enough so that he could see. Turning on heel he looked to face the ones chasing him but instead all he found was the wolf. Baffled Demyx looked around, twirling in a circle in search for the enemy. After a moment of that he stopped and rubbed his sore wrists, trying to figure out what had happened. His arms hurt sure enough so it had happened.

The sound of metal sliding against metal brought his attention to his left. His eyes caught the gleam of moonlight on armor and thinking it best to run he stepped away from the oncoming legion. Black Blades, about five, were slinking onto the open battlefield. Beside them Dark Soldiers were pulling themselves from the ground clawing at the ground before them. With Axel there, Demyx would have been positive they could take them down, but alone he feared he couldn't do it.

"Wait, I'm not alone." He stated looking down at Zenith by his side. The wolf's fur stood on end and his lips were curled back in a snarl, baring his fangs at the soldiers, "I can do this. I just need to get my hands on one of those swords." He spoke reassuring himself as the remaining Black Blades unsheathed their weapons, creeping ever closer. As they began to spread out and surround him, he quickly picked out the one which he would steal the blade from and attacked.

Boot striking the Blade Blade in the center of the face, he sent it to the ground. Slipping between the strokes the others, Demyx ducked down and rolled to the recovering Burdened. His hand on the hilt, he pulled it away bringing it up just in time to deflect a Blade Blades slash. Easily evading the attack, he rushed to escape the crowd. Once he'd gained enough ground he turned and raised the blade in offense.

They had lined up before him nicely, all following the same path to get to him. It made it easy to attack, not to mention Zenith was bringing stragglers to their knees with his own advances. Then as he swung the blade into the mass of bodies, there was a loud rumble from behind him. His attention momentarily brought away from the attack a Dark Soldier took advantage, dragging its long claws across Demyx's stomach. Crying out in pain, his mind blurred and he brought the blade down and cut into the wretched beast leaving the rest of him completely open. Another Dark Soldier barreled into him, impaling him with the spikes on its armor. A second bit into his sword wielding arm. For a moment he feared being completely overcome, but when a large weapon swept away both soldiers and knocked him off his feet his fear changed completely. A Cursed Walker had stumbled into the fight, and in attempt to kill Demyx had instead destroyed the two Burdened. Now Demyx feared his life instead.

On his feet in an instant he rushed away from the Cursed Walker. This was not a battle he could win. As he escaped into the darkness he could hear the smaller more agile Burdened rush in after him. When he found he could run no more he paused in a small clearing to face them. There were two Black Blades left and he could no longer count exactly how many Dark Soldiers there were.

Not wanting to loose his sword just yet he avoided attacking the Black Blades and instead attacked the Dark Soldiers, but as they caught onto his attack style he found he could no longer touch them. They disappeared into the ground coming up only when they were under his feet and they attacked him from there.

"That's it!" He snarled throwing the blade into the ground. "You want a fight; I'll give you a fight." Summoning the sitar to his hands, he strung an off beat and hard sounding tune. The water he controlled responded in an erratic manner, tearing from the ground and throwing the Dark Soldiers into the air. White and foaming like a raging river or an ocean wave, the element snaked up after the enemy striking them with such force they burst into scraps of darkness instantly. When it crashed back down, it completely wiped the earth clean of plants and the Burdened it hadn't tossed away like rag dolls.

Then as abruptly as it began it stopped and Demyx was left breathless. Those in the path of the destruction had been so severely damaged they did not even form Nobodies in their deaths. His body still raging to the ragged beat, he pushed onward only staggering now. To his side Zenith followed closely, letting out soft whining sounds as if worried.

Before long he collapsed into a heap beside a tree. His mind dancing between consciousness and coma, he could vaguely make out a figure closing in on him.

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

Opening his eyes Demyx let out a soft sigh, he was lying in a soft bed a blanket tucked around him. The pain from the battle that he'd had the night before was no longer present. He didn't care to question why, it was nice to wake up refreshed and unharmed. Searching the place he had woken up in, he found he was actually in an old room. It was musty looking and there were random boxes, papers, and knick knacks scattered and stacked all over the place. There were two chairs next to the bed, an old wooden rocking chair and a padded chair that looked like it may spill its contents at any second. In the latter, Zenith lay curled up, resting peacefully it seemed.

Slowly sitting up, Demyx stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Zexion!" Called a voice cheerfully accompanied by the sound of footsteps and the creek of stairs. At the name Zenith woke and with a long stretch the disguise melted away. Zexion, fully clothed sprawled out over the armchair, his legs over one end and his head and arms dangling over the other.

"Go away." Came a groan from the tired Nobody, hiding his face by pulling his hood down.

"But Zexion!" Came the nagging voice again as the owner peeked into the room. Luxord grinned devilishly, waving lightly at Demyx who was watching the scene with mild interest, "I need your help."

"Suck cock." Snarled Zexion lazily turning onto his side, burying his face into the chair and curling up into a ball.

"I would but theirs only yours and Demyx's." Grumbled Luxord casually entering the room and leaning on the back of the chair, "And you're both way to young for my taste. Of course, if it's your orders-"

"Touch him and d-" His words were cut off when Demyx angrily hit him over the head with a stray cardboard box. "What the-?" Turning Zexion glared angrily at Demyx for a split second but then it was gone.

"You licked my face, pervert!" Shouted Demyx before hitting Zexion with the box again.

"Hey! Stop that!" Zexion barked before getting struck with the box a third time, "You know what! I didn't see you objecting when it happened!"

"You led me on!" Demyx accused this time throwing the box at Zexion's face. The Nobody ducked down and easily avoided getting struck.

"Oh, yeah! Well you pinned me to the ground and kissed my nose!"

"Well you… You-"

"He watched you strip and swim in the lake!" Luxord assisted.

"Yeah! Wait- HE WHAT?!?!" Demyx was slack jawed.

"Oh, yeah! He was all hot and bothered over it too! I actually had to leave so he could, and I quote! 'Deal with it'." Said Luxord with a grin. Zexion lost it, turning around he grabbed Luxord by the shirt and decked him in the face. While the stunned Nobody recovered, Zexion shoved him back to the ground and ushered him out the door before slamming it on him.

"You ever speak of that again and I'll-" Zexion was down before he could finish. Demyx had gotten a hold of stray block of wood and had hit the Cloaked Schemer hard on the back of the head.

"Pervert!" Snarled the musician, his boot on Zexion's chest.

"I saved your life." Spat Zexion raising his head and rubbing the forming lump, "Not once, not twice, but three times too!"

"You did not." Demyx denied spitefully.

"Yes I did. The first time was when you first saw me as a wolf, the second time was when we fought the Battler, and the third time was just last night. I'm not even counting the individual rescues within the fights either." Zexion said defending himself in a mellow tone. Slowly Demyx lifted his foot off Zexion and the Nobody got up. After brushing himself off, Zexion composed himself, folded his arms, and gazed hollowly at Demyx. "Well?"

"Why? Why'd you save me?"

"Why?" Repeated Zexion almost angrily, "Isn't it obvious why?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Well that's too bad. I won't." Zexion resolved stubbornly, "I expect an apology when I come back." He added in a huff as he opened the door and quickly slipped out. Instantly Demyx tried to follow but the door locked from the outside, keeping him trapped.

"An apology, yeah right." Demyx snorted irritably as he returned to the bed and sat down. When he did he noticed that the light in the room wasn't coming from a light fixture but a window and he turned to gaze out it, "Where am I anyway?" He muttered pushing the resistant panes open to see. Suddenly he felt very sick. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon lighting the space between it and the mountains he'd just been next too with an orange glow. He was no longer near the forested area, in fact he wasn't even near the hills. It was like he'd been sent back to the beginning as punishment for running away.

A long while passed before a knock came at the door, "I'm coming in so you better not be doing anything funny." Stated Luxord's familiar voice before the door opened and he walked in. In his hand he was holding a plate with food on it, nothing particularly interesting just some fruit, fish, and some wicked looking vegetables, "Zexion thought you might be hungry, so here I am." Luxord informed setting the plate on the small nightstand.

"Half starved," Commented Demyx tilting his head to look out the open door, "Where is he?"

"Having issues somewhere. Now, don't you worry about him; he'll come around in his own time." Luxord replied with a shrug, "I don't know what it is about you but it drives him wild. He was always so calm, quiet, and conniving. It's so strange the way you change him, of course he's still quite conniving... Hm. Nothing like true love I suppose!"

"If he loves me why isn't he here?" Demyx raised a brow, obviously not amused by this banter. To this Luxord gave an overdramatic shrug, "Useless… How'd you end up here anyway? Didn't you go with The Superior?"

"Don't even remind me!" Fretted Luxord, "That wretched fool damn well near had me killed! If Zexion hadn't come I'd be scrap meat by now."

"Why'd he save you? Same reason he saved me?" Asked Demyx nastily.

"Good gracious no!"

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Interrupted Zexion solemnly, "Or is it my 'non-existent' feelings you have a problem with."

"I guess I just don't see it. Butter me all up, kidnap me, and then indifferently confess your love. Seems kind of fishy to me…" Demyx grumbled, "What are you in here for? Luxord brought me my food."

"Drink." Zexion stated monotonously as he crossed the length of the room and set the glass down next to the plate, "Would it please you more if I put more into the confession?"

"It might! And ya have to say too!" Demyx demanded crossing his arms and tapping a foot cantankerously. "None of this 'I'm not going to say it' shit." Zexion stood quietly, perhaps contemplating his next move. Nothing seemed to register on his face but as he stepped forward and tenderly placed a hand on Demyx's cheek it was obvious he'd heard. For a moment Zexion looked away, hesitating, then leaning forward he placed an affectionate kiss on Demyx's lips. It only lasted a brief moment but the touch had left a soft warm feeling on the musician's lips.

Withdrawing Zexion turned, stepped a pace, and folded his arms stubbornly, "I won't say it. It's embarrassing."

Luxord snorted, hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. He was thoroughly enjoying this awkward display of emotions between the two stubborn Nobodies, "Sorry, I'm not laughing." He denied coughing to cover up the laugh in his throat, "I should be going." He added hastily before rushing out of the room so he could burst into tearful laughter without risk over being hit upside the head.

Pausing, a little shocked, Demyx placed his fingertips on his lips. Then he balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth in anger, "You can't fucking do that and then not say it!"

"I just did." Zexion hummed in a matter-of-fact kind of tone before adding, "Also, I'm still waiting for that apology."

"You're not getting it until you say you love me!" Demyx snapped back angrily.

"Fine." Zexion resolved lightly as he headed for the door.

"FINE!!!" Demyx yelled back before Zexion calmly closed the door, "God, he can't even slam the door properly during a fight!" He grumbled angrily sitting down on the bed in an upset frazzle. For a good minute or two he just sat there huffing heatedly like a five year old that didn't get a candy at the store, then he broke his own silence rather awkwardly, "Loser… I hope Axel's all right."

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Waking lazily from his deep slumber, Axel awoke to find a lump of extra weight on top of him. For a moment he almost panicked but when he opened his eyes to who it was and wide grin spread across his face. Roxas was sleeping peacefully, his head on Axel's chest accompanied by his left arm and hand, his right was draped over Axel's shoulder. Over his stomach and groin, Roxas's leg was gently nestled; the other was tucked away against the length of Axel's body. It seemed while Axel had been sleeping, the young Nobody had made himself perfectly comfortable.

Enjoying this moment Axel raised his arms, wrapping them around Roxas. The motion caused the blonde to stir but not wake.

To his side Aether stood quietly, his ears perked. He let out a soft whinny and lowered his head to Roxas. Nudging him with his nose the Nobody slowly woke. Bright blue eyes turning up to the black steed he raised his hand and placed in on Aether's face, "What is it?" He murmured in a hushed tone.

"Eek! Someone's coming!" Exclaimed Figment diving into Roxas's coat hiding. Instantly awake, Roxas was on his feet in a second. Offered a hand Axel took it and he too stood to confront the intruders. Roxas pulled his hood down, shading his face.

"Get ready to fight." Roxas said quietly.

"A fight? I'm always ready for a fight." Replied Axel with a cocky smile, "Not sure about Demyx thou- Hey, where's Demyx?" Turning full circle he scanned the area for his companion. A sudden dread clutched took hold of his gut making him feel involuntarily sick, "Demyx?"

"Axel! Long time no see." Came a sickeningly familiar voice from across the small lake. Looking up Axel scowled, two of his least favorite people now situated in his presence. Larxene and Marluxia stood just before the water's edge. Marluxia continued, "I see you thought you'd get away with it, but I assure you. You'll pay for it. You and you're little pals."

"What the fuck did you do with Demyx?!" Axel instantly accused rushing forwards, closer to the water, "If you've so much as put one scratch on that boy I'll kill you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We haven't seen Demyx since we woke up. How about you, Larxene?" He asked a devilish grin spreading across his face, happy to see Axel so riled up. The questioned Nobody shrugged casually and shook her head.

"I haven't seen him either; I think you've been up too long Axel. Perhaps you should put you to rest."

"Like hell you will. Roxas, let's teach these punks a lesson in pain."

Save Game: to be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's like 'The Never Ending Story' in fanfic form! Scream!

Anywho! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever it is you celebrate during this month. I prefer to say I celebrate Yule (the celebration of the winter solstice), not Christmas, but whatever floats your boat. Just be happy for a holiday update.

I'd like to take the time to thank all of my readers for staying with me so long, because I know some have lost interest. I really didn't expect this to be so long, but I am determined to finish for all of you reading this. I'd also like to say hello to any new readers and I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. I'm especially thankful for all those who take the time to review, even if it's just a simple 'love it, update soon' review. They keep me going. 3

PS: On the chapters with Marluxia and Larxene, I have no idea how they acted in the real game so… yeah, I'm just making them flat out horrible people.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

Zexion let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He and Luxord sat at the table on the first floor. The older Nobody had been giving him a curious stare for quite some time now, and Zexion was more than a little bit annoyed by it. The problem was he didn't know exactly what Luxord wanted him to do because they both knew very well he refused to say the three simple words of affection Demyx demanded. It was Zexion's plan just to wait it out, after all Demyx couldn't resist forever. One of them was going to have to give in at some point, Zexion to get closer to Demyx or Demyx to get out of that cluttered room.

"So…" Luxord began slowly, "How is your plan going?"

"Quite well, thank you." Zexion replied curtly taking another sip of the herb flavored water. In his spare time he'd crushed some rather odd looking plants to get their juices and then mixed it with the spring water. It tasted like bitter tea, but he didn't mind.

"Do you think Marluxia and Larxene can take care of them?" Questioned Luxord dispassionately.

"Absolutely not. It would have taken the two just to get rid of Axel, with Roxas and his animals they will be vanquished." Zexion replied.

"Exactly how is it that your plan is going well then?"

"I have Demyx in my possession; that is all I require. I just rather had hoped to never have to worry about the others." Answered Zexion calmly.

"All right… Then what about Vexen and Lexaeus?"

"They should be reaching Xemnas and his followers soon." Looking up Zexion decided to answer the question on Luxord's lips before it was spoken, "They will most surely be killed as well."

"Wow… Talk about a back-stabbing friend." Luxord let out a whistle, "You're not going to do anything like that to me are you?"

"Perhaps… Anyway, Vexen and Lexaeus would have never approved of my intentions with Demyx. That, dear Luxord, is why I had to be rid of them." Zexion explained setting his glass on the table, "Excuse me." He added quietly as he gracefully stood and strode to and up the stairs silently.

Stopping in front of the room Demyx was being kept, he heard the boy rush to the bed and jump onto it. He'd been listening in on the conversation. Even with how quietly Zexion spoke, the walls were thin enough to hear a mouse chatter on a different floor. With another soft sigh he raised a hand and knocked on the door. He scarcely waited for permission to enter and pushed the door open.

"What do you want?" Snarled Demyx heatedly from the bed.

"My apology." Responded the Cloaked Schemer closing the door behind him. His cold eyes scanned the room, pausing on the plate Luxord had brought up earlier. Demyx hadn't touched his food. At this Zexion frowned.

Crossing the room, he casually sat down on the bed, leaning back to lean on the window sill. To this Demyx instantly scrambled back to the far side of the bed to avoid touching Zexion. That wasn't very nice of him. He'd done absolutely nothing to harm Demyx in fact Zexion believed he'd been quiet hospitable, the musician really should have responded in a much kinder manner than that.

"If I say I'm sorry will you say you love me?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"No," Zexion replied lightly turning his head to look out the open window.

"Then get the hell out of my bed!"

"It's not your bed." Zexion snapped back quickly turning his head to cast Demyx a cold stare. That shut him. A disgruntled expression entered the musician's face, his fists clutching the cloth of his lap. It was cute in its own way, "Come here." Not allowing Demyx to respond Zexion reached forward, took hold on Demyx's coat, and pulled him close, practically making Demyx fall onto his lap.

"Hey! Cut that out! Let go of me!" Demyx fought back trying to free himself from Zexion but in the end he only made it worse. By the time he'd stopped struggling Zexion had him around the chest and was holding him firmly against his body. It was a slightly awkward position; Demyx's head was on his chest, a hand on his lap, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Asked Zexion now fondly stroking Demyx's hair with his free hand.

"All of this! Trying to hurt Axel and Roxas and-"

"They deserve it! They made you unhappy, they hurt you, they won't even acknowledge what's happening. I don't want that for you. They don't deserve you and you deserve better."

"And kidnapping me is better?!" Questioned Demyx sourly.

"No, but you will be loved here. You don't have to fight, work for your food… This is better for you, it's safe."

"You're the one who made it dangerous!" Demyx accused turning his head up to glare at Zexion, "Stop petting me! I'm not a dog!"

"Hush. It feels good and you know it." Retorted Zexion coolly before continuing, "You must understand. Everything I've done, I've done for you."

"Then let me go back! I'm not happy here! I want to go back to Axel." Demyx demanded, "Stop all this stupid madness you've created and leave me alone! If you stop me now I'll never get a heart and I'll hate you forever!"

"How will you hate me if you won't have a heart?" Chuckled Zexion leaning down and kissing Demyx's forehead. Demyx was irresistible when he was upset; it made Zexion want to hold and love him all the more.

"How can you love me without a heart?" Responded Demyx confidently a smile lighting his face. It was obviously not the right thing to say. Shoving Demyx back onto the bed Zexion struck him angrily across the face, a sudden rage entering those cold eyes.

"You don't ever speak like that to me, ever." He growled, giving Demyx another good shove he stood up and marched to the door. Of course the door was locked so he couldn't open it so he paused before it. It would be easy enough to leave, all he had to do was transform and use Xigbar's teleporting abilities. Sadly, it wasn't so simple. Now that he had gotten to the door he found he didn't want to leave and he felt suddenly very guilty. Bowing his head he turned, glancing at Demyx who was sitting up and rubbing his sore cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Wha?" Demyx looked over with a bewildered look on his face, not sure why Zexion hadn't stormed out yet.

Slowly Zexion returned to the bed. Sitting down next to Demyx, he tenderly stroked the reddened flesh on Demyx's face, "I'm sorry for raising my hand to you." He repeated before leaning forward and resting his head on the stunned boy's shoulder, "Can you forgive me?"

"Um… Yeah. I guess…. Didn't hurt that much anyway." Muttered Demyx uneasily, obviously unsettled by Zexion's strange behavior, "Uh, I'm… I'm also sorry for, you know, hitting you with that box and saying that stuff. You're not that bad, I suppose."

"Why do you want me to say it so badly?" Mumbled Zexion quietly wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist.

"Because that's how it's supposed to be! If you love someone you're supposed to say it." Demyx told him before letting out a soft sound of surprise as Zexion pushed him back onto his back.

"Aren't actions supposed to be stronger than words? Why can't you just be satisfied with my own expression of it?" Zexion demanded turning his head up to rest his chin on Demyx's chest, "You don't even like me back, I shouldn't have to say it to someone who doesn't want me."

"I didn't say I didn't want you or anything. You're just doing it all wrong." Demyx replied in a huff, "If you really love me you should've just come right out with it. Your stupid plans and your jealously really aren't making me like you a whole lot right now. If you want me to like you try doing something nice you moron."

"I am being nice."

"Well you suck at it." Said Demyx with a small smile appearing on his face as he looked down at Zexion's face. Perhaps Demyx was getting a little desperate for attention because, somehow, this situation didn't feel all that wrong. In fact, the Melodious Nocturne was kind of enjoying this. Zexion may not have been very good at winning him over, but at least he was trying. That was more than Demyx could say about a lot of people he knew.

Shifting, Zexion let out a sigh, "I should be going." He murmured quietly.

"When will you be coming back?" Demyx inquired hopefully as Zexion released him and stood up. The Cloaked Schemer looked at him blankly before looking at the dish on the nightstand. Walking over to it he ran his fingers over the rim of the plate.

"Surely by your next meal, but perhaps earlier." He replied simply before looking back at Demyx. The Nobody looked so lost and helpless now. It almost was enough to make Zexion refuse to leave. Sadly, he had other things to attend to. His plans were playing out and he had to check on progress.

"I'll be waiting." Whispered Demyx shyly. Zexion offered him a soft smile before knocking on the door for Luxord to come and open it.

"So will I."

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Roxas was surprised at how difficult it was to land a solid hit on Larxene. Both of their opponents were unarmed but their agility was making it hard to defeat them. Axel seemed to be having better luck with the Graceful Assassin though since Marluxia's attacks were primarily plant based. At least one of them was making progress.

Swinging his keyblades at the Savage Nymph, she yet again easily evaded the attack and countered with a lightning fast kick to the gut. Stumbling back Roxas tripped over a stone, falling into the lake water. An out of place bolt of electricity cracked through the air into the water. The pain was ten times worse than a normal lightning attack, the water conducting the electricity and giving it power. However, Roxas found the pain somewhat less debilitating than it should have been, instead he found it infuriating. Willfully standing, he glowered angrily at the unfeeling Nobody before him.

So she liked playing with lightning, did she? Well, he'd show her what a true master could do with it, "Aether!" He called. The steed responded in a second, swooping down and sweeping Roxas off his feet into the air.

"Hey! Get back here, coward!" Larxene yelled crossly summoning another bolt of lightning, just the move Roxas was looking for. Raising his keyblades in a cross above him, the lightning struck them and instead of the electricity running down into Roxas the force was captured within the cross section of his weapons. Knowing all too well the energy would only be kept pent up for a moment Aether swiftly flew to the earth, his hooves thundering on the ground. In a dead charge, the stallion lowered his head like a bull bearing down on the enemy.

The blades let out a crackling ripping sound as they were draw apart a shivering snake of light arching between them. Larxene flinched, bringing her arms up she tried to block the attack but Aether swung his head up tossing her into the air. Just as Aether set up the target, Roxas leapt off his back to intercept her. The blades came in contact with her body and let out a reeling screech as the enclosed force was redirected into Larxene; she felt limp to the ground.

Landing on his feet, Roxas turned on a dime to finish her off before she recovered. As he rushed at her with the sparking blades, she suddenly rose dodging the attack. She was wounded now, though, and her actions were becoming sluggish.

"Come on and die already! You're making me mad!" Axel yelled frustrated with the ongoing battle. He had Marluxia on the run, but the boy just wouldn't give up. Another thorny vine caught Axel by the ankle and he fell again. This was the only attack Marluxia seemed to be able to use effectively, but it was weak and easy to get rid of, "Damn it!" Axel cursed turning and cutting the plant off of his leg with a chakram. Getting up he found Marluxia once again gone. He was hidden somewhere in the brush. With a scowl Axel set fire to the nearest set of trees and bushes. It was a waste of energy, Marluxia wasn't hidden there. This annoying game of cat and mouse was getting on Axel's nerves.

Turning he caught a glimpse of the razor blade petals before they struck him. A sweep of his hand and the flowery things fell to the ground, charred and shriveled. Marluxia was wearing down his magic and vigor slowly, but if it lasted too long Axel would be a sitting duck.

Not wanting waste anymore energy Axel waited for Marluxia to make his next move, his gaze casually flowing over the area. Roxas seemed to be doing well now, he had Larxene on the defense and she looked like she was getting weaker. Axel wished he could say the same for Marluxia, but that rat wouldn't keep still to get a good beating. His emerald eyes caught a flicker of motion and he leapt at the chance. Burning through the shield of trees, Axel clipped Marluxia's shoulder with a blade.

Now he had him. Marluxia fell back against a tree and he was cornered. Not bothered at all about attacking a defenseless, cornered leech, he ran the burning chakrams through Marluxia several times. The wounds burned and cauterized instantly. He stopped short of killing the Nobody though, placing the deadly weapons at Marluxia's neck.

"Now what did you do with Demyx?" He growled venomously.

"I… I told you…" Marluxia gasped scowling right back at Axel. There was no fear in him at all, nothing. The Nobody before Axel was as empty as Xemnas would describe a Nobody to be. The only thing inside was rage, a very primitive emotion.

"I don't believe you!" Snapped Axel pressing the hot blades against Marluxia's neck.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me. We didn't do anything to him." Replied the Graceful Assassin. Axel searched Marluxia's gaze for a long moment before he removed the blades. It was the truth, Marluxia didn't know anything.

"Then I have no business with you." Axel glowered turning to return to the lake where Roxas still fought Larxene, "Roxas! They don't know anything!" He called.

Roxas paused, just before making the final stroke to defeat Larxene. For a moment he pondered whether or not just to finish her off, he decided against it and released her. Jogging to Axel's side he looked up at his dearest companion, "Now what do we do? We have no idea what happened. For all we know he could have just run off."

"He wouldn't do that, not again. I'm sure something bad must have gotten him." Axel said confidently, "We've got to find him and save him."

"Hey! You can't just stop fighting us like that!" Marluxia yelled traipsing onto the shoreline, accompanied now by Larxene.

"Why are you two still here?" Axel groaned fed up with their nonsense.

"We're not done yet! If you thought it was that easy to get rid of us, think again. This is a fight to the death, not a game! We'll make you pay for what you did, now fight us!" Marluxia demanded.

Axel had no idea what they were talking about. He'd done nothing to them; he'd barely even thought about them. It was pointless to fight when there really wasn't a reason; unfortunately Axel had no choice but to do it. If he didn't take care of them now they'd just keep on attacking him and that wasn't something he could have, not with how much he needed to accomplish.

"All right then. Let's finish this."

Save Game: to be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'm pleased all of you enjoyed my last updates! I'll try to get a New Year's update in if possible, but once again I'm sick so it might not happen. Actually I'm not _sick_ sick. For some unexplained reason I got hives really bad Friday morning. So now my hands and feet are swollen, it hurts to walk, my skin is all red and itchy… It really kind of sucks. Don't know what caused this allergic outbreak of doom, but it is up to my pills to save the day!

Um… If things are a little kooky somewhere in here, I apologize. I can't think straight when I don't feel well. Enjoy.

**Note:** The toilet and shower/bath are kept in separate rooms in the abandoned house. This is why Zexion states both the restroom and bathroom. The restroom is for the toilet and sink and the bathroom is used for bathing.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

"You know. Some plants are known to have toxic spores that burn the throat and lungs." Marluxia grinned; there was an insane look about him now. For some reason, Axel didn't think that the flower boy was commenting on that for no reason, but there were no indications of an attack. Shaking the sinking feeling from him, he smiled with poise.

"All bark and no bite. You honestly think you can beat us? If your memory's failed you, last time I checked you were the one losing, got it memorized?"

"Cocky as always," hummed Marluxia in amusement. "Perhaps you won't be so inclined to speak poorly of me when I inform you that the fumes from burning special types of leaves can cause a hallucinogenic effect. Can you really be sure that it was me you were attacking? Hm? Or, perhaps, the fact that I have not in turn dealt more serious damage to you?"

Those threatening words didn't sound empty. The sinking feeling returned. Everything felt and looked the same, but had he dug himself in too deep to tell now? He did feel tired, unusually so for just waking up. Looking for some sort of confirmation of Marluxia's words he looked over at Roxas. His breath caught in his throat, Marluxia wasn't bluffing. Roxas was blindly swinging his keyblades at some unseen foe and just beyond him Larxene was tearing up the ground with her lightning. Both of them had inhaled the toxic fumes, but why wasn't it affecting him?

"They're smaller than you." Came Marluxia's voice.

"What?" Axel turned his attention back at the pink haired Nobody, baring his most malicious scowl.

"They're smaller; it will take more toxins to effect you. That's what you were wondering right? Why you weren't attacking a hallucination? But maybe their hallucinations too, you can't really tell." Marluxia laughed.

"You- She's on your side and you let it happen anyway?"

"There never were any sides. She just happened to come along for the ride… I wonder why you're stalling so long. Are you afraid I'm not real? Or are you worried the spores and burning more of my precious plants?"

"Get out of here!" Axel snarled throwing his chakrams at the offending Nobody. When Marluxia easily evaded the attack Axel felt a tad intimidated. He'd not expected to strike him but it would have been reassuring. The weapons returning to his hands, he cursed under his breath. His vision was slowly becoming blurred; both his eyes and his lungs started to sting. Marluxia disappeared into the growing haze.

"Aether!" Roxas yelled to Axel's side catching his attention again. In Axel's mind sparked a glimmer of hope. Rushing past Roxas he intercepted the flying steed, who snorted angrily in his doing so. Quickly pulling the beast aside, so as not to be struck by one of Roxas's attacks, he pulled Aether's head down to speak with him.

"Aether, you need to get Roxas out of here. Put him some place safe where he can't hurt himself. Then I need you to come right back here, got it memorized?" Axel whispered urgently. Disgruntled, Aether let out a neigh of confirmation before shoving Axel out of the way and rushing to the aid of Roxas. That at least solved one of Axel's problems, now he had to get rid of the sources to all the other ones. First he had to find out where those spores were coming from and get rid of them, he couldn't fight blind and gasping for breath.

Rubbing his eyes, Axel tried to clear his vision but it only became foggier. There was a grainy texture to the air now and everything was tinged an ugly shade of yellow. Axel could only guess that it was the pollen of the plants Marluxia had spoken of. Both chakrams in one hand, he covered his mouth and nose in an attempt to slow the intake while he found the source.

Before he could go too far, a sudden flood of movement burst forth before him. The pink and black insects fluttered forward in a panic and Axel brought his arms up to block them. He wasn't afraid of the butterflies but flying at him like that had startled him. Once the initial surprise had let he brought his hands down and allowed them to freely brush up against him. Thinking nothing of the event, he moved onward.

It didn't take long for the spores to start attacking his system, his mouth, nose, eyes, throat, and lungs burned in a very unpleasant way. Coughing and rubbing his eyes, his progress was almost slowed to a complete stand still. There was another flurry of motion as hundreds more of the butterflies wafted past him. He vaguely wondered what had frightened them, but his mind left the subject quickly when he spotted a strange looking plant nestled between two trees.

Rushing over to it he got to a knee. The blossom was large, about a foot in radius. Its petals were a hot pink and darkened to a soft grey towards the throat. Stem and leaves, lay in a tangled mess around the trunks of the trees, wrapped around the host plants. Axel wasn't sure what to think of the plant, unsure if it was the one he shouldn't burn or the one he shouldn't touch (should he disturb the spores). A powerful urge suddenly overtook him and he leaned forward. With his free hand he cupped the bloom and with the other he cut it from the plant with the chakrams. Bringing the flower to his face he deeply inhaled through his nose, taking in the scent of it. It brought a dizzy feeling to him, but the smell was far too intoxicating to resist a second smell and a third. Again, the butterflies whirled about him, but this time his mind was high on the scent and their movements were rigid and chopped up into simple pictures.

A gust of wind kicked up with powerful force, clearing the haze away. Lightheaded, Axel plopped down onto the ground, unable to keep his balance. His energy was sapped but he was feeling so good now. Then a black and white face appeared in front of him and the flower was torn out of his hands. The mass of black reared up, trampling the plant. This sudden turn of negative events quickly jogged his brain back into action and he was on his feet in no time.

"Aether?" He questioned. The stallion let out a bellow, rearing up again. For the fourth time, Axel saw the swarm of butterflies burst forth. This time however, he recognized them for the threat they really were as Aether flapped his great wings and sent them to the ground. Once they lay motionless, Axel found them to be the razor sharp petals Marluxia used to attack him with and he became alarmed at how easily he fell for the hallucinations.

Suddenly yanked from the scruff he was thrown onto Aether's back. The steed let out an unhappy neigh and stomped a hoof before kicking up into flight. As the Pegasus flew up to escape the fumes, a vine caught him around the hind leg and drug them back to the earth. Grounded, the stallion let out a terrible sound stomping his feet in fury. Spreading his large wings again he flapped them hard, creating a whirlwind of pollen and dust. The small tornado sucked the air clean, gaining strength as it grew.

"Quick! Light it on fire!" Came a squeak from his shoulder. Axel scarcely questioned the voice and hopped off Aether's back. His chakrams in both hands again he summoned a flash of fire, catching the tunnel of air making it burst into flames. Still moving in a circular motion, however, the tornado did not die because of the fire. A little nervous about being so close to the cyclone, Axel rushed back to Aether and cut the Pegasus loose before hopping onto its back. Before he had a great hold on the stallion, it was in the air and quickly putting distance between the twister and themselves. Once again, a vine caught the steed and they were grounded a few yards off.

Obviously not able to run, Axel accepted the task of finding Marluxia and ridding himself of the nuisance one and for all, "Aether, you back me up when I call."

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

Zexion frowned gazing at the book in his hands. Just a minute before, he'd returned from his progress check. Axel and Roxas seemed to be having a little trouble and Vexen and Lexaeus were closing in on Xemnas and the others. None of this was troubling to him directly but he was a little worried about Demyx. If Axel somehow failed, Demyx would never forgive him and he couldn't have that. What was he supposed to do? Why was love so complicated?

A rustle from the bed caught his attention. Demyx had finally noticed that he'd arrived. The Nobody cast him a confused look, glancing suspiciously at the book. No, he wasn't reading the book and Demyx perhaps caught onto that. It wasn't even in a language that Zexion knew how to speak let alone read. Actually, the book was just to cover up the fact that he'd come in just to be with Demyx.

"Creepy…" Mumbled Demyx as he sat up. Obviously, Zexion wasn't supposed to hear it so the Cloaked Schemer ignored the insulting comment. Moving his gaze back to the book, he idly turned the page, "When'd you get back? I didn't hear you come in."

"The door to this room has been unlocked. You may come and go as you please." Zexion stated monotonously not looking up from the book, "There's a restroom across the hall, the bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"Oh… Thank you." Came Demyx's voice. He sounded a little helpless and needy at that moment, perhaps disappointed in the lack of response he was getting from Zexion. It almost made Zexion smile, almost, "Um… I ate the food. It was pretty good." This time a small smirk did touch his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Zexion replied looking up from the book. Not that he would admit it but he'd actually prepared the meal with tender loving care especially for his little captive in hopes of gaining Demyx's affections. If the Melodious Nocturne had been displeased, Zexion would have felt a more than a little disappointed, "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"No." Denied Demyx blatantly. Damn, Zexion had hoped with how awkward Demyx was acting he would flat out confess whatever was making him so uneasy. Fiddling with the zipper on his lap, the musician was quiet for a little while before glancing up nervously at Zexion. His expression changed from nervous to concerned in an instant, "Hey, your eyes are red."

"Hm…" Lying the book down on the bed Zexion stood and went to the dusty mirror. Wiping the glass clean he examined his eyes. Indeed they were red; it looked like he had been crying. That was a displeasing fact. He hoped that he'd gotten out of the noxious atmosphere fast enough to avoid the attack. It probably wouldn't have been so bad had he not rubbed his stinging eyes afterwards, but what was done was done.

"Are you upset, is something wrong?" Asked Demyx earnestly leaning forward over the bed a little. For a moment Zexion pondered faking a long sob story to earn some pity comfort, which would be nice right about now. However, he decided against it, not caring to lie to the boy. As he returned to his seat and picked up again he could almost hear Luxord snickering at him about how 'soft' he was becoming.

"No, Demyx. I am not troubled." Zexion replied quietly looking at the page he opened to. They were still chicken scratches, which was disappointing. Somehow he was hoping he could magically read the words, it would have made ignoring Demyx's adorable expression a lot easier. He was sure the musician did not realize how utterly irresistible he was when he looked at him like that. There was tenderness in those eyes, the kind that he as a strict scientist had never seen directed towards him.

"Then what happened?" Demyx inquired hopefully swinging his legs off the bed to get a little closer to Zexion.

"If I told you, you'd get upset." Came his response as he turned his head away, "You just don't understand my situation, Demyx." He added smugly and a little sourly. Crossing a leg over the other, he let out a heavy sigh and folded his arms. It was something he seemed to be doing more of, those long sighs of a loaded thoughts and a stressful situation.

He let out yelp of surprise when suddenly Demyx plopped down onto his lap. Throwing an arm around Zexion's neck the Melodious Nocturne hung lightly onto the startled Nobody, "I'm not stupid, if you'd just explain it to me." Muttered the blonde flicking Zexion on the nose with a finger.

"You seem to forget, I'm a listener." Zexion snorted unfolding his arms to allow for a more comfortable position. Unintentionally, or perhaps just subconsciously, his hands snaked around Demyx's waist and settled lightly laced on his hip.

"Fine, you sit there and I'll talk to you. I'll tell you what my situation is and then maybe you can get it through you thick skull why I'm not very happy with you. Fair enough?" Demyx suggest with the raise of a brow. Slowly Zexion nodded and leaned back for the story. Of course, he knew most of it already but Demyx's voice was always a welcome sound so he allowed the repeat of information. It was also fairly insightful to hear it from Demyx's point of view he supposed, as most of his version was assumption. The water oriented boy began with how he was treated back at the Organization; then he moved onto how Axel and he had become close friends in the time they'd gotten there. After that he explained how Axel had helped him through a lot of the issues he was dealing with, feelings and all that. Zexion had a feeling Demyx didn't realize how touchy this subject actually was. Of course, it must have seemed like a much longer time to Demyx than for him. The fact was, Demyx had barely had a chance to get to know Zexion or what truly happened that day before he was gone and it was all over so it really couldn't be helped.

"So, you see… I mean, I really appreciate your help but I can't just give up on Axel. Even though I was running away, I was actually going to go back eventually. I really want to find my heart, and I really want to do it with Axel and Roxas. This is my first chance to actually get some new friends; I don't want to let it pass by." Demyx said exasperated after having ranted for so long at Zexion. For how much Demyx had bad-mouthed Zexion and the others, the Cloaked Schemer seemed to be taking it well… Not great but not too bad. His expression had hardened a bit and he looked a slightly annoyed, but he'd kept quiet and listened dutifully. "So?"

"Give me until dusk tonight." Zexion stated blankly.

"Huh?"

"Tonight, give me until tonight. If I can't make you mine by then I'll take you back to that Nobody and leave you be."

"You really don't get it, you idiot." Chuckled Demyx shaking his head, leaning over and resting his head against Zexion's, "I didn't say I wanted you to leave. Figure it out." Pushing himself up he let his hand linger on Zexion's shoulder for a moment, "I'm gonna take a shower now, don't get too lonely while I'm away."

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Axel was finishing up showing Larxene the reason why he was called the Flurry of Dancing Flames, when Marluxia turned up. Because he'd run into Larxene first and she was pretty pissed off as it was, Axel had to terminate his mission of finding the flower boy. He considered himself lucky to have the boy fall right back onto his lap. Jumping back away from the lightning girl he grinned, "Good news, Larxene, looks like you won't be going all alone this time around. Goes double for you, pansy boy."

"You're causing more trouble than I expect, but now that I know. You can be sure I won't make the mistake of underestimating you again. Not twice in the same day." Marluxia growled between clenched teeth as Larxene limped to his side. Just a few more strikes to her and she'd be gone into the darkness.

"Actually this would be the third time today." Axel replied, "I can't help it if you're stupid with a capital 'S'. Now it's about damn time you two crash and burn."

"Just try." Came Marluxia's only response before besieging Axel with a series of desperate attacks. While vines tried to bind Axel from all directions Marluxia maneuvered up wind of Axel and unleashed his razor sharp petals on him. The attack itself was fairly weak but with the added strength of the wind the blossoms dealt a hard and swift blow. Too carried away with escaping restraints, Axel took the attack's full damage. Even when the attack was played again and Axel did try to defend, he found that there was no way to block. His fire that was to burn the assault was blown right back at his face. Despite being badly injured by it, the concept gave him a good idea that would defeat Marluxia with ease.

Turning to face Marluxia head on, he fell into a dead run as fast as his legs would carry him. As he charged, he used his chakrams to cut Marluxia's attacks in half to reduce damage. To avoid getting tangle in the vine attacks, he let loose blazes of flame to catch the offense before it caught him. Much to Marluxia's surprise, Axel rushed right past him without even trying to attack him. This temporary confusion gave Axel all the time he needed to turn and set up the attack. He let out a call to the Pegasus and everything was over.

"Burn, baby." He breathed maliciously before a sudden flash of fire ignited before him. The fire caught the grass aflame and in seconds the high winds had fanned the flames into a wildfire. Behind him, Aether gave the fire one last beat with his wings creating a fatal attack. Axel couldn't see what exactly happened to Marluxia, but when the fire danced over the ground to the tornado nothing was left in its path, no plants and no Marluxia of Larxene.

Aether threw his head in excitement, bounding over Axel towards the cyclone. Stopping just short of being sucked in, the great steed reared up and, with one sweep of his wings, created a counter current that completely wiped out the raging whirlwind. Charred wood fell into a dead still pile near where the eye had been and everything was still and calm.

"Come on! Let's get Roxas! We've got to keep working." Axel yelled impatiently, as he headed off once again in search of Demyx. He had no time to celebrate the meaningless victory.

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

Angrily throwing the door open to the room, Demyx pointed accusingly at Zexion, "What did you do with my clothes?!" He shouted, holding a clean towel around his waist. Zexion was sitting on the bed, the book he'd been reading earlier in his hand. For a moment Zexion didn't respond, as if he'd not heard him, "Hello! I said 'what did you do with my clothes'!" The musician repeated furiously. He knew Zexion had taken them; there was no one else around with any motive. If this was Zexion's idea of a joke, Demyx swore he'd wring his neck for it.

"Clothes? I haven't seen them since you left with them on." Replied Zexion smugly turning the page of his book. He didn't even look up. Oh yeah, Zexion had definitely taken them, there was no doubt in Demyx's mind. Now where did he put them, that was the real question. It wasn't likely the Cloaked Schemer was just going to hand them over.

"I'm not that dumb, don't be mean!" Demyx pouted stopping a foot, "I want to get dressed." Slowly, Zexion raised his eyes from the page. Those stern eyes made Demyx shiver and as they bore down on him Demyx found himself getting a little self conscious. Retreating a bit, he looked around for some way to escape Zexion's piercing eyes. Empty handed, Demyx settled on backing up and hiding behind the wall. His hand on the door sill, he peeked in shyly, "Come on, Zex. I'm wet and cold." He whined.

A blush spread across Zexion's face, but conscious of it the master of illusion hid it away quickly, "If you're cold, I'll warm you up."

"I don't think so. Come on, cough 'em up!" Persisted Demyx. Then to his surprise, Zexion set the book aside and reached behind him. Slowly the Nobody brought a handful of clothes in front of him; they were Demyx's, "Hey!" Demyx exclaimed stepping out a hiding a little, "I knew you took them!"

"Come on closer, and they're yours." Zexion said a devilish grin touching his lips as he shook the clothes tauntingly.

"Man, oh, man." Voiced Demyx anxiously. He was shivering cold and he was practically naked in the hall, but he wasn't sure if that justified going over there. After all, he had to wonder what Zexion was going to do when he got within reach of the Cloaked Schemer. Maybe if he looked around he could find something else to wear; that was not very likely. "What do I do…" He voiced looking around nervously. There was just no way Zexion wasn't going to try something, "Crap." Deciding he'd just better get it over with he cautiously slunk over to the bed, "Now don't you do an- ACK!!!"

With a yelp he was pulled onto the bed. As he landed he found himself seated quite neatly on Zexion's lap. Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly to the body behind him. Confused at exactly what had happened Demyx looked around wildly, trying to locate the clothes he'd approached to get. Unfortunately, they seemed to have disappeared because they were no where in sight anymore.

"I missed you." Zexion whispered his breath tickling the back of Demyx's neck. The cold that replaced the warm breath caused Demyx to instantly tense, goosepumps prickling on his arms. Shivering Demyx looked over his shoulder with a sort of sad puppy dog look, "You're cute." Came Zexion's response before a kiss was gently placed on his cheek.

"I am not." Whined Demyx helplessly. Bringing his legs up to get leverage, he tried to pull himself away from Zexion. However, this only made the other Nobody hold tighter.

"I want you to stay."

"I want to get dressed!"

"Well now, you can't get dressed yet. You're still wet. Let me help dry you off." Offered Zexion, though it was more of a statement than an actual suggestion, "Of course, the towel around your waist is the only thing we can use." He added with a hum.

"Ack! N-No way! Come on! Cut it out!" Demyx cried out this time struggling a lot harder than before to get free. After a moment he'd wriggled out of the tight grasp onto the bed, but as he began to crawl away the hands caught him again. One had come around his hips to stop him from gaining ground while the other had yanked the towel from his body, "Ah! Cold! Give it bac-mph!"

His sentence was muffled when Zexion dropped the towel on Demyx's head. Leaning over Demyx his holding arm, slid up to grasp his chest, while the other ruffled Demyx's hair, drying it. With a light laugh, Zexion pulled Demyx back onto his lap. His other hand now free from its task, Zexion brought it up to Demyx's head continuing his loving task. Sadly for the Cloaked Schemer, Demyx tore the towel away from him hiding his privates with it instead.

"I can dry myself just fine!" Demyx claimed with a disgruntled expression. The slight anger in his expression, though, disappeared almost instantly when he heard the charming ring of Zexion's laughter. Sitting still for a moment, a little surprised with the sudden hilarity in Zexion, Demyx puzzled over the reason, "What's so funny?"

Still in a fit of laughter, Zexion leaned heavily on his back, enveloping Demyx in his arms again. His head hung slightly over the musician's shoulders. When his breath was finally caught, the Cloaked Schemer let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes, "You are, Demyx. That was a good laugh, I needed that." He murmured quite pleasantly, Demyx wasn't sure if he'd ever heard such emotion in the other's voice before. It was nice to hear such an amusing tone in Zexion's voice.

Unable to resist the obvious lighthearted moment, a grin surfaced on Demyx's face as well, "You're such a weirdo." He chuckled as he reached over his shoulder and pushed Zexion back. Unprepared for the assault, the Schemer fell back, tumbling onto the bed only to be crippled by laughter again. The contagious humor caught Demyx as well and he fell over onto the other boy, he too laughing just for the sake of laughing.

"Y-you're hair's-" Zexion couldn't even finish his sentence from the lack of breath. Instead he settled on just running his hand over Demyx's head, half-heartedly fixing the boy's mussed up hair.

"You're the one who did it!" Demyx accused good-humoredly before reaching over with both hands to ruffle up Zexion's hair, "There! Now yours is messed up too!" Sticking out his tongue at his opponent, he poked Zexion's forehead playfully, "What'cha gonna do now, hot shot?"

"This!" Letting out a little growl Zexion suddenly threw Demyx off him and tackled the Melodious Nocturne to the bed, switching their positions. Breathless from laughing, the two were still for a moment gazing at one another with unimpeded grins on their faces. Zexion's hair fell down around his face, slowly detangling itself with the motion. Reaching up, Demyx ran his hands back into the mesh of tresses freeing Zexion's face of the soft frame.

"That's how you're supposed to win a guy's heart." Demyx hummed peacefully. A flash of surprise swept across Zexion's face, followed secondly by humiliation. Deep red colored his normally pale cheeks. His lips parted as if he were going to speak but instead of words came an uncertain hum.

"Sorry." He murmured quickly as he got up off of the sitar player. Bringing a hand to his face he tried to hide the blush, "Um, y-your clothes." He added timidly reaching down and picking up the wad of cloth from the foot of the bed. His head was turned away shyly as he held out the garments. Sitting up, Demyx tilted his head a little just smiling at the other Nobody for a moment. This was Zexion being embarrassed; it wasn't likely to happen again soon. Despite the situation that had brought him here, Demyx was feeling just a tad attracted to the normally composed Zexion.

"You're not bad, I like you." Demyx stated reaching up and taking his clothes back. His words caused Zexion to look at him once again with an expression of astonishment and, ever so little, hesitant delight, "Now get out. I need to get dressed." Added the Melodious Nocturne, hiding lackadaisically behind his black clothes.

"Sure thing." Murmured Zexion allowing the calm to gradually overtake him again as he stepped out into the hall.

Save Game: to be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Okay, here's my attempt at another holiday update. Happy New Year and all that Jazz… OH! Cookies! –pounce, eat, munch-

You though Zexion was gonna get some action didn't ya?! Ha! I fooled you.

Blah, tired, you read, go now.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Abandoned House

"You look a little troubled." Luxord hummed thoughtfully as he continued to cut squares out of his cardboard box with a knife.

Of course he was troubled. Demyx had definitely got the point across that he desperately wanted to go back to that wretched pyromaniac and blonde boy wonder. What Zexion didn't understand was why. After all, Zexion took better care of Demyx here and things were so nice and calm. Not only that but Zexion was positive he cared more about the musician than Axel, Roxas, and those animals put together. Sure, Zexion couldn't provide a relationship that mirrored the one Axel and Demyx shared but Luxord was here, the gambler could surely be a friend to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Questioned the blonde after Zexion did not reply. Slowly the Cloaked Schemer looked up from the table to examine Luxord's progress on whatever it was he was doing. That was his third box and the stack of carefully numbered and signed squares was piling up.

"What are you making?" Asked Zexion, choosing to ignore the question for the time. He'd heard it but he didn't care to answer just yet, especially since Demyx was scampering down the stairs.

"Cards." Luxord murmured furrowing his brows in concentration. The task didn't seem like it was hard but he sure was putting a lot of effort into making the 'cards' perfect. It was pretty sad actually, Luxord must have been desperate or at least bored out of his mind.

"I'm going outside!" Called Demyx as he rushed past them and out the door. Zexion turned his head to watch him through the open door. The Melodious Nocturne was headed for the lake that was just a few yards outside the front door.

"I'm taking him back tonight." Whispered Zexion turning his attention back to the dull table top. Leaning forward he placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. Luxord let out a soft mumble that sounded like a questioning 'so'. "So, I was wondering what your stand on it is." Luxord paused and looked up at him. For a moment he seemed to ponder an answer before he shrugged and turned back to his work. Letting out a sigh Zexion looked back out the door. Demyx, having reached the lakeside, was now sitting on the ground his sitar in hand. Sadly, he was too far so Zexion could not hear the tune that he was playing.

"We better get going."

"Huh?" Zexion voiced his eyes flashing back over to Luxord. The elder Nobody was standing now and the cardboard cards were now gone, tucked away somewhere in the black coat.

"I said, let's get going. If you sit here and ponder much more on it, we'll never leave." Explained the Gambler of Fate as he strode out the door, followed closely by Zexion. Once they reached Demyx, Luxord gave him a nudge with his foot to catch his attention. The action caused Demyx to stop playing the melancholy tune he'd been strumming, "Come on, lad. We're leaving." He said reaching down to assist Demyx rise to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Asked the musician, his instrument fading back to await his call once again. There was a long pause, Luxord expecting Zexion to speak and Zexion too dejected to say it. Rolling his eyes, Luxord gave Zexion a good shove to get on with it already.

"I… I'm taking you back." Zexion stated. Before any reaction could be formed, he took on Xigbar's form and put his arms around both Demyx and Luxord. They were gone in an instant.

The World That Never Will Be-

Dawning Hills

Roxas bowed his head, resting it against Axel's back. Ever since he'd recovered from the battle his mind had been plagued with thoughts about how to confess his love for the man he now had his arms wrapped around. It wasn't an easy thing to just bring up. He wanted to start up a conversation that would just gradually lead him to it, but every time he was about to start his conscious scared him out of it.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Questioned the tiny voice of Figment, who perched himself on Roxas's shoulder. The purple winged lizard had to hold onto him tightly so as not to get jostled off, for Roxas and Axel were currently riding on Aether's back. Riding Aether had been Figment's idea, stating they would be able cover more ground faster. With the added weight, however, the stallion had to pace on the ground instead of the air. It didn't really matter though; it was a lot quicker and easier on them this way then having them all walk. Roxas let out a sigh shifting to rest the rest of his body up against Axel's hot back. Closing his eyes he nestled his face against the warmth.

"It's nothing." He murmured to the tiny dragon, "Just thinking." He added after a moment. There was a moment of silence before Axel's hand reached down and gently clasped over Roxas's over his stomach.

"Thinking about what?" Came Axel's voice, tender and quiet.

"About our hearts." Roxas stated simply opening his eyes and tipping his head back to look up a little.

"We don't have hearts, Roxas, remember?" Axel reminded, though it was not in a scolding or stern manner. The way he said it made it seem more like it was a joke than a fact. Turning his head he looked over his shoulder so Roxas could see his face. The redhead was smiling kindly, despite the worry inside, his concern for Demyx's safety. Roxas returned Axel's smirk with one of his own.

This was his chance and Roxas spoke quickly before he had time to stop himself, "You've got a heart, Axel; I just stole it away." He stated a blush creeping onto his face before he continued a little slower, "I'll share it with you if you want it back."

Looking a little shaken and maybe a little embarrassed, Axel turned his head back and looked down at the ground in front of Aether, "My heart, huh…?" He began timidly unable to look back at Roxas's face just yet, "Yeah… If I've taken yours to you want it back?" He inquired shakily as his cheeks began to turn as red as his hair.

"Nah, you keep. That way, we'll always have a part of each other, right?" Roxas smiled bowing his head again to hide his face. The hand over his tightened its grip ever so slightly.

"Right." Replied Axel breathlessly bringing his free hand up to cover his burning cheeks. Swallowing the lump in his throat he summoned all the courage he could possibly muster and spoke again, "I… I'm glad you took it away from me. If you hadn't, it would've stopped a long time ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas chuckled holding Axel a little bit closer as he turned his head up to rest his chin on Axel's shoulder blade.

"My heart only beats for you Roxas, got it memorized?" Axel murmured quietly.

"Heh. Yeah, I got it and my beats for you." Replied Roxas with a light sigh. The weight of his thoughts was finally lifted and he felt like he could breathe again. He desperately hoped now that they would find Demyx; he had to thank him for giving him the courage to say all the things he just had.

A low sound rang through the air making Aether stomp his hooves uneasily. Throwing his head, he let out a whinny and came to a stand still. Ear perked the large mammal listened for the sound.

"What is it, Aether?" Roxas asked in alarm leaning over slightly to peer at the path ahead of them. A large blue-silver wolf leapt into the open, the one that had accompanied Demyx when Roxas had first seen them here. It raised its head, staring them down for a moment before turning back to where it had come from, "Aether, catch it!" Roxas urged giving the Pegasus a soft kick to the side before the stallion jumped into a run, barreling courageously through the sparse brush.

Breaking into a small clearing Aether circled around to slow to a stop. Demyx was leaning against another Nobody, Luxord, apparently waiting for them. Upon their arrival a bright smile lit up on his face and he pushed away from Luxord to stand on his own two feet. Raising a hand he waved to them, "Hey, guys! You're looking rather lively!" He greeted.

"Demyx!" Axel exclaimed as Roxas hopped down off Aether's back to allow Axel to do the same.

"The one and only." Responded the musician cheerily before he was roughly pulled into Axel's tight embrace. The redhead closed his eyes tightly, pressing his cheek against Demyx's head, "I missed you too, Axel." Whispered Demyx putting his arms around Axel comfortingly.

"I was worried sick. I thought something horrible had happened." Axel whispered.

"I just got a little lost, silly me." Laughed Demyx before squirming out of Axel's grip, "Zenith caught wind of something and I went to check it out. Unfortunately we were attacked and got lost. That's when I ran into Luxord." Demyx explained turning to gesture to the Gambler of Fate. The said raised a hand in a half-assed greeting.

"Luxord?" Axel repeated venomously. It was plain to see that he didn't trust the Gambler of Fate, but Roxas couldn't blame him. From what Axel had told him, Luxord was part of Xemnas's group and anyone who chose that evil mastermind as a leader a second time wasn't worth the time of day. Still, at Axel's reaction Demyx look a little worried and panicked so Roxas intervened. Rushing over to Axel he placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait; let's hear what he has to say for himself." Roxas said quietly. For a moment Axel just glared at Luxord then he looked down at Roxas and sighed. Giving a curt nod, he lowered his defenses.

"All right, let's hear it then." Demanded Axel none too thrilled with the situation.

"I know you don't trust me and all but I swear I've turned over a new leaf. You see, I really had no preference on who I was going to follow, but I knew Xemnas would try something and I'd rather not have been on the receiving end. That's why I went with him. Of course, something happened, I'm not sure exactly what, and he decided he'd get rid of me. Luckily, I escaped before Saix got a hold of me. So basically I'm a rogue now, on the run."

"Great, so you're going to lead them right to us to make amends, huh?" Axel accused heatedly.

"No, no… They had already planned to get rid of you from the beginning. So really it wouldn't matter if I came or not." Said Luxord, casually defending himself. Axel was quiet; the excuse was more than plausible. Roxas and Axel had been the cause of the complete collapse of the Organization.

"Why do you want to come with us then?"

"Alone, I don't stand a chance against them. However, if I'm with all of you, there's a minimal chance of me getting skinned alive. Look at it this way. I'm in favor of any way that will save my hide and since there's no one stronger here than the bunch of you, I'd prefer to be on your side. It wouldn't be in my best interest to make you my enemies or something along those lines." Stated Luxord.

"Well, Roxas? What do you think?" Axel asked turning to the younger Nobody.

"I think it'll be all right. I mean, Demyx thinks he's all right and he's stated some pretty good reasons, selfish reasons but reasonable none the less. We'll keep a close eye on him anyway-"

"You don't have to!" Figment blurted out crawling on top of Roxas's head, "Aether says he's telling the truth, mostly. He says that he's not here to cause problems." Said the dragon as the steed swayed his head in confirmation. Trotting to Roxas's side he gave the Nobody a reassuring nudge.

"All right then. That settles it, he can come along." Roxas stated smiling, "Glad your back Demyx. Now let's get going, we're trying to get to the top of that peak there right?" He questioned pointing to the highest mountain top. Axel gave a nod, "Then let's get going we have a long journey before us." Placing his hands on Aether's back Roxas pulled himself up onto the stallion, "You going to ride too, Axel?"

"Um… Well, Demyx do you need rest?" Axel asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. You go on ahead and sit with him." Replied the musician happily. Axel shrugged and hopped onto Aether's back, this time seated behind Roxas.

"Come on, Zexio- I mean, Zenith." Demyx beckoned. The wolf lowered its head and slowly followed after, Luxord on his heels.

This was nice, Roxas established. Traveling in good company to a place where none of them knew what awaited. He felt like together they were starting life all over again. There weren't any ranks or rules to follow, just a common goal. It had taken so much effort to get there, but it was all worth it.

Leaning back Roxas put his head back to look up at Axel. A smile on his face, he placed a hand on the pyro's cheek. Silently Axel mouthed the words 'I love you' then placed a warm kiss on his forehead. His smile growing wider, Roxas returned the words silently in kind before putting his gaze forward again. Yes, everything was going well now.

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Xemnas and Saix sat nestled within the forest, Saix in Xemnas's lap enjoying the long strokes that ran from his forehead to the base of his skull. They had not spoken a word to one another since the conversation about the very act they were committing now. However, just because they hadn't talked physically did not mean they hadn't been communicating. Every touch and gesture they made spoke volumes to the other and made perfectly clear what needed to be understood. Of course, Xemnas had spoken with Xaldin on occasion, discussing plans and such but nothing more. Xaldin, it seemed, realized that he was not to ask about why all of the sudden the two were interacting so intimately with one another and it was for the best.

A low chattering came from the forest, yellow eyes glaring through the darkness of night. Saix calmly removed himself from the warm seat he'd been resting in and turned to his left, his own yellow eyes gazing intently at a fixed point. Beside him Xemnas also quietly stood to meet the intruder.

Xaldin was a bit less calm about it. The chattering appeared to make him nervous and he was instantly on edge over the whole situation. His anxiety was left unnoticed by the superiors and they left him with no answer.

Stooping down Saix collected a few rocks from the ground and clacked them together. The chattering in the forest ceased and there was a rustle in the brush as the creatures scattered to the orders of their leader. A second more pronounced and obvious crackle came; it was shortly accompanied by two figures. Lexaeus and Vexen traipsed into the open. Neither looked to be very happy but Vexen put on a fake smile.

"Ah, Superior. So I've found you at last. I've come to collect your debt; it seems you owe me a great deal for this uncalled act of treachery." Stated the ice master stepping in front of Lexaeus. Saix cast Xemnas an un-amused look before his superior stepped forward to meet this challenge.

"Treachery, my dear Number IV?" Xemnas began in false pleasantry. "I'm afraid you have the wrong man. We haven't even begun plans for you yet. Now if you speak on behalf of Axel, now we may have some grounds to discuss upon." At this last sentence Xemnas gave a cold and hollow laugh. Saix shared the moment with a grin fit for a madman.

"Don't ridicule me." The Chilly Academic snapped, dropping his kind act and fiercely sneering at the group. "We saw it with our own eyes. One of your party has taken something precious from our company. We wish for payment."

"Don't cry, Number IV. I'm sure you'll find who did it." Xemnas chuckled, mocking the duo with his words.

"I have and I want revenge-"

"Ah! Revenge now that's a concept I'm truly familiar with." Intervened Xemnas with a baroque gesture of his hands, "Still you have mindlessly pointed the finger at the wrong Nobodies." Suddenly Xemnas's expression turned fierce, "For your insolence, you shall suffer the consequences. Saix!"

"Yes, my Superior? What is your desire?" Responded Saix stepping forth to his leader's beck and call. His pair of glaring yellow eyes gleamed with unstable energy in the moonlight that broke through the trees.

"Teach these fools a lesson on manners." Xemnas ordered before turning his back on Vexen and Lexaeus and gaiting back to accompany Xaldin in the spectator lines.

"Your wish is my command, my Superior." Confirmed Saix quietly before stalking forward and grinding the stones harshly together in his palms. An uproar sounded in the trees, harsh and violent from the Shifters. Then Saix spoke again, "I regret to inform you that the tides have turned, inferior, the moon is in perfect alignment for a battle."

"This is absurd! Lexaeus!" Vexen exclaimed, calling Lexaeus to protect him.

"We will not fail." Spoke the Silent Hero.

"Spoken like a true hero, too bad you've already fallen from grace." Xemnas hummed pleasantly before the slaughter commenced. It had been a long while since Saix had unleashed the madness within and the pent up power overflowed like water from a broken dam. They didn't have a chance.

Save Game: to be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

So this chapter might seem… Well a little pointless, and I'm sorry. The last page and a half (about when Roxas started talking with Demyx) I was half asleep and was rewritten about three times because I kept hating it…

PS: I'm definitely getting one of _those_ types of scenes in here sometime soon, promise. You've sure as hell waited long enough… Damn it. So let's see who the lucky pair shall be… Roxas and Axel or Demyx and Zexion… No, Demyx and Axel is not a choice. XO written when I was awake

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Saix opened his eyes lazily, comfortably cuddled up on Xemnas's lap. It was early morning, far too soon for him to be woken up, even Xemnas was out cold; he could tell because the Superior was leaning back on a tree and his arms were draped loosely around him. For a moment the Luna Diviner considered burying his face in the crook of his leader's neck and returning to his peaceful slumber, but from the sound the Shifters were making he could tell they were anxious. Their chattering was becoming more and more fervent and Saix was beginning to feel a bit feverish from the incessant pull on his sanity.

Quickly removing himself from his warm sanctuary, he threw himself into agitated pacing. Seven of the Shifters crept to his side, following on heel. They too were growing restless, their teeth ground and clacked together in frantic anticipation. Casting a look to Xemnas Saix bowed his head and quickly turned away. Xemnas was awake now, of course. The way he was watching told Saix that he wasn't pleased with this behavior and wanted, no, more like demanded, an explanation.

"Hey, VII! What the hell's up with you? Sit down; you're making me nervous with all that damn pacing." Xaldin piped up angrily from his spot. In an instant Saix's yellow eyes flashed towards the lancer, letting out a vicious snarl as he did turn. The seven Shifters let out disgusting grunts and growls of their own and were towering over the offending Nobody just as quickly as Saix had turned in aggression. Each snapped its jaws irritably, inches from flesh. Xaldin was quiet again, a good thing too. Saix and his companions were in no mood for that kind of bull shit, not from an inferior.

Clapping his hands to make a sharp hollow sound, Saix called them back and they willfully returned to his side. Xaldin flashed him a glare but no more, he knew Saix was liable to snap at any moment. With a snort Saix crouched down putting his arms around two of the Shifters. Two stones in each hand, picked up in his fanatical pace, he clacked them together. It hadn't taken him long to crack the code of speech, now he could speak back and ask questions as well. Because of their behavior, with the rhythmic chime of the stones, he finally asked what was bothering them so. There was an uproar among the group. All of them speaking at once to get the word in, even those hidden in the forest replied zealously, eager for battle and a chance to release their insane fury.

"Saix!" The group fell silent as quick as lightning and Saix himself flinched. Lowering his head he looked to Xemnas, like a whipped dog cowering at his master's will. He was given a hard look by his Superior and the Luna Diviner was quick to redeem himself with an explanation.

"A group of Nobodies has arrived in the forest. They say it's Luxord, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx," He paused as one of the more dominant members snapped its jaws, "And they have come accompanied by two large animals," another pause to listen to a description, "A large winged animal and one that resembles one of them but with a smaller head and a tail," a Shifter from the forest spoke up, "and maybe one more, but they're not sure, its small." Explained Saix quietly before giving the Shifters some nudges, sending them back into the woods, "Should I have them stalked?"

"Such a large group. What a hassle…" Xemnas sighed standing up. Waving his hand he gestured for Saix and Xaldin to follow. As he began to walk away they came up on his heels to join him. "We'll cut them off near the peak. Have your… 'Friends' escort them."

"This place gives me the creeps." Luxord grumbled rubbing the back of his arms as a shiver ran through him. Axel knew exactly how the Gambler of Fate felt. This place gave him the shivers too, and made his stomach turn. It was dark even in the daylight and the eerie silence was heavy.

"I don't like it either." Axel murmured wrapping his arms around Roxas tighter. Looking back, he caught Demyx shaking a little. From the looks of it the only ones who weren't caught up with dread were Roxas, Aether, and Demyx's wolf. He felt a little stupid at being so unsettled by just being in a forest but at least he wasn't alone. At that thought, Axel felt a little worse. Having so many of them on edge wasn't exactly a good thing. They all needed to be bold, so if they got separated or attacked they could stand on their own. With how they acted, it didn't seem like that would be the case. Luxord and Demyx looked like they both wanted to turn tail and escape the clawing branches of the dark woods. Axel was thankful Roxas was strong, with the blonde's supportive presence Axel could at least act like he wasn't too affected.

A soft sound brought the party to a halt. Turning in his seat, Roxas mirroring him, Axel looked to see what the sound had been. Both Luxord and Demyx had turned too, and now everyone stared at the wolf, which was firmly planted on the ground, sitting. The animal didn't look frightened or tired, there seemed to be no reason he'd stopped. However, from the stern look on his face Zenith didn't look like he was going anywhere. Demyx didn't seem to notice the look and went to Zenith's side and grabbed him by the scruff.

"Come on." He urged quietly giving the canine a tug. The wolf didn't budge, "Come on, Zenith. Get up... Move." Demyx continued now taking the wolf with both hands trying to pull the animal forward. Throwing all his weight into it Demyx tried desperately to get the wolf up, but Zenith spread his toes pressing his feet against the ground to counter Demyx's efforts. Then shaking his head, the wolf forced Demyx let go and the Nobody fell back onto his rump. Baring his teeth, Demyx let out a frustrated growl, "You're asking for it."

The wolf didn't look very intimidated by the threat. Getting up again, Demyx threw his arms around the furry figure and heaved. The wolf let out a soft grunt before falling over onto his side to lie down, bringing Demyx to the ground as well. Still Demyx didn't give up; digging the toes of his boots into the grass he pushed and pulled, anything he could think of to get the wolf to its feet. When Demyx finally gave up he was panting for breath, collapsed on top of the wolf in failure.

"Come on, we've got to hurry. I don't want to have to spend more time in this place than I need to." Axel voiced urging them onward. They didn't have time to waste, actually they did, the redhead just didn't want to waste it somewhere so dark and creepy. If the canine had stopped before the forest Axel wouldn't have objected in the slightest.

"Stop fooling around," Muttered Luxord moving now to Demyx's aid. The Gambler of Fate seemed to have the same view as Axel did on the situation, "Better move Demyx, I'm going to kick his ass if he won't move it."

"What?! No! You can't." Demyx objected quickly putting his arms around Zenith protectively, "You leave him alone! What if something's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with the dumb dog. He's just being stubborn-"

Zenith slipped out from Demyx's grasp rushing to the front of the group. As he passed by he looked up at Axel with a wild stare, making the redhead shudder a little. Then he bowed his head, sniffing the earth in front of the Pegasus. Flattening his ears back the wolf paced back and forth. After starting off in three directions and backtracking the canine romped back to Demyx. Wagging his tail, he licked the musician's face and bounded back to his chosen route.

"Guess he wants us to go that way." Axel voiced somberly. That animal just wasn't acting right, he didn't trust it one bit. There had to be more to it than there appeared to be. It had showed up out of no where, followed Demyx like a lost puppy, and seemed oddly intelligent. Not to mention those eyes, Axel had seen them before and they weren't the kind that he really wanted to remember.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Asked Roxas. He'd obviously seen Axel's distrust; otherwise he wouldn't have asked him that.

"Well if we go that way, we won't be heading the right direction." Axel began, trying to cover up his dislike for Zenith with a liable excuse not to follow him. However, it seemed his choice of accusations didn't seem very strong.

"Wrong, right, I don't care what way we go but I'm following the guy with the sense of smell. I'm betting he caught scent of something nasty that way. C'mon Demyx, let's get out of here." With that Luxord paced by the others to follow the wolf. Demyx didn't need any more encouragement than that. He jumped to his feet and bounded after the two, who were now picking their way through the thick underbrush. He waved his arm excitedly to Axel and Roxas, casting them a wide grin as he urged them to follow.

Axel didn't like the idea, but he gave his approval none-the-less and had Aether follow them. As they continued along the chosen path, they found travel becoming harder and harder. The forest was thick to the point Axel and Roxas had to walk on foot so Aether could squeeze through. Rocky streams, muddy ditches, and thorny plants became constant companions wearing them quickly to exhaustion. However, Axel did note one important thing; the whole duration, they had not once encountered a foe. This fact, he was led to believe was why the wolf had gone this direction.

This brought him little comfort. The forest was still teeming with negative force. Despite the fact it was calm, Axel hounded his companions to hurry along.

By late afternoon they were forced to stop and rest by a small brook. Demyx was the first to go down; he instantly collapsed into the water. Though he'd shed all upper body clothing, he was visibly sweating from the sweltering heat and exertion and gasping for breath. The forest had been cold at first but it seemed as the day went on it locked in the heat like an oven. Roxas, Luxord, and even Aether were having trouble from it, though they weren't in nearly as bad shape as Demyx. The only ones who seemed fine were Axel, Figment, and the wolf. Of course, Axel loved heat and Figment didn't even have to walk so they would be fine.

"Hey, Demyx, you're not looking so hot." Axel voiced weaving between the trees to get to the stream the other Nobody was lying in. Giving the water an awkward look he stepped over it with one foot to crouch down over the cool liquid to get a better look at Demyx. His skin was flushed and he his small chest was heaving to beat of his erratic breath. Axel couldn't help but feel guilty. They hadn't stopped because he'd been urging them to keep going, he was afraid he might have pushed the boy a little too hard. Gently, he stroked Demyx's cheek, "Hey, come on. You can't sleep in there; you'll get sick." In response, the Melodious Nocturne let out a soft undignified grunt telling Axel to leave him alone. It was understandable, he probably wasn't feeling too well and Axel had been the one who'd pushed them so hard.

Suddenly, Zenith jumped in front of him, knocking hard against Axel's leg. The action resulted in Axle crashing down with a splash into the water. It was almost enough for Axel to consider skinning the dumb beast alive but upon seeing the wolf licking Demyx's face his temper simmered down. Zenith was just worried about Demyx, Axel could understand that. So getting to his feet, he let the wolf to tend to Demyx while he went to check on Roxas and his friends.

"They're really close aren't they?" Came Roxas's voice, making Axel jump a little; he'd not expected him to be so nearby. Turning Axel found Roxas sitting against a nearby tree, Aether lying beside him, the stallion resting his cut and weak legs.

"Who?" Axel voiced turning his head back and forth to locate who Roxas spoke of.

"Demyx and Zenith. From what you told me, they haven't been together long, but if you look at them… They really seem like they belong together. Like love at first sight." Roxas said before patting the ground next to him; it was a small space, just big enough so that Axel could sit there. Taking the hint Axel hunkered down next to Roxas, putting his arm around the blonde Nobody to draw him close. Roxas chuckled, "You're not jealous are you?"

"What? No." Axel scoffed. He forced a laugh but quickly passed a light glare in the wolf's direction, "I'm just trying to look out for Demyx is all."

"He's capable of looking after himself, stop being such a mother hen, already." Roxas laughed giving Axel a soft nudge in the side, "Demyx is as old as I am, if not older! If you're going to worry, why don't you worry about me?"

"Because you, my little Roxas, have always had a mind of your own and proven you can take care of yourself." Replied Axel before sighing a little. Roxas was right, they were finally together again after what seemed like forever and here he was fussing over Demyx, who obviously had enough people around him that he didn't need Axel's constant watchful eye anymore. That was it; he was going to stop babying Demyx. "All right, from this moment on, I promise you my full attention, got it memorized?"

"You should ask yourself that." Chuckled Roxas before reaching up and kissing Axel lightly on the lips, "Love you."

Axel smiled, that was one thing he'd never get tired of hearing, "I love you too." He crooned back before pulling Roxas completely onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around the boy lightly, he gave Roxas a cunning look, "You know, I loved you the first moment I saw you… So I was thinking, I have some free time tonight and if you wanted to join me, I wouldn't mind spending the night together. It'll probably get really cold during the night, but I think I could warm your chilled skin… Of course, you know, only if you're free." A blush spread across Roxas's face and he looked away a little, laughing lightly at Axel's playful advances. It was exactly the kind of response Axel was looking for, love wasn't supposed to be all drama and serious, it didn't seem right not to have a little fun with such a positive emotion.

"If I'm free, huh? Well, I'm pretty busy tonight, but I think I could do some rescheduling." Started Roxas tipping his head back and humming in false thought, "Yeah, I could do tonight with you." He agreed, now leaning forward, his arms crossed over Axel for support. Pleased, Axel's grin grew.

"Glad such an important guy like you can make the time for me. I'll be waiting. So don't forget, got it memorized?" He whispered wistfully, leaning forward to kiss Roxas on the nose, "So how're your little friends?"

"Good -actually I wanted to share something with you." Roxas said his eyes lighting up as he remembered something forgotten. Looking around he sat up, patting his clothes lightly, "Figment? Hey, where are you?" As he spoke this the dragon fluttered out from a tree, landing firmly on top of the Nobody's head. "Ah!" Roxas exclaimed happily tilting his head back before reaching up and taking the dragon in his hands, "Figment, I need a paopu fruit, would you mind making me one?"

What in the world was a paopu fruit? Axel had never heard of such a strange sounding fruit before. And what was with this 'make me one'; surely a dragon doesn't make fruit. For a moment he thought maybe Roxas was loosing his mind to the heat, but the dragon nodded vigorously and hopped onto Axel's shoulder. Roxas kept his hands in front of him, waiting. There wasn't enough time for Axel to be confused by the gesture because in Roxas's hands appeared a yellow star-shaped fruit. It wasn't very large, about the size of the Nobody's hand. He was about to question mind-boggling event, but Roxas spoke again before he could find the words to speak.

"When I was a part of Sora, I heard him talking about them with Riku." Began the blonde smiling fondly, "They said that if two people share one with each other, they'll be a part of each other's lives forever, no matter what… I know it's probably just a silly old legend but Sora wanted it to be true so deeply I can't help but believe in it. So, I wanted to share one with you." He explained as Figment fluttered up to go rest up in the trees.

"That's so cute." Axel murmured putting his arms around Roxas lightly and resting his forehead against Roxas's. Then he added with a light laugh and mischievous smile, "I bet it will work best if we feed it to each other."

"You're trying to embarrass me." Said Roxas pouting a little, but Axel pulled back and clasped his hands over the Nobody's making the sulk disappear. Leaning down he licked Roxas's fingertips gingerly.

"No I'm not. I'm being serious. Share it with me?" Axel begged, mustering his most earnest and innocent expression. That softened Roxas instantly, a smile lit his beautiful face and he gently removed a single hand to break off a small portion of the fruit. When it was brought to Axel's lips, he tenderly licked off the juice that had begun to trickle down Roxas's hand before taking the piece in his mouth. He let his lips linger on the younger boy's fingers, then drew back to swallow.

"Is it good?" Roxas asked, perhaps a little worried because he'd never tried the fruit before either.

"Delicious." Axel replied, "Now you try it." Breaking off another corner of the fruit Axel raised his hand to place the sweet delicacy to his beloved's lips. Roxas blushed and gave a small smile. The Nobody glanced around a little self-consciously before parting his lips and gently taking the food between his teeth. When a true smile appeared on Roxas's face, Axel could no longer resist. Catching the blue-eyed boy around the shoulders Axel pulled Roxas close, swiftly capturing those soft lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Running his tongue along Roxas's bottom lip he requested permission to enter. It was quickly granted when the blonde recovered from the surprise. Lips parted, Axel delved in to explore the warm cavern of the Nobody's mouth. It was a dazzling sensation; his young love was growing hot under his hands now as he enclosed the boy in his embrace. Roxas's tongue clashed with his own in a passionate dance of love, and it tasted sweet from the mystical fruit they shared. On his chest, Axel could feel the pleading grip of Roxas's hand as the he let out a soft moan.

When the kiss was broken they both were panting for breath from the exhilaration, skin flushed. Axel's mind was in a little bit of a daze from the experience, even though the kiss itself had not been all that long. However, as he recovered Roxas leaned up to lick the pyro's lips and then engaged them into a second kiss. This one more powerful than the last and he pinned up against the tree as Roxas dominated. Axel submitted with ease, melting under Roxas's touch.

"Ew," Luxord grumbled a little ways away as he made his way to the brook. He cast the two lovebirds a disgusted look before turning his attention to Demyx, "Two don't know how to keep their hands off each other; being all affectionate and, eck, caring… So how about a game, Demyx? I won't take no for an answer."

"If I don't have a choice, why'd you ask?" Demyx mumbled turning his head to raise a brow. Of course, even though he wasn't feeling well, he didn't mind the company. Zexion was getting a little… Er, licky. And, well, he didn't want to have to explain to Axel if Zexion started humping him, even if he didn't look human it would still raise some questions. On the subject of Zexion and Axel, Demxy really didn't know what Axel would think if he knew Zexion really wasn't a wolf. He'd probably explode with rage or something to the effect. Axel didn't really take to other people deceiving him.

Sitting up, Demyx scooted back a little to sit more comfortably in the water. Even if he was still tired, a game wouldn't be too bad. In fact, a game would give him a pretty good excuse to ignore Zexion, who wasn't too happy with Luxord's intrusion and was now sulking next to him. Demyx liked Zexion sure enough, but like hell he was going to respond to that kind of affection when he could be caught by Axel. With or without the wolf disguise, Demyx was sure Axel would be upset with that kind of behavior.

"So what're we going to play?"

"War for now. As soon as those two are finished with their expressions of… love, we'll have enough players to do something else." Luxord informed as he took out his deck of make-shift cards. Demyx wasn't exactly sure what Luxord was talking about when he said 'those two' or 'expressions of love' but his mind was too lost for him to ponder on it at all. Instead he just silently watched as Luxord dealt him half the deck. It was a good thing this game had nothing to do with thinking.

Roxas let out a happy sigh, drawing back from another kiss. Somehow amidst all of the passion they had finished the fruit and he had noticed how uncomfortable Aether was with how carried away they were getting. Deciding that he would not put the winged stallion through any more of that he slipped out of Axel's grasp, his dearest let out a soft sound of disappointment with the broken contact.

Offering a light laugh and a charming smile Roxas explained, "I don't think Aether enjoys being a spectator to our… Um, well, you know." Axel glanced at the unhappy Pegasus and laughed a little as well.

"I don't suppose he does." Voiced the redhead before taking Roxas's arm and pulling him back down onto his lap, "But I don't see how holding you can do any harm."

"If it does, he'll just have to deal with it." Smiled Roxas, tipping his head back to look up at Axel, "I bet that got your mind off of Demyx." He teased good-naturedly. He knew it was a little cruel but he was dying to see Axel's reaction to the fact that the others might have seen them kissing. When Axel tensed up and threw a look every direction, Roxas almost burst into laughter.

"Demyx! Oh, crap! I hope he didn't see us!" Exclaimed Axel worriedly.

"What's wrong, don't want to be seen with me?" Prodded Roxas with a grin.

"No… Just not by Demyx. It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything. I just don't want him to see is all." Axel replied awkwardly, "I don't know… It's just… He's always singing or playing music about having a heart and emotions and all that and he's been a real good friend to me... I just, I don't want him to feel like he's being left out or anything. He doesn't have someone to be with like you and me and I'd feel really bad if he found out we got together and lived happily ever after…" Muttered Axel resting his chin on Roxas's head.

"You're really considerate when you want to be; that's really sweet, Axel."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, literally. I mean it, don't tell Demyx. Got it memorized?" Axel insisted. Roxas chuckled and gave a nod.

"I'm going to check up on him. I needed to thank him for something anyways, besides he might get to wondering if one of us doesn't turn up, don't you think?" Roxas questioned as he got to his feet. Even though Axel had the best intentions, Roxas really had no intentions of keeping this from Demyx. This had been what Demyx had told him he wanted, so he thought he should give him the good news, not to mention thanking him for making it possible. He was sure that Demyx would like the truth more than having it hidden from him anyway, even if it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll hang out here for a little while and then I'll be along." Axel said before Roxas turned and went to go find Demyx. It wasn't too hard to do because he was right where he had been since they'd gotten here. Of course, now he was playing a game with Luxord and the wolf was lying by his side. From the looks of it, he was still feeling pretty terrible.

"Figment!" Roxas called, beckoning his tiny friend to his side. When the small purple reptile landed on his shoulder he smiled at him, "Could you conjure up an orange soda or two?"

"Anything for a friend!" Figment chimed before an ice cold soda can appeared in each of Roxas's hand.

"Thanks, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help Figment." Thanked Roxas before walking over to the group. Luxord and Zenith both looked up in response, but Demyx kept his head down staring rather blankly at the 'cards' in front of him. So Roxas leaned down and placed the cold can against Demyx's forehead. At the icy touch Demyx let out a soft gasp and his eyes flashed up, "Hey, Demyx. I've got an extra can of soda, here."

A smile lit up on Demyx's face and he took the can, "It's cold." He murmured wistfully staring down at the drink.

"Go ahead, open it and drink." Roxas urged sitting down next to Demyx, on the pebbled ground, "I'm sure a nice cold drink will make you feel better." He insisted earnestly. Luxord set down his half of the cards. For a moment, Luxord looked like he was going to say something nice, but then his mouth snapped shut and a look of confusion entered his face. It seemed the fact that Roxas had cans of soda had caught up with him and he was now wondering how Roxas had gotten them. However, Roxas didn't feel obligated to inform him, at least not yet. He was trying to tend to Demyx right now.

Demyx held the can out in front of him as he opened it. The drink fizzed and hissed at first but then settled. Without a second thought Demyx brought it to his lips and took a long drink from it, closing his eyes as he did so. He almost downed all the fluid before he stopped to breath. Offering Roxas a smile, he bowed his head, "Thanks Roxas. You're a real life saver, you know that?"

"Just wanted to give you something to show my appreciation." Replied Roxas with a kind smile, "You know, me and Axel are finally together now. If it weren't for you, I don't think either one of us might have had the courage to go through with it."

"Yeah, well. I just can't stand it when people won't admit to their feelings, especially when they don't have a reason to be scared of it." Demyx replied quietly, "It's good you two can finally share something together, after all you worked so hard to get it."

"So you're not upset that I came here? You seemed a little down when I first spoke to you." Roxas stated, trying to gain some insight on the situation. After all, Demyx was special to Axel now and Roxas wanted to understand it for himself and respect that. So he wanted to make sure that Demyx was all right now with all that was going on. And, as mentioned earlier, he was going to give being friends with the musician a chance.

"No. Well… I was at first but it doesn't matter anymore. You and Axel are going to be happy together and even if that means he won't spend time with me I'm happy for you two. Anyway! I have Zex and Luxord now! They're going to be here for me, even if he's not so everything worked out." Demyx said throwing an arm around Zenith to further emphasize his point.

"Zex? Isn't his name Zenith?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, um, Zex is his nickname." Fumbled Demyx a little awkwardly.

"Wouldn't Zen make more sense?"

"Does he look like a Zen to you?" Asked Demyx taking Zenith by the muzzle and holding up his head. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"I guess not. So, you guys playing a game?" Roxas asked addressing the unmistakably forgotten cards and gambler. At the comment Luxord brightened up, pleased to get some action going here.

"Yeah, want to play some poker Roxas?" Asked Luxord with a grin gathering up the home-made cards.

"Sure. I'll play. Figment will play too." Confirmed Roxas as the dragon took a seat next to Zenith. The wolf stood, shifting forward to sit in the established ring of players. Roxas raised a brow at the canine, "You playing too?" He inquired; the wolf didn't respond in the slightest but Luxord dealt the wolf cards anyway. The Gambler of Fate quickly ran over the rules of common poker and the basic gist of the game for the others before the game commenced, which pleased Roxas. With the excitement of a new game, one that required some more thought, Demyx was coming around and was beginning to have a good time. Actually, all of them were in higher spirits and the gloom of the forest was instantly broken by their playful banter. Roxas hoped Axel would join them soon so that he too could enjoy the joyful atmosphere of the friendly game of poker.

Save Game: to be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

And the saga continues… Some more. And as promised, we've got some action near the end of the chapter. Um, it's only my second sex scene I've ever written… So be nice.

I'd like to make a special note to Esrlia that I'm glad you don't mind how insanely long my fanfic is. Also welcome new readers and thanks for the reviews everybody.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Axel let out a soft sigh as he slowly got to his feet. After Roxas had left, he'd started thinking about that night. Once he thought about it he found that they would definitely need a fire to keep from freezing later in the night when the heat of day escaped through the trees. With that came two problems. One, they would need something to light on fire and, two, they would need a place where they could actually have a fire without catching the forest aflame. So he was off to go find a place that was either clear, or could be cleared easily. Once that was accomplished he'd get the others and lead them to the new campsite. Then he and, decidedly, Luxord would scout out some brush to burn.

As he began to start out on his search, Aether neighed softly catching his coat to stop him. The steed had obviously noticed he wasn't headed in the right direction to see Roxas and wanted to know what was going on. So turning around, Axel patted him on the head, "I'm heading out to find a place to start a fire, so we can keep warm tonight. If anyone comes looking for me just tell them I'll be back before nightfall… If I'm not back by then you should probably set out to find me, got it memorized?" Aether nodded in confirmation and Axel again set out. It would sure be easy to get lost in here.

After a good two or three hours of traipsing through the thick wood, he came across a small opening among the trees. It wasn't much but it was large enough to build a fire in; not only was it large enough but it was created by a deposit of stones so nothing but the tinder would catch fire. Because the trees protected the nook from wind he wouldn't have to worry about the flames licking any branches either. Stooping down he slowly got to work clearing away the stone to allow for a more comfortable stay. Not too long after that though he got the sudden feeling he was being watched. Unable to shake the feeling he peered out of the corner of his eye for movement. There was a flash of yellow but it was gone in an instant.

"Axel!" He jumped, almost out of his skin and whirled around. A sigh of relief came to him immediately as the wolf hopped into the open, followed sequentially by Demyx, Roxas, Luxord, and Aether; Figment was on Roxas's shoulder.

"You guys scared the hell out of me!" Axel quickly accused, folding his arms unhappily, "Didn't I tell you I'd be fine? Why are you here?"

"Aether said not to worry, so we didn't," Roxas began before pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Luxord, "But when Luxord started betting on every game and we were forced to share secrets if we lost, I thought it would be best to find you to do something else. You need help right?" Axel shook his head in exhasperation.

"Ugh, teenagers… Absolutely hopeless. You'd think you were five years old." Axel sighed over dramatically raising his hands in a hopeless gesture.

"HEY!!! I'm in my prime, not a snotty brat!" Luxord objected leaning over both Roxas and Demyx's shoulder to speak his part, "I'll bet you that you can't guess how old I am! If you can I'll tell you something that you don't know about one of the three _children._"

Axel laughed waltzing up to him, amused by the looks that Demyx and Roxas gave the gambler. Putting his hand on Luxord's head he rubbed it affectionately, "Aw, isn't that cute? You think you're all grown up." Babied Axel, cooing like he would to an actual child, "Poor wittle Luxy." His hand was batted away and he turned away with a laugh, "I guess no one informed you that when you signed up for my team that you were just another one of the kids. You're just a little bigger than the others."

This time Roxas and Demyx had something to say, "I'm not a kid!" Objected Demyx first, "Actually, I think I'm a little more mature than you are. You can't call me immature." Roxas added.

"Yeah, yeah! And only the innocent plead 'not guilty'." Replied Axel good-naturedly with a chuckle, "Anyway, you came looking for work did you not? Well I think I can scrounge up a few dirty jobs you boys can handle by yourselves." He paused, "Well _some_ of you."

"Exactly what are you implying!" Luxord barked.

"Oh, nothing, but you'll be helping me out, got it memorized?"

"Hey! Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why don't you just have Roxas help you?" Luxord fought back.

"Because you, my big-boned boy with the tastelessly gaudy goatee, can't be trusted with your own work, I'm sorry you'll have to try again in a couple of years when you grown some self-control and common sense." Roxas and Demyx giggled looking over at the grown man who was growing red in the face. Luckily the Gambler of Fate just folded his arms and huffed angrily, "Good boy. All right. Let's see. Roxas, you and Demyx can stay here and clear away this rock, if you get finished with that early got out and search for some dry tinder."

"Hey I cou-" Roxas clapped his hands over Figment's mouth smiling coolly. Axel raised a brow at it but decided not to pursue the matter.

"Let's see, Aether could you clear the branches away up there a little bit more? Then go gather some plants that are soft to sleep on." Axel glanced down at Zenith, "And you- You just sit there. Guard the place or something, _dog_ things." He emphasized dog, indicating he didn't want any 'funny' business from the wild animal. "Come on Luxord, we'll be gathering large firewood." Then he headed off without another word.

"Why did you keep me quiet? I was going to tell him I could just imagine everything to be right." Figment whined. Roxas smiled.

"I know, Figment, but I don't want to be completely dependent on you. Besides, if I have to play another round of poker I might have to knock Luxord upside the head." Roxas said with a smile, "From now on, we're going to make believe the only thing you can conjure up is food so Axel doesn't need to worry about it, okay?" The dragon nodded enthusiastically, " Good. Whelp, let's get to work."

"So… Roxas. What kind of things can Figment do?" Asked Demyx after they'd been working on the rocks for a while.

"Not completely sure, but he can imagine anything into being as long as it's inanimate and he knows what it is, I guess. Don't tell Axel though, and I'm serious."

"Why not? There are a lot of things we could use help with. For instance, I've been wearing these same clothes since I got here." Demyx offered wondering why they couldn't use Figment's abilities to their full extent.

"That's not something we need to live. Listen Demyx, we can't have everything we want handed to us on a silver plate. We have to work for it. Do you understand? Figment won't be here forever so we shouldn't become dependent on him, besides, he's not a thing that we can just use. He's my friend."

"Oh… I get it. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Demyx apologized feeling a tad foolish.

"It's all right, so… Are you going to tell Axel?" Asked Roxas. Pausing his duties Demyx gave Roxas a funny look. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Axel, Roxas had just told him not to.

"No, I won't tell him about it. Your secret's safe with me." Said Demyx voicing what he thought was already decided between them. However, Roxas gave him a look. He wasn't sure why, of course. There wasn't a reason for it, all he did was confirm his silence about the matter.

"Not about that." Roxas said shaking his head in a hopeless gesture, "About Zexion."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him, nope, not for ages. Not since we got here. He went off with Vexen and Lexaeus, remember? Axel told you." Demyx voiced shakily offering a weak smile, "You all right, Roxas?"

"Come on, stop hiding it. I already know."

Zexion scowled, taking his human form again. Putting his hands on his hips he gave Demyx a scorning look. Demyx shrugged giving him a lost look, "Don't look at me, I didn't tell him!"

"Your slip of the tongue back there! You called me 'Zex'." Zexion seethed angrily.

"Oh be reasonable! I'm trying real hard to remember to call you Zenith. It's not that easy you know!" Demyx snapped back desperately in his defense.

"Actually, Aether told me." Roxas cut in, "He can see past your illusions and was worried you might be a danger, and I can't help but agree with him. I'm not sure if I can trust you. For all I know you want revenge on Axel for sending the Riku replica after you and getting you killed."

"He what?" Demyx voiced slack-jawed. Axel had killed Zexion? Of course, he'd known Axel had been cast out from the organization and that Zexion had been reduced to nothing by the Riku replica, but he'd not known Axel had been the one behind it. The entire situation had been kept sort of hush-hush from him, they'd urged him to focus on his fighting skills, "Zexion… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know."

"Demyx…" Zexion let out a soft sigh, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you didn't know."

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have the heart to." Said Zexion softly, "I didn't want to ruin the image of your 'hero'. I told you before; I'm not here to hurt you Demyx. I only want you to be happy. Demyx… Please don't cry."

Demyx covered his eyes inhaling deeply. "I'm not crying," He said tightly, "You should have told me. I know how it feels to not want to look at his face, and now you have to see him all the time and hide who you really are. It's not fair."

"It's not like that. I chose this, besides it's not so bad." Zexion murmured going to Demyx's side and lightly brushing his arm with the back of his hand, "I don't even have to look at him if I don't want to, I can just lay my gaze upon you to soothe me. I couldn't ask for more in exchange of what I've done. I can't totally say I wasn't undeserving of his malice. All of this… It was my fault. As Enzio, I urged my superiors to delve into the experimentation that caused all of this. If not for my persistence you, me, Axel, Roxas, everyone would still be a Somebody. There wouldn't be Heartless or Nobodies, or even this place we're in now."

"But you're good now. You deserve an apology." Demyx muttered bitterly.

"Demyx! Stop it!" Zexion snapped suddenly very angry. "I sent Vexen and Lexaeus to oblivion only just yesterday! I attacked Marluxia and Larxene using Axel's face so they would come and kill him for me! I killed Marluxia and Larxene and endangered both Axel and Roxas's lives!" Zexion exclaimed throwing a hand to his chest, "I'm not a good person Demyx. I never was, it's just not who I am. I'm just naturally greedy, malicious, and cold. I'm a **heartless Nobody**." His hand dropped from its spot over his hollow torso and he spun around to walk the length of the clearing, "My mind is plagued with dark thoughts, my life and nonexistence have been spent destroying others so that I could in turn gain what I seek. That's why you love Axel more than me. He may be selfish like me, but he has a heart somewhere out there and I don't because my original heart was made of stone-cold marble." He stopped talking and turned to lean against a tree. Folding his arms his cold eyes flashed up to the two, "I suppose now you'll have nothing to do with me... In response to your question Roxas, no I'm not here for revenge; no matter how satisfying it would be."

"I don't believe you." Spoke Demyx quietly his head bowed to shadow his face.

"What?"

"I don't believe you, Zexion. You're just saying hurtful things because you're afraid." Demyx explained quietly, "You're hurting and you don't want me to see it."

"Believe what you want. It doesn't matter. I'm sure Roxas will go tattling to Axel that I'm here and when that wretched heartless shell finds out he'll be rid of me. I know my limitations and against Axel I'm nothing, my talents don't lie within the battlefield." Zexion huffed tilting his head back to look out at the slowly darkening star.

"He's not going to tell." Demyx objected giving Roxas a confident and stern look.

"He's right. I'm not going to say anything to Axel. This is for you two to get out on your own." Roxas said with a sigh, "You two have some problems to sort out first it seems. But your words come from the heart Zexion, even if you deny it. You're conniving but I've seen how much you care for Demyx. Ha, you two make a cute couple."

"Whatever. I'm off to secure the grounds." Stated Zexion melting back into his canine form and slipping away into the darkness of the woods.

"He's really not a bad person." Demyx said turning back to his work, now smiling brightly. It didn't matter what Zexion said, Demyx would still love him as much as he had been. After all, no relationship was without its arguments and this one was minimal. Zexion was just upset about how things weren't turning out his way and over time he'd get over it, "It's kind of funny really."

"What is?" Asked Roxas going back to work as well tossing stone along the perimeter of the site.

"Zexion gets really jealous of others. That's probably why he doesn't like you and Axel. You're so happy and we're sort of in the rough with our relationship. Then he's also really mad about how much I don't like how you and Axel got together. It's not easy for either one of us. I wanted to be the center of attention and he wanted things to go exactly as planned, but nothing's really going right for the both of us. But without bad times you can't have good ones so, I guess I'll take what I'm given." Demyx enlightened. "I really like it, his attention I mean. How overprotective he is."

"You do? That's pretty funny. I hate being treated like kid and babied over. I'm growing up and I want Axel to see that."

"Hey, I know he does. You kicked ass! I thought we were goners before you showed up in that fight before. You're really good fighter, you're competent, and we can all see it. Compared to me I'm, like, really immature but that's who I am and I don't want to change. I thrive on attention."

"Ha! I can see that." Roxas laughed, "You're pretty cool too Demyx, in your own way."

"I guess." Demyx shrugged, "Hey, Roxas. You know about love and all that kind of stuff. I mean, you and Axel are getting along so well. So do you think that when I decide to tell Axel, you could help me explain to him how much Zexion means to me?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Roxas confirmed, "So how did you find out about Zexion? Axel told me that he just showed up the day I arrived."

"You know how I… Got 'lost'." Asked Demyx giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah."

"Well… I didn't actually get lost." He admitted, "I was actually running away, I kind of do that when I'm upset. On my way though, I ran into some trouble. I think Zexion had Luxord attack me, to kidnap me since I was unhappy. But, anyway, I got away and ran into a group of creatures. I was beat into pretty bad shape and passed out; when I woke up I was at a house. Zexion, still looking like a wolf, was sleeping on a chair and when Luxord came in and woke him he turned back into his normal self… I kind of got into an argument with him and hit him."

"I think he deserved it." Roxas laughed, "So you were actually a hostage?"

"Yeah, but then I started to like him and he started to feel bad. That's how we ended up back here. I'm really happy with how that turned out. He and Luxord are just a little… Twisted, but they're not really bad."

"If you say so. You're really weird you know that?"

"What?! Why?" Whined Demyx pouting playfully at Roxas.

"I don't see how being kidnapped ends up in mutual love, but you said you like attention and I guess you got it. If you can get things straight you'll be perfect for each other, Zexion is obsessive and you're needy. It'll work out great."

"Yep." Demyx agreed with a nod, "I think I'll go look for him when Axel comes back."

"Why not now?"

"You've got to have someone to keep you company."

"I have Figment with me, you should go. Get things worked out. With Axel still gone you'll have some extra time before he starts getting all motherly flustered and worried." Roxas said, "Not to mention Aether's just up there and he'll be done as soon as I clear the rest of the stones away." Demyx started to object, "Don't worry about it! There's not a lot of work to be done here anyway. Just bring back some dry kindling so Axel doesn't get too suspicious."

Demyx smiled. Roxas really was a good friend, "All right. I'll try to be back soon but if I'm not don't come looking for me. Zexion won't let me get hurt or into any trouble while I'm away." He stated before starting off into the woods, he paused just on the outskirts of the site to wave back to Roxas who in turn waved back and smiled.

After a few minutes of struggling endlessly with the forest elements Demyx pushed through the brush into Zexion's presence. However, Zexion didn't seem to have noticed him and out of instinct Demyx ducked down behind a bush. He wasn't intentionally being sneaky, it was just Zexion wasn't completely clothed and seemed very engrossed in what he was doing. What he was doing, Demyx had no idea. Zexion had stripped himself of his coat and the shirts that he wore beneath it so his torso lay bare. His hands, also bare, he ran down his body; it didn't seem he did it for any particular reason either. Turning his head he looked down his back running his hands along his sides. Satisfied with whatever was his task he sat down taking off his boots and socks.

On his feet again his gaze fell downward and he began to undo his pants, "Despite what you may think, I haven't lost my senses. I know your there Demyx." Demyx flinched a humiliated blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away. "If you come out I'll consider taking off all my clothes for you." He chuckled, "But if you stay hidden I'm only stripping to my boxers."

Demyx let out a soft groan looking back over at Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer had not looked up and his hands were now paused on the rim of his undone pants. Shifting Demyx slunk out of the bush into the tiny clearing that Zexion occupied.

"Oh my." Voiced Zexion in surprise, "I wasn't expecting you to actually come out. My word's good though, I suppose I'll be removing it all then." He said with a small uncertain smile as he moved his hands to remove his pants. Demyx started, lurching forward and catching Zexion's hands in his own. Not that he didn't want to see but that wasn't why he'd come out. All he wanted was to speak with him. Unfortunately, it was only after his hands were on Zexion's when he realized where exactly they were. Though one of Zexion's hands had been to his side, the other had been hooked at the front of his black pants. This resulted in Demyx's hand landing, well to be quite blunt, right over Zexion's groin.

"Uh..." Demyx couldn't seem to find his words as he gaped down at his hand like it had acted on its own. For a long moment he just stared, and then his brain finally came up with a very simple solution. Quickly drawing back his hand he stuttered and apology, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"It's… All right." Replied Zexion awkwardly, Demyx's other hand was still firmly on top of the one he had on his side.

Bowing his head to hide his shame as well as the burning blush Demyx hurriedly continued, "P-please, I, uh, you don't need to take 'em off. I… came to talk." He mumbled sheepishly before slowly raising his gaze. Again, another unfortunate event; as his eyes slowly came up from the ground they moved even slower as he fully took in what he'd seen before from afar.

His gaze skipped over the fly of the pants and paused momentarily on Zexion's stomach. It was smooth and only slightly disrupted by the existence of the hidden muscles beneath the surface. Demyx could imagine that if he ran his hands over the skin, there would be a slight give to Zexion's skin making it soft and somewhat malleable and beneath the exterior he would feel the forming abs. Just thinking about it caused a shiver of excitement to dance along his spine.

Slowly his eyes tore their way away from Zexion's stomach running up the smooth transition of stomach to chest; this is where his eyes, once again, stopped. Oh, god. Demyx found himself shaking with restraint. How he wanted to run his hands over that incredibly smooth and tantalizing chest. His mouth was suddenly very dry and the rest of his body heated up to become equal with the temperature burning in his cheeks.

Again his eyes crept up, over Zexion's collar bone, along his slender neck, and finally up to Zexion's face. The other Nobody had obviously grown a little uncomfortable from the very long stare at his body and had turned his head away slightly, so his hair hid most of it from sight.

"Um… I, uh… Sorry." Demyx muttered again, this time drawing back his other hand. Smiling uneasily Demyx took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets, "So, um, what," Demyx swallowed trying to tame his voice which was refusing to work properly, "Ahem, um… What were you doing… You know, just now."

"Checking myself." Zexion said timidly moving his own hands to his pockets. Inhaling deeply he shook his head and continued, this time strongly, "After having to spend so much time as something I'm not I get a little concerned I guess. I like to make sure I'm all here and still me. Sometimes I… Sometimes I'm afraid that I won't be able to change back and I'll become someone, some_thing_, else." He explained his eyes fixed on a nearby tree to avoid looking at Demyx. Demyx laughed heartedly.

"You can't be serious! Won't turn back? That's silly, Zexion." He laughed giving Zexion a playful nudge, "Come on, you don't seriously worry about that, do you? What were you really doing?"

Zexion lowered his head a little, frowning, "But what if I really couldn't?" He voiced taking his hands out of his pockets and nervously over his stomach, once again a little paranoid about his appearance, "It's kind of… scary to think about it. You've never had to be something you're not; you wouldn't understand how it feels. My skin crawls."

The sound of Zexion's voice alarmed Demyx. Realizing Zexion really wasn't joking and really was worried about not being himself again Demyx gave him a sorry expression, "You really do worry about it… I guess it would be scary looking at your reflection and seeing somebody else." He offered taking a hand out of his pocket to rub Zexion's arm lightly in reassurance, "It's all right though… Even if you do change on the outside, you'll still be you on the inside."

"I worry about that too..." Zexion sighed heavily, "Not as much when I'm being Zenith because I can still act like myself, but when I play someone else like Sora or Axel… I have to think like them, speak like them, twist and warp my personality to meet theirs somewhere… I start questioning how I think afterwards, hoping they haven't rubbed off inside."

"It's all right… You won't have to do that sort of thing anymore. You can be yourself now; you don't have to pretend to be anything you're not anymore." Demyx said trying to put Zexion at peace.

"I know." Murmured Zexion in reply, "Um… Would you mind… Well, checking my back for me?"

"Your back?" Demyx inquired raising a brow.

"Yeah, I can't see all of my back and… I… Could you just make sure it's normal?" Asked the Cloaked Schemer bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. Demyx smiled and shook his head but agreed. Slipping around Zexion his eyes scanned along Zexion's back. Zexion really was just paranoid, he was perfectly fine, no fur, no discoloration, just a normal and… quite arousing back.

The musician just could not pass up the chance. Reaching forward with both hands he placed his hand over Zexion's shoulder blades. Then he slowly ran them down the perfectly arched back taking note of the bundle of nerve there that made Zexion shudder. Zexion's skin was growing hot. Slipping down the lower back, his hands quite fluidly slid a few inches past and under Zexion's pants.

"I-is everything all right?" Zexion piped up hesitantly.

"Ah, yup!" Confirmed Demyx quickly withdrawing and shifting back to Zexion's side. Patting Zexion on the back he smiled brightly, "Not a single flaw."

"Good… Um, I really do need to take off my pants. I… have to check my legs too." Zexion said. Demyx gave a quiet 'okay' casually shrugging before Zexion continued what he'd begun earlier. Once he'd stripped himself of his pants he sat down on his coat, which had been laid out over the clear area. Not wanting to be out of place sat down as well, crossing his legs Indian-style. It was not because it was comfortable way to sit, it was more or less to hide the reaction his body was having to the sight before him. As Zexion ran his hands over his trim and silky legs Demyx could not help but think that his gaining pleasure from the simple act was a little unfair to Zexion. While he sat there getting all hot and bothered, Zexion was fretting about a fear he had. Demyx was supposed to be consoling him.

"See your just fine!" Demyx grinned, trying desperately to cover up his growing arousal.

"Yeah." Zexion offered a small smile before getting to his knees. Then before Demyx could consider why, the Nobody leaned over and wrapped his arms around the Melodious Nocturne.

"I'm sorry for saying all those awful things." Whispered the illusionist his lips brushing against Demyx's ear.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Demyx strain evident in his voice as he put his own arms around Zexion and hugged him back. For god's sake, Demyx didn't know how much worse this could get. When Demyx allowed himself to fall back onto the coat, his dismay was upped another level. On top of him was a hot, almost naked Zexion touching him, _holding_ him. It took all his will power not to react in a sexual way. His mind was going foggy, "All right, all right! Time to get off, your heavy!" Demyx laughed squirming to push Zexion off him. He heard a soft chuckle from Zexion as the blue-haired Nobody tightened his grip on him, "Ah! Hey! Come on, get off!" He yelped arching his back and digging his heels into the ground to get enough wiggle room to escape. The act actually worked and he quickly rolled onto his stomach, "Gah! You're strong." Demyx huffed as he was pinned down, Zexion holding onto him tighter still. Twisting one arm free he reached forward trying desperately to pull himself to safety. However, Zexion released him with one arm to place his hand over the water mage's free one, lacing his fingers with Demyx's, "Stop playing around." Demyx panted freeing his other hand only to have it captured as well. Of course, with his hands in this position he could get on all fours and he did.

As he moved again to escape, Zexion suddenly brought one of his hands around Demyx's stomach to hold him still, "Zexion." Demyx breathed squirming just a little more before he noticed something was off. Still for a moment his mind quickly found the abnormality, Zexion was breathing heavily, "Zex? What's wr-" His word were cut short when Zexion unzipped Demyx's coat, "Hey, w-wait a minute! I-I'm not ready for this yet!" Demyx objected struggling anew with more force. His struggling only aided Zexion with the removal his coat.

Throwing the piece of clothing aside, Zexion slipped a hand under Demyx's shirt extracting a soft gasp from him. Skin now in contact with bare skin, Demyx put a halt to his struggling. The sensation was far too good for him to even want to make an attempt at getting away, "Ungh, Zex, back off a sec." He panted huskily, the aggressor complied. Once free Demyx sat up a bit and pulled off his shirt and the tank underneath it. Turning around to face Zexion, this time Demyx was the one who launched the next move.

Tackling Zexion to the ground, the musician began to kiss a trail down Zexion's jaw and neck. He wanted to touch everything he'd seen, kiss every inch his eyes had roamed. Allowing his hands to run over Zexion's body freely, Demyx led a string of butterfly kisses down the Nobody's neck and collar bone before abandoning the effort and bringing his lips to meet Zexion's in a passionate kiss. Preoccupied with how good Zexion felt beneath him and how absolutely delectable Zexion tasted right now, Demyx scarcely noticed that his pants were skillfully being undone and slid down.

Breaking the kiss, Zexion grinned deviously before throwing Demyx down to his side and pinning him to the ground. Their positions now switched Zexion made quick work of the remainder of Demyx's clothes, stripping him bare before Demyx could even catch on. Both hands on the musician's sides to keep him from getting up Zexion slid down to bite softly at Demyx's delicate chest. His actions forced a few soft moans from Demyx.

"Zexion… It feels- ah!- sooo goooood." Demyx voiced quietly. Propping himself up on an elbow he placed a hand on Zexion's head as he watched the quiet boy lick his skin. He let out a soft cry of pleasure when Zexion turned his head and nibbled softly on his nipple, making it hard before lapping at it forgivingly with his tongue. "Stop teasing me." Demyx groaned helplessly as Zexion slowly continued the treatment, "Lower." He urged softly now pleading. Zexion tipped his head back, casting him a smile before descending little by little. Much to Demyx's disappointment Zexion paused at his stomach to drag his tongue slowly up his abdomen. This was torture, but, oh god, was it the sweetest and most welcomed torture he'd ever received. It felt good to have Zexion's hot mouth over his skin, but on the other hand there was a different part of his body that was yearning for it much more than his stomach was.

Gripping Zexion's hair tightly in his grip, Demyx let out another strangled moan, "Oh, god, please Zexion… _Please_." He begged shaking now with anticipation. Zexion gave him an apologetic look before sliding his hands down to hold onto Demyx's hips. Finally deciding to give in to Demyx's desire he moved his lips down and, oh so carefully, licked the tip of Demyx's throbbing erection.

Demyx closed his eyes, tossing his head back as he let out a loud moan of pleasure, "Shhhh or the others will here." He heard Zexion whisper, his voice edged with lust. It was no use though, when Demyx felt Zexion's warm and moist mouth begin to take him in he let out an equally loud moan, completely collapsing onto Zexion's jacket; he was no longer able to keep himself propped up, he felt far top dizzy for it. Arching his back, Demyx covered his mouth to stifle the soft gasp of pleasure that tried to escape him. Forcing his eyes open he lifted his head to look down at Zexion. With one arm he continued to hold Demyx's hip down, to keep him from thrusting them up. His free hand was by his mouth assisting him in pleasuring the Melodious Nocturne. The sight only made his gut churn further; he could feel energy building in the pit of his stomach. Panting heavily he tugged lightly at Zexion's hair. The Nobody gave him a questioning look.

"S-sto… Stop… I-I'm gonna-" He swallowed hard tipping his head back. Closing his eyes again he tried to focus but could not get the rest of his words out. Luckily he'd said enough. Releasing him, Zexion got to his hands and knees above Demyx, quickly removing the last article of his own clothing. Then his arm swept around and under Demyx, and he quickly turned Demyx onto his stomach.

"Come on now, Demyx. Hands and knees." Crooned Zexion tenderly a hand beneath Demyx to assist him when he did try to get up.

"Nhn-kay." Mumbled Demyx his mind hazy. Panting heavily, he slowly forced himself up onto his hands and knees. He was grateful for the arm around him that kept him steady. Turning his head he cast Zexion a soft smile.

"Good." Praised Zexion sweetly before leaning over and placing a kiss on Demyx's cheek. Wanting another, Demyx shifted his weight to one hand, raising his other up and over his shoulder to rest on Zexion's cheek. Bringing the calm boy's face back down Demyx licked his lips, requesting a kiss which he was given without a second thought. His eyes fluttered shut as Zexion's tongue slipped past his lips. He tasted saltier now from both the sweat off his body and precum; Demyx moaned at the flavor. While preoccupied with the kiss, Zexion shifted his hand from Demyx's stomach to the boy's thigh, running it up his leg as he pressed his own aching length against Demyx's backside. Reluctantly the kiss was broken and Zexion shifted his weight to his legs, requiring the use of both hands, "I'm going to need you to relax." He whispered placing one hand on Demyx's hips.

Unable to speak still Demyx nodded. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying desperately to keep his shaky body loose. Surprisingly, as Zexion pressed a finger, slick with saliva, into him Demyx found the task asked of him not so difficult. Tipping his head back he let out a soft moan, "Ugh, more." He voiced quietly. A second finger was slid into him; with this one he found it a little harder to keep relaxed. For a moment Zexion kept still, but when Demyx let out an impatient groan he started thrust his fingers in and out of him. The new sensation brought a new string of moans to erupt from Demyx's lips. They were a little too loud it seemed because Zexion quickly leaned forward and clasped his hand over Demyx's mouth to stifle them.

"Shhh." Zexion shushed again.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the silencer Demyx looked over his shoulder, "I'm trying…" He said softly, "I… I _need_ you." He urged. Zexion smiled smugly a let out a soft laugh before leaning over and kissing Demyx's cheek again. He allowed for a long pause and continued his careful treatment until Demyx's body had fully adjusted to the feeling.

"All right. This might be uncomfortable for a moment." He warned quietly before pulling back to readjust himself and withdrawing his fingers. Demyx could see out of the corner of his eye just was Zexion was doing. Using his saliva and the forming precum on his hard shaft he quickly lubed himself and moved back over to hold onto Demyx around his waist. Eyes closed again he grit his teeth as Zexion's length was pushed agonizingly slowly into him. It was uncomfortable but far from the pain he'd expected it to be.

When Zexion had fully mounted him, he put his weight on one hand so that he could wrap his other arm around him again. Demyx enjoyed the feeling of Zexion's protective embrace around him and before too long the discomfort had passed, "Zexion…" He began quietly, "I'm okay now." Zexion kissed his shoulder in verification before pulling his erection almost completely back out and thrusting it back in, hard. The harsh movement dragged another loud moan out of Demyx, he silenced it himself before Zexion caught his mouth again.

As the schemer jumped into a fairly quick rhythm of thrusting, Demyx was increasingly surprised with how quiet Zexion was proving. The only sound Demyx could hear from him was his panting breaths, which heated Demyx's cheek. Not a single moan, grunt, gasp, or any other vocal verification that he was indeed in ecstasy was voiced. Demyx didn't need that though because, looking over his shoulder at Zexion's beautiful face, it was unmistakably painted in his expression.

"Ah, Zexion… Faster." Demyx beseeched quietly before letting out a soft cry as his wish was carried out. Then Zexion shifted, changing the angle of his thrust ever so slightly. It was enough though and Demyx let out a yelp of pleasure as his vision faltered his body racked with rapture, "Ah, th-there!" Exclaimed Demyx in a daze. Both of Zexion's hands grasped his hips, driving back into him excessively hard, striking the spot within Demyx that made the boy see stars.

The pace was becoming excruciatingly hard and fast, Zexion's thrusts were merciless. Despite how rough it was, it was far from painful for either. If anything, the ferocity of it filled their bodies with even more pleasure. However, Demyx was starting to loose his self-control, unable to swallow the moans that welled deep in his throat. Even though he knew Axel might hear, it was not something that his mind cared to worry about, "Oh god! I-I need to- God, touch me Zexion!" Voiced Demyx the feeling of pent up force in his gut becoming too much, he needed release.

Zexion was quick to respond to his request and almost immediately Demyx felt the all new bliss of being touched. With each hard stroke Demyx let out a soft gasp of pleasure. Involuntarily his muscles were beginning to tighten and the sudden rigidity of Demyx around Zexion finally forced a sound from the illusionist, coming painfully close to climax. The sound was a soft hiss of pleasure followed by a hushed moan; it was near-inaudible next to Demyx's moans and quick but Demyx had heard it and it made him shiver with glee.

His breathe hitched, "Zexi- Ah!" He let out a loud choked moan finally reaching the height of pleasure, spilling his sticky, white seed onto the black coat beneath him. The contraction in Demyx's body sent Zexion over the edge seconds after, though he was much quieter about voicing his climax, only letting out a soft moan before whispering Demyx's name gratefully.

As Zexion slowly pulled back out of him, Demyx fell onto his side panting for breath, trying to calm the raging beat his blood was running to. Zexion carefully crawled over him and lay down against Demyx's back, draping an arm over him. Craning his neck, Zexion rested his head on the musician's shoulder, letting out a content sigh, "Demyx…?"

"Hm?"

"Axel's looking for you." Zexion murmured running his hand down Demyx's side, "I think he heard you."

"Sorry." Mumbled Demyx, "How close is he?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to get up yet. Turning over he huddled close to Zexion hiding his face in the crook of Zexion's neck. He closed his eyes and settled back down again, still enjoying the afterglow of their shared affections. On his side he could feel Zexion softly stroking his sensitive skin and he let out a soft murmur of satisfaction.

"Just a few more minutes." Zexion told him before resting his head again. Then he fell silent, allowing them both to just enjoy the comfort of each other's warmth until Axel was too close for comfort. The quiet minutes passed quickly and Zexion pushed himself up, forcing Demyx wake partially from his haze, "All right, come now. Axel will be here soon; you have to get dressed." Zexion stated quickly throwing on his unsoiled clothes. When Demyx only curled up in to a ball to banish the cold, Zexion stooped down and took him under the arm, "You can sleep when nightfall comes." He said quietly, even as he spoke though he was grabbing Demyx's clothes. The reluctant Nobody refused to help put on most of his clothes. By the time all he needed was his underwear and pants, he'd finally submitted to reality. Getting shakily to his feet he quickly, if not clumsily, pulled on the rest of his clothes. Zexion stepped in front of him, brushing off twigs and dirt to make him presentable before swiping his own coat from the ground.

"Sorry about that." Demyx muttered blushing a little as he bowed his head, "Here let me at least wash it off a bit." He offered taking the coat from Zexion's hand. Using his control over water he soaked the back coat, rinsing it clean of dirt and evidence of what they'd just done. Then he handed it back to Zexion timidly, "I… I want you to know that… That I love Axel… but not the way I love you. So yeah…" Zexion smiled then nodded his head towards the forest.

"Let's get going." He voiced draping his coat in the tree before starting off into the woods his form slowing taking that of the wolf he played. Demyx stood watching his back recede before dashing into the woods.

"Hey, wait up!" He called happily, bounding after his companion. When Zexion stopped, Demyx caught up and paused beside him. Looking to his right, Zexion nodded his head and Demyx glanced over, "Ah! Axel! There you are! We got lost; I thought we'd never find anyone."

"How do you get lost with that mutt? Can't he smell right?" Axel growled angrily squirming through the small space the tree trunks left free, "I thought I heard you call out. I was worried something had happened to you."

"I tripped over a root." Laughed Demyx, "I really need to watch out where I'm going."

"Yeah you do." Axel grinned bringing his arm around Demyx's neck as he reached him. Then ruffling up his hair playfully he pulled Demyx in the direction of the camp, "Come on, punk. Luxord's being an ass; I need someone to go sass his English behind for me. Roxas won't do it." Demyx laughed bringing his arm up over Axel's shoulder to break free from his hold.

"Ha ha ha! Roxas is too good a kid to do something like that for no reason. I bet you're just looking for something to be wrong with him, you loser!" Demyx chuckled giving Axel a playful shove, "But don't worry, I've got no qualms about hectoring the old geezer!" He beamed brightly. Back to normal now; back to smiling, good plain old-fashion fun, and pretending. Things weren't going to be like this forever and Demyx was going to savor it while it still lasted.

Save Game: to be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sorry for the late update. I had writers block this weekend; I'm having lots of problems. That's also why this chapter is so short, it was meant to be so much longer with some sex in it… Sorry. :( I'll get my act together next chapter, bare with me please.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"Saix, I want you to scout on ahead to the peak. Find out where they'll end up."

"Of course, my Superior. Your wish is my command." Saix hummed lightly giving a great bow. A final cast to Xaldin, warning him silently to stay far away from his Superior. Just one more moment together before his nonexistence came crashing down. His last mission before end, and he was to go alone.

"Be careful. We don't know what is waiting there for you." Xemnas said coldly looking through the trees to the unseen peak.

"Are you worried about me?" Saix hoped.

"Of course not, you're most capable of securing the ground by yourself. Now go." And that was it, no fancy goodbyes, nothing.

Roxas looked up at the sound of a snapping branch and was pleased to find Axel had returned with both Demyx and Zexion. They had not been gone long but when Axel had started to panic Roxas couldn't help but feel a little worried. It was a good thing they were back anyway, they were just about ready to eat and Luxord had built up a good pile of wood and tinder. Axel hadn't helped him at all so Roxas pitched in; he had a strange feeling Axel still wasn't very pleased with Luxord so he was pushing him pretty hard. That led Roxas to believe it was probably a good thing to keep Zexion under cover for a while, until Axel cooled down with their newest guest.

"Demyx, we were getting worried." Roxas voiced patting the ground beside him. In response, Demyx offered him a short-lived smile and a curious look that Roxas wasn't sure what to make of. Then the musician came to his side and got down to the ground, sitting on his knees. Luxord was sitting to the left of Demyx and Roxas to his right and to the other side of Roxas Aether and Figment made themselves comfortable; sadly, this left Axel to sit next to Luxord. Luckily, Axel was pretending not to be annoyed with the situation for the sake of Demyx not finding out that he and Roxas were close, not that he didn't already know, "What took you?"

"Ah… Yeah well. I got lost looking for him." Demyx said again offering a small smile a blush visibly creeping onto his face.

"Lost? How cou-" Zexion shoved his face between the two cutting off Roxas's question. Then the wolf Nobody stepped through the tiny gap and wriggled in between them, laying on his side to push Roxas over as far as he could go, "Hey, cut that out." Roxas hissed giving Zexion a good shove back. The Nobody let out a growl moving to snap at him but Demyx's arms caught him around the chest and pulled him back.

"Stop that." He heard Demyx whisper and Zexion looked down at the ground a let out a heavy breath. Then his eyes drifted shut and almost instantly his body went slack as sleep took him. "Hey!" Demyx barked angrily, "Get up you loser, you're heavy! I'm not holding you!" He exclaimed giving Zexion a good shake. The stubborn schemer opened an eye but did nothing more. "I'll drop you!" Zexion didn't look like he was taking him seriously but when he was dropped he didn't look all too surprised. He only let out a grunt, got up, and climbed up onto Demyx's lap as much as he could, "You're not a lap dog. Get off, you're too big." Roxas laughed, Zexion was being ridiculously obnoxious, especially for not actually being an animal; that fact probably made it all the more amusing.

"Well, lover's quarrels aside," Roxas began turning his attention back to the others, "This will be our first night together as friends and allies, of course we have a long way to go with trust but I don't think we'll have any problems with mutiny or anything… Unless Luxord wants to beat Axel's ass in, which is completely understandable."

"Hey!" Axel objected, but he wasn't allowed to get in anything more than that because Roxas threw him a glare to keep quiet while he was talking.

"I'm thinking we'll need to figure out some sort of system here or someone might get a little power hungry." This time Axel only huffed and folded his arms angrily, "So as Luxord doesn't get stuck doing all the brute work I think Axel and Luxord should take turns with that. Demyx and I are far too fragile for heavy physical labor," Oh, yeah; that was definitely a lie, "And the Aether, Zenith, and Figment shouldn't be utilized for that just because they're animals."

"Then what are you two pipsqueaks going to do?" Luxord asked still very un-amused, "Sit and watch."

"No." Roxas replied bluntly to the fairly rude suggestion, "There are plenty of other duties we can do. Figment is going to be in charge of food from now on. Aether and Zenith will keep watch at night because they can hear and smell better than us, they can also help with finding bedding. Demyx can clean our clothes because of his element. Then I can do what I did tonight, and Demyx can also help with that. If there's other stuff we'll work it out later."

"Sounds fair enough." Axel murmured.

"Also, Axel, you're not allowed to order anyone around anymore. You're already on bad terms with two of us, so I'm putting Demyx in charge of that."

"What? Me? Why?" Demyx questioned shifting in his spot, trying to adjust the large canine Zexion on his lap.

"Everyone like you. Even Luxord, right?" Roxas looked to Luxord and the gambler gave a nod of approval, "See, and with more responsibility Axel might find you're capable of taking care of yourself as well as others. So everything's settled?" There was a unanimous hum of agreement, "Good, then let's eat. How about it Figment, think you can whip us up a feast?"

"One feast coming up!" Cried Figment excitedly jumping up onto Roxas's head and before they could blink an eye the food magically appeared before them. Silver and gold platters and silverware, crystal and jeweled goblets, and stained glass bottles pulled together from the air. On some plates hot roasted meat lay sliced and seasoned; on others were arrangements of fruits and vegetables; the final plates held delicious looking cakes, pies, and various deserts. In one third of the bowls were steamy soups and stews filled to the brim with rice, meat, and boiled herbs and plants. The frosted bowls contained sorbets and ice cream.

There was so much of nearly every fancy food Roxas could imagine, he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around where to start. Oddly enough he was the only one. Axel immediately letting out a holler of delight dug right in with Luxord right there with him. They had their mits on some rolls, roast beef, and wild rice. Aether was happily munching on a fruit tray and Figment was now busying himself with a cup of flavored ice. Beside him, however, Demyx and Zexion just stared uninterested in the food. Roxas leaned forward picking up a bowl of soup with both hands. Still watching out of the corner of his eye he sipped the blistering liquid.

"Not hungry Zexion?" He could hear Demyx whisper, it would have been impossible for Axel to register it so he was safe. Zexion raised his maw and shook his head, "Neither am I… That's normal though, right? I mean after…" Demyx gave a little shrug to gesture in the woods. The wolf Nobody nodded and rested his head down, "S'pose I'd better at least have a drink. Maybe it'll spark something, like an appetite maybe." Reaching for a crystal glass, Demyx peered in at the liquid, probably unsure of what it was. He sniffed it and gave it a little taste before deciding he liked the taste enough and readily began to drink it. Roxas leaned over, placing the bowl on his lap.

"So Demyx," He began slowly and quietly, "You and Zexion did it in the forest-" Demyx choked, coughing up some of the drink he'd just been downing.

"Wha-?" He squeaked turning to look at Roxas questioningly, as he did so he wiped at the red liquid that ran down his chin.

"Well you're acting all strange, you're sitting on your knees, and you're not hungry. I figure something must have happened while you were gone and with how much time you had alone, and that little conversation I'm pretty sure you two did _it._" Roxas stated.

"D-Don't tell Axel, he'll be furious!" Demyx hissed quietly.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry I'm not going to tell." Replied Roxas with a laugh, "Anyway, you should really try to eat something I mean, if you're going to do it again tonight you might want to have something in your stomachs."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Demyx blushed gripping Zexion's fur tightly, "Besides we can't-"

"Sure you can. Axel and I are going to be off in a little while, Aether and Figment will be asleep. I mean, all you have to do is get Luxord out of your hair which will be pretty easy since he already knows about you." Commented Roxas quietly raising his bowl to drink some more of the delicious soup, "Come on, we're teenagers you can't say that you won't want to." Demyx bowed his head sheepishly at being caught so easily. He and Zexion shared a look, decidedly wondering if they should try to get something into their pallets. Lazily, Zexion slipped off Demyx's lap and sniffed around a second before picking up something he liked the smell of. Turning back to Demyx the disguised Nobody raised his head up and tossed his muzzle a bit.

"Hm?" Demyx held out his hand and took the food that Zexion offered. It looked like a roll of some sort but it had some rich brown sauce on it. Biting into the bread, it was revealed that it was stuffed with herbs and shredded meat. It looked pretty good; Roxas made a mental note to try it. A smile lit up on Demyx's face, "This is really good, what do you like?" Asked Demyx and the wolf turned his head and to gesture towards a broiled fish. Reaching over Demyx picked up the platter and tore a piece of the meat off and held it out to Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer tenderly took it from his finger, eating as refined as a canine could possibly eat before slowly licking Demyx's finger.

"Oh, boy is that wrong." Roxas laughed. It wasn't unusual to hand feed dogs but because Roxas knew that the lick was meant in a sexual way it just kind of grossed him out. As Demyx and Zexion began to actually delve into eating, Roxas again leaned over to whisper quietly, "So… Did Zexion look like that when it happened?"

Demyx choked again, "For god's sake!" He yelled catching Axel's attention.

"Hey, kids! What's going on over there? Not talking dirty over there are you?" Axel instantly accused playfully only making Demyx's face burn a bright red.

"Oh yes! We were just talking about Demyx's first time, it is so hot." Roxas replied sarcastically with a Cheshire grin. Bowing his head even more, Demyx covered his face from view with a hand.

"Oh wow, that's some conversation you've got going. Well don't get too worked up over it Roxas, I don't need you falling for little water boy over there." Laughed Axel before turning back to his food. It was that simple, Axel didn't believe that was what they were really talking about and they were off the hook. Once he was sure everyone was over Demyx's outburst Roxas leaned over again.

"Well?" He prodded.

"No!" Demyx exclaimed in a hushed voice. From his lap Zexion gave Roxas a nasty glare. It was just too amusing to let Demyx be.

"Oh go fill up on wine, grouchy little wolfboy." Roxas teased sticking his tongue out at Zexion before snagging a strip of steak to eat, "You too, Demyx. I was being serious about needing to eat something before you, you know what, again." Demyx pouted but started eating again and as he took in a large gulp of his drink Roxas leaned over again, "Who was on top?"

Demyx spit out his drink and shoved Roxas hard, "Would you shut up!"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!" Roxas laughed holding his side, it hurt to laugh so hard but it was just so funny.

"I think you two are having too much fun over there. Seriously! What are you two talking about?" Axel asked now interested.

"They're talking about sex." Luxord told him bluntly, "Lean back, I can't get the sausage with you hunched forward like that." (I could not resist putting some sexual suggestion in here)

"Oh, sorry." Axle apologized leaning back so as Luxord could reach over and snag one of the large sausages, they looked like they were large beef ones. Not that it mattered at all, "You're listening in on them?"

"Why not? Teenagers have active imaginations; I can get a lot of good ideas from the more practical ones. I don't like sticking to one technique you know; I want to experience it all. Now all I need is a guy with some hair on him. You're all too fucking young, grow up damn it!" He barked shaking his newly found sausage at Roxas and Demyx. His cheeks were bright and his gaze was a little off.

"Are you drunk?" Raising a brow Roxas pushed himself back up and cocked a brow at Luxord.

"No… Could be. Let me check." Setting down all his food, Luxord pushed himself up and started to stand. About halfway up however he seemed to loose his balance and he came crashing back down to the ground, falling flat on his back in fit of laughter, "Oh god, yeah lads, I'm plastered." He said as he caught his breath, then he began to laugh again. Axel laughed heartily at him and kicked him in the side to make the Gambler of Fate laugh even harder.

"How the hell'd you get drunk?" Asked the pyro obviously not expecting an answer because he picked up his own drink and took a large gulp. That was a good question though, how did Luxord get drunk? Roxas stared down at his drink, what was he drinking exactly. He'd never had alcohol before, Roxas wasn't sure what it was supposed to taste like, and maybe he was too.

He might have pondered on that a little too long though, because when he finally tore his thoughts from the drink Demyx was on his third glass of whatever he was drinking and was now pouring some of it into Zexion's mouth as well. For a moment Zexion paused, he seemed to know what it was because he cast a look around himself to check and see if the others were drinking it too. Since they were he went right on back to lapping up the liquid off his lips and out of Demyx's cup.

Oh well, at least everyone was going to be loopy so he wouldn't have to explain himself to anyone. With that reasoning behind him Roxas tipped his glass up and downed the rest of the wine he'd been served. A banquet was no feast without wine and rum, he supposed. Next time he'd specify non-alcoholic drinks to the small dragon. It was an honest mistake.

Save Game: to be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Zexion's a real _dog_ when he's tipsy. What an affection young man. Hee hee.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

By now, Axel had just about stuffed himself as full as he could with the food that had been laid out before him. It tasted so good he wanted to eat more but, he knew if he did, he'd probably make himself sick. Sick was the last thing he wanted to be tonight too. So swallowing the urge to continue gorging himself, he leaned back away from the food, putting his weight on both his hands. Beside him, Luxord had passed out, probably twenty or so minutes before. That or he'd fallen asleep from the combination of a sated stomach, the warm feeling the alcohol had granted him, and the wear and tear of a long day's hard work. The guy was pretty good company when he wasn't being obnoxious with his gambling fetish, which was what? Only when he was asleep?

"Agh! Oh, fuck gross! Demyx, control your '**animal'**!" Roxas suddenly cried out catching Axel's attention again. Zenith, tail wagging, had jumped on top of Roxas, knocking him to the ground, and was licking his face happily. Demyx, who it seemed had gotten nearly as drunk as Luxord was in a heap on the ground, rolling with giddy laughter at the event.

"He _likes_ you, Roxas!" Exclaimed Demyx pulling himself from his laughing fit on the ground to fling himself on top of Zenith. His arms wrapped around the canine, he rubbed his face against the animal's fur, "Aw, you're so soft and cuddly."

"Both of you, off now!" Roxas growled lifting both feet to push off the couple. Having enough leverage he succeeded in the task and Demyx and Zenith tumbled back onto the ground, tangled up in each other. Free of the weight, Roxas sat up rubbing the saliva off his face, "Ew, I can't believe you just licked my face. All right, you're both way too out of it, go to bed right now!" Roxas ordered heatedly.

"Aw! Don't be mad." Demyx whined crawling back over to Roxas. Draping an arm around the Nobody Demyx rested his head on Roxas's chest, "We're sorry, Roxy." Grinned Demyx lifting his head to look up at Roxas, "Come on, we was just havin' a little fun."

Roxas looked at Demyx with a frown scorning the Melodious Nocturne. Axel couldn't help but smile at it. Even though Demyx was older than Roxas, his beloved was treating the musician more like a five year old. However, Axel could see past the scolding look and see that Roxas's resolve was slowing breaking down.

Zenith got to his feet, climbing clumsily on top of Demyx's back. Lowering his head the wolf too looked to Roxas, perhaps to be forgiven also or maybe just for fun. If Axel didn't know better, he'd have thought that Zenith was drunk too. A dog-like grin formed on Zenith's maw and his tongue lolled out as he panted heavily.

"I'm serious." Roxas stated giving the two a cold stare, any moment now his resolve would slip, "Go on, get to bed. Go to sleep." A smile was forcing it's way onto his face and instantly the two begging for forgiveness spotted the weakness. Zenith dragged his long tongue across Roxas's face, and Roxas cringed before the smile fully surfaced, "All right you two asked for it! Rwar!" Roxas put a hand to Demyx's forehead, shoving him onto his back on top of Zenith, and then he leapt up and tackled them to the ground.

No, Roxas wasn't drunk, not even a little. Axel had found out right from the start that the food had been served with red wine, but it had also been served with non-alcoholic sparkling cider, which had been a translucent yellow. Roxas had happened to choose that to drink. He himself wasn't drunk either, at least not enough to be impaired. He'd had only two glasses of red wine since he wanted to remember this night crystal clear. Still, the fact Roxas hadn't had any wine didn't stop him from goofing off. After all, what was the fun of being sober **and** serious when everyone else didn't care if you acted like a fool? With that question running through his mind, Axel found himself itching to jump into the foolish scuffle.

Zenith squirmed free and started to make a break for it, but Roxas hopped over Demyx and caught his hind legs and pinned him to the ground. The wolf covered his face with his paws as Roxas began to rub the top of his head. The one on one battle lasted only a few seconds because Demyx came to the rescue. Putting both arms around Roxas he pulled the younger Nobody back off the canine.

Free Zenith pranced around the fire, dancing on his toes before jumping onto Aether's back. The startled stallion was on his feet in a flash stomping his feet in agitation. Turning his head the Pegasus took the wolf by the scruff and dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the ground. Baffled for a moment Zenith sat and stared at the beast in wonder. Then he leapt up, tail wagging 90 miles per hour, and romped playfully over to Axel. Disappearing behind him for a moment, Axel thought to turn and look but then he felt a pair of heavy paws land on him, one firmly on his should, the other on his head. The canine poked his head around Axel's shoulder allowing Axel to give him a quizzical look.

"What do you want?" Axel inquired with a smile before a warm tongue left a wet dog kiss on his face. Then heaving all his weight onto Axel's frame, Zenith leapt over the red head and plopped down into Axel's lap.

"Zenith!" Yelled Roxas in alarm. Axel looked up; Roxas was flush from his own rough housing with Demyx. Now he looked a little concerned, maybe upset as he scrambled over and pulled the animal off Axel's lap, "Cut that out." Zenith made to lick Roxas's face again but the Nobody was too fast and he clapped his hands over his muzzle, "Bad… dog."

"Aw, come on Roxas. He's just being friendly." Axel laughed, "Are you getting jealous?" Roxas sulked a little, giving Axel a look that screamed 'so what if I am? Don't be mean'. Grabbing Roxas around the waist Axel pulled the boy onto his lap as the wolf escaped to 'play' with Demyx, "Here, let me cheer you up." Axel murmured quietly, capturing Roxas's lips in a kiss before he could be questioned. Instantly, Roxas's resistance turned into surrender and his arms wrapped around Axel. His enthusiasm was more than welcome as the light kiss turned passionate.

Breaking the kiss for an instant, Roxas shifted to get more comfortable, his legs spreading to put a knee at each side of Axel's hips. As soon as he'd done that, his arms pulled Axel back in for another kiss. Of course, remembering Demyx was still there Axel quietly pulled away, placing a hand over Roxas's lips, "Roxas, Demyx will see." He murmured regretfully, making Roxas let out a soft hum of disappointment. Pulling back, Roxas turned to look at Demyx, also allowing Axel to see.

Demyx was on the ground laughing hysterically as Zenith pulled the musician's shirt over his head. The other articles of clothing that normally covered Demyx's torso were carelessly discarded, also removed by the wolf.

Out of the corner of his eye Axel could see a blush light up on Roxas's face. He didn't quite understand why. After all, Zenith was just a dog… A strangely intelligent and suspicious dog, but a dog none-the-less. When Zenith pinned Demyx on his back with his front paws and began to lick Demyx's face, neck, and chest, Axel quirked a brow. All right, that definitely wasn't normal.

"Ah! H-hey, someone's gonna see us!" Exclaimed Demyx laughing lightly as he pulled at Zenith's fur. Across his face a bright blush was spreading, similar to the one on Roxas's face. Arching his back, the musician let out a soft moan, "You're makin' me blush." He mumbled closing his eyes and raising a hand to cover the color on his face.

"Um… Maybe we should… Go." Roxas muttered bowing his head to try and hide the uncomfortable look on his face. Of course, it didn't slip past Axel's sharp eyes. He himself was feeling unsettled about the entire situation.

"Demyx," He began hesitantly, "Um… He..." He stopped again knitting his brows together as he watched Demyx's reaction to the slow licks Zenith was showering him with, "You don't know anything about… That, do you Roxas?" Roxas mumbled something that sounded like 'about what?' and Axel clarified, "Well, you talked with him… Earlier… He's not… You know, into that sort of thing, is he?"

"Really, I think… We should leave." Roxas replied shyly, "Um… I… Let's continue what we were doing somewhere else." Requested the young teen timidly, avoiding meeting Axel's gaze or the scene at hand at all costs, "Please?"

"I…" About to agree Axel hesitated, looking from Demyx to Roxas for a moment. He couldn't just leave them like that could he? Demyx was drunk, maybe he… Didn't really want to be doing that. Perhaps, he was doing something he'd regret later when he woke up. "Should we... Separate them?" He asked, finally forcing his gaze to stay steady on Roxas; he really couldn't bare to look any longer.

"No, no… Let's just go." Insisted Roxas getting to his feet and offering his hand to Axel. Taking his hand, Axel got to his feet. As he was lead away into the forest, away from the others, he couldn't help but cast a worried glance over his shoulder once or twice. Soon they were out of sight and out of hearing range of the camp. They stopped in a small opening, just large enough for a large animal to rest in.

Roxas stood in front of him his head down, effectively hiding his face from Axel's view. Offering some sort of relief from the awkward site Axel brushed Roxas's hair with the back of his hand, "If you want to continue, you're going to have to raise your pretty little face for me to kiss it."

"Don't say that. You'll embarrass me." Said Roxas looking up at him with a smile, "Get down here." He beckoned raising his arm to wrap them around Axel's neck. Using this as leverage, Roxas stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Axel's lips, "Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel hummed his inquiry leaning down to listen closer.

"You're going to think I'm really stupid but… I'm not drunk too, am I?" Roxas asked with a worried look on his face. Try as he might, Axel could not fight back the amused smile that crept onto his face. Roxas must have never had alcohol before; he probably didn't even know what it tasted like. If he thought about it, he guessed that you really probably didn't know you were drunk when you actually were the first time. It was a liable question; that didn't mean it didn't sound like a funny thing to ask.

"No, Roxas, you're not drunk. Why?" Asked Axel kissing Roxas on the forehead to further reassure him.

"I… I just want to remember tonight." Roxas replied softly, "You… You're sober too, right?"

"Pretty much. Are you worried something might happen?"

"No. I just…" Roxas dipped his head down a bit and looked up at Axel shyly. The partial light coming from the moon through the leaves lit up Roxas's eyes like sapphires, and they shimmered like ocean water. He wished more would shine through to illuminate the beautiful boy in his arms, "It's just… It's my first time; I'm nervous."

"I understand." Whispered Axel quietly, raising Roxas's face with a finger, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Tch. You say such weird things." Shaking his head a little Roxas looked down. Gently taking the top zipper of Axel's coat he slowly drew it down, "Anyway, you're clothes are in the way." He murmured quietly as he looked up slightly and tugged Axel's Organization coat down over his shoulders. Once the fabric slipped from his hands, it fell limply in a puddle around their feet.

"Oh, they are, are they? Well, we can't have that now can we?" Grinned Axel like the Cheshire cat stepping back a little to remove the other layers of clothing that cover his chest and stomach. The clothes were carelessly abandoned and tossed aside, "I think yours are just as equally in the way. Want me to remove them for you? Or do you want to yourself?" The question wasn't up for answering though; Axel had already decided he'd take on that liberty himself. After all, Roxas was looking a little bashful at the moment and doing it for him might earn Axel a cute sulky look, "Come here."

Grabbing Roxas by the collar of his coat Axel pulled him close and slipped a leg around Roxas's calves. In a swift motion he pushed his dearest back, causing him to fall, and caught him inches from the ground before lying him down. Roxas looked thoroughly surprised at how fast and how softly he'd been brought to the ground, and the look caused Axel to chuckle.

"Now let's see what you've got hiding under all this black and white." Axel hummed happily slipping the white coat Roxas wore off his torso, allowing it to pool around Roxas's frame.

"Ah, hey! Cut it out, I can do it myself." Roxas objected trying to push himself up only to find himself pinned back down by Axel's right arm.

"But **I'll** do it for you. I promise you'll like it." He assured pausing to look at the unhappy frown on Roxas's face. Still, the blonde let out a soft sigh and deserted his attempts at retaliation so Axel continued, "Raise you arms." He ordered softly; Roxas didn't hesitate to obey the command and lifted his arms above his head. Peeling away the remainder of Roxas's clothes the boy beneath him shivered at the cool touch of the air and grass on his now bear flesh.

"It's cold." Whined Roxas quietly in objection.

"And in a moment you'll feel like you're on **fire**." Commented Axel with a smile, moving his hand to undo the teen's pants. His other had to reach up and catch Roxas's hands to prevent him from covering himself, "Relax." He cooed softly. Axel, leveling himself with Roxas's face, planted a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips before nuzzling his way to the crook of Roxas's neck. There he paused to kiss and suck on the tender flesh to leave a temporary mark so show that Roxas was his alone. The body beneath him writhed, back arched to press his stomach to Axel's and head turned to expose his neck further, and the teenager let out a heavenly moan.

Pleased with the reaction, Axel gave Roxas's collarbone a grateful kiss before sliding his hand, now finished unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, up Roxas's smooth stomach. The action caused a shudder to run through Roxas's body and a very different moan of pleasure. He was so sensitive Axel doubted Roxas had even touched himself like this.

Slowly working his way down, Axel finally released Roxas's hands allowing him to run his hands through Axel's soft red hair, "Axel… My pants… They're getting uncomfortable." He heard Roxas whisper hesitantly. Taking that as an invitation, Axel pulled back to sit on his heels and pulled the accused article of clothing after removing his boots and socks. The air had to have felt cold against his heated body because this time Roxas shivered visibly, recoiling to banish the unwelcome feeling.

For a moment Axel didn't move to get closer, wanting to observe the form in full before closing in to memorize every detail. The days Roxas had spent in training and those that he'd lived in Twilight Town were evident in the finely structured muscles in Roxas's frame. However, his youthful innocence was left intact in his facial features and flawless skin. Axel was glad the harsh reality of being a Nobody had yet to etch itself in a physical mark as it had on many of the other members in the form of scars and cold eyes.

Propping himself up on an elbow Roxas turned his head away timidly, "Is there… Something wrong?" Asked Roxas obviously self-conscious about his appearance.

"No, nothing at all; you're beautiful." Axel stated in a hushed tone turning Roxas's face to him so that he could lean down and place a tender kiss on his lips. Then he shifted to kneel between Roxas's legs and continued his exploration of the Nobody's chest and stomach leaving rose colored love bites along the way.

Finding a particularly sensitive spot on his soon to be lover, just at the base of the ribs, Axel turned his full attention to it. He gently grazed his teeth on the susceptible area, dragging the most intoxicating sound from Roxas's lips he'd heard yet; it made Axel tremble at the sheer ecstasy expressed in the reverberation. Again he lovingly bit at the skin, this time causing the sound to be followed by Roxas pushing his body up to claim more contact. In the motion, Roxas brought a leg up to rub up against Axel's side giving Axel and even better idea.

Arm reaching back, he caught Roxas's thigh, holding it in place as he pulled back and dragged his tongue slowly up the uncharted territory. Roxas cried out in bliss, closing his eyes as his body involuntarily shuddered at the sensation.

"Feel good?" Axel toyed deviously before nipping at the blue-eyed boy's inner thigh. He only received a long, drawn out moan in reply, "I'll have to remember that you like it here." He added before laying down a string of kisses leading up to Roxas's hips. It took all the self-control he had not to just go right to the tempting erection that his lips were now only inches from. The hands Roxas had placed on his head were urging him to take it in his mouth, but the longer he held out the more Roxas would enjoy it when he did.

"Axel …" No, Axel just couldn't, not yet. He'd have to wait a little longer.

"Be patient." Voiced Axel soundly, gaining strength from his own words and voice.

Hands firmly on those eager hips, Axel licked the prominent bone of Roxas's pelvis making sure to brush against his length with his jaw. The taste of the much needed contact made Roxas buck his hips; though, the motion was ultimately reduced by Axel's grip. Letting out a pleading groan Roxas wrapped a leg around Axel's back, trying desperately to get him to do as he wanted.

"Please, Axel, I need it…" Roxas begged quietly and Axel looked up. That was a mistake. His resolve melted instantly when he saw the desperate look on Roxas's face. There was no way he could deny him after see that sweet expression. Turning his eyes away Axel moved one had from Roxas's hip to wrap his fingers firmly around the boy's aching erection. A soft moan came from Roxas to reward him for his obedience.

Taking the tip in his mouth he began to suck gently almost making Roxas scream at the surely heavenly feeling. The grip on his hair was tight and almost painful, but closing his eyes, Axel blocked out the slight pain focusing on pleasuring his partner. He methodically took in more of Roxas's arousal into his mouth, massaging deeply with his tongue and working his mouth to maximize the sensations that would pulse through Roxas's body. He could already taste the salty result of his efforts in his mouth from the sweat and forming precum. It was a taste that he hungrily gulped down in hopes of earning more; it was the taste of the physical manifestation of their love and he couldn't quite have enough of it.

"A-Axel… It's so hot." Roxas moaned quietly. His voice was sounding tighter now, his muscles tightening from the oncoming of climax. Hearing it Axel quickly pulled back, not aware that he let out a groan as dissatisfied as Roxas's when he did, "Why-Why'd you stop?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who'd get all the fun did you?" Axel inquired, quirking a brow as he sat back on his heels and undid his own pants, which by now were painfully tight. When he slid the garment down past his hips, he let out a soft sigh of relief. As he slipped them off the rest of the way, he leaned forward, putting all his on one hand, and kissed Roxas deeply on the lips.

Receptively parting his lips, Axel was allowed to slip his tongue into the confines of Roxas's mouth. As they kissed, his arm came around Roxas's waist, pulling him up close to share the heat building in his body. Arms wrapped tightly around him and a muffled moan sounded as Roxas kissed back zealously, just as eager for the skin on skin contact that was sweeping away coherent thought.

Roxas arched his back, rubbing his body up against Axel's. Unable to resist, the Flurry of Dancing Flames thrust his pelvis forward, grinding their hips together. Surprised, Roxas broke the kiss and gave Axel a flabbergasted look. Axel, amused by the expression chuckled.

"What?" He inquired.

"Your-" Cutting himself off Roxas looked away shyly, a new blush tainting his cheeks, "I was just… Caught off guard… You're so big." Muttered Roxas obviously embarrassed. Raising a hand Axel brushed back Roxas's hair affectionately.

"Well, I am older than you. You've got some growing left to do; you don't have to be ashamed about it." He told Roxas as he began to once again kiss down the Nobody's body, "I think you're stunning just the way you are, all right?" He spoke, emphasizing each word with a kiss to the younger boy's body.

"That line is so cliché," Roxas hummed shaking his head a little before hugging Axel close again burying his face in Axel's hair and inhaling the scent of him deeply, "It's going to hurt isn't it?"

"Only at first, I'll be as gentle as I can." Axel assured, pausing only long enough to get the sentence out before continuing the trial of butterfly kisses down Roxas's body. Back at his hips, Axel used the arm he had under Roxas to raise his pelvis for better access. Bringing his free hand to his lips he licked his ring and center fingers before positioning them at Roxas's opening, "You ready?"

"Y-yeah." Stammered Roxas resting his head back and covering his mouth lightly with the back of his hand. Axel allowed him to take a few deep breaths to relax before slowly pushing his fingers into Roxas. The young Nobody tensed but quickly forced himself to relax again.

"Are you all right." Roxas gave a quick nod before Axel slid his fingers almost completely out and thrust them back in, making him shiver. Moving his hand in a rhythmic motion Axel stooped down a little to push Roxas's legs up, giving himself better leverage and room to move. It didn't take long for Roxas to start rocking his hips to the slow beat and start moaning with pleasure again.

"C-come here." Roxas beckoned weakly tugging lightly at his hair, coaxing Axel back up to his face for a tender kiss. Axel groaned with restraint, he was in a perfect position to thrust into Roxas and, god did he want to. Unfortunately, his young love wasn't quite ready for it. The discomfort had to have been evident on his face before Roxas gave him a half apologetic look, the other half still consumed with pleasure to care much, "You can… If you want." Whispered Roxas pressing his cheek against Axel's.

"It will hurt." Reminded Axel letting his fingers slip out of Roxas to lubricate himself with his own forming precum and the slick combination of fluid on his fingers now.

"Do it." Breathed Roxas, "Make me yours."

Axel shuddered, that was one request he couldn't turn down if his life depended on it. Without any further discussion over it Axel thrust into his younger lover, as slow as his body would allow him to. He could hear the soft hiss of pain Roxas let out to the side of his face and he ducked his head down to kiss him apologetically. Restraining himself, he stilled his movement, allowing Roxas to adjust to the rather large shaft that was intruding in the sacred space. The death grip on his back tightened, the pads of Roxas's fingers pressing hard on his ribs before slowly loosening.

"Axel… Move." Came the soft affectionate purr in his ear accompanied by Roxas's hips tipping back to press harder on Axel's hot pelvis. It was almost more than he could take; luckily he was able to keep from coming that very moment.

"Ah, you're so tight." Groaned Axel sweeping both arms tightly around Roxas to hold the boy in place as he pulled back and began to thrust slow and hard into his body. He could feel Roxas cringe a little with each motion and let out a soft whimper, the pain still lingering, but soon enough that would subside into the ecstasy of the act they were committing. As his lover began to crave the movements his soft cries turned into moans that timed themselves perfectly with Axel's motions. It was enough to steal away the cover that had been silencing Axel's own hums of pleasure and soon their voices merged together into a chorus of affection.

The sweat from their bodies made their skin slick and slide gracefully against one another. They could taste it on each other as they ravished each other with kisses, hoping to down the feelings and make them a fill the empty hollow where their hearts would have been. It was a concept that, with no physical science or law to it, worked and chased the emptiness away. And with each kiss, every caress and loving move, they felt more and more whole again. It was an invigorating feeling that pulsed with to the beat of hearts that had been kept far away from them.

"Ah… Axel, I love you." Panted Roxas breathlessly cupping the back of Axel's neck in his hand. On his neck, Axel could feel the hot breathes that left his skin icy cold in their absence.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel voiced softly in reply before Roxas suddenly let out a gasp. Arms circled him anew, muscles shaking with strain against his body, "Roxas?"

"It felt… Really good, there." Explained Roxas hoarsely. Another guttural moan escaped him. That was good to know. With the new knowledge of where Roxas's prostate was; he put good use to it. Pulling out and thrusting back in, harder than before Roxas let out another cry of ecstasy before muffling the sound of a moan with Axel's neck, "I'm going to… Any moment." Squeaked Roxas, his voice was growing more and more worn from calling out his delight from the bottom of where his heart would be.

"Me too." Axel breathed heavily. Releasing his lover to hold him with a single arm, he slid his hand between them taking Roxas's hard shaft in his hand. Then he began to stroke the young Nobody fast and hard, receiving a soft kiss to his jaw in thanks from Roxas.

"Ah-Axel!" Gasped Roxas, his muscles locked and he spilled his warm contents over both his and Axel's stomach. Axel let out a soft his of pleasure, moaning Roxas's name, as he too reached climax, only seconds after Roxas.

The world around them grew eerily quiet, only the sound of their winded breathes settling in the air. Axel's body shook from the exertion, welcoming the tranquility that was washing over him as he withdrew from Roxas's warm body. Unable to absorb any of his own weight he collapsed nearly on top Roxas. He draped his arms lazily around Roxas and let his head fall onto the soft grass. Roxas was just as exhausted, having difficulty just curling up in Axel's comforting embrace.

"Keep me warm." Purred Roxas in a sort of muddled tone. His eyes were already closed, on his way to the dream world.

"'Course. Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Axel placed a kiss on the Nobody's pale brow, now pulling one of their coats over them to lock in the heat.

"Love you too." Mumbled Roxas.

Save Game: to be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I've been feeling a little battle deprived lately, so I threw in some senseless fighting in here because we needed it. And we've gotten back to the actual story again (sort of); soon you should be feeling the oncoming of the imminent end (as soon as I stop getting sidetracked). Yup, yup. There may be a quite a few chapters left but all of them are going to be building blocks for the final battle!

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"Roxas… Roxas… Come on, wake up." Roxas groaned angrily at the persistent voice turning his head down to hide from the insistent requests. However, that seemed to make it come all the more, "Roxas, I know you can hear me. Up!" Why did he have to get up? It wasn't like they were in any type of hurry. It was an endless summer vacation, an unending break in work. Sleeping in and slacking off wasn't going to kill anyone. If anything it was saving time… Oh god, time.

Sitting up in a flash, his nerves pulsed with sudden fear and anxiety. He'd forgotten completely about the book, about everything they were headed towards. Not only that, he hadn't even spoken a word of the circumstances to the others. Telling them was something that he dreaded with all his being. They were going to forget it all, everything. Last night, his journey, all the things that made him more than just a Nobody, all of it would just disappear like it had never happened at all. Reality was so harsh and cruel. With everything he knew at stake, he was unsure if he really wanted to get the heart that was supposed to be waiting for him. Was it enough to just have Axel, to have such great friends? Was a heart worth all of that?

"Roxas? Hey, what's wrong? You all right?" An arm came around his shoulders comfortingly. With his sudden outburst, of course Axel would be worried. Roxas really shouldn't have reacted like that. No, he really should have told them the truth of what they were actually doing before allowing things to get so far. He felt absolutely terrible.

"It… It's nothing. I just, though of something really scary." Murmured the blonde quietly. Right now there wasn't enough courage in him to tell Axel the truth, "I'm fine." With those words spoken Roxas forced the painful information back into his mind, choosing not to recognize and face the problem just yet. This moment, it shouldn't be spoiled on such sour actualities.

"You sure?" Axel questioned in confirmation, his head coming down to rest on Roxas's shoulder.

"Yeah," Putting on a bright smile, Roxas turned in Axel's embrace and put his arms around his neck, "Now what I'm wondering is, why you woke me up." Roxas continued giving Axel a look that informed him he wasn't too happy with him at the moment, of course it was all just a ruse, he wasn't really all that angry. Still, it was black as night out and very cold, so it didn't seem likely morning had come yet.

"Well…"Axel began turning his eyes away as he looked to be scrambling for an excuse. It was dark but Roxas could still make out the light blush spreading across his cheeks, "The thing is…" His eyes flashed back to Roxas and the blonde gave an even harder glare, "I… Couldn't…. Sleep?"

"You couldn't sleep? Okay. How long have you been up?" Roxas inquired his façade slipping.

There was a pause, "Does it matter?" He asked giving Roxas a charming smile as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Roxas's, "I love you." Oh, yeah. Roxas knew why he was up; he even doubted if Axel had gone to sleep in the first place. Watching him while he was asleep was pretty creepy prospect, but Roxas didn't mind. However, Roxas was still very tired and if Axel wanted anything, he would have to work damn hard for it for waking him.

"Well I love you too." Roxas planted a kiss on the tip of Axel's nose, "I'm going back to sleep; it's cold." He stated stubbornly turning and lying back down, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey! Come on, Roxas!" Whined Axel flopping down to lie over Roxas's side and toy with the blonde's hair, "You can't go back to sleep, stay up with me." He begged, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I think I'll pass." Roxas played, faking a yawn.

"You can't pass!" Exclaimed Axel, wriggling anxiously.

"Who says? You?"

"Yeah, me. Got it memorized? Now get up…. Please?"

"Hmmm… Nah, I don't think so." There was a long pause. Axel was probably thinking of some way to coax him out, but Roxas had a feeling his attempts would be in vain. The weight from his side lifted temporarily, before Axel laid down completely on top of him, shifting his weight just enough not to crush Roxas. Cracking an eye open, Roxas glanced over at his shoulder where Axel's head, cushioned by both hands, rested.

"Just one kiss?"

Exhaling deeply, Roxas smiled, "All right, one kiss… But _only_ one." He agreed raising one had to place it on the back of Axel's neck to encourage him, not that he needed. As quickly as he'd been given the go ahead, Axel was on his hands and knees, crouched down and kissing Roxas deeply. At the passion and the feeling of Axel's body heat warming his now chilled skin Roxas let out a soft moan. As expected, of course, when the kiss was broken for a slight adjustment Axel came right back for another one.

Giving Axel a push, Roxas chuckled breaking off the second kiss, "Hey, what did I tell you?"

"Don't know, I wasn't listening." Hummed Axel before dragging his tongue along Roxas's jaw, "You know, you want to." His hand slid down Roxas's body to more emphasize his point. It was obvious Roxas did, he was just playing a little 'hard to get' for some fun.

"But it's late." Roxas persisted unable to hide his smile. He was such a sucker for the red head it was too funny not to smile.

"Oh ho! Well if it's time you're worried about, I'd say it's early. Let's get a head start on the new day." Replied Axel enthusiastically. He was definitely fully awake now; there wasn't anything that would get him to sleep other than the one thing he was looking for.

"Well if it's early morning that changes everything." Axel didn't even wait this time for Roxas to say more. However, as Axel ravished his body with kisses, a smell began to sweep through the forest trees. It was a normal scent, but what it belonged to was what disturbed him. The smell of fresh rain and dew flooded his nose, "W-wait, Axel…" Roxas murmured grasping Axel's red hair in his fist.

"You're not going to try to get me to stop again, are you?" Axel grumbled resting his chin on Roxas's lower stomach.

"Ah… No, I just… Never mind, go on." It wasn't raining there; it was somewhere else, close but still not there. He really didn't want to punish Axel for his mistake. So again he pushed the thoughts away and forced a small smile before allowing Axel to continue.

A low rumble in the distance spoke it's defiance of being so flatly ignored. Brief and dim, lightning smoldered angrily. If the forest had not been so unbearably brutal to them, had not wracked Demyx's body with exhaustion they might have been in the rain right now. That thought sent an involuntary shudder run through him.

A second more distinct sound careened through the cold air, and this time it made both of them freeze. A blood curdling scream, an absolutely dreadful cry of anguish cut through the silence completely slaughtering any trace of calm. Both of them sat up this time, instantly on alert. The sound had filled the air in such a way neither knew how close the source was, or even what direction it came from.

"Get dressed; we've got to see to the others." Axel voiced before Roxas could speak the exact same thing. The two were on their feet in seconds, and in their rush the only found pants to be the only essential piece of clothing they needed right then.

Dashing into the clearing they had left the others in they found all of them to be awake. In the dim light, however, all of them seemed all right. Aether, ears perked and head high in alarm, waited anxiously for another call with Figment shivering on his back. Zenith, rather Zexion looking like a wolf, was next to a half-dressed Demyx who was groaning a little with a hand to his head. The illusionist looked concerned, but the scream had not come from the ailing musician.

"Are you all, okay?" Axel asked, even though there was no need.

"Fine." Mumbled Demyx before bringing his knees up to his chest and covering his head with his hands, "My head hurts though…" Roxas sighed with relief, and almost smiled at Demyx. The fact he was more worried about his aching head than the bone-chilling scream was a little bit comforting.

"Your head hurts?! Ugh, you should feel the hell going through my skull." Complained Luxord from his spot.

"God, you're awake?" Snarled Axel, "Why couldn't you just stay in your alcohol induced coma?" Roxas gave a soft groan, Axel was just upset because they'd been interrupted and he'd been worried. Couldn't he just be fine with knowing everyone was all right and not bite off someone's head to hide his worry?

"Well, excuse me for living." Luxord replied, probably purposefully trying to upset Axel. It didn't work though, because Axel's reaction was interrupted by a light chattering, a sound that, by Axel's response, he'd heard. Roxas couldn't say the same though. He'd not met all the kinds of danger that dwelled here.

Yellow eyes opened wide, glaring through the darkness of the trees as the chattering and clacking grew in volume. Dark figures molded from the shadows, stepping out into the open. Roxas stepped closer to Axel as Luxord and Demyx jumped to their feet in unease. The fur on Zexion's back stood on end as he pulled back his lips in a vicious, but silent, snarl.

"Roxas, get ready to fight." Axel hissed quietly, summoning his chakrams to his bear hands. Following the command Roxas called his two keyblades to his hands, holding them up defensively. The intruders snapped their jaws, not yielding to the threat. Something else was stopping them from attacking, but what?

"Don't worry, I'll stop 'em." Demyx offered his sitar appearing in his hands.

"_High above the beautiful sky  
Listen to the whispering words of the wind, blessing on you  
Gentle wind blows up on a hill  
Sing a song of lightly birds of the charm, touching on you_

It's calling your name, warming your heart  
Darling, if you could be pleased to be here  
It's calling my name, warming my heart  
Praying for you to be happy and joy  
Merciful days"

His melodic voice rang out, the ethereal tone of the song calming the chattering. The closest Burdened fell to the ground, eyes fluttering shut. Those further back hung their heads low, eyes drooping in fatigue.

Finally the second scream came, this time it sounded desperate and plea for help before all havoc broke loose. The Shifters shot up in an instant and several locked their jaws on the Melodious Nocturne, silencing him.

"Demyx!" Roxas exclaimed moving to aid Demyx, but five Shifters leapt into the path. The battle was on and they would need to fend for themselves now. It seemed that they had formed a plan, and before any of them could figure it out they were all separated, each surrounded by five to ten of the rapid tainted beings. This didn't matter though; Roxas would take care of them easily. If he could take down a giant metal soldier, a few 'dogs' wouldn't stop him.

"Watch your backs, I'm about to show these night crawlers the power of light." Roxas warned them. Things were going to get dangerous, not for him of course, but for everyone else. The blades lit up with a white radiance, the dark night lighting up from the element which Roxas controlled allowing for pinpoint accuracy.

Then he swung into action. His keyblades ran through the air, leaving streaks of smoldering white energy. They cut through the Shifters like they were made of the cloth. His movements began to accelerate, picking up momentum from the various combinations of swirls and strikes leaving destruction in his path. Rock, trees, Burdened, anything that lay before him was reduced to nothing more than debris or weakened Nobodies. What attacks that did reach him, he countered with double the damage taken, the pain not disrupting the rhythm of this deadly dance.

In the sky, the color of the sunrise began to paint an elaborate display. The forest was waking up from its slumber, and as it did, things began to calm on the Shifters side of the battle. Roxas didn't take note of any of this. His sight was blinded by the need to protect and whenever he glanced back at Demyx or Axel or even Luxord, the desire was renewed. The other's though holding up, were suffering from the fight, Demyx and Zexion most of all. Demyx's fighting had been severely hindered by the hangover and Zexion had jumped in to help him. However, it doubled the amount of Shifter's he had to fight, and in such a weak form he was taking a good beating. Axel and Luxord were doing well enough at least.

His keyblades seared through two nearby trees, cutting them completely through and causing a chain reaction of destruction. The large plants fell forward into the battle field, crushing several Burdened, but also catching Aether beneath it. Trapped among the branches, the stampeding stallion was defenseless to the oncoming attacks. Luxord was able to freeze some of the attackers, but not enough to prevent a significant amount of damage; he had his own problems to deal with closer to his own body.

Cursing under his breath, Roxas silently pleaded for the battle to end quickly. They were outnumbered and trapped. If something didn't happen soon, he feared someone wasn't going to make it out alive. Then as suddenly as the chaos began things stopped.

The sun glared down, and everything ceased to move. Shifters, clacking quietly, lowered their heads and stepped away all at once, while the resulting Creepers slipped away into cover. Their wild yellow eyes rose to the sky and Roxas looked up as well. It was so bright out here on the mountain now, out of the shade of the trees. Soft chirps, morning birds, sang out happily. They had never heard the beautiful sound of birds in a long while.

On their hind legs, the ugly form of the Shifters molded into that of Xemnas. They retained the color of their normal fur and skin making Xemnas's coat and clothes a dark patchy purple and black, while his hair remained silver. Eyes still wild and yellow, the attackers turned and retreated routinely back into the cover of the woods.

"What… Was that about?" Luxord voiced curiously, his voice hoarse and hampered by his heaving chest.

"Don't know." Replied Axel, just as baffled by the phenomena. Then he whipped around to face Roxas, his face contorted with worry, "Roxas! Are you all right?!" He exclaimed quickly running up to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Roxas confirmed giving a nod before remembering Aether, trapped beneath the tree, "Help me!" He exclaimed leaping down and stooping to the ground to try and lift the heavy wood from his friend's body. Without hesitation, Axel was beside him, pushing his weight into the lumber trying to push it off. Then with Luxord giving a hand, they rolled the tree off Aether's back.

Climbing to his feet the black Pegasus let out a pained grunt.

"Are you all right, Aether?" Roxas questioned, gently running a hand over his back. Giving something of a nod, the war horse limped away from the scene and collapsed into a heap of flesh and sweat. Figment, emerging from his hiding spot, fluttered to Roxas's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Piped the dragon.

"Yeah, but I think we'll need some potions." Roxas informed the reptile.

"Right away!"

A low rumble caught their attention. Demyx, letting out a soft whimper of pain, pushed away some of the rubble that had been thrown onto him near the end of the battle. Beneath him, Zexion, tail between his legs and ears back, scrambled out of the mess. Limping heavily and letting out soft whines, Zexion shakily turned around and went to Demyx's side again.

"Demyx!" Axel was at their side in a flash, on his knees and fervently tending to them. They needed it though; Roxas wasn't going to be jealous. When Figment produced the potions, Roxas went to the trio.

"Hey, take this and get back on your feet." He said quietly handing down the vials. Axel took them, Demyx too shaky to hold anything yet, and healed the pair of injured Nobodies. Demyx looked like he couldn't be anymore grateful. Then he took one for himself.

"What about me?" Pouted Luxord walking over to them.

"What about you?" Axel glowered.

"I'm hurt too!" Luxord informed angrily.

"You look fine to me." Replied Axel, "And you, Roxas, don't you ever do anything like that again, got it memorized? I was worried! You think you're some sort of hero, but you're not. I'm here for you now, don't go taking on everything like you're alone in the world! We're a team, you idiot!"

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." Chuckled Roxas, "Next time I'll definitely ask for your help."

"You got that straight, and you two! You two are just pissing me off now!" Axel ranted to Demyx and Zexion, "God, can't you do anything on your own? I swear, each time we fight you take five years off my life, Demyx. Didn't I teach you anything? Were all my efforts to make you a better fighter in vain?" That may have been going just a little bit too far. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's and pulled him back a little. It was obvious that Axel hadn't intended the words to be so hurtful but they had struck a cord inside Demyx and the Nobody looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Demyx choked bowing his head, but that did nothing to hide the tears. In retaliation Zexion bared his teeth at Axel, snarling angrily and snapped at him before turning lick the tears away from Demyx's cheeks, "I-I rea-really tried! I'm sorry, A-Axel." Bawled Demyx, covering his face and trying to choke back the sobs.

"What's your fucking problem?!" Luxord growled, "He's just a kid, you don't have the right to slap him around like you do me." Defended the Gambler of Fate, joining Zexion in comforting the sobbing Demyx.

"I- I didn't mean…" Axel fell silent, his shoulder slumping forward. His brilliant green eyes averted their gaze and focused on the ground.

"I know you didn't mean it." Comforted Roxas stroking Axel's arm. It was just Axel's way of dealing with his emotions, "Maybe you should spend some time with him today. Get things cleared up. You're not fun when you're upset."

"Yeah." Sighed Axel, turning away from the others and retreating to Aether's side to give the stallion one of the remaining potions. Roxas continued to cling to his side, "I guess I'm no good as a friend." He grumbled as he moped, "I always end up upsetting him, Roxas, I just don't know how to deal with him." Explained Axel as he cured Aether of his ailments.

"Don't say that, you're just awkward!" Laughed Roxas, "Don't worry he'll forgive you, and everything will turn out just fine. Besides, even if he doesn't you can always come and cry on my shoulder if you like."

"You're too good to me… Why couldn't I say it sooner?"

"Say what sooner?"

"When you left the organization, when you told me no one would care or miss you… I could only say that I would only after you were gone. If I'd said when you were listening, when you needed me, we could have been together all this time."

Roxas was silent for a moment, "Wasn't the journey worth it?" He voiced compassionately.

"What?"

"The journey, the long wait, the troubles that made us stronger so that we could be together… Was it not worth it? All the time you spent getting to know Demyx, developing feelings for someone other than me… Aren't those good things enough to outweigh the wait?" Clarified Roxas. Of course, it had been painful and heart wrenchingly long, but Roxas truly cherished the time he spent getting to where he was. He'd met so many wonderful people, had some good times, though they hadn't been very funny when they were occurring. Still, everything that he went through had made him stronger, and he liked to think that things just wouldn't have been better the other way around.

"I guess… You're right… I did enjoy having Demyx there for me, even if he was just a pain in the ass." Axel agreed quietly, raising a hand and placing it over Roxas's, "I just missed you so much, I couldn't see the good things that came out of it."

"Sometimes all you need is for someone to point out what you couldn't." Grinned Roxas. Just like Demyx, pointing out the obvious connection between them when neither Roxas nor Axel had been brave enough to test it. Boy, he sure owed a lot to that Nobody, "I think today is going to be an interesting day for you Axel."

"You're really weird." Axel muttered, shaking his head, "Come on. Let's get ready to head out again."

"I don't think so." Roxas objected grabbing Axel's arm, "You have to go fetch our clothes, and then you can go ask Demyx if we're leaving yet. Don't you remember? Demyx is giving all the orders from now on."

"You've got to be joking."

"Dead serious, now move along. I'm getting cold."

Save Game: to be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer and I was going to get a lot more done in it, but Axel was being so god damn difficult! Shame on you Axel, shame on you! JK- We love Axel and he wasn't the only one causing me problems.

And holy crap, Luxord's so freakin' awesome… I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him. Uh oh… That can't be good.

Also, if you're still reading, I congratulate you. This story is the longest thing I've ever written, if I were one of you I would've given up long ago.

PS: So I really miss Saix so he'll be coming back soon. I wanted to ask if I should have a Xemnas/Saix lemon because I will definitely do it if you guys want me to. If not, no problem the story can continue without. So if you review, please note whether or not you'd like the lemon or not. Mmmm… Lemon…. Delicious lemon.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"Here, Roxas. Your clothes." Murmured Axel under his breath holding out the clothes. He was trying to be discreet, after all Demyx wasn't too far away. Though… He was still crying so it wasn't like he would have heard anyway. Roxas looked up at him from the ground and grinned, it wasn't a good kind though. This was the kind of grin Roxas gave when he was being passively sadistic. He was going to make Axel do something he didn't want to do and the pyromaniac knew it.

"Axel, they're a bit dirty from the forest floor… Why don't you take them to Demyx? It is his job to do that sort of thing, now isn't it?" Damn it. Axel retracted his arm, clothes still in hand. It wasn't like he could refuse or anything, not to Roxas. Turning, he slowly made his way over to the others. However, when he heard his name he ducked down and hid behind one of the fallen trees.

"I don't know why you even put up with him, Demyx! He's a class A wanker!" Exclaimed Luxord, continuing his rant enthusiastically with flashy gestures. "If it were up to us we'd have kicked his ass in so hard already, he wouldn't have ever been able to sit down again! Hm! How 'bout it Demyx? Want us to go teach that little git some manners the old English way?" He emphasized his point slamming his fist to his palm. "There's nothing a good old corporal punishment won't fix! Just like races horses! Give 'em a swift kick and they'll put some heart into it!"

Demyx wiped the tears from his cheek, sniffling a bit as a small smile formed on his lips, "You'd really do that for me?" He asked meekly.

"Of course! You're my little babe, and he made my baby blue." Luxord babied and cooed pinching Demyx on the cheek.

"Ah! Hey! Don't say that! I'm not a kid!" Fussed Demyx pawing the offending hand away, "And since when am I your 'babe'? When did that happen?" The smile was growing on Demyx's face.

"Since I took you under my wing!" Luxord informed proudly wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders, "It's obvious Axel's too childish to make sure you don't fall down the wrong path. I mean look at the 'wonderful' job he's done already? You've got me as your best friend and, well, just look at who you're stuck with in the other department." Gesturing over at Zenith the wolf sneered, "Not much of a looker, what can I say?"

"Hey! He is beautiful just the way he is!" Demyx objected throwing a protective arm around the canine. What in the Kingdom Hearts were they talking about?! Had they gone mad from so much sun? And when had they gotten so friendly? How had Axel let this slip by his surveillance? It was unacceptable and his anger was building up quickly in the pit of his stomach, probably showing through a scowl on his face. He'd surely done well in protecting him and teaching him. Better than any of them could, they left him all alone! At least Axel had allowed him to tag along.

"Ha ha ha! Did you hear that?! You're BEAYOOTEEFUL!!!!" Mocked Luxord pointing an amused finger at Zenith. In a flash the silver wolf turned his head, chomping down on Luxord's hand. Ha! That stupid moron deserved to get bit! "Ah! D-Demyx! He **bit** me!!!" Yelped Luxord, shrinking back to hide behind the musician.

"Zex-" The wolf barked loudly, blocking out Demyx's voice. This act only seemed to infuriate Demyx more. Raising his fist he smacked Zenith upside the head, "Stop being mean!" Demyx demanded. Lowering his head, Zenith lowered down to the ground and rested his head on his paws.

"Ha!" Luxord voiced in triumph before Demyx's wrath was brought down on his own head. Served that stupid old man right!

"And you stop teasing him!" Huffed Demyx, a playful smile returning to his face. Ah, a smile, a slim opening for Axel to get in a word. Now was a good a time as any. He was in good spirits at least and now instead of upsetting Demyx, maybe he could just get hit for saying something stupid. The slight pain would be far more welcomed than the musician's sad face.

Climbing out of his hiding spot, Axel called Demyx's name to catch his attention. Instantly the frown returned to his face and the boy's head dropped. Luxord was up to rescuing though, and stood up to stand between him and Demyx.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Scram! Go cowering back at Roxas's side where you belong, you interloper. You're tactless treachery's not welcome here. Now get going, get!" Barked Luxord, much like a dog as he stepped forward threateningly. His hands were already balled into fists.

"Roxas sent me to get his clothes cleaned." Axel muttered weakly, lowering his head. Of course, he was raging inside, ready to explode, but he if he got on their case now, Roxas would scold him for sure and things would just get worse between him and Demyx.

"Oh, so you're here to order Demyx around is it? Well does that just change everything?! Now it's get the _fuck_ out of my sight before my foot is so far up your ass you'll need surgery to remove my boot!" Snarled Luxord angrily giving Axel a hard shove. Oh, he was just asking for it now. If there was one thing he'd like to do right now it would have been to light that cocky bastard up in flames. Who was Luxord to tell him what to do?

"Luxord, that's enough." Came Demyx's soft voice. He'd stood up now and had a hand on Luxord's arm, lightly holding him back, "It's all right. It's for Roxas anyway."

"If you ask me, Axel should do it himself. They're so buddy, buddy. Makes me sick." Luxord huffed angrily lowering his hands, "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to Demyx, remember that. We're always here if you need something, since _someone_ has become so great at ignoring you."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I'm fine, really." Insisted Demyx pouting at the Gambler of Fate. A heavy sigh came from Luxord as he put his hand on top of Demyx's head.

"You're too soft on him. He won't ever learn to be good to you if you keep forgiving him like that."

"I'm not forgiving him. It's his own dumb fault anyway." Ah, hello? He was standing right there. They didn't have to talk about him like he simply didn't exist.

"Good for you, well go talk to the git if you must. Your right hand man and I will be right behind you if he causes anymore trouble." Luxord stated before folding his arms and retreating behind Demyx, Zenith giving a soft snort of agreement in response. Then they fell silent, eyes locked on him like vultures, probably just waiting for Axel to screw up.

"Well if all you came to do was deliver, give me the clothes already." Demyx demanded heatedly, folding his arms in an impatient gesture.

"Well, actually…" Began Axel, his voice low. The weight of eyes on him really wasn't helping the situation. It was bad enough he'd made the mistake to begin with but now everyone was on his case. He didn't mean it! It was just he was so worried, he really didn't know how else to react. That was also one of the reasons that were making him stall now, he was nervous. When he got nervous or concerned, he sort of just broke down or lit up with fury. The former being the case now.

Casting a glance back at Roxas, he received a dangerous look back. Right, right. Apologize, easy enough for Roxas to say; he didn't have the hellhound and damned sinner breathing down his neck, did he?

Another sigh and he ran his hand back through his hair, trying to calm down. It didn't help, Demyx was looking really pissed now and the long he hesitated the more upset the boy became. There was just no way he could do it now. It was just not possible! He'd rather face Roxas than the abuse he was being dealt right now!

"Here." Shoving the clothes into Demyx's hand, Axel dashed away to put some space between him and the jury from hell. That didn't stop them from glaring at him though. Would they just give it a break? Wasn't it enough he felt horrible about it?! Their eyes were so accusing and cold, like they had any right to criticize him. They'd done their fair share of horrible deeds, he was sure of that. Axel leaned heavily against a tree, folding his arms over his chest. Well, looked like he would just have to try again later.

So maybe putting off the apology hadn't been such a great idea…

They were on the move again; Zenith leading them like the leader of the pack. Axel had gone without breakfast, choosing to instead spend a little alone time away from the others. He'd done this because Roxas had not been particularly pleased about him bailing out at the last second. So now, just about everyone was upset with him; even the stupid horse had decided Axel deserved a little more punishment. Of course he would, he was Roxas's 'friend', who made friends with an animal anyway? Then again… Who were they to have friends, they were just Nobodies anyway.

This was getting more depressing by the moment. He was starting to think like Xemnas, with his pessimistic attitude about what they were. Perhaps the little dragon saw this because around noon, it came and sat on his shoulder.

"You look sad." Frowned the dragon, Axel didn't remember its name.

"So?" Snorted Axel irritably. He didn't need anyone telling him that, he knew very well that he felt like crap.

"You should be happy! What makes you happy?" Inquired the dragon, now cheerful. This was sad; he was being consoled by a purple lizard with wings. Of all the things this had to be one of the lamest he'd encountered in his entire non-existence, no he would dare to say even his Somebody hadn't experienced something to this level of low. Still, there wasn't anything else to do and if this was all he was going to be offered in the form of company he'd take it. At least, he could humor the creature.

"What makes me happy…" He repeated as he thought. The only things he could really think of were Demyx and Roxas, but since they were punishing him now they didn't really count. He'd have to think of something else, "I suppose burning things makes me pretty happy."

"That's awful!"

"You asked."

"Hm! … What else makes you happy?"

"Matches."

"I'm being serious!" Squealed the dragon, obviously not pleased with Axel's response.

"So am I." Replied Axel solemnly.

"Think of something nice!"

"All right, fine…" This stupid question was hard. Something that made him happy and had to be 'nice' according to this bubble-of-joy's standards… "The sunrise." Said Axel with a heavy sigh. Yeah, that was good. The sunrise was peaceful and colorful, very pleasant. Not to mention it began the long day of sunshine, and that was hot and heat always made Axel feel better.

"Aye! That's a very good thing!" Clapped the dragon excitedly. What was its name? Axel just couldn't remember for the life of him. But if he asked the thing would probably get upset with him, he was doing a very good job of that today, "What's another thing?"

"If I had had a home to go to, that would make me pretty happy." Axel said after another paused.

"They say home is where the heart is!"

"They also say Nobodies don't have hearts and thus in lies the problem."

"Ah ha! That's funny, you're funny!" Chirped the dragon, flopping down onto his stomach to lay sprawled over Axel's shoulder, "Everyone's got a heart!"

That's what he kept telling himself, "Yeah… What about you? Where's your home? I mean, you came here with Roxas but I'm sure you belong somewhere else and someone's waiting for you. Aren't you homesick?"

"Not really! I'm going home soon so I don't mind being away. Actually I live very far away with my friend Dreamfinder. He's the guy who made me! He said that anything can happen if you just use your imagination and that's how I came around! That's why he called me Figment, like the saying 'A figment of your imagination'!" Ah ha! So that was his name. Figment, he needed to remember that.

"How soon is soon?" Asked Axel, despite all else he'd heard, that had caught his attention and not let go. After all, Roxas seemed very fond of the little guy; if he left, his lover would be upset.

"Soon, soon! Actually we should be leaving before the sun goes down tomorrow. It's not good for us to stay here." Figment continued, his voice slowly growing sad, "Aether and me, we can't exist much longer. It makes us feel sick inside. Aether told me it's because this place is here for things that never should have existed… It makes me sad. Things here are scary; I don't want to leave Roxas here... And he's a good person. I don't think Roxas's existence is a mistake."

"Sometimes things just aren't fair." Voiced Axel, trying to express some sort of condolence. After all, Axel knew how it felt to want to be with someone but can't, "But… Don't worry about Roxas. He's tough, and I'll be here to protect him."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss him!" Bawled Figment, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Ack! D-don't cry!" Axel exclaimed. Before he could put much thought into cover-ups, he grabbed the scaly thing from his shoulder and stuffed him away into his coat. This action muffled the cries, but it was too late. Roxas and the others stopped, turning in their tracks, to look at him, "Don't give me that look!" Axel snapped at them, "I didn't do anything to him, got it memorized? He just started crying on his own! It wasn't even my fault!" Axel defended, although he knew he'd already lost the battle. Hiding Figment hadn't been the brightest thing to do.

Bowing his head in defeat, he unzipped his coat a bit to reveal the sobbing creature.

Why did this today even have to begin? Or better yet, why couldn't it just be over with already?

A sigh escaping his lips, he extracted Figment from his garment and cupped him in his hands. For a moment he thought to just scream and get out all the frustration, but the sad look on the dragon's face stopped him. Instead his arms quickly withdrew and captured the animal in an embrace, "Stop crying, idiot." He murmured under his breath, "Wasting the time you've got is a dumb thing to do. Get over there." Releasing the dragon, he gave him a push in the right direction before turning on a heel, "I've gotta blow off some steam!" He yelled over his shoulder irritably before rushing off to deal with his growing frustration. It didn't cross his mind that splitting up was dangerous, or that he could get lost or into trouble, or even that the others couldn't go on without him. All he cared about right now was getting away from them.

When he came to a stop, it was nowhere in particular; just a bit of forest that looked like the rest. Summoning the chakrams to his hands, fire formed at the metal's surface dancing up his arms. He'd restrained successfully for a long while senseless acts to save his strength, but he didn't know or care anymore why he did. It seemed more important to burn things to the ground right now anyway.

Other than more and more trees, he lacked targets to destroy so in the end his attacks were just focused on completely leveling the ground of anything he could see. Running the sharp blades through bark and leaves, the surrounding vegetation quickly lit up in flames. The sound of crackling embers and crashing lumber filled his ears. His eyes were blinded from the smoke and ash and the heat rose quickly from the devastation; he was feeling better already.

"Axel, cool down!" The voice had almost been completely drowned out. He faltered in his motions and began to turn when icy water washed over him. Instantly, he was frozen in his tracks.

His breath turned ragged from the sudden chill and he stood absolutely paralyzed from shock. The earth around him hissed and steamed as it cooled.

Both his chakrams disappeared, when he finally regained enough sense to turn to the fits of laughter. Luxord was doubled over behind Demyx, Zenith wryly smiling silently beside him. Demyx himself wore a wide grin, mirroring the one on Figment's snout. The dragon was on Roxas's shoulder, the blonde bowing his head and trying to hide his own amusement with his hand.

Bringing a hand up and pointing a thumb at himself the musician laughed, "Duh! Don't ya know you can't have steam without water?" Exclaimed Demyx responding to Axel's baffled expression. Aether threw his head happily, trotting out from behind them to greet Axel. Bringing his head around Axel, he gave the pyro a good nudge making him step forward, encouraging him to go to the others.

"You-" Axel couldn't find the words to express what he felt. He was angry at being soaked, happy to see them so cheerful, but, most of all, embarrassed and shameful of acting so stupid. They'd been worried about him and followed him, and he'd not noticed a thing. Unable to speak still, he brought a hand up to his forehead, half-heartedly hiding his face and the growing smile on his lips.

"Come on. You didn't think we wouldn't come after you, did you?" Roxas smiled, stepping forward to meet Axel half way.

"Thanks." Axel replied softly letting his hand drop.

Demyx laughed, "No problem. After all, what are friends for?"

Shaking his head, Axel chuckled, "I don't know what I'd do without you," He paused at he shifted and put his arm around Roxas, "All of you."

"That's simple!" Demyx exclaimed as he quickly slipped over to Axel's side and pulled his arms around his shoulders, "You'd be lost."

"Yeah, yeah. All right, break it up." Luxord voiced waving a hand, "We've got things to do and places to go. Reunion time is officially over, Axel's sorry, Demyx understands, and everything's hunky dory so let's get a move on. Besides, someone's going to get jealous here if you guys keep hanging all over each other like that." Zenith cast Luxord an unhappy look before padding over to them and tugging gently on Demyx's coat.

"I know." Demyx sighed before ducking out from under Axel's arm, "Well, you guys coming or what?" Called Demyx over his shoulder happily.

"W… Wait!" Reaching out he snatched Demyx's coat, stopping him from going any further, "I- I have something to say, and if I don't say it now I probably never will." Demyx turned and opened his mouth to speak but Axel quickly cut him off, "Don't say anything, just be quiet and let me get it out." Unconsciously he held Roxas closer, and he forced his head down to avert his gaze so that he could continue to speak, "About earlier, I- I really didn't mean anything by it. You're a good kid and you don't suck at fighting, you just need some sort of weapon to be effective. And I… I promised you once that I'd teach you and I've been doing a horrible job at it lately with Roxas here and all... But I told you I would, and I will… So if you don't mind, I'd like to start teaching you how to fight again, but this time with Roxas… He's pretty useless without weapons too so I'm sure he could help." Axel knew he was rambling now, but he'd finally gotten it out. It was the only solution he could think of that included both Roxas and Demyx. They both seemed to demand so much of him. The situation had been so stressful; he'd wanted to watch over Demyx and talk with him but at the same time, he also wanted to spend every second with Roxas, which couldn't be done with Demyx around. Not to mention Roxas seemed a little irked at having to fight for his attention. Everything just got so hectic; it shouldn't have been so hard to balance his time between the two.

"You know, that might not be such a bad idea." Demyx's voice came cheerfully and Axel raised his gaze to meet the musician's happy smile, "The more the merrier right? And with more people teaching me, I'm sure I could definitely get better a lot faster and that's a good thing! It'll be fun."

"Oh! Oh! I want to help too!" Chimed Figment, jumping from Roxas's shoulder to Axel's waving his arms frantically.

"All right, all right! You can help too." Demyx agreed with a laugh, "Now come on, we've gotta get moving or we won't get anywhere today!"

Save Game: to be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

So far it's four votes for the lemon to nothing. Looking good for the lemon.

Soooo… Sometimes when I'm writing, I get bored and entertain myself with fairly random things. Can you guess when that happened?

Just so you know, Figment does weird crap like that on the ride all the time.

For about the last two chapters I've been trying to accomplish the task of sending Figment and Aether home, which is a vital step to moving onward with the story… **Why are they still here?!** (oh well, better luck next chapter, when things brighten up again)

I also would like to tell you how lucky you are to like a story with such a devoted writer! The three stories I really like haven't been updated since last year! One of them the writer actually stated was discontinued! IT'S AWFUL!!!! Be grateful for weekly updates!

And don't worry Victoria. This story always continues, it never seems to stop continuing, in fact if I had that long of an attention span it could go on forever… But I don't, so it'll end… Eventually. Key word there… Eventually.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Falling back on his ass once again, Demyx let out a hurt whimper. His head still ached from that morning and his rear hadn't been feeling too good since then either. Still, he'd decided to push all that aside and go through with some practice. They'd traveled well into the afternoon before settling down because of the sweltering heat. The area they'd stopped at had sparse vegetation because of fallen leaves and needles, leaving only trees to hinder him movement. Still, there seemed to be an unfair advantage on the other team. Axel, Roxas, Figment, and Aether had decided to gang up on him. They were being lenient, he could tell, but in defending against them without a weapon… Well, there wasn't any way to put it, he failed _miserably._

From the sidelines, Luxord watched and giggled with glee at the entertainment, and Zexion sat in the shade with a moody look on his face. Demyx wondered vaguely if his head hurt as much as his own did, Zexion had been sort of sulky all day, head down and ears back. As well as that, he also wondered if Zexion could remember what happened last night. He could remember clearly up to the point where they'd started eating but everything after that was sort of a haze. Bits and pieces of memory led him to believe, however, his night hadn't been filled with much sleep at all. Perhaps that was why his backside stung so much; it certainly didn't come from just sitting too long.

"Up on your feet." Axel encouraged him, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Demyx took his hand gratefully, hauling himself up before brushing off the dirt, "You all right?"

"'Course I'm fine. Um… Don't you think you could lend me something to use?" He added hesitantly. Falling and getting humiliated time after time wasn't really the most enjoyable thing to do in the world. Of course he appreciated the help, but couldn't they at least make it a little more fair?

"Nuh uh. You wanted to learn to fight so you didn't have to rely on us. Now if we gave you something to fight with that wasn't yours, wouldn't you still be depending on us? Besides, in a battle, neither Roxas nor I can spare our weapons." Axel informed firmly as he folded his arms, "Toughen up, got it memorized?"

"I am tough." Demyx grumbled before raising a hand to his head. Boy, did his head hurt though. With the constant ache, he hadn't even been able to use his water against them.

"Not giving up already, are you Demyx?" Inquired Roxas as he crept around, under Axel's arm to get a look at the musician. The other two were hiding in the trees somewhere, waiting to launch a surprise attack when the training kicked up again. At least Roxas had refrained from using his magic and keyblades. Axel and Aether were being real hard asses, they didn't hold back a bit.

"I'm not giving up; I'm just catching my breath." Replied Demyx stubbornly.

"My poor pooped wittle baby." Cooed Axel tauntingly as he leaned down and rubbed the bridge of Demyx's nose with a finger. Roxas stifled a laugh.

Wrinkling his nose in a vicious scowl, Demyx swatted his hand away, "You're askin' for it now." He snarled, trying to sound intimidating despite the fact he really wasn't feeling up to backing his own words.

"Am I? Maybe you should teach me a lesson, kid." Axel continued to taunt.

"Ah, Axel, stop being mean to Demyx. You're being really hard on him." Roxas cut in to defend the musician.

"I'm only being hard so he'll learn; you think Xemnas was easy on my hide? Just look how I turned out." Replied Axel with a lecturing tone before grinning wildly at Demyx, "Come on, I'm growin' old waiting for ya, punk." He mocked holding out both arms and gesturing him to bring it on.

"You're already old." Snorted Demyx smugly.

"Ouch. He's gotcha there!" Laughed Luxord from the sidelines.

"Look who's talking! You already have a beard!" Snapped Axel as he pointed an accusing finger at the gambler.

"It's not a beard! It's a goatee and it makes me look damn good and you know it!" Luxord barked back defensively. Well he did look pretty lame without it, Demyx couldn't argue that, but that was beside the point. Somehow, his argument with Axel had completely turned away from him, and now he was being ignored by the accused.

Remembering that he was supposed to be training, Demyx grinned; this was his chance. Without a second thought, he attacked. Caught off guard, he landed a solid kick in Axel's gut sending the pyro to the ground. There was a surprised look on his face for a split second before it turned to delight. Demyx only saw the expression for a second though, because Axel was on his feet in a flash to dodge a second hit.

"All right, now we're talkin'!" Exclaimed Axel in glee before springing forward with a counter attack.

Both arms up, Demyx blocked the punch and thrust his hands down to open Axel's side for another attack. As he brought his leg up to kick, the Flurry of Dancing Flames caught his other leg by the ankle and sent him to the ground. The musician landed with a hard thud. Choosing to take a second hit to his gut, Demyx made time to set up his next move. This time he'd get Axel for sure.

"Ah shi-" He heard Axel begin, but lucky for him he quickly snapped his mouth shut before Demyx pushed himself up off the ground landing a hard uppercut under Axel's jaw with both boots. As his opponent stumbled back, holding his mouth in pain, Demyx landed on his feet beside him and thrust his elbow back, hard into Axel's side. Still in the fluid movement after the attack Demyx shoved Axel face first into the ground. Then he quickly jumped back to avoid Axel's leg sweep, avoiding another collision with the ground.

"Damn, that's smarts." Hissed Axel rubbing his jaw, still crouched near the ground. Demyx tossed him a smug grin, before it was swiped away in an unexpected attack from Roxas. Doubling over from the pain in his gut, Roxas's clamped hands came down hard on the back of his neck. Demyx was down on the ground before his mind could even register the second wave of pain.

His eyes flashed over, instantly seeing another opening and he leapt at the chance. Grasping the hem of Roxas's pants he immobilized him for an instant, allowing him to spring to his feet and tackle the other blonde to the ground. Forcing Roxas onto his chest, he wretched his arm back and gave him a good shove, "Out!" Demyx called in triumph before jumping away from his first victory, Axel was on his heels again.

"One down, three to go punk!" Axel laughed.

If only he could find a place to hide for a second, so he could catch his breath. He was worn out from his earlier attacks, soon he was sure his legs just wouldn't go anymore and he'd collapse.

"YIPE!" Demyx yelped in surprise as Aether came barreling down from the branches and trampled the ground before him like a wild beast. Bringing his legs out from under himself, Demyx skidded beneath the towering mass of black fur and got to his feet behind the Pegasus. Quickly, before Aether could turn, Demyx scrambled onto the stallions back, "Out!" Aether let out a terrible cry, rearing up again, this time strangling a startled cry from Axel, who had to fall back on his ass to avoid the swinging black hooves.

Up and over the head of the steed, Demyx made to jump Axel. As he came down though, Axel brought both legs up and caught the musician by the chest before propelling him up into the air and a yard or so away.

Struggling to his feet, Demyx panted for breathe. To his right, Aether retreated to the sidelines with Roxas. That was good. Only two left now, but he didn't even know what Figment would do to him, or even could do. Then there was Axel, who was pulling out his toys to play now. Chakrams were in both hands, and flames licked the pyro's fingers.

Like a jack rabbit, Demyx rushed for the nearest tree for cover. As he reached the plant he could feel the heat burst forth, catching it on fire. At least it wasn't his own skin. When the heat dissipated, Demyx whirled around the trunk unleashing a wave of water to extinguish the rest of the flames and knock Axel back on the defense. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Out of nowhere a wall of cards piled up. The force behind them from the fire launched them at Demyx and he found himself back on the ground again.

For a moment he thought perhaps Luxord had joined in, but a quick glance the gambler's way told him otherwise, he was just as surprised as Demyx.

A cluster of bushes nearby, he ducked for cover and hid. For a moment everything was still and he was allowed to breath easy. It didn't last long though, as the plants around him came to life. Slithering serpents seethed and hissed where the brush once was and Demyx lit out of there like a bat out of hell.

Dashing back into the open, he brought his arms up around his face. The snakes were still slithering all over him, sending chills down his spine. Energy built in the pit of his stomach, a layer of icy water formed over his skin. Then, releasing the stored force, he let out a wave of thrust that turned the water into deadly blades, slicing the leafy snakes into pieces.

Free of his ailments, Demyx looked up. Axel had locked onto him again and was closing the space between the quickly. It gave Demyx no time to react; all he could do was dodge to keep from getting his limbs cut off. The blows were relentless and face paced, one slip and he'd be struck hard. Fire was already scorching his shirt.

Desperate for an escape, he suddenly lurched forward and caught Axel's arm. With his sparing partner frozen temporarily in shock, Demyx summoned a spout of water, which came up and swallowed them both in the cold liquid before spitting them out. Demyx landed squarely on his feet and jumped Axel who was already flat on the ground.

Axel, who was apparently not just going to surrender, fought back pushing Demyx off to try and gain ground again. Luckily, his coat restricted some movement, slowing his ascent. Throwing his arms around Axel, Demyx caught him around the neck and chest. With a good heave, the musician pulled Axel back to the ground and pinned him. An arm across Axel's neck, Demyx grinned.

"Out." He panted breathlessly, giving a weak laugh.

"All right, I'm out." Breathed Axel back, his own chest heaving. His voice was strained and tight from the pressure on his neck.

Pleased beyond all reason, Demyx pushed himself back and sat on the green-eyed Nobody's stomach. God, it had taken long enough to get him there, he wasn't about to give up being on top so soon.

"Good job," Grinned Axel, propping himself up on his elbows, "But you still have got one more guy to take out."

"Wha- Ack!" A rope slipped around Demyx's neck, yanking him back onto his rump. Surprised, his gaze followed the rope to the tiny dragon. Figment stood on a small rock, dressed in cowboy attire.

Tipping his hat, Figment spoke, "Well, whoo wee! Looks like I've got some wranglin' to do here, boys!" Whooped the dragon in his false western accent, "We've got a wild one here!"

Were they being serious? He was supposed to fight a tiny dragon in a cowboy outfit. Looking back at Roxas, it sure seemed that they really did expect him to tag the purple reptile out too.

Tugging the rope off, he tossed it contemptibly to the ground. He really just wanted this to be over with already.

"You sure look tired, buckaroo! How 'bout a quick draw, ol' west style? First shot wins the match!" Yipped and hollowed Figment.

"All right." Demyx replied slowly, unsure if he wanted to do so or not. A weight came to his hand and he looked down. A genuine old western pistol was placed firmly in his hand. How in the world did you even shoot the thing? It was ancient? Looked like it wouldn't even fire if you managed to figure it out.

"On the count o' three!"

"Ah, wai-"

"ONE!"

"I don't know h-"

"TWO!!"

Demyx cringed seeing Figment raise his own pistol, recoiling in defense.

"THREE!!!" There was a loud bang, that nearly made Demyx jump out of his skin. When he felt a light spray hit his face, his eyes flashed open. Colorful confetti had been spewed out into the air and it was now raining paper. Figment bounced up and down in the air before his face, dressed in a red-spotted, white frilled, yellow clown suit. There was a red foam ball on his nose and a goofy red and white smile painted on his face.

"Why you-!" Clapping his hands around the tiny clown he glared angrily, "I was scared out of my wits!" He cried before releasing the dragon and collapsing onto the ground. A soft laugh of relief escaped him as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. That was it, he was done for today. Standing wasn't even an option now. All he wanted to do was watch the day go by.

Zexion ran up to him letting out a soft whine as he nuzzled Demyx's cheek with his nose. The others followed, laughing all the while. Demyx cracked open his eyes to watch them come.

"You all right, Demyx? You look like you damn near pissed yourself when he shot off that confetti!" Exclaimed Luxord, crouching down next to him. He was smiling good-naturedly, amused by the antics.

Plopping down onto his chest, Figment laughed, now dressed in a little black coat to look like an organization member, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you so bad! Forgive me?" He pleaded on his little hands and knees.

"Yeah, yeah… I forgive ya." Mumbled Demyx closing his eyes again.

"Well, I've got to admit; you did a good job today, Demyx." Came Axel's voice, "I'm going to say this once and only once so listen good." Demyx opened his eyes in question, staring up at the Nobody towering over him, "I'm pretty damn proud of you, got it memorized?" A smile touched Demyx's lips, eyes slipping shut again.

"Yeah? That means a lot to me." He murmured quietly before rolling over and capturing Zexion in his arms. Burying his face in his fur, Demyx slowly began to fall into a dream-filled sleep, "All of you… You really are the best _Somebodies_ a Nobody like me could have."

There was a soft rustle of fabric and a warm hand gave him a soft pat on the arm, "_You_ make a pretty good Somebody too." Roxas murmured softly, before Demyx was left to rest.

"We have an announcement to make!" Figment piped up near the end of breakfast the next day. Demyx had slept through dinner the day before so he was still munching on the various food items available to him. The others, however, had been done for a while and had been talking about various things from the weather to the strange screaming they'd heard the other day. Demyx hadn't really been too interested in the whole ordeal, food was pretty much all he could think about at the moment.

"What is it Figment?" Roxas inquired leaning back on his hands to look over at the dragon, who was perched on Aether's back.

"Aether and I are going back home today, this afternoon." Stated Figment making Demyx choke a little. Swallowing the last bit of food, he looked up at them in surprise. It wasn't as if he'd expected them to stay forever, but he'd never really thought about them leaving either.

"Leaving…?" Demyx's heart dropped with Roxas's weak repetition of the news. The other Nobody had been all smiles this morning, like everyone else, but the words had instantly erased all signs of joy.

"Yup!" Replied Figment cheerfully, "Aether's got to get back to work for the king and I've been away for so long, I think it's time I head home."

"How are you going to get back?" Asked Axel curiously.

"That's easy! All I need to do is think up a door, I'm pretty sure I'll imagine the door that leads to the guest room of King Mickey's castle. I can remember that door pretty well, so we should be able to get through just fine. Then we'll be back into the world of existence, where Aether and I belong." Stated the dragon, "If you want… you guys could come too."

"No way! We can't!" Demyx objected, "We've died in that world, wouldn't that be breaking some sort of law? And anyways, we've got somewhere to be, and that's just over these mountains, am I right?"

"I'm game for anywhere you go." Luxord agreed. Zexion nodded too, to show his affirmation.

Axel hesitated, glancing at the look on Roxas's face. Demyx knew he didn't want to hurt Roxas's feelings, but Axel also knew that going back just wasn't an option. All of them had broken ties with that world and accepted they'd lost it forever. However, Roxas had spent more time there and was still tied to his Somebody Sora; he had friends waiting for him back there.

After a long pause Axel spoke, "Demyx is right. This is where we belong; it's the place for us Nobodies to exist in." He spoke; his voice was tender, trying to break it to Roxas as gently as he could.

Roxas bowed his head, "Yeah… You're right." He confirmed in a hauntingly lost voice.

Visibly, Figment wilted in sorrow, "Don't worry Roxas." Hummed the dragon, fluttering over to sit on his shoulder, "You'll always be with us and everyone you touched." Comforted Figment, stroking Roxas's cheek, "If you want, I can go home and tell everyone that you've found your own special place… How does that sound, hm?"

"That'd be nice…"

"Hey… Roxas… It's all right." Demyx leaned over to give him a comforting rub on the arm, "You'll still have all of us… And… You'll have the memories of all the people you miss, isn't that enough?"

"Demyx, I…" Roxas shrugged Demyx's hand away, "I'm sorry… Everyone." Roxas whispered something to Figment and a book appeared in his hands, "I… Have a confession to make." He stated, swallowing hard as he set the book down before him and pushed it over for the others to see. Figment was already trying to console him for the information he was about to give, "I… I know… I'm so sorry. This book… When I came to find Axel, I took it from a magician's study… It says… _Everything_ about this world, about why we're here, and where we go…"

"Roxas… What is it… Why are you apologizing?" Axel's brows furrowed in confusion and insecurity, "What haven't you told us?"

Roxas's eyes came up and he gazed sorrowfully at them. Demyx could see the tears threatening to spill over. Something was terribly wrong and the musician wasn't sure if he wanted to hear was Roxas had to say. After all, he was fine just going wherever it was they were going blindly. The end of the road wasn't anything he ever had looked at before. It was something he'd always avoided because the end of the road, well that's what it was… The end and he didn't want anything to end.

"When we get there… Everything you know… All the precious memories you have of each other and everything that's happened… You'll all… Just forget it… All of it. You'll never remember what your name was, or who you used to be… Or who you used to love…" Roxas's head fell again, unable to look at them.

For a moment, Demyx wasn't sure whether or not he'd heard correctly. No, he had heard correctly, he just didn't want to admit he had. His hand flew to his side, clutching the fur on the back of Zexion's neck as if the Nobody would disappear without his touch. Sure, everything before they'd come hadn't been perfect and he hadn't known too many people, but his memories were the things that told him he really had been something. And just now… His memories of this world were some of the best he'd ever had, with Axel and Luxord… How could he forget what he'd shared with Zexion?

"Roxas… How… How could you not have told me? And after-" Axel was speechless, as horrorstruck and Demyx was at loosing such intimate and precious memories. It was hard for either one to take. Inside, Demyx felt like he was crumbling.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I-I should've told you." Roxas voiced, visibly shaking.

"I… It's all right." Axel said after a short pause to gather his composure. Leaning over he put his arms around Roxas and held him, doing his best to comfort his heartbroken lover. For once, Demyx sorely wished Zexion wasn't hiding because that was what he needed right now, to be held.

So lost in his own pit of despair, Demyx didn't notice Luxord rise solemnly and come up from behind him, "Hey, lad." He voiced softly as he sat down beside them. Demyx didn't even look up, only pulled Zexion further onto his lap. The Cloaked Schemer obliged gratefully, pressing his muzzle up against Demyx's neck, "Come here you two." With that both of them were pulled close, held tightly under an arm while he stroked them with the other, "Go ahead, you're both young, cry."

Not needing anymore prompting, Demyx pulled Luxord's open coat over himself and choked back the sobs as he let the tears run down his face. Stronger than him and looking like an animal that can't cry no less, Zexion just silently licked the droplets of water from Demyx's chin. One of them had to be strong, and as the cold hearted scientist, Zexion had elected himself the natural choice.

"I don't want to forget."

Save Game: to be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

So the first time I put this up, it was all underlined. Sorry for those who read it like that, it looked completely fine on the word document.

If you go to my user page I have links to concept sketches I did for the gang's new set of weapons.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Once Roxas had settled down, Axel had started reading the book as soon as he'd gotten his hands on it. His primary interest had been on the memory loss Roxas had spoken about, but instantly upon flipping through the pages he'd been captivated by the elaborate illustrations and fascinating details of the world. Because he'd been forced here and his eyes had been set only on finding what his spirit was pulling him toward, he'd not noticed the full extent of the beauty around him. The world was a complex structure designed perfectly to test and awe its inhabitants. Each creature he'd encountered was named and described in detail, and he realized there were so many other things he hadn't seen, the different types of flowers and trees, the tiny insects that hummed quietly in the background. Closer to the mountain top, there were even sounds of birds and other small animals. Their absence had been dutifully noted in the beginning, but their reintroduction had been so subtle, he'd not noticed.

Whatever he once saw that had frightened him from the forest had died on the pages of the book on his lap.

"Would you pull your nose out of that book, you asshole?" Snarled Luxord. Axel slowly raised his emerald eyes to glare at the gambler. It was fairly rude of him to keep on interrupting him like that, "In case you haven't noticed, it's been at least an hour since you started ignoring everyone. Why don't you try to cheer someone up, selfish prick?"

"Roxas is fine." Axel muttered before looking back down at the page he was on. Currently he was skimming through the explanation of the colorful map that had been on the page before. According to the book, the mountain they were headed up was one of the tallest, but it should only be a twenty hour hike. They'd been stopping a lot but if they started walking again, it should be long till they reached the peak.

"I wasn't talking about Roxas." Luxord snapped angrily, "Look at these two, neither looks like they're ever gonna smile again."

Axel looked up again, gazed silently at Demyx and Zenith, "I don't think the dog counts... It can't smile." Stated Axel irritably, before frowning a little in concern. The same could not be said for Demyx, the Nobody had been absolutely devastated by the news. That had been Axel's initial reaction, but he was over that now. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to remember, but if he just dwelled on it, what good would that do? Reading this book was hopefully going to lead him to some sort of answer, so that he could save their memories.

Slowly, Axel closed the book with his free hand. His other arm was currently around Roxas, who was currently sulking and being fairly miserable. Figment was on the blonde's lap, curled up and humming a soft tune.

"Demyx." The musician slowly looked up, pulling back Luxord's coat to cast a distraught look Axel's way. It made Axel want to cringe, Demyx's normally happy face wet with tear and red from sobbing, "You… want to come sit over here with Roxas and me? I…" He paused looking down at Roxas, then back at Aether who stood solemnly beside them, "I think Figment could use a singing partner." He finally said gesturing at the small winged reptile.

Demyx stared at him a moment longer, before turning his head away. Axel's spirits dropped.

Letting out a soft bark, Zenith slipped out away from Demyx and Luxord. Tail and head high, the wolf padded over to Roxas and Figment. Ears perked, he let out a soft chuff blowing a light breath on Figment instantly waking the dragon completely. Figment looked at Zenith in confusion before the canine pranced over to a small upraised mound of earth, which he centered himself on.

His ears swiveled a bit, as he waited. Then Figment began to hum louder and Zenith threw his head back, raising himself up on his hind legs, and he breathed out a long melodious howl. When his paws thudded against the ground, the wolf started a second howl starting out deep and resonating before rising in pitch and intensity.

Zenith let out a short bark ending the howl, before jumping into the center of the group. Picking up his paws, he pounded a beat out of the ground before raising his head in another throaty howl.

"Hey, Demyx. Check that out, lover-boy's singing for you." Luxord grinned giving Demyx an encouraging nudge, "For someone who barely speaks, I'm surprised he even knows what a beat is." Zenith snapped at Luxord's face with a soft snarl, before turning and singing out another long howl. In return, Figment hummed louder and a small smile crept onto Demyx's face.

Axel was relieved that, even if he couldn't, someone could make the boy smile. Under his arm Roxas shifted, raising his head to rest it on Axel's chest. Looking down, Axel spied a smile on Roxas's face too. The amusement must have been contagious, because Axel soon found himself smiling at the wolf's antics as well.

When Roxas suddenly burst into laughter, Zenith instantly stopped howling and flattened his ears back. As far as animals went, the wolf looked pretty embarrassed as he lowered his head and glanced around the group. Everyone was smiling, and despite the fact only Roxas was laughing at him, Zenith seemed to believe all of them thought he looked like a fool, which he sort of did. Letting out a sad whine, he tucked his tail between his legs and slunk back over to Demyx, who greeted him with a kiss on the nose and a happy hug.

"I love you." Demyx hummed quietly as the wolf licked Demyx's face, then his frown returned, "I don't think anything is worth forgetting all this…" Zenith's head dropped again. His efforts had gone in vain.

"Hey… Stop saying things like that." Axel spoke up, this time he was going to fix this, "I know that it doesn't sound good… And hell, I don't want to forget our journey here, but we're not the one's who decided how this thing was going to be. We're not the only ones here to get hearts. All the other Nobodies, the dusks and berserkers… They've come here too and, with what they've become, I don't think that's something they would like to remember once they got their hearts… Forgetting… Well, it's not forgetting. We're going to be reborn." He said, lifting the book slightly he tapped the open page, "This book's told me a lot and I think I'm coming to understand how this all works. It's like when someone's body dies they live on somewhere else… That's what's going to happen to us. This life is ending but we'll be back and we'll get to fall in love all over again. We'll make new memories and grow up, have all the choices we didn't get in becoming Nobodies… Who we are won't change; we just get to start over again."

"But I like who I am now, I like who we all are! I don't want to forget anything that's happened." Demyx objected selfishly.

"Demyx… You don't have to change if you don't want to… If you turn back now, you can stay a Nobody for the rest of your life, but I'm going on ahead. I've come this far and I'm not going back now… Besides, I know if I make it... I'm going to fall in love all over again," He paused to smile and think about what he had said, "And we'll be happy because I'll never let him go again… I learned my lesson once, and I won't be making the same mistakes."

"But… What if- What if something happens?! What about those things? They became Nobodies when they gave up those hearts… What if something happens and we're turned into one of those monsters?" Asked Demyx frightfully. That was right; Roxas hadn't told them about the Burdened, their other option. In reading the book, Axel knew about them and how they'd come to be.

"Don't you worry about that… You'll only become one of those things if you break the laws of this world and take the heart through the wrong means." Axel told him with a reassuring smile, "And of all of us, I'd put my faith in you being the least selfish of us all. There's no way something like that would happen to you."

"Fucker." Luxord grumbled folding his arms, "Guess that singles me out, now doesn't it?"

"Gee, I wonder... How could you possibly have come to such an _outrageous_ conclusion about yourself?" Growled Axel sadistically, "I can't possibly imagine one thing that would make you think that."

"No need to be sarcastic, whore-monger." Luxord sneered.

"Sarcastic? Me? How ru-" Aether shoved his face in front of Axel's face letting out an angry bellow. Axel kept quiet now, so did Luxord. Again, a heavy silence reigned and everyone could feel the unease in the air.

Demyx was the first to break the silence, "I'll come..." He murmured quietly, sadly as if a part of him might have been just ripped out of his soul. At his side Zenith lowered himself to the ground, setting his head on his paws moodily, "If… It means we'll always be together… All of us." The young blonde cast a look over his should at Luxord. This made the gambler look away and slouch his shoulders a little.

"Hey, if I can I'll be there for you… Just don't get your hopes too high; I'm not that great of a guy." He said seriously.

"You're great to me and I want you to be there." Replied Demyx looking back down at the ground, his hand absent-mindedly stroking Zenith's neck. The musician was too trusting, Axel decided. It must have been a teenage thing to get attached to so many people; Roxas did it too. As far as Axel was concerned, at least he told himself this, everyone but himself, Roxas, and Demyx could just go rot. However, it was far from the truth, there were a lot of people Axel'd grown attached too; he just refused to accept this fact for the time being for his own argument's sake.

"I know, I know!" Cheered Figment, jumping onto Aether's leg and climbing up the large stallion, "I've got something that will make you guys happy! Everyone, up on your feet! Line up in a row!" Said the dragon.

Roxas was the first on his feet. Then Axel was up to follow him, the others came soon after. Though Roxas was the first in the line, the dragon didn't go to him. First, Figment fluttered back and forth, looking at everyone before stopping in front of Luxord. The gambler gave him a strange look, no doubt trying to make sense of why he was standing there being looked over by a tiny purple and yellow dragon.

"Mmhm, you like cards and gambling right?" Inquired Figment, Luxord gave a short nod, "Okay, time for a little imagination magic!" Whooped Figment before closing his eyes tight. Axel's gaze wandered from the dragon to Luxord multiple times until, while he was looking at the Gambler of Fate, the black coat shimmered away in gold dust and was replaced by a completely new look. Luxord's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, gazing at the new clothes on his body and the large weapon in his right hand.

Black boots with red lining and lace stretched up his calves, pointing up in the front with a spade pattern stitched into it. The trousers it reached over came in smooth with it, they were black as well with the red trimming; however, the black was broken up by the various white cards inked into the fabric. At the top of the sleek pants was a white belt, with a buckle made up in the shape of snake-eye die. The silky shirt, though black at the bottom to emphasize the belt, was mostly white with reverse colored cards to spot it. This shirt was a dress shirt, with buttons going up the center. The top three buttons were left undone, a red sash hanging around his neck casually. However, the highlight of the outfit was the long trench coat. This black velvet fabric had a white silk inline, decorated in red and black spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds. Because the cuffs were folded back, the white insides contrasted vibrantly at his wrists. On the center of the back, was a design: two cards (the Ace of Spades and the Jack of Diamonds), two dice rolled on ones, with two vipers wrapped in the items. Even minor details had shifted, like his earing was now a dangling dice and one the back of both gloves that cover his hands were red spade outlines.

The weapon he held in his hand was a large staff, blades weighing each ends. At the very top was a spade design that branched out shoulders before slimming down for a waist and widening again for hips, giving it a strange hour glass appearance. Tied at the base of the red, black, and silver blade was a red twine that was tied to reinforce the connection of the blade to the staff. The ends of the twine were a spade and heart. At the bottom was a distinct club shape, cradled by a crescent. This blade too was red and black and tied with the red twine, only the ends had a club and diamond. The pole itself was white with two black marks to indicate the center of the staff.

A grin broke onto Luxords face and he twirled in the clothes raising the staff and spinning that in both hands when he stopped.

"Hot damn!" Luxord grinned.

"Look at your belt again!" Urged Figment.

Looking down, Luxord ran his left hand over one side of his belt. His fingers stopped over what looked like a metal tin box and opened it. Pulling out the contents he held up a deck of sharp metal card, shuriken weighted cards.

"And on the other side!"

Putting the cards away he reached to his right with his left hand and found another box and pulled out some dice and chips, "What do I do with these?" He asked. To Axel they looked like normal items, so that was his question as well.

"Throw them! They explode on contact with the ground or the enemy!" Chimed Figment happily.

"Awesome!" Demyx piped up, a smile on his own face.

"Indubitably!" Luxord concurred before placing the items back in their box.

"You'll never run out of them, so use them to protect your friends!" Figment told him, "Like your old deck of card, your shuriken cards, dice, and chips can also change in size according to your will, but there's a limit to size on all three, so learn quickly! But be careful with them, depending on the type of chip or the number of your roll the explosion size will change. If you throw them too close to a friend, they may get injured! Demyx, now it's your turn! You like music and water!" The dragon closed his eyes tight again. Axel leaned over putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder as he gaze on in curiosity, this dragon was amazing! Just like before the black clothes dissolved into golden shimmers, unveiling a new wardrobe and weaponry.

Demyx's sorry excuse for coat and shirt had been replaced with a white tank-top and blue vest hoodie. The tank was cut short to expose his smooth creamy stomach, and had the words in bubbly bold letters 'Dance to **_MY_** Beat' down the center. His vest, fully unzipped, came down to his waist, brushing the bare skin exposed by his short shirt. On each breast of the thin denim-like vest were large black music notes. It had an excessive amount of straps and pockets, some false, giving it a more 'punk' appearance; the fact that it also had a hood helped out too. At the bottom was a wave pattern in white. This style was extended down to his large blaggy, blue and white pants. The pants were a nice pacific blue, darkening at the waist and feet and also around the many pockets. Each pocket, strap, and attachment had thick white trimming to exaggerate the extras. To replace his black boots were dark blue sneakers, with white foaming wave patterns along the side.

His wrists were adorned with blue and ocean themed bracelets. On his hands were fingerless blue gloves with black grips on the palm. What was in his hands was far more interesting though.

In his left hand he held a large blade that curved back and stretched past his elbow. It was the shape of a harp and had the strings to make it a playable instrument. The actual blade formed the backbone of the instrument. Where the support ran up along his arm, two upraised crests came up to guard the strings. As with the rest of his attire, this blade was blue with the silver of the buffed metal. It too was decorated with the music notes.

In his right hand was a far smaller weapon, a crescent dagger that would curve around the front of the hand so you could slice either way or even punch with the blade. It was small enough that he could handle it and play the harp in his other hand as well.

"This is so cool!" Demyx exclaimed happily raising his right arm to display the large harp blade.

"You can play music and fight at the same time. This weapon will increase your water magic potential and cause some serious damage with just being a normal blade!" Figment informed, "I hope you'll find it useful in your journey." The dragon fluttered down and landed on Zenith's nose, before leaning over and whispering something to the wolf. Axel had no idea was he would be telling the canine but paid it no mind as Figment came to him next. Before he could speak though Axel cut in.

"I've got my weapons back and they do just fine, so you don't need to make up anything to replace them." He said defensively. Over time he'd become quite attached to his chakrams, and though it was mostly sentimental value he didn't care. In his defense, he was used to how they worked and how to fight with them; he didn't care to learn something new when he already had a good system going.

"All righty then, I'll give you something else!" Figment closed his eyes and Axel flinched. At his clothes dissolved over his flesh, chills ran up his spine and goose bumps prickled his skin. He'd not expected to feel so strange, but then again, how was it really supposed to feel? It's not like clothes just writhed and recreated themselves everyday.

When the sensation ceased, Axel quickly looked down to see the new clothes that covered him. He liked what he saw.

Steel toe, sleek black boats replaced the plain ones from before, flame designs danced up from the soles. The lips of the boots had sharp celtic knots decorating it, chopped up into segments by the black laces. His pants were similar to Demyx, only less of all the strange straps and pockets. Instead of wave patterning, all the trimmings were laced in red flames. From the look and feel of the pants, they seemed to be leather on the outside and lined with some sort of insulating fabric beneath it similar to wool but softer. Then he wore a black sweater, though it was hidden, and a black leather jacket. The leather jacket was adorned in celtic knots and flame designs. It was double zippered like the organization coat, so if he pleased, he could unzip it from the top or bottom. The collar of the jacket was turned up and framed his jaw. And, of course, he had some warm leather black gloves. This get-up was hot, literally, and he was thriving on the heat that it was already storing close to his skin.

"In your pockets you'll find I've equipped you with some potions and power-up items! Use the however you please, but do it wisely!" Figment warned, though still smiling, "Your clothes will boost you fire magic and keep you warm in the cold night! Now it's time for you Roxas!" Again the dragon closed his eyes and Axel watched intently, eager to see Roxas in his new clothes. As his lover's clothes shifted a smile formed on Axel's face, the clothes matched Roxas more than a gloomy coat. These were the kind of clothes Roxas would have worn in Twilight Town, where he was just being himself.

A black half-sleeve shirt lay underneath a vest with a strange pair of jeans was the attire. However, it was fair more complicated then that. The vest was a vibrant mixture of orange and yellow, the color of the sunset and had multiple layers to it. The collar was the brightest yellow, the layer supporting the zipper a deep orange mixture, and the inside red. The outside was a mixture of all of them and transcending into a blue/black near his shoulders. His pants were held up with two belts that crossed at the center, they were both a sunset orange. Blue-black, the color from the shoulders was the basic color of his pants, but at the knee there was a zipper that broke it out of the ordinary. A golden color lined the zipper; several supporting straps that went as high as the waist had to come down and break up the dark coloring of his jeans to merge the gold with the rest of the outfit. The color of the straps varied, but was always a warm sunset color. His black shoes were as simple as the half-sleeve shirt; they only required a soft orange highlight here and there to keep it from standing out.

"And now for a keyblade! Hands out!" Roxas held out his hands under the dragon's orders and a keyblade appeared in his palms.

At the tip of the keyblade was a pastel colored castle, with heavily exaggerated shadows. Its small door was gaping wide for a path to enter. This path, gold in color, started at the handle and grew smaller before disappearing in this door. On the path were many small symbols like a flame, water droplets, and wings. To give the blade more support a black weave surrounded the bright path. The handle-guard was in the shape of a sharp gothic-style M and was linked to a golden paopu fruit with an infinity sign. The M was black with a mixture of purples, pinks, and reds for the highlights, while the actual grip was a strong silver and blue. At the very end, yellow glowing orbs dangled off four tips of the star shaped fruit.

"With this, no matter how far away any of your friends are, you may feel their strength within you. You're never alone Roxas." Figment smiled sweetly, "We have to go now. Good luck." Then the dragon paused staring at Zenith before smiling brightly and turning.

Aether threw his head happily, 'Good luck, Nobodies.' The steed brayed softly, stamping a hoof lightly.

"You spoke!" Roxas exclaimed beside him. Axel glanced down at him. It wasn't all that surprising that the Pegasus had spoken. Of course, he would say anything about it to Roxas so he just patted the stunned boy on the shoulder.

'I've always spoken; you've only just now learned to listen. Take care.' Voiced Aether in his deep melodic voice before turning to look toward Figment. A door appeared in front of them, white with pale pink lining.

"This'll take us back home. Now you're sure you're all staying?" Figment asked, double checking to make sure none of them had changed their minds. All of them, almost simultaneously shook their heads, "All right then. Good bye!" The dragon waved his arm dramatically before flying over and pulling the door open, a flood of light rushing over the area. Then they were gone, door and all.

"Roxas… You all right?" Axel asked quietly looking back down at him.

"Yeah, fine." Roxas smiled up at him, "It was going to happen eventually… Hey, Demyx!"

"Hm?" The musician turned from Luxord, who it appeared he'd been talking too.

"How about we get going? We've lost a lot of time just standing around." Roxas stated.

"Yeah! Then maybe later we can see if I can get some practice using my new weapons!" Demyx voiced excitedly.

"Only if Axel's up to it."

"Of course I'm up to it!" Axel assured, "After all, last time I checked it wasn't me who was getting the crap beat out of himself." He grinned, "I won't be going any easier on you Demyx, got it memorized?"

"You never are." Demyx rolled his eyes, "Come one, let's get the hell out of here already."

The World That Never Will Be-

Valley of the Fallen

Their spirits had been restored once again. Demyx and Luxord had been talking happily for a long while now, allowing both Axel and Roxas enjoy some time together near the end of the group. With Demyx having his back turned, Axel had his arm around Roxas's waist and was talking about their new clothes, trying to avoid the subject of Figment and Aether being gone and the whole memory loss thing. So far he'd been successful, and Roxas was in a fair mood considering the whole situation.

The forest was breaking up now, large white boulders smothering out most plant growth. Light was pouring in through the gaps, which probably had a great affect on how happy everyone was. Being out of the forest was a fine prospect, no high temperature fluctuations and creepy crawlers lurking in the dark.

A soft crackle disrupted the pleasantries. Instantly, the group fell silent to listen to the soft crunching and sharp clacking that was beginning to fill the air faintly. Axel's eyes flashed around them, trying to gather what was going on. What his eyes found wasn't pleasant, but not the cause of the sound.

To each side and behind them, a group of Shifters lurked a good deal away, but it was obvious they were stalking them. However, their jaws were clamped shut and their creeping was silent, so they couldn't be making the sounds. The sound seemed to be coming from ahead anyway.

Zenith's head came up in a shot. Hesitating, he stepped back before turning and rushing back behind Axel and Roxas. The pair fell apart from one another and turned to watch as Zenith paced over their tracks. From what Axel could gather, he was probably looking for someway to go back and around whatever the sound was. However, as he got a few yards from the group, a pair of Shifters leapt in front of him and blocked his path. Snapping their jaws they ushered him back, herding him on the path they'd been taking.

Reluctantly Zenith stepped back on secure ground, ceasing the threats. Again he stepped forward, the threats started up again, and he stepped back.

"Zenith, just come on. They're obviously not going to let us go back." Luxord voiced, "Unless you think you want to take on all of them?" The wolf lowered his head and returned to Demyx's side, "Let's get going then." Luxord added giving Demyx a small push to get him to continue walking.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Demyx murmured.

"Neither do I but we don't really have a choice, so we might as well get it over with right now." Said Luxord.

Axel looked back at the Shifters once more before turning away from them completely again and they walked on, "How long do you think they've been following us, Roxas?" He asked quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"A while, at least before they attacked us the other day… Maybe when we first arrived in the woods… It would explain why we haven't seen any other Nobodies or Burdened." Replied Roxas, "Before I met up with you, I saw a lot of Burdened; luckily I was in the air so I didn't have to fight with too many, and there were quite a few Nobodies headed in this direction. They got more and more concentrated as we neared the mountains. Their numbers dropped around you guys, but you were dealing with a large Burdened so it wasn't all that peculiar."

"Did you see anything else strange while you were flying?"

"Nothing-"

"Axel! Roxas!" Demyx called and the two quickly ran to the peak of the incline they'd been walking up to meet with Demyx and Luxord at the top. When they reached the top they stopped dead in their tracks, a few feet short of the others. The sparse trees had completely opened up to a large valley of white rock that split the forest in two halves. In the mountain steppe, a group of dark purple Shifters painted the white stone, heading diagonally across the emptiness. They had passed through most of the opening but their presence seemed to have caused a block. Nobodies of all varieties had been trapped and slowed in their journey across due to the incessant attacks from the Shifters and just beyond the large pack, a line of other Burdened waited for them to pass through, guarding the entrance to the forest on the other side.

As the Shifters came closer, Axel's eyes caught a glimpse of someone in the center of the group, a Nobody he knew all too well. Saix, eyes dull and form slouched, walked along a predetermined path like a dead man walking. Then his bright yellow eyes flashed towards the group and a wild scowl distorted his features. Leaping over his escort, Saix ran to attack but stumbled short a few yards of them and fell to his knees. Hands over his stomach he doubled over snarling and frothing at the mouth.

"Shit… What the hell's wrong with him?" Luxord voiced in revulsion, stepping back away from the Nobody.

The animals that had surrounded him cautiously followed, pausing a few feet from Saix's writhing form. When his eyes, consumed in yellow madness, came up to meet them they began to scatter. Throwing his hands to his head, Saix arched his back and let out a bone-chilling scream before pulling himself to his feet and locking his gaze on the group. On his chest, the symbol of the Burdened burned and bled black ooze. The ground surrounding him began to rumble, the large pieces of rock beginning to crumble while the smaller stones began to rise.

Around them, the Shifters had gone wild with blind rage and were at the throat of anything within jaw's reach.

Zenith was before them in a flash, blocking Saix's path to Demyx and the others. A flurry of black picked up and whirled around his form and suddenly in the place of a wolf stood Zexion. Unzipping the black organization coat, he threw it aside to reveal a new ensemble of clothing and weapons.

From how he stood, all Axel could make out was the large black and silver blades in his leather gloved hands. He also wore a long black lab coat that billowed in the wind. His pants were loose fitting black dress pants; the rest of his attire was shrouded in mystery, hidden in the confines of the coat.

For a moment, Axel could do nothing but stare in shock, then his mind kicked in and he was infuriated. The Cloaked Schemer had been lurking right under his nose and he'd not known about it. He'd been there, guiding them and pretending to be an animal for the sake of getting close to them for his plans. This was something Axel could not allow, but before he could do anything in retaliation, Zexion spoke.

"Demyx, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt; just protect yourself from the other creatures." Zexion called back, "Luxord, protect hi-" His voice was cut off as he was forced to his knees, cracking the stones beneath him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and staggered back until the pull on his body ceased. Then he pulled out a vile from his coat and threw it high into the air. As it passed through the field around Saix, its weight seemed to quadruple, causing it to fall faster. His throw had calculated this and it shattered at Saix's feet. A puff of green smoke burst forth and Saix recoiled covering his eyes with his hands.

Given the opening, Zexion rushed forth, blades at the ready, and attacked. When the blade came in contact with Saix, the deranged creature recoiled and retreated. Letting out a pitiful cry, a Shifter rushed to his aid, while two other blocked Zexion from getting to him.

The Shifter lay down before Saix and the Luna Diviner crushed the beast into the earth, using the tactic he'd used to manipulate gravitational pulls. As the tiny heart emerged from the darkness, Saix swiped it up and forced it against his chest. The heart was absorbed into his body and the Burdened symbol disappeared from his body. Standing, cool and composed, he looked to them.

"You'll regret your betrayal on the Superior, we will crush you." He snarled, "Until that time comes… Play with some of my friends." A wicked grin came onto his face and the Shifters regrouped around them to trap them in a bubble. Then the earth began to groan and the white stone behind Saix began to rise unveiling a monster of a Burdened. A second Battler emerged, and climbed onto solid ground, "I hope you enjoy their company as much as I do." Saix bade farewell before disappearing into the trees.

Zexion scowled, "We'll have to deal with him later." He growled regretfully before slamming the hilt of the blades together and merging the two weapons into a single blade.

Luxord ran to his side, "Nice clothes, not much of a change though." He grinned summoning his staff.

"Yeah, cool blades." Grinned Demyx also rushing to Zexion's side, "Know how to use 'em?"

Zexion smirked, "Funny, I could ask you the same thing about yours." He voiced gesturing to Demyx's harp blade and crescent dagger, "Stay with me, I'll keep you safe." He added, Demyx laughed.

"Oh, my hero." Voiced the musician sarcastically.

"Shut up you two, we've got a battle to win!" Roxas yelled at them, suddenly dashing from Axel's side with the Bond of Flames and The Way in his hands. Axel suddenly felt very betrayed, somehow he knew Roxas had known, and so had everyone else. He was the only one who'd not known of this scheme and they'd kept him out of it on purpose. The reason for it, he was unsure, but the result was certain. Axel's blood was boiling with rage and they were going to pay for it when this battle was done.

"Out of my way." He snapped, furiously at them, shoving past them and into the heat of battle without them. They didn't deserve his help and he certainly didn't need theirs.

**_NEW_** Journal-

**Characters-**

**Saix: **Plagued with a tainted heart, Saix's mind is dangerously unstable. To keep his sanity in check, he must consume the hearts of his follows and constantly fight the wars raging within him. On one side of the conflict, his loyalty towards Xemnas fights to keep his sanity so that he may continue to act on Xemnas's biddings. While on the other side, his tortured heart yearns for the freedom to act of its own accord and punish all for the pain that he suffers.

**Weapons-**

**Siren's Voice: **This harp blade increases Demyx's effectiveness in battle by giving him a large, powerful weapon with which to deal damage. As well as increasing physical defense and offense it drastically increases his water magic potential. Like his sitar, he may play this weapon in battle to boost MP.

**Strummer's Crest: **A smaller weapon than Siren's Voice, this weapon is used when an enemy sneaks in too close to strike with the larger blade. Its size is also to give him the ability to play his harp blade and keep the blade out for quick reaction to attacks while he is playing.

**Royal Flush: **A pole arm weapon this staff is double-bladed and wielded with both hands due to its size and weight. Long solid strokes that pick up momentum optimize the potential of this weapon. This weapon increases Luxord's effectiveness in battle to an extent; however this weapon cannot be used well in the event of close contact fighting.

**Shuriken Cards: **Weighted, metal throwing cards, this deck is excellent for long rang attacks. Though they do little damage, they are a replenish-able weapon and can be used over and over again while keeping a safe distance from the enemy. They may also change size like Luxord's original deck, however there is a limit.

**Risk Grenades: **These risk items can be very effective weapons, but at the same time they can also damage the party. Snake eyes is the strongest explosion for the dice roll; the explosion may take out several enemies and deal a great amount of damage on bosses. In any other case but Snake Eyes, the explosion grows stronger with the numbers on the face of each dice. If a member of the party is standing too close, damage may be inflicted on them. Chip throwing is less risky and good for close combat use. The size of explosion depends on the worth of the chip, which can be determined by color and number. In the event of a size change, the blast power is not affected; instead the range of the explosion is changed. The larger the item the more ground that will be covered in a blast. If Snake Eyes or Two Sixes are rolled and size is maximized, the explosion can be devastating to both sides in the battle.

**The Way: **A keyblade forged from Figment's imagination it represents Roxas's journey and the bond he shares with all those he's met along the way. It increases magic and strength drastically and gives way to a new set of specialized attack Roxas can perform. In combination with Bond of Flames, Oathkeeper, or any other keyblade that represents a bond with another character, attack potential can almost be doubled.

**Dual Reality: **A weapon created with the intent of deception and darkness, this weapon controls and manipulates its surroundings to the wielder's benefit. When used as a single weapon, dark energy collects in the central points, these pits of darkness can be unleashed like a gun bullet, a ray, stored to increase damage potential, or built up for a special split blade attack. Used as a pair of weapons, one in each hand, the weapon can be managed much easier allowing for stealth and agility which cannot be used with the singular form. This double weapon form, though not as powerful, can be used for getting in more fervent and quick attacks that allow for ample evading time.

**Chemical Flasks: **Depending on color these hidden vials and flasks contain various harmful substances. Some are poisonous substances that form painful gases that burn the lungs and eyes, other contain liquids that boil the skin. In some cases, the vials contain explosive substances and react when they come into contact with the air.

Save Game: to be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I'm really sorry for the delay; I had a hard time with the fight scene in this chapter. For how long I worked on this chapter, I'm not very pleased with it. This chapter was just being a bitch. X(

Next chapter will be better, just hang in there till then.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"You seem somewhat apprehensive, Superior." Xaldin voiced, Xemnas looked up and shot him a fierce chilling look. The lancer stiffened and looked away quickly; Xemnas was in no mood for his pitiful attempts at conversation. Xemnas hadn't slept a wink since Saix had left. At first he was fine with Saix going out alone, but, when he and Xaldin were attacked by the Shifters, Xemnas became uneasy. The anxiety was minimal to say the least but when Saix didn't return when expect, the anxiety had turned into an agitated worry.

How could he have sent Saix when there was obviously something wrong with him? The Luna Diviner had needed him, his touch and presence. Something could have happened while he was away, his fragile sanity might have snapped or these strange inhabitants might have attacked him. There were so many things that could have gone wrong, and Saix could never return. The question was, when was it time to give up waiting? Perhaps it was time to move on.

"Number III…" Xaldin looked up to meet Xemnas's gaze, "It's high time we pay our friends a visit. Get up, we're leaving." He ordered as he gracefully got to his feet. However, as he did the forest around them filled suddenly with a heavy air. The feeling of thousands of eyes weighed heavily on his shoulders and as Xaldin too stood, it was obvious he could feel it too.

Slowly, Xemnas combed the surroundings for any sign of life. As his gaze swept around a second time, the woods came to life with splashes of yellow glows from the eyes of the Shifters. They, however, were completely silent in their intense observation. They were watching, waiting for something.

"My Superior, why are you stalling? Weren't you heading off somewhere?" Came a voice. A smile touched Xemnas' lips as he turned to its owner. Saix smiled amiably as he picked his way through the trees to greet them, "I've… been so kind as to give Axel and his friends a warm welcoming. I'm sure they'll find the company of our allies most delightful. However, I think it would be wise to go around them, I wouldn't want to interrupt." He stated wistfully, "If we get ahead of them now, we can meet them at the peak."

"Good work, Seven. We were getting worried you weren't coming back." Xemnas commented with a wry grin.

"You had doubts? Now that's hurtful, I'd never let you down again, my Superior."

"I should hope not." Something was different about Saix, the way he moved and talked. It was a significant difference but, Xemnas couldn't quite place what it was exactly. There seemed to be more life behind the action, more effervescence. The change wasn't exactly unwelcome, but it wasn't to be received with open arms either.

"Is something wrong, my Superior?" Inquired Saix, obviously picking up on the subtle cues that Xemnas was wary of him.

"No… Come." Smothering the unease, Xemnas distanced himself from Saix. Until the change had been identified, **this** Saix could not be trusted.

The World That Never Will Be-

Valley of the Fallen

Pain shot up through both his legs as he fell back to the ground with a soft thump. The fight, though it had only just started, was proving to be difficult. This was mostly because Axel was on a mad rampage; everyone had to watch out for his reckless attacks and their consequences. He himself had to especially be careful, Axel was obviously out to get him and was deliberately making things more difficult than they had to be. If he was lucky, their new weapons would make this fight quick.

"Demyx! Start playing, I'll watch your back." He shouted to his lover, spotting animal based Burdened start to rush into the fight. The musician fell back quickly and began to play. The act must have been difficult with such a new instrument, but his tune came out perfectly and the creatures began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Zexion, watch out!" Came Luxord's voice, as he was jerked forward out of the path of Black Blade's sword. The gambler's staff came down hard on the Burdened, crashing into it with a loud crack before it released its heart and disappeared.

Zexion let out a soft sigh, "Thanks." He breathed gratefully before falling back further to Demyx's side, Luxord following suit. The situation was worsening. Black Blades poured out of the forest, Dark Soldiers erupted from the earth, and Undefined formed from the nothingness of the air. Burdened of all types seemed to have pinpointed them to this very spot and were gathering with massive numbers. The battle was looking more and more like a suicide mission, "Demyx! Luxord! We've got to break through them; do you think you can get me there safely? I need to get close enough to attack it. All you two need to do is give me an opening."

There was a moment's hesitation. Both Demyx and Luxord looked at each other, neither quite sure they were up to the task. Then Demyx gave a nod, "Just an opening? Yeah, I can do that." He confirmed, Luxord then gave his own nod of affirmation, "All right Luxord, let's get him over there."

"Wait, let me help!" Roxas objected cutting his way through the masses and joining the group, "We'll create a chain." He said before raising a blade and blocking a potentially dangerous blow and forcing the attacker back and knocking it into the crowd, "One of us will make the first one third of the path and as the next breaks further, the one before him will hold off attacks from the back. That way all you have to do is focus on what's ahead of you, Zexion.

Raising his heavy blade Zexion cut through another attack and gave a nod, "Hurry."

Staff in hand, Luxord took the lead. Rushing ahead he gave a great sweep with the weighted blade, distancing himself from the enemy before thrusting the butt into the ground. Both his hands disappeared by his sides for an instant, then they came out with handful of the mini explosives. Releasing them into the throngs of Burdened, the ground lit up with fire tearing holes in the defenses. The opening given, he took the staff once more and gave a great swing, cutting down the forces and securing the way before the others came forth to lengthen the path.

Demyx was next up, and he took his place at the lead. Waving an arm out in a melodramatic gesture, he grinned, "Let's dance!" His fingers ran across the harp strings sharply, the instrument letting out an intense wave of sound. As the invisible wave washed over the army, those in its path trembled and froze. Then with the elegance of a siren in the sea, he ran his blades through them, summoning pillars and oceans of water as he went. The rage of the white water and its commander quickly broke the forces, and Roxas and Zexion rushed past.

Roxas skipped not a beat, diving head first into the battle. Both keyblades kept in constant fluid motion, a combination of counter attacks and dodging. The progress was quick and efficient, but, not as vast, only allowing Zexion seconds to pass through unhindered.

Then suddenly Roxas came to a stop, his eyes flashing up, "AXEL!!!" He cried out. Zexion responded immediately, both eyes on the towering Burdened. The pyro was torn from the creature's body right into its iron grip. His body let out a soft crunch from the blow. In triumph the Battler let out a sickening groan, raising Axel higher as he crushed him further.

A clatter to his side brought Zexion's eyes back down, "Roxas wait-" It was too late, the youth was already gone, "Damn it!" Shoving a nearby Black Blade away, he took off after the reckless Nobody, "Roxas, stop!" He ordered, but his words fell on deaf ears and before he could catch him, his path was cut off and he was faced with about fifteen Burdened, 2 Dazers, 7 Black Blades, 3 Dark Soldiers, a Joker, an Undefined, and a newly arrived Scaled Avenger.

Light flashed off the Dazers and before he could react he was blinded. Unable to attack he stood frozen until a blade ran across his gut and a Dark Soldier knocked his legs out from under him. The attack jogged his body and his sight returned, but only a little too late. A heavy clawed hand slammed down over his chest and the mouth of the Scaled Avenger gaped open, light flickered in the back of its throat, then it flowed over and out as a fountain of fire. Zexion cringed and recoiled; when no burn came he opened his eyes.

"Demyx! Get Zexion out of here!" Luxord yelled, the fire licking his face as he held back the beast's head with the staff in its mouth.

"Got it!" Demyx skidded down to Zexion's side, chopping at the Scaled Avenger's arm until it withdrew. Then Demyx took Zexion's arm and hauled him to his feet, "Come on!" Pulling him aside, Demyx cut the way to the final segment that needed to be broken through. For a moment the musician turned and gazed at Zexion, "You've gotta save Axel for me." And Zexion nodded. It was as simple as that, no matter what he thought of Axel if it was for Demyx, Zexion would go to the ends of the world to accomplish it.

As Demyx fought to break the path, Zexion looked back to the situation. Above, Axel was still in the Battler's grasp. However, Roxas was now beside him trying desperately to sever the hand from the body, trying to free his lover. So fervent were his efforts, he scarcely noticed the second hand come down on him and snatch him up in the very same manner that Axel had been. Silently he cursed to himself, those two were going to use up all the energy he'd hoped to use for taking down the Battler. When Demyx broke through, Zexion scarcely waited for the go ahead and dashed to their aid, scaling the monster in strong leaps. On the last jump, his body split and his double veered off to aid Roxas while the real him went to Axel's side.

"Keep your head back," He voiced quietly as his blade came down on the hand that held the pyro. The said Nobody's green eyes flared up at him, a fierce scowl on his face. It didn't matter, even if Axel hated his guts and didn't want his help; he was going to get it for Demyx's sake.

The battler swung at him with its fist still closed around Roxas, and Zexion, maybe a little roughly, shoved Axel's head down and took cover.

"You fucking did that on purpose!" Snarled Axel angrily, hissing in pain. The hand closed tighter around him and he let out a soft squeak as the remaining air in him was forced back out. He would pass out any minute if he didn't get free. Thinking quickly, Zexion leapt back and held his large blade before him. Dark energy was flickering and jolting along the center of the blade. Beneath his finger he could feel a small switch, a trigger of sorts and he had his idea.

As his form split again, he encircled the Battler's wrists, four forms to each arm. Each had his blade drawn and aimed. In unison the shots fired and in a great explosion, the titan's arms burst into millions of shards of metal, raining down on the army of Burdened. Everything fell abruptly silent and still for a moment, Axel and Roxas crashing down into the arms of Zexion's duplicates. When they were set down safely, the illusion's disappeared and Zexion stood alone.

The scents of the Burdened were growing weaker. What remained of the army stood unmoving for another moment, and then they slunk back into the shadows.

"Hey, what's going on?" Demyx voiced the confusion that most of them probably felt. Zexion shook his head in defeat and slowly began to return to Demyx's side. The battle had taken a lot out of him; the physical requirements weren't something he was used to. After all, he'd only fought like this a handful of times, all other fights he used magic and others so his own hands wouldn't get dirty.

"Maybe… That was it." Zexion glanced in Roxas' direction but didn't inquire further. Roxas continued anyway, "They were supposed to be testing us, maybe that was all they were allowed to do to us. It's not their intention to wipe us out if we're worthy-" A clash of metal, and Roxas was silent. Zexion's blade hissed against Axel's.

"Zexion!"

"Axel!"

"Ha ha ha! Oh, my. Isn't this rich?" Zexion's voice cut through the air crisp and cynical, "Not mere seconds ago your pitiful existence was in my talented hands, and now you've got your blade to mine, the intent of finishing me off. Is this the only way you can do it? When I'm weak from battle? When I don't care that you killed me, so my heart, ha, yes my heart isn't in it?" Shoving Axel back Zexion raised his blade in defense, "What's worse is that I've never committed a crime against you as great as the one you committed against me, murderer."

"The whole thing is your fault! If not for you we wouldn't even be here! I'm a Nobody because of you, all of us are." Axel defended angrily, fire was forming at his fists and growing every minute.

"Ouch, was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Good luck with that, I lost most of those a long time ago Axel, perhaps you should try it, become a real Nobody." Zexion smirked; his words were getting under Axel's skin. If there was nothing he loved more was watching someone squirm.

"I'll never be like you. I have a heart, and feelings, and emotions too! You're the one fooling yourse-"

"NO AXEL! _You're_ the _fool_! If I'd not caused this, you'd never have felt those feelings, you'd have never met Demyx, you'd have never met Roxas, you'd have never been as whole a creature than you are now! Somebodies, they're ignorant of what they have, they don't understand the meaning of having a heart! You can only understand that once you've lost it! In all my years as a scientist, that's what I've learned. You can't really know what you've got until it's gone! Desire is the purest emotion." Zexion's eyes narrowed and he clutched his blade tighter, ready to attack, "The desire for revenge; the desire for love… the desire for a **heart**!" His heated words were the only warning he gave before thrusting himself at Axel in a full-fledged attack.

He only got in two slashed before Roxas cut in front of him.

"Stop this!" Roxas demanded.

"Get out of my way Roxas. He's a trickster, a good for nothing cheat, trying to lure us into one of his traps."

"Oh yes, Roxas. Please, do let us commence. I'm dying to lead you to some preordained death I've stowed for you up the mountain. Be reasonable Axel. I've been here only as long as you and I've already gotten rid of have the Organization. Give me some credit, if I wanted you dead you would be." Zexion sneered. A pair of arms came around his own right arm where he held his weapon.

"Zexion… Please don't say things like that... Just stop." Came Demyx's feeble voice. Zexion's grip on his sword slackened.

"I wouldn't really harm him, he'd have been fine." He voiced in exhaustion, dropping his weapon, "I sure wish that little dragon were hear, I'm half-starved from all this fighting." He voiced wearily, looking over at Demyx who smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you all knew this and kept it all behind my back. He's lying to you all, he's brainwashed you into thinking that he's a good guy, but he's got a black hole in place of his heart and he's going to destroy us all." Axel threatened. Zexion gave a shrug and turned from him.

"Well, if you want to kill me, I'll be sleeping with Demyx tonight, where I always sleep. Come get me and make it quick." Those words made Axel snap. He shoved past Roxas and ran his blade hot against Zexion's back and then brought a fist down on the back of his head. Pain shot down his back and his vision blurred a moment as he fell to his knees. Bringing both hands up he clutched the back of his skull, which throbbed painfully.

"Zexion! Axel get away from him!" Demyx snarled in defense, both arms around Zexion as if it would protect him, "He saved you life; the least you can do is leave him alone! I know he's done some pretty bad stuff, but that doesn't mean he's like that anymore!" Then he added, quite weakly, "He loves me now…"

"He… What?" Axel furrowed his brows and Zexion looked up lazily, trying not to express how interested he was in Axel's reaction.

"He loves me, and I love him, so leave us alone!" Demyx voiced a little stronger but he flinched when Axel raised a chakram threateningly. The weapon never made it down though, Luxord finally decided to step in and stood between them.

"Don't you even think about hitting these two." His voice was low, filled with warning. It was a rare thing for him to be so serious. Then with that, Luxord turned to them and reached down, "Are you two all right."

"Fine Luxord." Replied Zexion curtly, as he took Luxord's hand as was pulled to his feet. He wobbled a bit, his aching head bringing him dizziness, "Might be better had I not just been hit on the back of the head." With a soft growl Zexion dusted himself off.

"I'm all right too." Demyx smiled before attaching himself to Zexion once again, this time in a tight hug, "I was worried about you." He mumbled burying his head against the crook of his neck. It made Zexion smile and he brought a hand up to stroke Demyx's hair tenderly.

"I don't plan on disappearing any time soon, so don't you worry." He crooned, then unable to resist he looked over at Axel and made a face at him, mocking him. In response Axel threw down his chakrams and stampeded away. Roxas didn't even go after him this time; he deserved to be alone anyway.

"Well now what?" Luxord groaned, "I don't suppose we can just leave him."

"Unfortunately." Frowned Zexion as he parted with Demyx, "I think it would be best if we wait out his temper tantrums within the sparse trees. We don't really know if the Burdened will come back, and if they do I'd rather not be out in the open for and easy target…" Zexion glanced at Roxas and his frown grew deeper. He knew that look, the Superior used to give it to him sometimes. Roxas wanted him to go speak with Axel, but he didn't care for Roxas and whatever he wanted wasn't any of Zexion's concern, "How about a game of cards Luxord. I'd enjoy that, now that I can play freely."

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

"Superior." Again with the talking. Xaldin seemed to be doing that a lot recently and for no particular reason. Still he responded with a vague arch of his brow, "Saix… Number Seven, he's been acting very peculiar." This was not news in the least, but since they'd stopped to rest it seemed talking to Xaldin was really all he could do, "It doesn't seem to me that he's all right. These frequent breaks for him to rest are absurd. We've stopped nearly five times already."

"And what do you suppose I do about it?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if you would follow him... If he needs rest, then he should be fine with your arrival. If not, you're more than capable of dealing with him." Xaldin glanced around, "I don't trust him Superior. I think he's finally lost his mind… Those creatures follow him around like a pack of starved dogs and bend to his every will."

A heavy sigh passed through Xemnas' lips as he stood, "If it will put your mind at ease, I will look for him. If I find him indeed resting, then you have nothing to worry about."

"And if you don't?"

Xaldin paused before the woods, "Then I'll get rid of him myself."

Save Game: to be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Could I resist? No, I could not. Luxord is getting his ass whooped in a card game. It makes me smile.

Also, I dedicate the Xemnas/Saix part of the chapter to Depeche Mode and their songs 'Shake the Disease' and 'Damaged People' which I think put into beautiful words the bond Xemnas and Saix share with each other.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Valley of the Fallen

"Ha! Full house! Tens over aces!" Luxord exclaimed in triumph from the happy circle of poker players. Instantly Demyx groaned and dropped his hand in defeat. He'd not won a game the entire time he'd been watching, and that had been about five hands ago. Demyx was horrible at the game; if he had any luck it was bad. However, his own lover was fairing better, Roxas had won once, the first hand he'd witnessed. Every time after that, Zexion had ruled the game as he would this round too.

Closing his eyes and letting out a hum, Zexion raised his hand, card backs to the group. For a moment he sat silently before turning the cards in his fingers all at once, "Royal Flush." He spoke victoriously before gracefully lying his hand down in front of himself.

Luxord's jaw dropped and he leaned forward, "No way!" He gaped.

"Fact, my dear Luxord." With a chuckle Zexion folded his arms decidedly. However, beside him Demyx grinned and gave him a good shove.

"You're such a cheater!" He exclaimed laughing all the while. Then he picked up his hand and fingered out a single card. "I've got the real Queen of Hearts right here! You can't have a Royal Flush with hearts!" Zexion let out a sigh and gave an over-exaggerated shrug.

"Guilty, but I didn't cheat." Confessed Zexion in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, "It was more like bending the rules of reality; no one ever said I couldn't." He added throwing his arms behind his head and falling onto his back, "Anyway, I got sick of losing. Why don't you three play with Axel or something? I'm sure he'll play fair." He yawned, stretched, and rolled lazily onto his stomach. However, he wasn't allowed to rest easily as Demyx threw himself onto Zexion's back, capturing him in his arms.

"I wanna play with you!" Whined Demyx.

"You're going to get Axel mad at me again."

"Yeah, Demyx. You better be careful, he's pretty hot-tempered. You'd think with both Roxas and Demyx to keep him company, he'd have cooled off some." Luxord commented. It was obvious Luxord hadn't noticed Axel was watching them, just out of their sight and was listening to their every word.

"Well, actually, he was really nice until you and Zexion came along." Demyx voiced thoughtfully.

"Oh, great, so it's just us? You know what? I don't even get his problem! I never did anything to him, sure I tried to get rid of Sora but it was orders! He knows that! He did the exact same thing with Vexen… He needs to lighten up; we've all got a common enemy and goal. Hell, we could be a new Organization."

"No. I don't take orders anymore." Zexion denied flat out.

"Except me right?" Demyx leaned closer to his face in inquiry. With a smile Zexion gave a nod.

"Yeah, except you."

"You're such a romanticist…" Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Guess you wouldn't expect it from how he acts, huh?" Roxas voiced with a grin, "What ever happened to our cold-blooded scientist that never had a heart there, Zexy?" He mocked playfully. Zexion made a face pushing both himself and Demyx up.

"Call me that again and I'll make your life a living nightmare."

"Oh, vicious." Roxas laughed again, "Relax, we're all friends here..." He looked around at the others and gave a little shrug, "Sort of."

They all seemed to be having such a great time without him. Folding his arms he leaned against the tree he hid behind. He wanted to go and join them, but his pride wasn't letting him. After watching them, he was beginning to think he'd overreacted to the entire situation. Roxas seemed all right with Luxord and Zexion being there, so it could actually be all right. They weren't acting… Well they were acting strange, but it was more in an out-of-character way than a conniving one. The problem certainly wasn't just going to go away itself; he'd have to face them sometime.

With a heavy sigh, he rounded the tree, his hands falling to his sides as he cautiously slunk back to his comrades. Zexion was the first to notice and he stood almost immediately and put the others between them. Then Demyx and Roxas saw him in response to Zexion's behavior. Luxord was the last to spot him. They were all fairly quiet and tense, trying not to let him know they'd been talking about him or that they were staring.

Slowly he took a seat next to Roxas with a heavy heart. He lowered his head shamefully and offered only a tiny smile when Roxas placed a tender hand on his thigh. He appreciated the reassurance; it just wasn't enough to drown out his unease.

Then Demyx smiled at him, and scooted close, both his hands placed bashfully on his lap. Leaning over Demyx gave him a gentle nudge with his shoulder, "Welcome back, Axel." He voiced shyly.

"We were about to deal another hand, want to play?" Luxord gathered the cards and held them out in a friendly gesture, "We could use someone to replace the cheat." He added in a hushed voice.

"I heard that." Zexion muttered making Luxord laugh nervously.

Axel gave a nod, "Sure, deal me in."

The World That Never Will Be-

Forest of Antiquity

Through his veins, the beat of his fresh heart burned his insides, spreading the disease. His skin was ice cold to the touch, but inside the fire raged with no sign of fading. It was the result of the conflict being fought between his unstable mind and sound will. His mind was on the brink of tipping his memories from his skull, while his will alone, his devotion to his Superior, struggled to keep him sane enough to be of use for the one thing that really mattered to him. Forgetting was not something he feared, no, it was the fact that when he did, he would never again be able to stand by his Superior's side. To serve his Superior is what he existed for.

Another jolt of pain shot through his chest and he crumpled to a heap on the ground. He needed a new broken heart to sate the turmoil inside. If he didn't get another soon, his own heart would shatter and his mind would be consumed by the growing madness; he'd become a Burdened like the companions that he surrounded himself with. Rolling over onto his knees, he held his chest in agony. One of the Shifters sprung forward to his aid. The beast lay down and relinquished its heart.

Saix consumed it like the ravaged beast he'd become inside. The burning lessened, the pain eased off, and he stood up once again. His mind was hazy and he stood confused for a moment. Something had been lost in the attack on his memories… But he couldn't remember what it was. Well, of course he didn't, he'd forgotten it and he couldn't remember what was no longer there.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned against a nearby tree, closing his tired eyes. The need for tainted hearts was becoming more frequent. He was fighting a battle he'd already lost; he just didn't want to admit it; he didn't want to leave his Superior's side.

In his dissociated state it took him a long time to realize the Shifters had been speaking to him. They'd been doing so since the attack began but he'd been too distracted to notice. He wished he'd been listening.

"S-" he took a breath trying to shake away his agitation, "Superior…" Turning he smiled vaguely at his guest, composing himself immediately, "I apologize. It seems I've lost track of time, it won't happen again. You came to retrieve me?" A Shifter snapped angrily, stepping in front of Xemnas. His fur was on end and he clacked his jaws, voicing a conversation that the Superior had with Xaldin earlier. The situation wasn't all that unlikely, but it didn't matter what he'd come for, to kill or save him, his heart still filled with glee at his sight, "I suppose it's very obvious… That I'm loosing my mind." He admitted with a bitter smile.

Xemnas was quiet for a long time, his eyes just probing through Saix's being. Those eyes were cold now, completely filled with distrust and hate. Then he spoke, "Xaldin is worried you may be betraying us." His words were hesitant and careful, betraying what his eyes told Saix. In that voice laid some hope of winning his Superior back, gaining the trust he'd so abruptly lost.

"It's a valid thought, I admit. But I assure, as I am now, I would never dream of turning against you… After all, you are my Superior. To attend to your beck and call is what I _live_ for." Saix voiced, trying to reassure him. Placing a hand over his heart in genuine concern, slowly he took a step forward. Alert and cautious, Xemnas stepped two steps back. It seemed that his Superior's trust was wavering towards his former colleague; Xaldin's words were meaning more to him than his own, Saix his right hand man, his slave and servant. At this thought, pain crept into his chest; the sudden need for another heart came to him. "Please, my Superior… Trust me." He whispered, furrowing his brows and slouching his posture in submission as he tried to creep closer.

This time he was more successful. Xemnas stepped back only once, before standing apprehensively and awaiting Saix to come to him. The pain ebbed away with each step, but when Xemnas shied from his touch the pain lurched back with a vengeance, knocking him off his feet and sending him to the ground.

An arm came around his waist and caught him, "Saix! What's wrong with you? Saix!" Xemnas voiced in urgency his other arm coming around to help support Saix.

Closing his eyes, his lips refused to part, his throat refused to bring forth voice. The feeling of his Superior's arms around him was too good to relinquish so quickly. Inside, his spirits calmed, the war came to a stand still and the pain subsided once again. Right here in Xemnas' arms was a sanctuary, "My Superior…" He murmured quietly turning his head to brush his face against his Superior's chest. Then he fell silent again, no longer wishing to answer in hopes it would grant him eternity where he was at that moment.

When Xemnas shifted, Saix could not suppress the whimper of want. His quiet pleas did not go unheard. Sitting down, Xemnas crossed his legs and pulled Saix gently onto his lap. Arms wrapped lightly around again, the silver haired Nobody began to stroke his fingers through the silky blue hair. Saix was calmed, and curled up lovingly in that comforting embrace. His eyes drifted shut and he gently clutched his Superior's coat in his fingers as he drifted into a state of well-being and peace.

"My poor unfortunate disciple… How did I ever let you get so sick?" Whispered his savior's deep voice. Saix tilted his head back, gazing up at his Superior solemnly. Xemnas averted his gaze, silently shaming himself.

"Superior," Placing a gentle hand on Xemnas' cheek Saix turned his face to him and offered a small smile. Then unable to find words, he simply put his arm around Xemnas' neck, pulling his head down, and held him in a weak hug, his own forehead resting against his leader's. One more day like this, then his heart would finally collapse. These precious moments needn't be wasted on pity or conversation, just these silent embraces of comforting to lighten the burden weighing down in his dying heart.

Save Game: to be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I haven't done a Demyx POV (sorta) for a while so I decided that… Ya know. It was his turn, despite it's such a short snippet.

Also, while I was watching TV last Saturday, I found out that the Valley of the Fallen is a real place and is located in Spain, near Madrid I think.

**Warning to anyone who really hates the Xemnas and Saix pairing, this chapter contains lemon (sort of). If you don't want to read it, skip the last section of this chapter…** Saix just couldn't resist jumping his master's bones. Also, it was written between 11:00 pm and 1:00 am, so it's kind of dreamy it's because I was mostly asleep and listening to 'Here In Your Arms' by HelloGoodbye.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Pass to Waylay

Suddenly Saix stumbled, letting out a sickly cough as he doubled over and clutched at his weakening body. Xemnas stooped down, arms around him to help support his weight. They had continued on their way but the going was slow; they frequently had to stop to allow Saix to catch his breath. He'd started coughing a little while before. His depth perception and balance had been thrown off, his awareness was being taken away from him and it was becoming more and more difficult to lead the disorientated Nobody. Still, Xemnas kept holding them back, resisting the suggestions of leaving Saix behind.

"Xemnas, he's suffering. Put him out of his misery." Xaldin voiced coolly, impatiently waiting ahead of them, "If not for him, do it for us. He's causing us undo irritation. He's no good for himself or us. I'm sure he wouldn't want to trouble you, Superior."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're speaking of your own opinion and not out of his. He may be weak but it's not taken his voice from him." Retorted Xemnas coldly. Xaldin was speaking like Saix was a dog, something that couldn't speak. Saix had a voice of his own and if he wanted to use it he could. This wasn't a decision for a subordinate to make.

"And he would tell you to slit his throat if he was being a burden on you?"

"He would." Confirmed Xemnas confidently. Saix's hand settled on his and pushed him away.

"I'm fine… Let's continue." He voiced weakly. Xemnas frowned but gave Saix a stroke on the back and continued on the path again, Saix lagging behind. No more than twenty minutes passed before Saix's breath became a rasping growl. There was a soft thud and both Xemnas and Xaldin turned to him.

Against a tree, Saix hid his face in his arms, smothering his snarls as he rubbed his skull against the bark. His chest heaved with effort and his body shook with strain. Xemnas patiently returned to his side to aid him. Gently, he placed a hand on Saix's back, applying pressure to urge him onward. As he stood by waiting, seven of the Shifters crept out of the brush and began to nudge Saix, also trying to move him forward. It took a moment but Saix's breathing calmed and he pulled away from the tree. His disorientation increased.

"How far from here is the top of the mountain?" Asked Xemnas, looking up the steep pass, his hand slipping from his companion's back.

"No more than half a day's climb, even at this pace." Muttered Saix, his words slurred, eyes weighed with fatigue.

"The trees are growing scarce; soon rock will overtake our passage. We should make it to the point where the trees disappear and stop there. We'll rest and gather fruit from the vegetation. Axel and his gang will likely take three times the amount of time we will getting to the top from what Saix has told us… We've got time to spare. Can you make it a bit further?"

Saix bowed his head shamefully, turning his face away. His solemn gaze landed heavily on the beast that stood beside him. In response, they clicked their teeth lachrymosely, "Not without help." Came the miserable reply.

It wasn't something Xemnas wanted to hear; those words meant that Xaldin had been right. However, upon looking at Xaldin's smug smirk and then at Saix's miserable state, he hardened his resolve. "Then we'll just have to help you won't we?"

With a jolt, Saix's eyes shot up in surprise, "But- But my Superior-" Xaldin's mouth was agape, he was as equally as shocked.

"Our organization has been reduced to a feeble number, even if you are sick and disappointingly weak… I cannot afford another loss. If it's the last thing I do, I will get revenge on that rat and his pack of mongrels… I will need your assistance with such a matter. They outnumber us two to one already." Taking Saix's arm, he pulled it around over his shoulder, "Xaldin, take his left." He ordered and the rather stupefied and reluctant lancer went to Saix's other side, mimicking Xemnas. The Shifters clacked and snapped happily and loped ahead of them, leading the way.

The World That Never Will Be-

Valley of the Fallen

Now back in the open boulder valley, things had settled down. All things considered, things were going fairly well… That was if you could get past the heavy air between Axel and Zexion. It was so thick with anxiety and malice; you'd have to have a blade made of solid diamond to slice through it. For Demyx, it was a nightmare. All he wanted was for everyone to get along, splitting up had gotten them into this mess, and as far as he was concerned this time the tear would be his entire fault.

Head down and eyes focused on the ground, Demyx scarcely noticed Zexion had stopped until he was right on top of him, "Ow-Oh! Sorry Zex- Er… Huh?" Still quite in full contact with his lover, Demyx looked over his shoulder where Zexion's gaze was centered, "Oh, the view…" Hummed Demyx quietly. They'd passed the point where the trees cloaked the path they'd carved and now, in the open white stone, they could see all the ground they'd covered. Beyond the base of the mountain lie the hills, miles of them, and just beyond them lay miles and miles of flat plains. In the far distance, the other mountain range stood dwarfed by the vast expanse of the land.

From this height, the abandoned house was only a speck and the village they'd passed through was reduced to a miniature of its real self. Looking back on it all, a feeling of nostalgia seemed to wash over them. They knew that where they were going was the path to fugue and all of this would be wiped clean from their memories.

"It's…. It's kind of sad isn't it?" Voiced Zexion, capturing the attention of the group.

Demyx put his arms around his waist and tipped his head back, "What is?"

"All of it. Leaving it all behind, having come so far… That some will never make it." Replied Zexion. Demyx looked around them, Burdened fighting and destroying Nobodies. Their fellow beings were struggling to survive, "It's sad…. I think… Sad because… You'll never get it back… I've never felt sad before I came here… It makes my chest ache. It's… not something I enjoy feeling."

"Sadness isn't supposed to feel good." Axel grumbled folding his arms unhappily, "That's what sad means, to feel bad about something." That comment did it, they were going to fight again, Demyx could feel it. Axel just didn't know when to quit sometimes, returning had been an improvement but he was showing no signs of liking, let alone trusting, Zexion.

"I detect a hint of malice, perhaps you're the one who truly feels bad about something you've done. Am I right? Or have you attained your Nobody status and are so _heartless_ as not to realize your past mistakes?" Retorted Zexion angrily.

"I'm me, and I've done nothing wrong." Snarled the redhead.

"Guys, hey, don't fight. We're on the same side here." Demyx objected, tightening his grip around Zexion's waist as he pleaded. They were both wrong about the situation, Axel did do something wrong but Demyx knew enough that Axel was too stubborn and ashamed that he didn't want to admit it. If only he would, then maybe all this arguing would be done with.

"Nothing wrong? That's quite the bold remark coming from a murderer." Continued Zexion, ignoring Demyx's pleas, "Do murderers feel remorse, Axel? Oh wait, Nobodies don't have remorse."

"Now, now, you two." Luxord butted in placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder, "Our sweet little Demyx has asked you two to stop this nonsense. We appointed him to be in charge. The decision was unanimous so I think it's only fair we do as he asks." Silently, Demyx thanked him for standing up for him. If he couldn't trust in Zexion or Axel to stop things on their own Demyx could always count on Luxord to back him up.

"He started it." Grumbled Zexion.

"I don't care who started it; it's going to stop now. Roxas, try to control your hot-tempered partner." Luxord commanded, valiantly supporting their young leader. With a nod Roxas went to Axel's side, taking his arm gently in his to keep him close, "And Demyx, just keep Zexion away from him," Demyx gave a nod, "Now then, both of you just behave all right?"

"He started it." Stated Zexion again.

The World That Never Will Be-

Pass to Waylay

He hung in the state between sleep and full awareness. They'd reached their destination, the brink of the tree line. In the canyon walls a crack provided a safe haven from the elements, and this is where Saix and he had settled. Currently, his mind was not focused on Saix, who was lying on his lap, or on Xaldin, who was sleeping under a nearby tree. Instead, his thoughts were on Axel and the others. They weren't fond though, quite the contrary really, as he delved into the possibilities of extinguishing their 'happy' little existence. Their foes were just beyond the ridge, making their own way to the top, and all too soon they would meet face to face once again.

Faintly, he heard the sound of something zipping, but too weary to look he continued with his musings. It was only when he felt a hot hand slip under his shirt to stroke his stomach. In a flash he had the offender's wrist, but he did no more than stare at the perpetrator.

Saix gazed back at him guiltily, unable to free his hand. Then slowly his eyes fell to the hand that held his own. For a long moment he seemed to think about how to explain himself, but instead he leaned in close and nestled his face in the crook of Xemnas' neck. The feeling sent shivers up his spine and caused his stomach to turn;the reaction was not out of displeasure but the exact opposite. To his delight, though he hated to admit, his eager companion nipped and licked at his tender flesh. Releasing Saix's hand he raised it and began to stroke Saix's hair, eliciting a soft hum of approval from the Diviner.

"Saix…" He began cautiously, tuning his voice to an unhappy whisper, "We can't do this."

Pulling back, the cat-eyed Nobody furrowed his brows in concern, "Why not?" Came his quiet inquiry. The words hadn't ceased his actions though, since both hands were free, he was currently removing his coat and upper garments.

"We don't have hearts Saix… We just can't." Xemnas turned his gaze away, hoping that he was mimicking his normal reaction of disapproval. Somewhere, perhaps when he slept with Saix on his lap, he'd fallen under the moon's magnificent spell and the pull of it had come through Saix and drawn him closer to the beautiful creature now offering himself to him.

"I've enough hearts for the both of us… Look at me." Fingers ran along his jaw, turning his face. Xemnas stared for a moment, not sure what he was seeing. He blinked, once then twice. Upon Saix's breast there was the shape of a heart, engraved by burning. Currently, the lines were glowing, as if the brand were still being etched into his being, "When you sent me away, to scout out our path… It began to rain… It rained so beautifully, so graciously… I forgot what it was like to be Somebody… Everything became so unnecessary, everything but you, my Superior. The rain washed away all the useless things from my pitiful existence so that I could serve only you. It perfected me, but it's shortened my time… Soon I won't remember your face," Saix turned his hand, fondly stroking Xemnas' cheek with the back of his hand. His voice was poignant, "or your name. I want to make the most of these last moments with you: to protect you, to serve you," He paused. Leaning forward he placed a tender kiss on Xemnas' lips before moving them close to his ear, "To pleasure you… Grant me my final wish. Let me give you an affair you'll never forget."

"Saix…" Glancing out of the cavern they'd taken shelter in, he frowned. From what he gathered… Saix was dying? "Xaldin will hear us." Was his only defense, it was feeble and he knew it, but it didn't matter. Any amount of pleading from Saix and his resolve would melt in an instant. Instead of begging though, Saix took his hand and removed his glove. Then he placed the bare hand over his chest, across the carven heart.

Xemnas inhaled sharply. The mark felt as though it were on fire, but upon his touch it had cooled to comforting warmth pulsing beneath his fingers. Under it came the soft beating of the heart within. Saix's heart was under his hand, beating for him, quickening its rhythmic pounding in excitement.

"I can't love you…" Xemnas voiced solemnly, raising his amber eyes to meet Saix's.

"I know… I'm not asking you to love me." Whispered the Lunar Diviner stroking his cheek, Xemnas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I'm not asking anything of you, just let me love you. Let me ease you pains and care for you… My Superior, will you let me do that?"

Eyes fluttering open, Xemnas offered a bitter smile as his hand slipped from the warm chest. "Saix, I'd beg you to do that… Make me forget these thoughts of hatred and revenge, if just for a moment. I need a moment's reprieve from this existence." This response, heavily romanticized, was rewarded with a smile from Saix. It was an odd looking smile, one that Xemnas had never witnessed before, showing his fangs in a truly delighted display. His yellow eyes gleamed with delight in the darkness of the cave.

"Your wish is my command." Raising both hands, Saix cradled his face. A thumb ran over his lips and he parted them as he let out a soft sigh. Saix took the opening, leaning in to cover Xemnas' pale lips with his own. This singular kiss was slow and methodical, unlike the sweet kiss from before. When Saix's clever tongue ran along Xemnas' bottom lip, he was allowed entrance and the chance to run the sensitive organs against one another in a passionate struggle. Xemnas was no longer to sit so passively and he wrapped his arms around Saix's neck, drawing him close.

For an instant, Saix pulled away but only to readjust himself before delving back into the warmth of Xemnas' mouth. Drawing his knees forward, Saix had Xemnas' hips straddled and used the rest of his body to pin him against the stone wall. His arms came around him, roughly tearing at the clothing that covered the flesh the berserker was desperate to get at. The claws were tearing his clothes, but Xemnas didn't mind. Despite scorning Saix for it, Xemnas found the bestial nature of him beguiling.

Once more, Saix broke the fervent kiss, this time to completely expose Xemnas' torso. Tossing the clothing carelessly aside, his head dipped down and sank those pearl white teeth into uncharted hide. Xemnas let out a quiet hiss, more out of pleasure than pain; the touch no matter how painful was welcome. The arms he had around Saix's neck shifted: one hand grasping Saix's hair lightly, the other pressing firmly on his soft back.

Saix returned to kiss Xemnas' lips again before leading a trail of kisses down his jaw, lining his neck, past his collarbone, before settling happily at his chest. Here, he focused his attention. Placing a finger on his sternum, Saix grinned wildly and glanced up at Xemnas before pressing his talon-like nail into the skin; Xemnas tightened his grip on Saix's hair bracing himself for what he knew Saix planned to do. Skin pierced, his hand traced the shape he bore on his own chest into Xemnas. At first, it was only a thin and rough etching, but taking all the nails on his right hand he ran over the pattern again, making sure that the wound would scar. Then, apologetically, Saix lapped at the blood before licking his talon clean.

The task of giving Xemnas a 'heart' completed, Saix tipped his head back, nuzzling his face back up against the superior's neck. His arms slithered around, capturing him again. Those claws bit lightly at his spine and Xemnas arched his back pressing the length of his body against Saix's; he could feel his partner smile against his flesh. For a split second Xemnas wondered why, but his question was soon answered as Saix ground their hips together causing a shudder to run through him. He didn't even think to stiffle the moan he let out as Saix did so a second and a third time; the friction too invigorating to allow restraint in such a position. Certainly now Xemnas was getting into the spirit of things.

Jerking Saix's head back by his hair, Xemnas pressed their lips together zealously, all too fed up with this teasing. The hand he'd had on Saix's back quickly trailed down to his waistline and found its way to the fastening's of his slacks. It took only a second to get past the bothersome obstacle, and then he was free to explore its confines. Saix made a sharp sound in the back of his throat when Xemnas took hold of the treasure he'd sought within the cloth chamber; the kiss remained in play, Xemnas' holding Saix tight so that he couldn't pull back in surprise. It pleased him to no end when Saix began to buck helplessly in his grasp and writhe in pleasure.

Almost in retaliation, Saix moved a hand between them and pressed a palm to the erection hardening in Xemnas' black pants. This time, Xemnas had to break the kiss to gasp for air from the shock. Freed, Saix pulled away, pushing himself back out of Xemnas' reach. Grabbing Xemnas' boots he pulled them off and tossed them aside with the other clothes before undoing Xemnas' pants and violently peeling them away, along with whatever other garments were left. The blue haired Nobody licked his lips, staring with a predaceous gaze at Xemnas' stripped form.

Kicking off his boots, Saix crept on all fours before his superior. Settling between his legs, Saix smiled in delight as he ran his talons along Xemnas' inner thighs. Xemnas got the message; drawing his legs back, he placed his feet flat on the stone and, more or less bashfully, he spread his knees apart. From the spreading grin, Xemnas could tell Saix was pleased.

The yellow-eyed Nobody leaned down dragging his tongue up the length of Xemnas' member. He placed a hand on each of the superior's thigh, and just in time to prevent an involuntary thrust. The feeling alone was almost too good to bear, the way Saix looked doing it was too much too handle. So unable to watch, Xemnas tipped his head back and closed his eyes. From his now open throat, a string of moans came forth momentarily disrupted by ragged panting. An extraordinarily loud moan came when Saix suddenly took his length into his mouth, deep-throating to engulf him entirely. Eyes still closed, Xemnas clutched at Saix's soft blue hair, commanding him with surprisingly gentle firmness.

While he was distracted, Saix moved an arm to steady Xemnas' hips while moving the other next to his lips. Pulling his head up, he paused his ministrations for an instant to prepare his fingers without Xemnas catching wind of his plans. Once his mouth was back to work sucking and licking, his hand slid down stroking the superior's untouched hind side and then thrust two of his fingers into the tight orifice there.

Xemnas let out a cry of surprise. Stiffening, his amber eyes glared down at Saix for a moment but the look was washed away when Saix's melancholy gaze met his. With how quickly Xemnas' rage left, Saix continued pressing his fingers deeper, stretching and massaging his muscles loose. Soon Xemnas abandoned any effort of impeding him.

Fully prepared now, Xemnas let out a disappointed whine as Saix's lips left his erection, exposing it to the cool air. His legs were lifted up over Saix's arms and he was forcibly pulled down into position. The stone scratched at his back and he let out a soft growl of displeasure but Saix leaned down and reassured him with a surprisingly chaste kiss. In a swift fluid motion, Saix thrust into him, none too gently, burying himself agonizingly deep into Xemnas.

Letting out a loud hiss of pain, Xemnas screwed his eyes shut and writhed a bit from the sting. He breathe Saix's name through his teeth and instantly the Nobody leaned down and pulled him up in his arms, still staying imbedded into his new lover. Saix kissed his neck in a request for forgiveness, hugging him close while he adjusted. It hurt, but Xemnas would never hold Saix's roughness against him. Holding him tightly, Xemnas pressed his cheek to his beloved's hair. Their torsos so close together, Xemnas could feel the beating of Saix's heart as well as if it were inside his own chest.

Eyes closed, Xemnas stroked Saix's hair giving him the silent go ahead before he was pushed back to the ground. Lacing their fingers together Saix pinned their hands to the side, exposing Xemnas' chest so that he could kiss the bleeding wound he'd inflicted as he thrust relentlessly into the man below him. Every now and then, Saix would drive in such a way, a chord was struck inside him and Xemnas would cry out in pleasure and shudders of ecstasy would rush through him.

Their moans and soft cries of pleasure reverberated off the walls, keeping them company as they expressed their love within the security of the cavern.

Another wave of pure bliss ran through him and he arched his back. Feeling lonely in this dance, he whispered Siax's name softly and his lover attentively moved his lips back Xemnas' in a passionate kiss, abandoning the carved heart. His body was shaking now, screaming for release but was ignored by the one who could give it. Arching his back again, he pressed up hard against Saix's frame, trying desperately to get his subordinate to heed his body's call.

Saix broke the kiss, burying his face against Xemnas' neck, and again Xemnas could feel him smile against his skin. Like before, he learned very quickly why. In an instant, Xemnas was pulled up off the ground and pinned to the rock face. With the extra leverage, Saix pounded into him with renewed fervor, striking the sweet spot inside Xemnas with every thrust now. His hand snaked in between them to answer Xemnas' payers and began to stroke him, hard and fast to the brutal pace.

Wrapping his arms around Saix tight, Xemnas hid his face in Saix's mane of hair letting out a low groan of pleasure as he came hard into his lover's hand, painting their stomachs white with his cum. He could feel Saix tense in his embrace, also climaxing and emptying himself deep within him. For a moment they allowed themselves to draw out the experience, slowly rocking against each other before collapsing.

Xemnas slumped forward, hugging Saix lightly, who was leaning against him and keeping them both erect against the stone. Then Saix fell back onto his heels pulling Xemnas forward before they collapsed in a heap on the earth. Withdrawing from Xemnas, Saix curled up in Xemnas' arms humming happily in contentment.

"I love you, my Superior." Murmured Saix dreamily as he closed his eyes.

"I know you do… If I had a heart of my own, I would love you too." Replied Xemnas. Propping himself up on an elbow, he ran his fingers through Saix's hair, which was now matted with sweat; "You're beautiful."

Saix's eyes cracked open and he smiled lightly, "Am I?" He mumbled turning his face to nestle it against Xemnas' supporting arm, which he was using as a pillow.

"Of course," Leaning forward, Xemnas could not help but kiss the bridge of Saix's nose, at the center of the scar that lie there. His eyes roamed down the body beside him and he paused his petting for a moment to run his fingers down the path his gaze took. Saix shivered a little, letting out a soft moan as he closed his eyes again.

"Did I hurt you?" Voiced the berserker quietly.

"I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern Saix…" Xemnas smiled fondly at him as he continued to gently run his fingers through the fine cobalt hair. "When your calm like this… It's soothing." He murmured.

"My Superior?"

"Hm?"

"If you're there… When I go." Saix opened his eyes again and stared at the heart cut into Xemnas' skin. Bringing his hand up, he tenderly traced the wound with a finger, "Take my heart… It'll be lonely without you."

"Lonely?" Xemnas frowned but nodded, "Well, we can't have that now can we?"

"Thank you." With a smile, Saix worked his arms around Xemnas' chest and hid his face away. Tired as well, Xemnas reached over him and snagged one of their coats, pulling it over their bare bodies to keep them warm. Then, he too curled up to drift to sleep. Beyond the cave, there was a soft pitter patter, as a soft trickle began to bathe the world outside. The storm was coming; a storm to wash away the chapters of life that had been penned before.

Save Game: to be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 (dear god, what have I created?)

Yes I realize that a certain scene is incredibly cheesy, but that's Kingdom Hearts for you.

Finally, in this chapter the end battle finally begins. If anyone actually wonders why I limit the number fighting against Xaldin, it's simply because five people is way too hard to keep track of. Also it's in the spirit of Kingdom Hearts (which I'm replaying), since when do you ever get more than three good guys fighting?

**How upset would you be if someone was killed? On a scale of 1-10. If you don't give your input it might mean the end for one of the good guys.**

My next update is June 17.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Pass to Waylay

Further up the limestone slopes, the winds began to pick up. There was a strange eerie sound as the air whooshed through caverns and crevices, howling and moaning like a dying man. A slim layer of clouds had crossed over the landscape and shaded all they could see, except for the grassy plains far out in the distance. The shadows of the high rising vapor lead to a dramatic drop in temperature. Once humid and hot like a muggy swamp, the rubble covered mountaintop had opened up into bone-chilling territory. It was enough to foul up Axel's mood alone, but the ever weighing presence of Zexion had filled him to the brim with malice.

"M-man! I-it's freezing up here." Whined Demyx coming up along side Axel. Chancing a timid glance and a weak smile, Demyx tried to work up some friendly conversation, "How're you holdin' up, Axel? I know how much the cold bothers you."

Axel breath came out in a white puff; the tiny cloud was wisped away in another wailing current. For a moment, he just stared at Demyx, only bothering to turn his green eyes on the boy before looking back ahead of him. Wrapped his arms around himself, he hopped over a small brook, scarcely giving Demyx as much as an inkling of a reply.

"Axel… Don't be mad!" Called Demyx, falling behind. Then came the sound of scrambling and Demyx shoved his way back to his side, "Come on, Axel! Hey, um, remember when we went swimming in that lake? Remember how pretty it was there? I know you won't admit it, but that was pretty fun wasn't it? We… We used to be really good with each other…" Axel huffed angrily, his breath emerging once again like a billow of smoke. "I don't understand… I just…" Demyx's company faded back behind him as the musician stopped walking and Axel continued on his way, "I was really happy being with you, and then Roxas came and I was so lonely… What did I do wrong?"

A rock tumbled into a tiny pit at his feet as his boot slid to a standstill. There was a minute of silence and stillness. Then Axel turned, the sand grinding against the rock as he did so. Tipping his head slightly, his arms dropped a little, opening up his body.

Demyx, a yard or so behind, stood pathetically in despair with Zexion by his side. His posture was slouched, his own arms around his chest to hold in what warmth he had. Both of his eyes were upturned, his head down, to create a sad puppy-dog look. The Nobody beside him, couldn't have looked more indifferent to the situation. His arms were crossed as well, but his head was held high in a proper fashion. The stone colored orbs of his eyes were hollow and cold.

Another sigh, Axel shook his head a little, "What do you see in him? What could possibly be worth protecting that I'm not seeing?"

"He's…" Demyx looked over at Zexion and gave him an unhappy look. The prestigious poise of his partner faltered, "He's not like this when we're alone… He makes me happy, isn't that enough?"

"Then what do you need my approval for?" Axel made to turn but Demyx started.

"Because I- You're my friend…" Slumping forwards Demyx looked down at his feet, "You made me feel needed and… I don't like it when you're mad at me and when we fight, or when you try to hide stuff and ignore me… Friends don't keep things from each other, and when they fight they're supposed to make up… And I've been tryin' all day and you just won't listen to me." His voice cracked and Zexion quickly draped an arm around him, lowering his head to whisper something in Demyx's ear.

Axel felt a sharp nudge in his side and he looked guiltily over at Roxas, "Go apologize. I don't care if you like Zexion or not; you and Demyx were really close before I came. Weren't you the one worrying about Demyx feeling left out because you wanted to spend time with me? What happened to that compassion?"

"Fine…" Puffed Axel averting his gaze. With the wave of his hand he beckoned Demyx to his side. The young Nobody romped to meet him hopefully, leaving Zexion to follow alone behind them. However, Roxas went to join the illusionist in the back as they continued onwards, Luxord just beside them, "So… I might have been a little harsh. All of you seem to get along with him all right, and I… Admit that it's might fault we're not getting along. Before, back at the castle Oblivion, I did what I did for no real good reason, and I hope you'll forgive me for hurting someone that you care for."

"Axel, I don't care about any of that… I know that you felt bad about it. We've gotten to know each other enough for me to figure that out… I just want you to admit that to him and start acting like you used to, like you want to. I hate it when we're all trying to be someone we're not and hurt each other. We're together now and that's all that really matters." Demyx stepped closer, now walking beside Axel with their arms touching, "I guess it's not totally your fault. The weather's bad for you, we're in a stressful situation, and everything's kind of a wreck, but from now on let's all remember that we have feelings and you need to try and not hurt them… We may not have hearts, but I think we're pretty much proof that doesn't mean we're 'heartless'."

"So we're cool then?"

"Yeah, we're cool… But you've still got Zexion and Luxord to talk t-" His words stopped short, cut off by a startled cry. Axel stopped and turned to look, the angle he stood at had him facing the icy wind. A surprised Demyx stood stiffly in Zexion's arms, the elder having come up from behind to capture him in an embrace, "Ze-Zexion? What's up?" Zexion bowed his head, shading his eyes.

"Nothing… It's just, the scents in the air are changing. I was uneasy." Zexion quickly withdrew, releasing Demyx, "Sorry…" It seemed he was going to say more but the words never came.

"The air is getting heavier… I think the wind's pushing the storm closer faster than we thought… Maybe we should hurry?" Axel offered to the schemer, perhaps trying to atone for his silent treatment from before. The act seemed to catch Zexion off guard because he didn't answer straight away, unsure if he really was being spoken to.

"Yeah…" Zexion gave a curt nod.

"There's an asylum from the wind just up ahead, over to the left." Added Luxord coming up to join them, accompanied by Roxas, "It might be nice to stop by there for a moment's rest… Get things sorted out before we're thrown into the heat of battle."

Reaching up around them, dark rocks shaped like teeth shielded them from the growing wind. It was dry and still there, but hardly what you'd call comforting. Like being swallowed by a giant whale, though the turmoil had ceased the uneasiness of being trapped still remained. Here, the group waited silently. None seemed to know how to begin or even what he should say to the others.

"Just over this ridge, they're waiting for us." Zexion murmured, "Their scents… They're changing… We might not make it past this fight." He spoke quietly, hesitantly. Luxord bowed his head solemnly, as did Demyx, both looking to the ground. Axel looked away from them.

"So what?" Axel looked back instantly, giving Roxas a hard look, "So what if we don't make it? No one's ever made anything of themselves from not trying. If we turn back now, we'll be like this forever, longing to seek out what we don't have. I don't want to live like that, I've already felt that way before and that's not living. The least we can do is try, and if we fail… Then we'll have failed together and if we go somewhere else, we can at least say 'we tried'."

"Together?" Zexion voiced questioningly.

"Of course! Friends stick together." Roxas gave a nod looking around at each of them, "We fight for each other, live for each other, and die for each other… I don't want to go alone, do you?" The illusionist frowned turning his gaze away again, "Let's make a promise. A promise that no matter what, no one gets left behind, that we'll always be there." Roxas placed his hand out, palm down, "To friendship and the light leading us."

A light lit up in Demyx's eyes, a smile forming on his lips, "Yeah, all for one and one for all!" Throwing his hand over Roxas' Demyx gave a nod, "To never giving up, like the ocean's great currents."

"If it's gotten you this far… Then it's got to be worth a try," Luxord shrugged, "I may not be well versed in this game but it's a gamble I'm willing to take. I hate to say it, but I've got faith in you, all of you." Placing his hand in the center Luxord joined the pact. "To taking risks."

Axel remained still and silent, making no move to join in. His eyes glanced over all of them and when his gaze met Zexion's he crossed his arms and turned his back. This wasn't some child's game, this was serious, and all of them were acting like damned fools with this promise to stay together. Promises didn't keep things alive, talent and strength did.

"The past is a heavy burden to carry on one set of shoulders." Came Zexion's voice behind him, "It's something that can never be changed, but it can be forgiven… In order to do that, one must have someone to be forgiven by. I don't think that it matters, what is gone and done, that is. Not anymore…" Axel glanced over his shoulder, staring at Zexion in both curiosity and wonder. "And I don't think that saying we'll never give up and stand strong together will keep us from being defeated… But I've been wrong before, and I've learned from the past. I don't mind sharing my burdens, and I don't mind trying to forgive others… So for the sake of the future, for _our_ futures, I'm willing to take a chance and even though the odds are against us, I'd rather go fighting with someone by my side." Hesitantly, Zexion placed his hand on Luxords, "To our uncharted future. To new endings and even greater beginnings."

However, promises, although not set in stone, gave faith and hope to its makers; hope was what had gotten him this far, and it couldn't let him down now. Axel turned and boldly placed his hand among the others, "To the flames of passion… To our hearts undiscovered."

"To our hearts."

The World That Never Will Be-

Goodbye Basin

Their rapid footfall echoed off the ridges of the pit they'd now entered. The bowl shaped area they'd entered was relatively bleak; the blackened stones were solid and kept all plant life at bay at its edges. However, the barren terrain had plateaus of sheet rock and a maze of crevices added variety to make up for the lack of life. Many of the holes had a silver shimmering pool of water at the bottom, creating the illusion of a night sky beneath their feet.

Walking deeper into the gulf, they encountered no activity at all for a good time, before they stumbled upon the scene of the rival trio. Xaldin leaned up against a stone pillar, both his arms were around his chest and his heaving breathes were labored; he was closest to them. Yards beyond him, Xemnas stood, back to a wall, patiently waiting. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. Most interesting though, was Saix. The berserker was settled beside him, sitting with his back against Xemnas' leg. From where they stood, his physical appearance had shifted some. His hair had turned a lighter color, gaining more of sheen to it, almost looking silver. The pointed ears that sprouted from his hair were discolored, tinged purple at the tips and shaped oddly. His eyes, though they had always been a bit psychotic looking, were now even more eccentric; they were wide and staring, but shaking from side to side rapidly with instability.

"My Superior…" He voiced quietly, the echoes carrying his voice to the group clearly, "We see someone." Axel looked around. The others had noticed before him, but had stayed silent. On and among the rocks were hundreds of tiny bright yellow eyes, watching them in silence.

"The guests of honor have finally arrived have they?" Tipping his head back Saix grinned up at Xemnas, or perhaps his response, "I think it's best we entertain them accordingly, but for that… I believe our little friend needs some space." Pushing himself away from the stone Xemnas turned away from Xaldin and looked to a nearby opening for escape. For a moment, Axel thought to rush in after him but Xaldin spoke.

"W-wait! Superior! Don't g- Ah! Don't go… I need help." He cried out, pleading for their aid. Trying to follow, he stumbled and fell onto the ground in a helpless heap.

Saix's wild eyes lit up and a bitter smile lit up on his face, "Help?" He snarled lowly. Looking to Xemnas, Saix caught the small nod before slowly got to his feet and approached Xaldin, "Where were you, when I begged for help? When I writhed as you do? Oh, that's right; I remember 'Xemnas, he's suffering. Put him out of his misery.'" As he quoted he faked worry, placing a hand on his chest. Then his cold eyes narrowed, "That's what you said… But, I'm so generous, I'll help you…" Getting on all fours before Xaldin he grinned, "We'll all help you." A low rumble erupted from his throat, a strange rolling grind. At the sound the creatures all around them, filed in around them and joined Saix. The Shifters snapped their jaws excitedly.

"No wait-" Xaldin scrambled back, "Please, I beg of you!"

"Calm down, we're ending your suffering." Suddenly Saix's body convulsed and he pressed his head to the ground, snarling and shaking. The moment passed quickly and his eyes flashed up angrily, "Help him get rid of that _useless body_!"

Roxas shoved past him and out into the open. His keyblades were wielded and ready for battle. There was a moment's hesitation before the others went to join him, Zexion the least unsure of them all.

"Leave him be!" Called Roxas valiantly slicing through one of Saix's disciples to catch his attention. Immediately it was realized, Saix's attention wasn't something they wanted. Slamming his hand onto the ground, the stone began to crack and crumble an invisible force firing in their direction. When it hit, they were all on the ground struggling to get in another breath. Like the power he'd used before, it felt as though the weight of their own bodies would kill them.

"Saix! Stop fooling around." The weight lifted instantly and the chaos disappeared as Saix staggered off to join Xemnas elsewhere.

Struggling to his feet, Axel willed himself to stay upright now. His muscles were extremely lax from the effort they'd put in trying to keep his body from being crushed. The others seemed to have the same problem, Demyx and Roxas fell several times before successfully gaining their balance.

Keyblade tips on the ground, Roxas used them as crutches for the time being, "Xaldin?" He voiced questionably. The said Nobody lay fairly motionless on the ground, his clothes tattered and torn. However, he wasn't fading into darkness, which meant he must have been fine. Perhaps the shock had overwhelmed him. Roxas took a step towards him, but Zexion grabbed his arm and jerked him back roughly.

"Don't touch him, something's wrong." Zexion hissed cautiously.

"Wrong?" Repeated Luxord.

"He's not a Nobody, not anymore… Neither is Saix. They're changing into those things, the Burdened, I can sense it." Confirmed Zexion, releasing Roxas, he took several steps back to stand between Luxord and Demyx.

"What is that?" Demyx voiced quietly. Axel didn't have to look at Demyx to know that he was pointing to the strange oozing pool that was forming around Xaldin. For a moment, the puddle was still, but then black tendrils crept up from the liquid attaching themselves to Xaldin's body. The black haired man stirred, his purple eyes fluttered open. For a moment, fear flashed across them but it was soon overcome with anger. Eyebrows knitted together, his lips stretched into a vicious scowl.

Throwing an arm out protectively, Axel backed up, forcing the others back as well. He had a bad feeling that Roxas' attempt at saving him had gone unnoticed and they were now his primary target. From the energy building up around him, Axel could also tell that the weakness they'd witnessed was gone and being replaced with growing strength.

Xaldin, slamming a hand onto the ground before him, struggled to his feet. The tendrils on him snapped and writhed, before wriggling in under his skin, infecting him with the contaminates. As the darkness shrank away from his exterior a new creature emerged before them. Though he was still very much a man in shape, the demonic look in his eyes told them that any words they spoke would not reach comprehension.

The liquid had remade his look. His hair had been crisply straightened from the dreads, leaving jagged bangs at either side of his face and the rest pull back into a lazy ponytail. Along his jaw, his sideburns had stretched to create a thin beard coming to a point at his chin. Covering his body was a mixture of iridescent white and oil black. The long trench coat, that hung on him unbuttoned and unstrapped, was the strange pearl color with raven trimmings. He still bore gloves, but they covered only his palms and wrists. On the breast of his shimmering chemise the shape of a broken, bleeding heart was etched, laced with the black hemming. His slacks, turning black just below his calves, gave way to heavy steel-toe boots.

A wicked grin stretched across his face, the air suddenly picking up at his feet raising him like a god before them. Holding his hand out palm down, a wisp of air flowed to it and from the stream metal formed. As he clasped his fingers around it, a pulse ran through the long melee weapon. This process was repeated with his other hand. The weapons were fairly similar to the ones he'd possessed as a Nobody, but the blade at the tip of each was large and more curved, like a slim ax.

Crouching on his air highland, he poised the weapons for battle.

Luxord took a stand, swinging his blade out, "Axel, conserve your energy, I have a feeling you'll need it for Xemnas… Zexion and I will take care of this."

"I'm helping out too." Roxas affirmed taking his place beside Zexion and Luxord, "Axel, make sure Demyx doesn't get in the way or get hurt." Angrily Axel began to speak out but Roxas cut him off, "You're talents are no good here Axel. If you create a flame, his power over wind will wisk it away… Or worse turn it against us all. That goes the same for Demyx, our abilities lie in the area of the metaphysical." Roxas was right; their physical and strongest attacks would be rendered useless against the enemy.

"Fine… Luxord, if Roxas gets hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible." Axel warned.

"I know; I'll have him back to you in one peace." Assured the gambler.

_**NEW**_ Journal-

**Character Links-**

**Xaldin: **Having rested unknowingly in the heart-bearing rain, his weakness of following all too blindly has led to the destruction of his forming heart. Now he has become a Burdened seeking all the things he does not possess: power to both lead and destroy. In taking the form of a tainted being, all his potency is focused on his ability to control wind, leaving his wits less than skilled. LOG INCOMPLETE

**Saix: **The consumption of tainted hearts has loosed a fierce beast within him. Subtle signs in personality and physical appearance give insight to the change within him and the increasing lapses in his memory are a harbinger of the fate awaiting him. LOG INCOMPLETE

Save Game: to be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Happy Birthday to The Melodious Key of Flames!

Just a note, when I say final battle I mean that terribly long sequence of battles at the end of the game with three sequential battles. During major battles, I like to step back and let my allies have a go at the bad guy first. This way I can get an idea of what kind of attacks are used and avoid them. It's not cowardly, it's called strategy.

Also, while writing this fight I was rockin' out to Papa Roach 'To Be Loved' and 'Getting Away With Murder'. For Saix's moment I was listening to Aiden 'The Last Sunrise (Dusk Mix)'. Do you really care? I don't know, but I thought I'd tell you.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Goodbye Basin

"You lads hold up for a moment. I'll go first so you can measure him up and take the necessary precautions." Luxord voiced to both him and Zexion. Roxas opened his mouth to question him, but Luxord flashed him a cocky smile, "I'll be fine, just keep a close watch." Then he looked back to Xaldin, his smile shifting to one of exhilaration, and left the safety of the pair beside him to induce war. As ordered, Roxas waited along side Zexion his blue eyes scouring the scene for any hint of how to block and determine attacks.

The first clash, a head on collision with Luxord's heavy bladed staff, was blocked easily both Xaldin's melee weapons scissoring to throw Luxord off the offense. The counter was easily recovered from, Luxord had expected the block; he was sizing Xaldin up for his own safety. Now things were going to get serious. Swinging round, Luxord made to strike their foe's back, again, throwing an arm back, Xaldin blocked, but the block opened a hole in the front and Luxord used it. With a forceful shove, Luxord deposited a handful of his explosives into Xaldin's clothing and leapt back. Time flickered and for a second he appeared to disappear, before coming back into view a yard away shielding himself from the blast.

Fire and smoke billowed up around the wind sorcerer and all went still. A strange sound, like air being sucked away, sounded within the inferno. Then there was a sudden gust of wind, clearing the air just as Xaldin rocketed forward. Both blades were held to his sides and as he came upon Luxord in a flash, those razors slashed at the blonde's body: length-wise, width-wise, diagonal, not a break between each cut only allowing Luxord to be driven back until he hit a rock face. Then there was a momentary pause in the assault, Luxord looked up in panic before being skewered with a single spear.

Luxord emitted a ghastly groan, reaching up to grasp the weapon. Then he drew his lips back in an angry scowl, "If I'd had a heart… that just… _might have_ **KILLED ME!!!**" Wrenching out the blade Luxord struck back hard, his own staff catching Xaldin in the side and throwing him back. With a hand on his collar, he straightened his coat, "Not bad, you ruffled my jacket, but you'll have to do better than that." Another rip in time and Luxord was on top of him, releasing a barrage of attacks mimicking the ones he'd received from Xaldin not just seconds before. Wind kicked up at their heels, ripples formed in the small puddles as energy built up around them.

Beside him, Zexion grabbed Roxas' arm and jerking him off his feet and to his knees. Just as he opened his mouth to object, the air was forced from his lungs and cold wind rushed around them from behind, almost throwing them forward. As quickly as it had come it was gone, but only from them.

Luxord was blindsided. The rush of air knocked him off his feet and into the air and while he fell, stunned, the pressure rose beneath Xaldin and he launched a final combo on Luxord. Rising up above him, Xaldin flipped into a dive and spiraled down like a drill on top of Luxord forcing him to the ground and assaulting him with the force of a hurricane before jumping back onto his feet and kicking Luxord across the ground. The gambler rolled to a stop before them.

"Luxord!" Roxas scrambled forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Letting out a groan, Luxord forced his legs beneath himself, "Are you all right?"

"Fine. I just need to catch my bearings." Nodded Luxord, crouching low on his feet, "Hope you didn't waste the time I gave you." Luxord added before his eyes flashed up. Roxas flinched, feeling something brush up against his back. When nothing more happened, Roxas looked up as well. Towering over them, Zexion, having taken the form of Lexaeus, had stopped Xaldin from bringing his wrath down on them. In his right hand, he held one of Xaldin's blades, which the being was trying to cut through them with.

Gritting his teeth, Zexion thrust the blade back. Chest now exposed, Zexion raised a boot, "Get back!" Giving the tainted beast a swift, hard kick, he sent their enemy flying. The false form faded and Zexion shook his arm, trying to ease the pain and loosen up the muscles in it again. "Having afternoon tea? Or just chatting?"

"Sorry." Luxord murmured as both of them as they got up.

"Just don't let your guard down again." Summoning his blade to his hand, Zexion rushed in for the attack. The Bond of Flame and The Way appearing in his own hands, Roxas joined him to provide the support he would most likely need.

The illusionist gave a great heave, throwing his blade far over Xaldin's head. Dumbly, Xaldin looked up curiously at the sword's path and Zexion dropped a knee and skidded underneath him. Wide open for the taking, Roxas crossed his blades seconds before the strike. Then thrusting them apart sent Xaldin flying back into the trap Zexion had set. Poised just feet from the two, Zexion sprung up meeting Xaldin before he could use the wind to balance himself and ran his own sword along his back. Still running at full speed, Roxas pinned Xaldin up against the illusionist. Then the attack went into full swing, both Roxas and Zexion performing an onslaught of close range attacks.

One swing too many, Xaldin caught both Roxas' blades with his right handed weapon. His other arm was over his shoulder blocking Zexion's. Cold ran around their ankles and Roxas felt his gut turn. A discharge of wind around Xaldin hit both Zexion and Roxas like a train, sending them flying back. Xaldin didn't wait for Roxas to recover as he jetted right behind him and caught him with his javelins.

Roxas let out a cry of pain, cool blades of air cutting into him over and over, forcing him flat onto the ground. Rescue couldn't come soon enough, but it came eventually. Thrusting his staff between them, Luxord broke the cycle of attacks. Zexion came from behind with an aerial strike, and the battle was lead away from Roxas while he recovered.

Slowly getting to his feet Roxas looked on solemnly, his eyes scanning over the battlefield. Under these conditions, they were at a disadvantage. Xaldin had complete control; his attacks were sudden and destructive making them hard to block. They needed to find a way to turn the odds in their favor.

At his feet he could feel the wind pick up and he looked at his companions; they were deep in the heat of battle. That's what made it so hard to evade the wind; Xaldin distracted them, "The wind! Get away from him!" Roxas called his eyes surveying the land. The current began to pick up, causing the ripples in the water, "Dodge to your right!" Zexion ducked down rolling out of the wind tunnel's path before leaping up again to aid Luxord once again.

Looking to the sky, Roxas could see the clouds whirling against one another; the storm was brewing and growing wrestles. He looked down, but then a thought struck him and he looked up and the clouds again, "Like fighting fire with fire…" Keyblades clutched in his hands, Roxas stormed in. He easily worked his way into the rhythm of the fight, coming in close to Zexion, "I need you to take his form!" He called over the sound of clashing metal.

"What?! And waste even more of my magic?!" Zexion snarled angrily forcing back Xaldin's blade.

"Do it! It'll buy us some more time!" Roxas commanded, Zexion glared at him. Then he gave a great shove and escaped the flurry of attacks. Luxord was struck back again, "Crap!" Dropping down, Roxas raised his keyblades in defense to keep the damage of Xaldin's focused attacks to a minimum. The air was picking up again.

Zexion cut it, knocking Xaldin from his pursuit, "Now what?!" Voiced the camouflaged Nobody, his voice low and rough. Roxas' eyes skipped from pond to pond.

"There!" He pointed to the invisible force, "Send a current of air that way!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Zexion threw his hand out wind rushing in around his body and flowing towards the opposing stream of air. There was a strange whooshing sound and a small dust devil formed before dying away. The air was still. The true Xaldin being gaped, his purple eyes wide with surprise; whether he was surprised about the cancellation or his double they couldn't be sure.

"When the air picks up, find the gust and knock it out with your own. It'll give us an edge for a while, don't let him leave the ground or shift the air _at all_."

"Got it. Go, I can't hold this form for long, it's unstable." Roxas nodded and then turned to take advantage of the new situation. Their foe was still shaken by the appearance of another him, obviously not understanding it was Zexion. Close to the ground, Roxas crept around Xaldin stopping opposite of Luxord. Giving a hand gesture he queued for a simultaneous attack. Bond of Flame disappearing, Roxas shifted The Way to his right hand before closing in for the assault. Wielding the keyblade with both hands, Roxas struck Xaldin with a heavy blow to the chest, while Luxord struck his back with the weighted end of the bladed staff.

Instantly brought to his senses, the wind began to pick up and just as he was about to take to the sky with an attack, Zexion canceled out the air. Xaldin fell to a knee, unsure what happened. For the moment he was a broken-winged bird, a hawk with talons but weak none the less.

The battle commenced, blade against blade and bombarded with explosives. Metal clashed angrily and often blades ran against unhappy flesh and cloth. Xaldin's strength was immense, even without the wind, and overcame them on occasion, knocking them back a ways. At which point, Luxord threw in his erupting dice and chips, giving them an edge when they were able to come back at full force. For this reason, it seemed, Luxord was Xaldin's main target. Every attack, though very harmful to both, was primarily absorbed by the gambler and very slowly, the tables were turning. Xaldin somehow gained the upper hand, always having Luxord on the defense instead of offense. Now Roxas found himself casting curing spells more often than he was attacking.

Roxas' right sole slipped on the rock wet rock and he fell to knee and hand, after a critical blow. The advancement they'd achieved was slipping from their fingers. Behind him, Zexion was faltering badly. His counter attacks grew weaker and weaker and more delayed. Luxord was fighting an uphill battle alone now, both Zexion and Roxas too tired to continue; their magic and energy was spent.

As soon as his double 'disappeared' Xaldin grinned widely and the air began to stir, but not like it had before. Drawing back from the attack, the Burdened perched himself on top a slick rock. The wind began to churn and howl; picking up traces of water as it began to spiral.

"Another heavy blow… And he's done for." Panted Zexion tightly clenching his teeth in dread, "We… He needs our help." Drawing out a vile from his cloak Zexion giving the substance a sniff, he quickly consumed the elixir. Almost immediately, his energy seemed to boost and his essential will to fight was revived, "Protect yourself; I'll take care of Luxord." Roxas reached out and placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"No way, we're in this together. I'm not letting you go at it alone."

Zexion closed his eyes and smile, "You're such a hero… Your Somebody, Sora, he must have been very strong… I would have liked to meet him." Letting out a hum Zexion opened his eyes and looked back at the gathering vortex, "We don't have a lot of time… I can buy us some more time and a second chance, but the opening won't be long so make it count."

Clasping his hands onto the two hilts of his heavy blade, he raised the sword high above his head. Within its center, the orb of darkness began to crackle and swirl. Black electricity flickered down over Zexion's hands and face, other bolts sparking out to lick the water and clean cut rock. Then with the flick of his wrist, the blade parted into its two halves and he swung them down in a full circle, stretching out the darkness, before pressing the tips into the hard earth. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then the black stream that had been form from the motion of the blade expanded flying out in a spiraling motion.

As the dark substance flew over the ground, the battle ground flashed away. In the place of the barren ground, lush trees, brush, and flowers appeared filling the air with the subtle smells of life. The shadowing of the cloud and night washed away into day, and beneath their feet the soil glowed white.

"What is this place?"

"The Radiant Garden… My memory of its distant forests. The trees will diminish the strength of his wind and," Beside Roxas there was a spell of petals, and Zexion disappeared behind the face of Marluxia, "as the flower boy… This is my type of terrain." Holding out his right hand, the black scythe appeared in his grasp, "Hurry, before the illusion dies away."

"Right." Roxas flinched at the sound of a tree being ripped from the ground, its roots giving a wretched tearing sound. Looking back to where the air had been picking up before, it was evident now that a cyclone was picking up pace.

"Hurry up!" Snarled Zexion, already having taken off in the direction of Xaldin's last position. With a shake of his head, Roxas chased after him.

Coming upon their enemy, they found him to be at a complete loss. The Burdened couldn't seem to figure out what had happened, and was frantically look about the trees for a way out. His panic ceased, however, upon seeing both Roxas and Zexion and turned to rage. His lances appeared in his fists and he charged.

Zexion stood still, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Watch your _step_!" Throwing his hand out, vines burst from the ground wrapping about Xaldin's legs. Halted in his tracks Xaldin threw one of the weapons at them. With both his keyblades, Roxas easily deflected the attack, the said spear burying itself deep into the bark of a nearby tree.

In a flash, Roxas was at Xaldin's feet, driving his blades against him. He had little means of protection and what he had was used to deflect Zexion's more powerful blows. Feeling the air behind him begin to pull, Roxas leapt back. This was getting them nowhere fast. Ducking behind Xaldin, Roxas put their foe downwind, "Zexion! Axel's form, now!" Zexion asked no questions. Swiftly escaping proximity with Xaldin, he met up behind Roxas now tall and lithe in Axel's disguise.

Eyes closed, Roxas held both keyblades before him, summoning his power over fire. The heat was remarkable, the boost of Bond of Flame and the strength of The Way combined into an inferno and with Zexion pitting in fire of his own; the blaze was a hell storm waiting to be released, "NOW!!!" The forest engulfed in flames. So vast and hot was the burn, even he and Zexion were brought to their knees by its force. It fanned out, eating away every inch of the illusion before being sucked into the cyclone.

Back in the realm of reality, the tainted heart Xaldin had homed flew up, released from its prison, and the Whirlwind Lancer fell to the ground. Luxord had driven his staff into the rock and was holding onto the weapon in a valiant effort not to be consumed by the tornado, which was now a hurricane of fire. Zexion thrust his blade into the ground as well. Grabbing Roxas around the waist, the illusionist tucked him away next to his body to protect him from the wind.

At the sound of footsteps, Roxas pressed further up against Zexion's stomach. Xaldin had gotten to his feet and was now struggling towards them. Though he was not nearly as set back as them by the flowing air, it was obvious that the current created by his Burdened was even too much for him to handle. Just one solid hit, and he could be thrown into the fire, the battle would be over. Zexion must have sensed what he was thinking because his grip on him tightened, "I'll take care of it." He murmured, ducking his head down and closing his eyes in concentration.

To each side, a figure appeared: two Zexion doubles. Unaffected by the wind the pair smiled at one another. Launching out of their crouching positions, they rushed forward capturing each of Xaldin's arms in their own, "Don't threaten what you can't oppress." Then with wide grins, the replicas gave Xaldin a heavy shove in the 'right' direction before fading into non-existence.

As his form was consumed by the flames, a quiet melody rang out of the landscape, barely loud enough to be heard over the growling blaze. Zexion smiled down at Roxas, a smile of peace as he rested his head against the sword, "My beloved plays such beautiful music." He whispered happily, before his eyes flashed up. Roxas looked over as well. From the tiny pools of water, droplets were collecting and rising up creating a thin film of the liquid. The tiny droplets shimmered and as they connected, the entire structure rippled and gleamed magnificently from the light of the flames. All too soon, the fire only danced in a globe of rainwater. The bubble-like form gave way, swirling in to enclose the twister completely and quickly smothered both fire; the rapid decrease in temperature extinguished the current of flowing air.

As the water rained back to the earth, Demyx and Axel rushed out from hiding to great them. Zexion was tackled right off Roxas' shoulders and pinned to the ground by his lover. The schemer out of the way, Roxas was quickly swept up into Axel's arms. As he was hugged close, Roxas laughed.

"Hey, cut it out! Put me down!" Demanded Roxas squirming half-heartedly in Axel's embrace, "I'm fine!"

"I was so worried about you… You're never leaving my side again." Growled Axel protectively, his voice muffled by Roxas' clothes. Shifting his head up, Axel kissed along Roxas' neck gratefully causing Roxas to reel with giggles again. Then he remembered Luxord and pushed away from Axel.

"Let me down!" He ordered, this time Axel obeyed and Roxas quickly looked around for their injured companion. When he spotted him, the gambler was lying face down in shale, "Luxord!" Shoving past Axel, Roxas ran to the blonde's side, skidding to a stop and falling to his knees, "Luxord, wake up!" An arm under the elder Nobody, Roxas rolled him over slightly and pulled his head onto his lap, "Come on, buddy, open your eyes!" Patting Luxord's cheek Roxas tried to pull him from his unconsciousness. Around him the others gathered in worry.

Blue eyes slowly opened, heavy with fatigue. Luxord groaned, "Keep it down, brat." He grumbled unhappily. Roxas sighed in relief, "Don't worry so much… I'm not disappearing yet, am I?" Frowning, Roxas looked away, this was true. Weakly pushing Roxas away, Luxord sat up and grabbed his head, "I feel hammered."

"He's just fine, let's go." Said Zexion flatly folding his arms.

"That's a little cold." Pouted Luxord.

"Axel, do you have anything you can give him?" Demyx inquired.

"Yeah, it's not much but it will help." Confirmed Axel handing a potion over to Luxord before pulling Roxas to his feet, "But Zexion's right, we do need to get going. Xemnas is close-by; we don't have time to rest and have a nice chat." Axel looked away from Zexion, folding his own arms as he stubbornly refused to recognize him. Roxas gave him a small nudge in the side, but smiled none the less at Zexion, who smirked smugly at the comment.

"Zexion?"

"Hm?" Zexion turned to Demyx in curiosity as Luxord grabbed his shoulder and heaved himself up, almost pulling Zexion down in the process. Then Luxord backed away and dusted himself off.

"Can't you say it? At least once?"

"Why?"

"Because I was really worried... When I saw you fighting, I thought something might happen and I'd never get to talk with you again." Demyx frowned unhappily. For a long moment Zexion seemed to consider the request before turning away.

"No."

Demyx wilted, he looked like he was just about to cry, "But-"

"No, I won't say it… If you want me to because you're afraid I'll never get the chance to I have no choice but to refuse. I know it sounds harsh, but that's how it is. If I were to tell you that, to say those three words, you would be able to fade away with no regret. You wouldn't have a reason to fight as hard… We're not going to be beaten, I won't allow it because I still have something left to do, and you better not lose or you won't be there when I decide it's the right time… Think of it as something to live for." Zexion let his arms drop to his side and he headed off to find Xemnas and his pet. Luxord took off after him lazily.

Roxas came up behind Demyx and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, he's just being stubborn. Just keep trying."

"All right, come on you two. They're leaving us behind." Axel ushered, placing a hand on Roxas' back to urge him onward.

"I'm going. I'm going." Grumbled Demyx unhappily giving a wave of his hand before dashing away to catch up with both Luxord and Zexion.

* * *

Having cut ahead of them, Roxas lead them out into the open, out of the maze of stone and shadowy corners. This section of the basin was smoother than the others, only containing short curving plateaus resembling hills more than tables. Here Xemnas and Saix waited on the far side, their backs to a sharp cliff with forest to either side of them. Once again, Saix was on the ground, this time lying like a dog and panting heavily. At their approach, Saix lifted his head and drew his lips back in a snarl.

"Intruders." He growled under his breath shakily getting to his feet. Hunched over he clutched his head tightly, "Ah!" He cried out in pain shaking his head side to side. Xemnas' hand on his back instantly calmed the fit. Saix looked up again in surprise and snarled again, "Intruders." His yellow eyes flashed back to Xemnas.

"Yes, they are our enemy." Xemnas confirmed, "Do you remember?" Bashfully, Saix bowed his head and looked up at his Superior timidly. In response, Xemnas tenderly stroked his hair, "They insulted me, tried to hurt me… And I have been nothing but so generous and kind? Remember how unrequited my love is?"

"I remember!" Saix perked happily smiling at Xemnas. Quickly raising a hand, Saix traced a heart shape on Xemnas' chest. Amused, Xemnas smirked. Putting his arm around the berserker's neck, Xemnas pulled their head close and tipped his forehead to Saix.

"They are my enemy, remember that… They tried to hurt me… They want me dead. Remember that." Turning his face Xemnas let his breath brush Saix's cheek, "Remember that… What are they?"

"Nothing!" Responded Saix instantly setting his brows low in anger.

"Who are they?" Breathed Xemnas.

"The enemy!" Responded Saix a frown pulling at his lips.

"What did they do?" Cooed Xemnas.

"Hurt!" Responded Saix baring his teeth and retaliation.

"What shall be done?" Hummed Xemnas.

Bringing his hand up before Saix's face, he drew it into a fist and Saix smiled wildly, the anger mixing with excitement, "Kill!"

"Remember that." Brining his hand back, he twirled some of Saix's hair in his fingers as he placed a kiss on Saix temple, "You're such a good boy. Can you remember?" Drawing back, Xemnas released Saix from his gentle caresses and embrace to stand on his own. Saix was shaking now, the excitement boiling over into physical energy.

"I will remember, my Superior!" He promised happily, his eyes intensely focused on the group before him, "Crush the enemy." This last sentence was spoken as a verbal reminder to himself. Roxas drew his keyblades from the darkness, and Saix stepped back in surprise. His yellow eyes widened in curiosity and he tipped his head in a cautious way, "K… Ke…"

"Keyblade… It's what he uses to hurt us… They all want to hurt _me_, they want _me_ dead." Assisted Xemnas, "If you don't eradicate our enemy, they will get me… Then who will love you?"

Saix let out a strangled gasp, his mouth falling open in horror. Worry in his wild eyes, Saix looked back at Xemnas in fear then back at the group. His face contorted quickly with rage, "I won't- They can't! I won't let them hurt you!" He yelled fiercely, beneath him the ground let out groan before cracking under the heavy pressure. His hair standing on end, Saix's eyes light up like torches and he lurched forward.

Breaking from the faction, Roxas met him halfway. Bond of Flame ran clean across Saix's gut, The Way cut over his face. There was no resistance from his opponent, as he swiped blow after blow and very quickly Roxas finally ceased his attack. Lowering his blades he furrowed his brows in confusion, gazing at the still being before him. Saix stood motionless for a moment longer before crouching down and backing away, his eyes still glowing madly. Once a yard back, Saix slammed the palm of his hand to the ground. Roxas barely had time to register the result as he was brought to the ground, weight pinning him to the earth. Above him, Roxas caught a glimpse of red as Axel rushed in for the attack. His chakrams burned fiercely into Saix and the Luna Diviner let out a yowl before retreating further and releasing Roxas from his hold.

Axel retreated as well, quickly helping Roxas to his feet. Flashing his teeth in irritation, Saix rushed at them again. Roxas swung at him, Axel close by his side at the attack. This time, defiance! In inhuman agility, Saix dropped to the ground and slid under them on his stomach before soaring up and striking them across the back. The air was knocked out of Roxas' lungs and he was sent to the ground from the surprising force of the blow. Axel managed to retain his balance, turned and sliced Saix across the face again. In retaliation, the air suddenly grew heavy and gravity dragged Axel to the ground.

Sword drawn, Zexion came to their aid. Clipping Saix along the shoulder, the blue haired beast backed down again, his hold on Axel relenting. As he backed away, Saix fell to a knee and clutched his chest. Arching his back, he let out a cry of pain. Xemnas was at his side in a flash.

Hand over Saix's; Xemnas looked down in concern, "Are you all right?"

"It burns." Gasped Saix shaking in silent sobs of pain, "The darkness… I'm scared."

Roxas made to attack, but Xemnas swept a hand out and a wave of darkness thrust them back into the group they'd been in before. Then he smiled fondly down at Saix, "No need to be afraid… The darkness is my friend, it loves you… Give in to the darkness, give in to me and the burning will go away…" A symbol flashed onto Saix's chest, the symbol etched onto all Burdened and darkness filled the engraving, "Remember me…" Pulling Saix to his feet Xemnas pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply as he thrust his free hand into the depths of Saix's chest.

Roxas could feel his jaw drop and he stumbled back running into Demyx and Axel in his horror. It was not the kiss that had startled him so, even though its passion was unexpectedly great. He recognized that type of intimacy, connected with them for it… Instead it was that as the kiss ended, Xemnas smiled wickedly and yanked his hand out, holding something in his fist. In his gut, Roxas knew that Xemnas had just ripped out Saix's heart. The life seemed to slip away from him, his body limp and motionless in Xemnas' strong grip.

"With your heart… I can finally tell you how deeply I love you, Saix. I miss you so, already… Remember me." With that, Xemnas released Saix from his grasp and pulled away. His arm was covered in the black oozing tendrils and they crept up over his shoulder and his neck as he retreated. Only in vague irritation did he pull at them with his other hand and infect that as well, "And remember the enemy."

Saix fell to all fours, the wicked contents of his being spilling out over the dark rock. His body shook and convulsed in pain and shock, expelling more and more of the darkness to create an ominous pool around his form. In his agony, his hateful eyes flashed up at them and Roxas felt a chill run through his body, "Remember the enemy." He spat out before the wisps and strands of darkness where throw up and pulled his body down into the consuming slime.

A long moment passed, the pool remaining infinitely still. Then there was a small ripple, a sign of life, before a large arm thrust its way out and slammed onto the solid surface. It was the arm of a beast, clawed, covered in fur, but also protected by armor and the anatomy of something human. The other arm followed, splashing some of the darkness out it struggled for release. Digging its talons into the ground, the Burdened hauled itself from the pool. Its head was weighed down by a massive helmet, fashioned the same shape as a Shifter, through the eye slits glowing yellow eyes could be seen and purple smoke came out of the mouth holes at every breath. Long ears poked out from the back of the mask and flattened back against what skull they could. A main of silvery blue hair also sprouted from the back and rained down over its shoulders and back.

Bringing a back leg up and out, the beast was fully revealed. Its chest was massive, heavily adorned in armor plates that resembled the surface of the moon. Body long, hips small it seemed disproportioned. Its back legs were short compared to its arms but they were also more animal like then the arms, making accurate guesses at what would be correct difficult. It also had a long tail, the top armors like a backbone, leaving the bottom to pour out lengthy silver fur. The beast was larger then any of them, but no larger than the Cerberus. Most of its body fur was a strange mixture of black and grey highlights.

Legs spread, the beast stood upright and inhaled deeply before slouching forward and releasing the breath in a purple haze. Turning its head it moved aside to look at Xemnas. The Superior had undergone a change as well. In his left hand, he held a chain that stretched out and attached to Saix's back, at the opposite end hung a small iron cage containing the heart, shrouded in a dark mist. The arm and hand infected were covered in silver armor, and part of his coat had morphed to a more wicked looking version. What had reached his face had turned into a black tattoo.

Eyes clouded over, Xemnas smiled hollowly, "I remember…"

_**NEW**_ Journal-

**Character Links-**

**Xaldin: **Having rested unknowingly in the heart-bearing rain, his weakness of following all too blindly has led to the destruction of his forming heart. Now he has become a Burdened seeking all the things he does not possess: power to both lead and destroy. In taking the form of a tainted being, all his potency is focused on his ability to control wind, leaving his wits less than skilled. Unable to adapt quickly to the changes brought on by Zexion, Xaldin fell from grace and became a Nobody once more, only to be thrust into an end of his own making.

**Saix: **The consumption of tainted hearts has loosed a fierce beast within him. Subtle signs in personality and physical appearance give insight to the change within him and the increasing lapses in his memory are a harbinger of the fate awaiting him.

His time as a Nobody running out, Xemnas plunged deep into Saix's chest to save his heart from collapsing under the pressure. No longer able to restrain against the potency of only the tainted hearts, Saix is overcome by the taint and takes the shape of a Burdened half man from his loyalty and half beast from his untamable feral nature. From his devotion, Saix communicates with Xemnas' tongue and not through his own, but all his memories and thoughts are fed by Xemnas in exchange. LOG INCOMPLETE

**Xemnas: **Halving delved into the contaminated pit of Saix's being, he is stained with the mark of the pollutant and Saix's essence courses within his body reaching through the chain connecting him and his follower. He holds Saix's heart to keep the balance of their bond in his favor. LOG INCOMPLETE

Save Game: to be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The end draws near.

What's this?! An update finally?! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!!! Don't even ask why this took so long to be completed. This chapter was a living hell for me, **I loath it with a passion**! weeps in frustration Blame any inconsistencies on the insane length of the chapter.

Also, near the end of this chapter… I cried a little. I'll admit it.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Goodbye Basin

Crouching down low to the ground like a wildcat on the prowl, the Saix Burdened looked over his enemy. Just behind him, Xemnas spoke, "You were fools to challenge us. Our motives our pure, we simply wished to make this land our kingdom and lived in peace as master and servant, but you ruined our plans. Do you see what a hideous form you made me take?" The beast cringed drawing its skull back lifting a clawed and disfigured hand to cover his masked face, "How can I please him now?" Snapping forward the Burdened slammed its palm to the ground in fury, "You ruined everything! My only wish is to deal with you villains and alleviate the pain of my freakishness! I will crush you!"

It happened in a flash, none of them had time to react as Luxord was snatched from their side, "Move and he'll be no more." Xemnas warned as Saix held the eldest of the group in his claws; Zexion looked about to spring into action to aid the gambler. Bringing Luxord close to his face Saix breathed the haze onto him, "You are bound to no one, no love fills your hollow chest, therefore I have no qualm with you. However, your foolish devotion to your friends forces me to sedate you, we can't have you interfering in what you know nothing of." Luxord writhed a moment longer kicking and squirming to free himself. There was a soft crack as the hand gripping him tightened. His body went limp and with a short laugh from Xemnas he was tossed aside like a rag doll, "Don't worry, he'll wake when this battle is through." Xemnas assured, seeing that the others looked to Luxord worriedly when he didn't even let out a groan of pain at being thrown.

"What game are you playing at?" Demanded Demyx stepping forward valiantly, calling his weapons to his hands.

"You'll suffer as I suffered: the pain of hopeless adoration and frailty. At least two of you will. Those who pined as I did." Xemnas spoke lifelessly, on his face there was no recognition of his surroundings. His eyes were dull and unseeing, but the manipulation behind the Burdened's actions were unmistakably the leader's handy work.

Hesitantly Roxas furrowed his brows and gave his keyblade a light jostle, "Grant me the honor of knowing who my opponent is."

The beast rose its head and it's throat rumbled in a strange laugh, Xemnas raised his right hand gesturing back to his partner, "We are both your opponent, but," Lowering his head, the Burdened placed a hand on his own chest, "I will be dealing the damage, if that is your question. This condition won't be the same for either of you."

A fierce clanking of chains erupted from the earth beneath Roxas' and Demyx's feet. The sound passed quickly like lightning past them, forcing them to turn to follow it. Just as they looked back metal struck out, crashing through the rock, and clamped down around their partners' necks. In surprise Zexion reached up to grab the chain, dropping his weapons, chains quickly fastened them to the ground. Axel, however, grabbed at his neck for another reason: pain. It must have surged through his body, for he fell to the ground like a stone and let out ragged gasps as he shook in agony. Even as he did so, Roxas could not help the feeling of revitalization course through him. All his own grievances disappeared and he began to feel physically revived.

To his side Demyx rushed to aid Zexion, but an invisible barrier shot up and knocked him back; Zexion visibly winced.

"What did you do?!" Snarled Roxas snarled angrily, turning to look back at his opponents.

"Those chains you bare are the same that connect me and My Superior. The pain is one-way: from My Superior to me, from you to your mate, and from the blonde to that other… Those are the rules of my way; you live by them in this battle. Your cohorts are rendered incapacitated; they can only help by support and taking the damage you carelessly receive. You partners will soon learn that love hurts..." Xemnas' gaze broke after the last sentence, his eyes becoming alive with awareness. Clutching the chain tightly, he gave it a good yank for Saix to look towards him. There shared a gaze, the closest thing to true regret Roxas had seen Xemnas express.

The situation left a bad taste in Roxas' mouth. He'd not had time to mentally recover, and the fact that any injury he received would be transferred to Axel, who lay helpless at this monster's hands, made him more hesitant than ever to fight. Not to mention, Demyx was his only assistance in this fight. With all of them together, he was sure they could win, but just the two of them… he wasn't so confident. Roxas didn't have any more time to think on the matter however.

Spinning round, Saix's whip-like tail skipped along the ground, leveling everything in its path. Quick on his feet, Roxas jumped the assault and landed safely away from the attack. From the clean sound, it could be heard that Demyx also escaped the path of destruction. Round again, the fur stood up on Saix's back and his eyes gleamed chaotically before he lurched quickly into motion. The action was not so much as frighteningly quick, but more like watching a truck rolling uncontrollably towards you, building strength and momentum as it barreled on down, and Roxas was frozen in uncertainty.

Something slammed into him from the side and he was tackled to the ground before Saix trampled the ground he'd been standing on. Demyx shoved himself up on his feet before turning to face their bemused opponent. He didn't wait another second before running in for an attack, slicing at Saix's forearms in a desperate measure to do damage.

Tipped off to his location by the hollow sound of something hitting his armor, Saix turned towards them; Roxas still on the ground, stunned. Demyx didn't even have a chance to dodge this time. A hand raised, Demyx was batted away like a cat toy, and though the attack lacked any finesse it seemed to do a great deal of damage as Zexion cried out in pain and fell to the ground beside Axel.

"Watch his tail!" Axel called out.

Roxas looked up, seeing that Saix hadn't finished his beating. His tail came crashing down to the ground, making the earth quake and shard of rock burst forth. The attack had been aimed at Demyx, but he'd managed to slip by unscathed and he darted out of the cloud of powdered shale.

Finally rid of his paralysis, Roxas struggled to his feet and drew both keyblades up in preparation for an attack or defense and Saix turned to fully face him. The Burdened swayed its head back and forth, perhaps as a quizzical expression or a threatening display similar to the dance of a monocle cobra. Then the beast moved forward, tail swaying with its head. Standing firm, Roxas awaited the meeting of him and the tyrant before him. Movement was registered in his mind, and before he could fully confirm what it was he swung his blade. There was a clang and a shock that jointed through his arms, making him nearly fall off balance. He'd countered a swing of those massive claws and Saix seemed just as confused about the ordeal; then he was enraged. Another swing and Roxas countered again.

Fed up with the mess, Saix slammed his fists to the ground and Roxas turned and ran. He could barely keep his footing from the shaking earth and staying near Saix posed the distinct threat of being crushed. He didn't have to look behind himself to tell the beast followed him in close pursuit, stamping the ground and raging like a bled out bull. A single claw clipped his back and Roxas fell to the ground and curled into a defensive posture, hoping to reduce the damage being inflicted upon him further.

The barrage ceased as quickly as it had begun. In utter hysteria and recoiling in pain, Saix left him and rushed back to the Superior. Demyx had taken advantage of the situation and currently he was attacking Xemnas with all he had, some of his attacks were blocked and others even returned… However, it seemed Xemnas was at some disadvantage, trying to protect the heart he held in his hand and was not nearly as strong as he had been.

Saix came down on Demyx in a hellstorm, mauling the musician. With his hands he slashed at the blonde's body and with his masked face he pressed him down and grinded him into the stone. When he drew back, he caught the boy in a hand, slammed him down, and rolled him far across the field. Head lowered in shame, Saix nuzzled Xemnas in apology.

Scrambling to his feet Roxas rushed to Demyx's side. On a knee, he pulled him up, "Are you all right Demyx?"

Shaken and out of breath, Demyx gave a curt nod, "Yeah, but-" Demyx let out a soft whimper, looking back at Zexion. The illusionist lay face down struggling to right himself again, wincing and trembling in suffering, "Zexion!" For a moment he moved to go to his side, but remembering his earlier experience Demyx swallowed the lump in his throat, "Gotta be more careful…" Placing a solid hand to the ground, Demyx got to his feet and reached down for Roxas.

Gratefully taking the help, there was barely another moment's reprieve before Saix's claws came down beside them, nearly crushing the pair. Demyx cut in front of Roxas, there was determination burning in his eyes. This was a fight to prove himself, a fight he had to win for the one he loved. Roxas wished that he could have felt so strongly, but his will was already weak from the previous struggle. That wouldn't keep him from trying as hard as he could though.

With a forceful grunt, Demyx slashed at Saix, forcing the beast back. Roxas came to his aid, running from the Burdened was only tiring him, it was time to fight back full force.

For a moment, Saix seemed puzzled by the sudden turn of events. With both sets of blades searing against his armor, the mad beast seemed put off to attack. So for a few brief moments all he did was back away, trying to escape the loud crashing and banging of the attacks. The loud noises were pounding through the metal and coursing through his very being and despite the lack of pain to accompany it, he didn't seem to like it one bit.

Roxas landed an oddly hard blow against the mask and suddenly Saix rammed his skull into them. The beast was back on the rampage. As an angry hand came down, Roxas slid out from underfoot and took off to get some distance. His escape was short-lived; a tail swept round and knocked him back. Within range, Saix gave him a good slash before catching him under a foot and kicked him away.

As he stood, a cry from Demyx caught his attention. The musician was fighting back valiantly against Saix's brutal mauling. Angrily, Roxas charged back to the scene. Leaping up onto Saix's back, he droved his blade into the back of Saix's neck. The attack instantly halted the Burdened's attack and Saix reared up angrily. Snapping his head back, he knocked Roxas loose and took after him.

Roxas recoiled as fists came down and beat him into the ground. Rolling onto his stomach he darted out from under the onslaught before turning back to Saix for another attack; Demyx was already beating at Saix's front leg.

Casting a glance at Axel, Roxas offered a pitiful smile. Still wincing from the last attack, the pyro returned the smile and gave a supportive nod. With that Roxas stepped back into the rhythm of things.

Another swing, another counter, another block. Roxas lost count of many times he'd done this since the fight began. It had become routine somehow. He'd memorized the preparation of attacks and had learned nearly how to defend or avoid most of them. Demyx followed right on beside him, like a shadow. And despite the fact that neither of them could feel the pain of the blows they did receive, the weight of causing their partners harm was a heavy burden to carry. Roxas was slowly wearing down again. Right now, he was wishing he was the one taking the damage. It would have been easier that way.

Demyx leapt in front of him, taking a direct blow to protect Roxas, who had been too lost in thought to notice the change in his opponent. When they recovered from the blow, Roxas was surprised to see that Saix had backed down. At the far end of the arena, he cupped his hands over his ears and shook his head. The metal on his body was glowing softly and quaking.

Cautiously, Roxas approached. When Saix did not respond to him, Roxas attacked. Apparently, it was a mistake too. A sudden blast threw Roxas back and he nearly hit Demyx on his way down.

Metal sheered off Saix's body, falling heavily onto the ground. As the sheets were shed, it revealed the ugly form beneath. The skin was black and leathery, covered with patches of fur and sores from the metal rubbing against him. It was a strange body, sure it had been before, but now Roxas could see the full extent of his disfigurement. Saix's body was an awkward combination of human and animal, and severely thin and decrepit. The chains that were attached to him disappeared into dark holes in his skin.

With the lowering of his head, the final piece fell; the mask slid slowly from his face. Drawing his ears forward, Saix's wide eyes raised back to them. Half his face was hidden by a cloth muzzle of some kind, but what he could see was wrinkled and scarred. Roxas actually recoiled slightly with disgust.

On his feet again, Roxas glanced at Demyx. The water boy was just as confused as he was. So standing back, they waited a moment. When Saix suddenly burst into motion, Roxas decided that it was a good thing to have done.

An transparent orb encircled the Burdened, lifting him up from the ground. Saix's face contorted into a half-hidden rage, his talons spreading ominously before the force sent him tearing forward like a bat out of hell. Before Roxas could even register, Demyx was gone from his side, and Saix's claws swiped him clean off the ground. Still flung in the air Saix flew up to meet him and, in a flurry of claws, blindsided Roxas.

In the background, Roxas could hear Axel cry out in pain. The sound instantly brought him out of the shock induced daze. Using Saix's arm, he thrust himself back and out of the way. As he did so he drew both Keyblades forward and knocked back the lightning swipes Saix dealt.

Once on the ground again, Roxas took to the sky again. This time, he was the attacker. Up until now, Saix had been covered in armor and protected. This was his chance to do some serious damage. Demyx must have realized this as well, for he was on the attack as well. Their time as the aggressors was short though. Rid of his armor, Saix easily slipped away from them. Using his freed position to his advantage, he came after them again, even more crazed than before.

The beast's sight was blinded by pain and fueled by his building frustration. Around the arena, the ground began to pick up. The broken stones from before rose up far into the sky, beyond their sight. Following it, there was a pause of eerie stillness. Then the sky light up. Cutting through the atmosphere, the rock lit up in flames as they sped back down to the planet.

Demyx let out a frightened cry, jumping back as a stone crashed into the earth before him and shot hot shrapnel to the surrounding area. Just as startled and eager to avoid the painful sting of nearly molten rock, Roxas ran, feeling much like the whole world was coming down over his head. A sharp scream of terror, a good-sized meteor struck him in the back and he fell to the ground. It didn't hurt, but from the agony in Axel's voice which filled the air it must have been a tremendously powerful blow.

"Axel!" Cried Demyx in panic, above the roar of noise. They had gotten so close while Roxas had been away. This battle must have been harder on him than anyone else. For even though Roxas put faith in Zexion, he still hadn't quite warmed up to the illusionist; so when the normally quiet bookworm voiced his pain Roxas wasn't fazed much. However, Demyx cared for both Zexion and Axel. He loved them both so dearly.

Roxas flinched at a large movement above him. When nothing hit him, he looked up in surprise.

Eyes screwed shut, Demyx gritted his teeth and knelt protectively over Roxas. Tears fell freely from his lashes and onto Roxas' cheeks. A rock struck his back, only making him crouch down closer to Roxas' body. The musician brought his arms around Roxas' head to further shield him from the debris. Another stone scraped against his chest and his eyes shot open to look Zexion's way. His lover was reeling in misery on the ground, though he hadn't cried out since the first blow. There were conflictions rising up within Demyx. He was protecting one person he loved while sacrificing the other.

Biting his lip, Demyx ducked his head down, holding onto Roxas tighter because now Roxas was struggling to get free. However, his release only came when finally something inside Demyx snapped. Leaping up, Demyx sliced through an oncoming boulder.

"STOP!!!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, water curled up from the ground and shot up into the sky, forming a veil of the liquid above them. What rocks remained in the air were caught in the flowing shield and when they'd all been absorbed into the structure, Demyx brought it raining down over Saix.

The Burdened recoiled, bringing both arms up as he tried to protect himself from the fall of water and stone. The attack, though brief, ended the tyrant's parade and Saix retreated to the pile of armor he'd left behind. Within minutes, the gear had strewn itself back onto his body.

Luckily, as Demyx collapsed from exhaustion and mental anguish, Saix did not attack. Instead, bowing his head down, the beast curled up into an erect fetal position. As he did so, the gaps in his armor closed up with metal and formed a rusty cocoon around him. A strange barrier also enveloped Xemnas at the same time.

Once again, something in the air shifted and made the atmosphere heavy. However, nothing adverse seemed to be happening to them, not that Roxas could tell anyway. Confused, the Keyblade wielder looked around in confusion. In the darkness, he could see tiny specks of light begin to gather and slowly drift forward. The lights were purples and blues, not bright colors that were associated with good omens.

As the pockets of light drew nearer, Roxas instantly identified them as Burdened hearts. At this fact, he cocked his head to the side in bemusement. Hearts were harmless, so what were they gathering here for?

His question was soon partially answered. Following a strict path in the sky, the tiny things lined up in rows that lead directly towards Saix. When the hearts touched his armor, they instantly dissolved into it, lighting up the armor for a brief moment. Unsure of what to do, or what was happening, Roxas simply stood and watched a moment.

"D-Dem…" Both Roxas and Demyx turned to look at Zexion who was struggling to stay upright again.

"Don't speak- You're hurt." Demyx voiced sorrowfully, "Axel can't you help him?" He added hopefully. The defeated posture Axel took on was answer enough.

"I'm sorry Demyx… I can't use anything. I already tried; I can't even use them on myself." Explained Axel unhappily.

"Attack him." Panted Zexion feverously, "He's… gaining strength."

Demyx and Roxas looked back to Saix. Other than the light and hearts, neither of them could tell what was happening. However, Zexion wouldn't be lying at a time like this and Demyx instantly rushed in to attack. Roxas stood back a moment longer, glancing back anxiously at their chained companions before following.

Ignoring the feeling that the attack would be futile, Roxas met Saix's barrier with all he had. The sound of his blades running against the metal was hollow, and the object of his attacks never gave an inch. Roxas wonder if Demyx could feel the ineffectiveness as well. However, the sad reality didn't stop them from trying.

To his side, Demyx wedged his blade in the narrow opening between two of the plates before shoving his hand within the slot. Shortly following it was the sound of running water. The sound sparked an idea, perhaps he was going about it all wrong. If brute force wouldn't crack the shell, maybe magic could.

Jumping back, he threw a hand forward summoning flames to the Bond of Flames, sending a stream of fire at the metal before him. Then he retracted that hand and put forth The Way, shooting an icy wind to the molten spot. The armor cracked and something writhed within. Fired up by the sudden progress, he quickly shifted his fighting style to a complementing alteration of magic attacks while Demyx drowned out the enemy with his water.

When the barrier had nearly completely come undone, the stream of hearts fled to the sky and Saix unfurled himself. The moment he was out, his hand swept forward, knocking both Demyx and Roxas back. Then he gave a long stretch and shook his armor to the state it had been at the beginning of the battle.

The fight commenced.

It seemed that the rejuvenation had changed Saix's attack style because Roxas had to learn the subtle signs all over again. He was using more attacks that seemed to be magic based. They were attacks that suddenly threw Roxas to the ground with a pulse of energy or pulled him in close to be crushed by those ominous claws.

Currently, he was feeling the magnetic force fluctuate around him so that he couldn't move properly; it was similar to the shifting balance when you were lightheaded. Unable to keep moving forward in fear of falling, Roxas stood still, his stance wide to keep on his feet. Demyx seemed to be having trouble as well but it didn't stop him from trying. Every time he fell he just scrambled back up and slashed at Saix, who seemed to be having fun just toying with them.

The strange dizzying feeling faded away, and Roxas sighed in relief. Of course, the liberation was short-lived when Roxas encountered a familiar attack. Saix slammed a palm to the earth and the suddenly heavy air shot out; Roxas found himself face down in the dirt. He couldn't feel the pain, but the weight on top of him had him pinned. For a few panicking moments, Roxas tried to get up. Finding his resistance useless, Roxas simply gave up.

Turning his head to the side, he let out a short breath and closed his eyes. He'd forgotten what they were fighting for; all he wanted now was for this wretched battle to be over with. It didn't matter to him if he lost or not; all this fighting just seemed to be prolonging their suffering.

"Roxas… Get up… Fight." Came Axel weakening voice. Roxas opened his eyes, but he felt so tired. Couldn't he just rest a moment?

"Roxas! You've gotta try!" Yelled Demyx from somewhere Roxas couldn't see, "Axel! Roxas, get up!" Turning his head, Roxas groaned. His eyes searched for the musician. He found him trying desperately to break Saix's concentration.

Once again he tried to pull himself up, "I can't…" He breathed letting his head fall back down and he stared blankly ahead. Zexion was on his knees now and was sadly looking on at the fight. His steel gaze then drifted to his side, where Axel lay on his back shaking from the abuse he could do nothing to prevent.

Painfully, Roxas closed his eyes. Grinding his teeth, he tried again to get free, 'Someone… Help me.' He thought pitifully.

A blaring light near his hand caught his attention. Looking down, he found his Kayblade, The Way, was emitting a bright golden light. Faintly, there was a sound; thundering hooves against solid earth followed by a shrill cry.

Roxas let out a strangled cry as something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him up into the air. He landed with a 'thump' onto the warm back of something furry. Still a little stunned, Roxas ran his hands over the black fur and looked around. Two large wings spread out to his side and before him a black mane and neck.

The animal turned its head and let out a soft snort. Silvery eyes gazed back at him. Instantly a smile lit up on Roxas' face.

"Aether!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around the stallion's neck.

The Pegasus gave a soft neigh, 'There's no time for happy reunions. You're in the heat of battle and I can't stay long. Now let's _go_!' Rearing up, Aether let out a shrill war cry and took to the sky.

All around, the world was a blur except a singular spot; below where Saix stood glowering up at them was crystal clear. The Burdened clawed at the air, but seemed to be able to do nothing more than futilely attempt to knock them from the sky. Smiling, Roxas gave Aether swift kick to the side and the steed took a sharp turn and barreled down to meet the beast.

Stopping short, Aether flapped his great wings so that Saix had to cover his face to protect himself from the wind. Then the stallion covered the rest of the ground and stampeded onto the metal. Beneath his great hooves, the armor popped and creaked in weakness. As Saix dared to reach up, Roxas quickly batted away the hands with his blades before Aether slipped into retreat.

Seconds later they swooped down for another attack and then another. On the fourth assault Saix finally nabbed them, swatting them away like flies and sending them to the ground. Aether stomped his hooves in agitation, and lowered a wing for Roxas to slide down. Reluctantly, Roxas dismounted. The steed had not been lying when he'd said they had little time together.

Giving Roxas a quick nuzzle, Aether quickly turned to Saix and charged him. Just before his shadowy form reached the Burdened, he disappeared into a burst of light that knocked Saix back and off his feet.

At least the brief appearance of Aether had given them a little bit of headway.

"Ha! You're little rescuer was little more than a horsefly with a nasty bite." Xemnas laughed, though the strange look in his eyes said it was Saix saying it. The beast got back to his feet and brushed his chest in mild irritation, "You'll have to do a lot better than-" Demyx cut off his words cutting against Xemnas' arm.

Instantly alerted, Saix turned to fend off the attacker. Unwilling to give up his attack, Demyx didn't even flinch when he spotted Saix coming towards him. There was no way he would back down from the weak point in Saix's system. It might have been a good idea though because Saix was trembling with anger as he approached.

Roxas chased after him. Jumping atop the Burdened's back, he tried to distract Saix long enough for Demyx to fall back, but Saix wouldn't have any of that. With a quick shake, Saix was rid of him and snatched Demyx up in his claws. Demyx had gotten after Xemnas one too many times in the battle and he seemed to have had enough of his pestering. The fist holding the blue-eyed Nobody slowly began to tighten and crush him. Roxas quickly rushed back to Demyx's aid, but it was too late.

Looking back, Roxas just barely caught the sight of Zexion hitting the ground. His eyes slid closed and his body went limp. Thoroughly terrified now, Axel got to his knees and crawled closer to the younger Nobody. Placing a cautious and on his shoulder, the pyro gave him a bit of a shake before rolling him over onto his back. Roxas could only imagine what was going through his mind at that moment. Was he thinking about the time he'd been the one to cause Zexion's downfall? Or perhaps, pondering his own uncertain future?

Eyes back on Saix, the Keyblade wielder bared his teeth in anger. Saix seemed to smile as he looked down at him.

"Don't worry, Roxas... He's not dead… Yet. Should Demyx fail to save his own skin, however…" Xemnas' voice didn't need to finish the sentence. Roxas knew what words would have come next.

Releasing Demyx, Saix raised his head in a silent roar of triumph.

With a wince, Demyx pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was obviously hurt now and not just physically. Tears streamed down his face as he looked back at Zexion. Though Roxas knew that he could not understand the full extent of his pain, he understood that failing to protect the one you loved was devastating. So quickly, Roxas rushed to his side and slid a hand under his arm to help him up to his feet. Bitterly Demyx shoved Roxas aside and wiped away the tears before he summoned his weapons once more.

"It's like he thinks its some sort of game… I'll show him." Stable on his feet, his fingers danced along the strings of his instrument. Roxas could see Demyx was going to give this last attack everything he had. There was nothing left for Demyx anymore, if this final onslaught failed that would be the end, "No one will take from me the things I cherish most, not ever again." His hand flew away from the cords to his side. A spiral of water snaked from the clouds above and formed at his side with a great resonating boom.

"We have hearts too, ya know? He can't be so mean." Complained the water clone, a smile on its face as it brought its sitar to playing position.

Demyx through his other hand out to his side and another replica appeared at his other side.

"That's right, we never did anything to deserve this; 'cept that whole Organization thing," The clone shook his hands and shrugged, "But that was orders." Then a copy of the harp sword and strumming blade appeared on him and it too readied itself.

"Roxas, we're going to give this monster a lesson in white water… Are you coming?" Demyx voiced not looking back as he made his way forward to their opponent. His water copies followed, grinning and swirling with raging energy, "After all, we're in this together right? Let's give this thing one last shot."

Roxas smiled weakly. If Demyx could give it a try, well then, Roxas could too. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but whatever it was he'd use every ounce of energy he had to make it work.

Music sounded and filled the air, a smooth and eccentric combination between the tune of a harp and sitar. Saix looked at the group in inquiry, settling down to sit on his haunches as he did so. The melody seemed to be soothing Saix's foul mood. He was still animal enough to be calmed by the monster seducing song. To the beat, the water began to gather around them in small droplets shimmering and dancing about. Roxas could see the faint glow of his Keyblade reflecting off of them making small rings of light skip along the dark rocks.

There was a low guttural groan from the ground as water began to rush up from the depths. Once reaching the surface, the cool liquid sputtered out onto the ground creating further reflective surfaces for Roxas' light to play off of. All too soon, the area was lit up with blue and sparkling white.

Still under the vague spell, Saix did nothing to retaliate against the rising water.

"Well Roxas, you ready? Know what you're going to do?" Asked Demyx, somehow sounding more cheery than he had the last few hours.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Replied Roxas confidently.

"All right, fair warning. Things are about to get real loud."

There was a sharp note and suddenly the sound of the music grew in volume and picked up pace. The water around them began to shift and tumble over itself in waves, causing a roar of sound to accompany the music. At their feet, the ground dried, but around them the raging water swirled up and drowned out the rest of the world. Roxas could hear other funnels rise up and more waves crashing, but could no longer see the structures causing the sound.

Raising The Way and pointing it to the sky, he closed his eyes. He rarely ever summoned light, but had mastered the technique back in training. From the depths of his being, he could feel the energy well up within him before snaking up the blade in his hand. Warm light showered over his face and he opened his eyes to the sparkling swirls of water that engulfed them. The light was intense and glimmering like stars in the ocean waves, piercing deep into the waves before being bounced in ever direction to feed energy to the rest of the rapids.

The deafening sound faded and the gentle sounds of the harp and sitar chimed within the cyclone. Then all of the water drained away from around them and formed large airborne currents that stormed around them in search for their target. Deep within the serpents the light that Roxas had bestowed resided, making them gleam brightly.

Deciding to give the attack a bit more bite, Roxas lit up the Bond of Flames and fired up the currents, bringing them to near boiling point. Now bubbling and searing with light the tendrils all shifted direction and stormed towards Saix's lazy form, where the two water clones played to control the water's path.

"Saix, _now_!" Xemnas' voice cut through the quiet undertone of water and Saix's head snapped up.

Instantly, the streams of water veered off course, curving up over his head. Beside the Burdened the clones disintegrated into small drops of water. Roxas felt dread creep into him as the water formed one great current and slowly began to turn back and fall over them. As quick as he could, Roxas crouched down in defense. Then the boiling water overtook them and Roxas lost track of everything that was happening. All he could feel was the water sweeping him away.

The water drained away and Roxas coughed and wheezed. Curling up into a little ball, he only slightly raised his head to see what had happened. Beside him Demyx lay in a similar position, though in more pain than Roxas was in. That thought sparked his memory and he quickly sat up to look back at Axel. The pyro, though injured, was still all right; he'd not passed out quite yet.

Xemnas' laugh cut through the air, sharp and almost tangible and bother Roxas and Demyx looked toward him, "Fools! Don't you know why we chose you? Both water and light are affected by the moon. The water it pulls and the light it reflects... Unless you have any other tricks up your sleeves, you're out of luck." Roxas bowed his head in defeat. There was barely anything left in him to begin with. How could they keep going on like this?

A happy gleam lit up in Saix's round eyes. Slowly coming forward, Roxas cowered a bit getting to his hands and feet to scoot closer to Demyx. Demyx placed an arm around him and pulled himself to his feet, though he stayed crouched down to stay near to Roxas. At least they wouldn't be going alone.

Silence fell upon the solemn ground for a mere second. Then the air was shattered by a million shots, all directed toward the tormenting Burdened. Saix shook his head fiercely, mutely crying out in distress, as he backed away trying to avoid the blows. Looking all around, Roxas spotted the sharp shooting Burdened among the plateaus and rocks. A single fire, louder than the rest, ended the bombardment. There was a sharp cracking sound as the projectile struck its target and the shooter appeared in a flash.

Landing just behind Saix, the man held his hand back just as the cage withholding the heart came down. He hooked it with a finger and stood straight, swinging the impoundment. The man, or Burdened as he had a tainted heart painted on his chest, was thin and tall. He had a long raven ponytail held high on his head and donned sniper apparel that kept him well concealed in dark places. At his hip, strange looking pistols lay dormant, though one still smoked from the earlier fire. His skin bore the distinct scars of someone they all knew, and the unseeing eye that used to be covered with a patch was further proof of that.

In an instant he was on his feet in shock. "Xigbar?!" Roxas gaped almost feeling as if his legs would turn to noodles and he'd collapse where he stood. The man tipped his head and grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Is that my name?" He voiced charmingly. Surely it was him, but far younger. Not just a few years either, no he seemed just over twenty now, "I felt like some old dude, I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was!"

Saix turned on a heel slamming a palm to the ground. A path of heavy force shot towards Xigbar and, with a grin, he put out his free hand. The rock ceased to crumble and the attack died in its tracks.

"Gravity manipulation, huh? Now you're going and making me angry. Gravity's my thing!" Scolded Xigbar scowling at the beast, "And I'm not into that whole 'let's share' deal, I've just got to put a stop to all your thieving." Jumping up, Xigbar landed firmly in the air, at an angle, before he made his way around the Burdened. Saix snarled in silence as he passed by, but cowered as he went. A wild grin lit up on the shooter's face as he stopped swinging the captured heart and caught it in his fist, "Hey now, doggy… Is this yours?"

"It's mine!" Snapped Xemnas, "Hand it over now." He growled threateningly, holding out his infected hand.

Xigbar let out a soft hum, falling to the ground to stand before the pair, just in front of Demyx and Roxas, "As if! It's mine now. Besides you stole it and so did I from you, so I'm not obligated to give it back to _you_," Waving a hand out he smiled, "Anyway, you're not Lost, you're exactly where you should be-"

"And where is that?!"

Still grinning, Xigbar turned holding his occupied arm with his free hand, "Like I'd tell you," He laughed heartily giving the cage a light rattle as he looked over his shoulder, "You're nothing but a Nobody… This is boring." He frowned suddenly and turned back to face them, "Entertain me and maybe I'll consider giving this thing back. After all, I've got my own heart; this thing is as useless to me as you are to this world."

"How dare you call my heart useless!" Xemnas snapped in fury, shaking the chains binding Saix to him.

"Again with that? It's not yours. Get it through your head, you stole it-"

"He gave it to me."

"Gave it? Willingly? Oh how I doubt that, you clever little sneak." Holding out the caged heart, he gave it a shake, "You want it?" He was speaking to Saix now and the Burdened responded by stepping forward, "Take it from my hand, I won't stop you. You would choose this over that Nobody, wouldn't you?" Saix lowered his head, extending his arm.

There was desperation behind the wild yellow eyes as he reached for the cage. His claws touched the iron bottom, clicking lightly against it. He flinched. Snatching back his hand, he closed his fist over the air and brought to his chest. Ears back, he slowly looked back at Xemnas in shame and earnest. The cold look on his master's face remained, and he withdrew. Wilting in despair, Saix dragged his body back beside Xemnas.

"There's proof enough. I was given that heart, and it's mine." Xemnas confirmed.

"Says the creature holding his chains. Aw, well if the heart is going to waste then," Drawing his weapon, he pointed the pistol at the cage, "Might as well get rid of it quickly than let it suffer, right?"

Saix flinched, reaching out for the heart again.

This was wrong.

Demyx rushed past him, and ramming his body against Xigbar, locked his arms around the encasing. There was barely a struggle, Xigbar too surprised to hold on tightly enough, and Demyx tore the heart from his hands. Protectively shielding the heart from Xigbar, Demyx backed away slowly.

"That's not very polite you know, shutting me down like that."

"I've come all this way to earn a heart, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy a perfectly good one just because someone stole your material." Voiced the young Nobody, as he panted for breath. Even the small exertion left him breathless; Roxas couldn't blame him, he was tired too. Worse yet, was the fact he could see the pain in Demyx's eyes from having failed to keep Zexion safe. Perhaps, protecting the heart was a futile attempt at redemption for his failure.

"Better tell that to the guy behind you." Was all Xigbar responded with and it was Roxas' turn to push past him.

Quick to have followed Xigbar's hint, Demyx managed to block Xemnas from obtaining the heart. Roxas, there in a flash, finished off the block by warding him away with a powerful double slash, "You'll have to go through me if you want to get to Demyx or the heart!" He defended before whispering back to Demyx, "You all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Roxas." He breathed getting to his feet.

"Just hand over the heart, and I'll cut short your misery." Xemnas towered over them a dark silhouette against the black clouds.

"We'll never give in to the likes of you! We'll fight till everyone of us fades away if need be, but you'll never break us enough that we'll bend to your will, not ever again!" Roxas cut at him threateningly and Xemnas withdrew, falling back behind Saix who was worrying himself with pacing.

"Do you see what they've done? They've stolen what's rightfully ours… I think they deserve punishment, some righteous discipline." A low rattle came from behind the mask and Saix leapt to the chance to fight again, but before he did he swept his hand out and a shield covered his Superior.

Roxas looked to his right, hearing a light crunch of grime against stone. Pistols drawn Xigbar tipped his head slightly and grinned, "Well, I can't just let you boys be reduced to nothing by their hands, now can I?" He inquired playing off of Roxas' puzzled look, "Besides, it's been a good while since I've gotten to use these things babies for more than target practice."

Rattling his armor, the metal rang out in a summoning and from the darkness the Shifters came to the call. Their numbers were dwindling now, but still many. Xigbar didn't seem worried about them at all, his only focus being Saix, who stood before them. Then with a quick movement, the battle was quick to start.

Xigbar, darting forward, began to empty his rounds into the beast. Each bullet that hit created a small dome of color before fading away to reveal large divots eaten in the armor. Spirits lifted by the obvious advantage of having Xigbar on their side, Roxas rushed in to join the attack, targeting the weakened plates of armor.

"All right, Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" Axel called from his bindings. Even if they were only words, Roxas felt his spirits lift at the encouragement.

With a duck and roll, Roxas easily slipped by the swiping claws and struck against a hole blown away in Saix's chest. The cut went deep and Saix recoiled in pain, dropping to the ground slamming his side against the earth. Seeing an optimum opening to avoid danger, Roxas climbed atop Saix's back as he moved to get up. Through the armor, Saix didn't seem to realize that his enemy was riding on him, out of sight.

Quick to act before he was noticed, Roxas found another gap in the Burdened's defenses and lunged for it. His blades ran clean into the metal, tearing the hole wider as well as inflicting damage on the weak body within it.

Whirling around, Saix clawed at his back, hooking the armor with his claws. Roxas' stomach leapt into his throat as the beast suddenly tore off the plate, Roxas still on it, and threw it to the ground. The metal sheet landed with a clack on the rock, pinning Roxas between it and the stone. Incapacitated, it gave Roxas a moment to look around him. The Shifter's Saix had summoned were being shot down by Xigbar's Burdened companions, keeping them from doing any interfering.

Rage filled eyes, peered down at him. Saix towered over him and raised a hand threateningly. However, a sudden geyser of water shot from the earth and sent the shield flying off Roxas, striking Saix in the face and knocking him back. On his feet again Roxas cast a smile in Demyx's direction before quickly turning his attention back to Saix, attacking the freshly exposed skin.

The battle seemed quick and short-lived with Xigbar's aid. Every blow was stronger than the last, and Saix was slowly being brought down to his knees. Each of Xigbar's shots now hit unprotected flesh, Saix having no stamina to dodge the bullets anymore, and Roxas could now easily avoid Saix's sluggish movements; despite the loss of armor the damage he'd taken seemed to have weighed him down anyway. He began to wonder why Saix hadn't just dropped the rest of his armor and changed his attack style like before, but he wasn't complaining in the least. The faster this battle was done, the sooner Axel would be out of harms way.

A lazy swipe of his tail and Saix slowly folded his legs underneath himself. His eyes wide but set on nothing as he let his head droop down. Roxas drew his blade against the mask, the metal giving a satisfyingly hollow sound as it gave with each blow.

"This is no longer a battle, it's a public execution! Get up and fight!" Xigbar growled in frustration from somewhere above. Roxas didn't care to look; the adrenaline rushing through him told him to keep swinging his keyblades.

"Roxas stop!" This time Roxas did look. Demyx grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled it back to prevent Roxas from striking again; he still held the heart in his other hand, "You've won… Leave him alone." Roxas let out a growl, trying to force his arm free and continue but Demyx wouldn't allow it, "I said stop!"

"Saix! Get up!" Ordered Xemnas. Roxas leapt back, breaking free from Demyx, and raised his blades again. Slowly, Saix got to his feet but did no more than that, barely even lifted his head.

"Saix…" The beast's eyes shifted, gazing down at the small Nobody in front of him. Demyx held up the caged heart, creating a platform with both of his hands. The two were still, gazing at one another. Then, hesitantly, Saix raised a weak hand and carefully lifted the cage by the ring found at its top. The cage was tiny compared to him, and the Burdened seemed baffled as he raised the cage high and looked up at the heart through the bars.

"Saix! Don't be fooled, they just want to hurt us! Destroy them!" Saix looked over his shoulder at Xemnas and perked an ear, "Do as I say, Saix! I'm only doing this to protect you! Destroy them now before they come for me!"

There wasn't a second's hesitation. The plated tail struck them away and Saix was on the offense again. Hooking the heart onto his chest, Saix got to all fours clawing at the ground with renewed fervor before leaping like a wild cat at them. Roxas beat back the attack with a mighty two blade attack and ducked in quickly to slice his blades into dark skin and silvery alloy. It wasn't long before Xigbar was back into the fight, and like a cornered hyena Saix began to spin about flailing his mace tail and slashing at anything that came even relatively close. This tactic, though very ineffective as causing any direct damage, prevented Roxas from closing in and doing any further harm to the beast.

Unable to attack physically, Roxas summoned the strength he'd saved up for his magic attacks, though he would have liked to have waited a little longer.

"Wait!" A hand came down on his shoulder. Demyx shifted to stand beside him, "I'll get him to stop; you just worry about getting in and out before he breaks free."

"You're hurt, I can handle this. I'll be all right." Roxas tried to persuade.

"No, you've got to save your strength for Xemnas. Besides, I won't be getting close enough to get hurt anymore." Defended Demyx before summoning his instruments once more, "Watch for your opening; I can only do this so long." His fingers dancing over the strings, the water from the ground began to gather. It took only seconds for pillars to form; first one struck Saix's face stopping the beast in his tracks. Then the others closed in around him, like a prison, it held him in tight in place and Roxas was allowed to go in and attack from the front with only Saix's thrashing head to worry about.

Xigbar came in behind him; firing rapidly at Saix's masked face. It didn't seem too fair to attack something that could barely fight back, but Roxas smothered his morality with the reasoning that it was either Saix or himself and Axel.

Recoiling from the attacks, Saix tried to break free but as his sides were struck by the fierce water in the struggle he was subdued. Roxas gave his neck a slash and his head swung down, knocking him back. It was a weak hit, and in no time Roxas was back in action, slicing at Saix's face.

As the onslaught continued, Saix drew back exposing his chest as he did so. The heart there burned brightly against his dark frame and Roxas could feel as strange inkling run up from his keyblades and into his core. For a moment he was confused at what it meant, but his mind kicked in quickly. The heart was not just trapped in the cage, but _locked_. There was a bolt that needed to be broken, and if he did that the heart could go free.

"Xigbar, stop, get back!" He called before jumping back. The Bond of the Flame disappeared and Roxas drew The Way before him, holding it with both hands. Raising it high, he aimed for the pen on Saix's chest and a beam of light shot from the blade's tip.

The ray struck the lock hard, instantly opening the cage.

There was a flash of light, washing the area with pure light so that all who could see were blinded for a split second. When the brightness cleared away, water was showering down looking as if they were precious gems and in place of the hideous Burdened from before was a teenager suspended in a column of light. Then with a flicker, the boy was dropped to the ground and he fell limp to the ground. His hair was short, a light blue color very similar to how Saix's hair looked before. Around his neck was a silver and steel blue collar, his t-shirt and cargo pants matched it in color and style. They were simple garments, but there seemed to be a moon-like glow coming from him. It was an alluring illusion.

Everyone was still as they watched, and when the boy, who could be no older than fifteen, brought his arm around to push his body up they all stepped back a little in surprise. His body shook with effort and he let out tiny growls and whimpers of agony as he slid his legs under himself. For a moment he stayed on his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as he slouched forward heavily. Then after a moment of rest he climbed to his feet. Bright yellow eyes flashed up to meet Roxas and the blonde's blood ran cold.

"E… En…" The youth tried to speak but it seemed too much for his head dropped and he staggered forward and fell. Choking back the tears of pain, he coughed lightly before tipping his head back to look in front of himself. His one of his arms was pinned underneath his own body and he let out tired grunts as he desperately tried to tug it free. Finally, he wretched his arm free threw his hand forward and proceeded to get up again. As he did, his eyes lingered on the puddle of water he'd splashed with his hand. However, on his feet again his bright eyes turned back to Roxas and his scowled. Forcing his body onward, he drug if feet on the ground and swung his body heavily to move.

Feet away now, he raised his hands reaching out for Roxas' neck. Roxas stood still as the hands finally came around his throat. This being before him was too weak to fight, too weak to even apply pressure to his throat, "De… Destroy… Ene…. my…" Gritting his teeth the blue-haired being tried to grip at Roxas' clothes, tears slipped down his cheeks… The hands slid from his throat, and the teenager fell back to the ground.

Lying on his side, he let out a quiet cry glaring pitifully at the pool of water before his eyes. Hand balled into a fist, his arm shook with exertion. He had to try several times before successfully rolling onto his back, his arm falling limp to his side. His chest heaved as he caught his breath before his intake of air evened out and his body relaxed. The painful expression on his face remained a moment longer as his frightened gaze searched the sky; tears ran from the corner of his eyes and disappeared into his hair that was now matted with water. Above the clouds let out a quiet rumble, the first drop of rain splashing onto his face. The single droplet washed away the pain from his face. A smile touched his lips as he gazed at the heavens, "Ha… Hearts… Reign of hearts…" He breathed closing his eyes as another drop fell onto his face.

"Rain?" Demyx questioned weakly, raising a palm before himself. A drop fell into his palm.

"No… A reign." Xigbar corrected tipping his head back to look at the sky. Roxas looked up as well, smiling too as a raindrop touched his cheek. Palms to the sky he welcomed the droplets from the heavens, while on the ground a Shifter rushed in to stand beside the boy at their feet.

"Doggy…" Roxas looked down in curiosity, watching as the Shifter lowered its head and nudged the boy's arm. It clicked its teeth sorrowfully, though the insane look on its maw remained. When the boy did raise his hand to pet it, the Shifter turned tail and ran, "Bye… Bye…" Came the boy's whisper of a voice lightly curling his fingers in a meager wave; his smile faded. Then he closed his eyes again and let out a soft sigh, his form beginning to glow emitting a golden light.

"Saix!" Roxas let out a yelp as Xemnas' hand came swiftly across his gut and shoved him back and onto the ground. Dropping to a knee, the silver-haired Nobody scooped up the young man into his arms. What had been tainted from the darkness remained disfigured and sheltered in the armor, giving the impression that he would accidentally crush whatever he happened to grasp. However, with tender care he managed not to cause this new Saix any harm, "Saix… I'm here." He murmured fondly. Sliding one hand out from under him he stroked the boy's hair, "Saix…" When the said did not respond he lifted the limp body to his chest and hugged him tightly. His hurt gaze flashed up and Roxas stared back apprehensively. The meeting of eyes barely lasted a second as Xemnas looked away and drew back from the embrace to look back at this Saix's face. It was lax in sleep, hanging back lifelessly. The X that had dawned his face before were now two crescents mirroring one another, which Xemnas now traced with a claw, "Not yet… Not without me…"

Roxas quietly got to his feet, backing away until he bumped into someone. Looking up he was glad to see it was Axel. The redhead gazed solemnly at the scene before them; Roxas could see the pain in Axel's eyes. He must have been remembering the day Roxas left him in the city with the promise he would never return to the Organization again. This goodbye was similar, except Saix would never return; Roxas could see that Saix was dying. The fading of his skin into light, though beautiful, was a sure omen of death. Reaching over his shoulder he took Axel arm and placed it around himself.

Slowly his eyes came to look at Demyx, who'd now returned to Zexion's side. The musician was not looking toward Xemnas, but it was obvious he'd seen for he was hugging Zexion tightly. He looked scared now, having to stand alone while Zexion lay deep within his own mind; scared of having to say goodbye as Xemnas had to do now.

A movement drew Roxas' attention away from them and further from the group. The spell Saix had cast had worn off now. Luxord was waking from his slumber, sitting up and trying to piece together what he'd missed. When he'd sat a moment, he got up and crept over beside Demyx, who jumped when Luxord placed a hand on his shoulder. They spoke quietly, perhaps about what had happened or about how Zexion was.

"Wait- Saix!" Roxas turned his head quickly. The human form in Xemnas' arms was melting away, tiny particles of light wafting up from the body; smoldering ash in the wind. Eyes wide in panic tears broke the barrier and poured down his cheeks, Xemnas looked Saix up and down helplessly watching as his companion faded into nothingness once more, "Saix!" It was the only word Xemnas knew to speak at that moment. There was nothing he could say or do to stop it, and he knew it.

The photons drifted up happily, dancing over Xemnas' arms and brushing his cheek as they fluttered by. Others weaved about him, swirling on the wind or hiding amongst the dark clothing Xemnas bore. Through the rain that slowly washed over him, lightning blue streaked down Xemnas' face, tainted tears, dripping through Saix's disintegrating cadaver. Within the core of the light, the pure heart nestled itself trying to hide from the cold air.

Hands passing through the specks of energy, Xemnas curled his hands into regretful fists. His teeth gritting together, he came onto his feet and the light suddenly plumed outward. The burst of light whirled about his dark figure, running close along his body to escape the pool of darkness forming at Xemnas' feet.

Tipping his head back, the silver-haired Nobody looked up into the sky, watching as the light fled from him. Tenderly, he undid a fist and reached up, touching a few of the tiny flecks as they flitted away; some of the sands of light used his extended arms to climb further to the sky, "So warm…" He breathed the last of the photons stroking his cheek before disappearing into the dark clouds above. Then the heart floated up before him, making its presence known, and just before it was beyond his reach he plucked it out of the sky and pulled it back down close to his body. One hand cradled the heart from below; the other hovered above to keep it from flying away. Like prison bars, his claws curled around it protectively in a haunting manner. Despite the frightening appearance of talons shadowing splendor, his grasp proved to be more of a shelter than a cage as it had previously been confined in shielding it from the growing darkness and cold rain.

Entranced, Xemnas stood gazing wistfully at the heart Saix's form had abandoned, "What a beautiful heart," He breathed solemnly. Then a deranged look appeared on his face, made up of a wicked grin and a piercing gaze. It reminded Roxas of a twisted child that had gotten his hands on a fallen bird, who grinned just before he crushed it. Hopefully, Xemnas would not follow Roxas' imaginative presumptions.

"Roxas. You drove me from my castle, destroyed my kingdom, wiped me from existence, and now this… Last time we fought, I said I needed more rage… I think that now, I have a sufficient amount to rid myself of your presence **once and for all**." At the words of violence, the symbol of the Burdened suddenly broke out on his chest and spilt its contents down Xemnas' coat and boots to merrily join the flood already at his feet.

"Quick, get back!" Yelled Xigbar leaping in front of them and shoving both Roxas and Axel further from the changing being before them, "This darkness is only for Burdened to know."

Angrily, Roxas pushed back around him, to Xigbar's side, "I'm not afraid of the darkness, if my Somebody can conquer it, so can I."

"Well you're not going to do it without me." Axel joined in, twirling his chakrams in his hands, "Anyway, that's what fire was made for, isn't it? To extinguish the darkness and protect us from what lies within it… And with your help Roxas, I'm sure we can keep the fire burning even in the darkest of nights."

"Ha! You're just not right in the head, but you're brave little buggers, I'll give you that!" Xigbar laughed with something of a deranged smile upon his face, "Looks like I've no choice but to help you again… You're likely to get yourselves pounded without me."

Roxas smiled and nodded curtly in approval, "Luxord, stay and watch over Demyx and Zexion; they've had it rough. We can take care of this ourselves." He assured Luxord, calling over his shoulder before drawing his weapons defensively. Then he added with a tentative smile, "But don't hesitate to jump in things turn in Xemnas' favor."

The darkness at Xemnas' feet was twisting up, engulfing him like a serpent consuming its prey. Unlike the others, who'd been taken so unwillingly, Xemnas seemed to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of its tendrils climbing over him, clutching at his clothes and searing into his flesh. Now, as a veil swept up from behind him to envelope him in a cocoon of iniquity, he stepped back within its depths shielding only the heart he held so dear; the rest of himself he offered freely for one last chance at revenge.

So was the pain of his broken heart that he desired this wickedness to befall all who did not know it.

_**NEW**_ Journal-

**Character Links-**

**Saix: **The consumption of tainted hearts loosed a fierce beast within him. Subtle signs in personality and physical appearance gave insight to the change within him and the increasing lapses in his memory are a harbinger of the fate awaiting him.

His time as a Nobody running out, Xemnas plunged deep into Saix's chest to save his heart from collapsing under the pressure. No longer able to restrain against the potency of only the tainted hearts, Saix was overcome by the taint and took the shape of a Burdened half man from his loyalty and half beast from his untamable feral nature. From his devotion, Saix communicated with Xemnas' tongue and not through his own, but all his memories and thoughts were fed by Xemnas in exchange.

Unlike other Burdened, Saix had the choice to become a Lost, but chose not to so as he could aid his beloved. All motive behind his actions were created by Xemnas, who manipulated his feelings to create an all powerful beast that wished only to obey and cause pain. His form was as wretched as his intentions, given a hideous form underneath all the armor that is weak and emaciated. To make up for his weak body however, his attacks were heavy and, in the case of Berserk mode, very quick. Also to aid him, he was given another mode, in which he could drain the life from his following Burdened and re-energize himself.

Normal Mode: An offensive mode, the armor on his body is opened partially allowing him to attack moderately but still have protection.

Drain Mode: His only defensive mode, all armor closes up like a cocoon and a barrier surrounds Xemnas. In this mode he has a single attack involving gravity fluctuation, which he uses to squeeze out the hearts of Shifters and drain them of their power. This mode is highly linked to his gravity manipulation and could not be used when fighting Xigbar.

Berserk Mode: An offensive mode where all his armor drops off allowing him to attack fully and swiftly. Though most vulnerable in this mode, he is also most powerful. This mode appears to be linked to his gravity manipulation for he could not use this when fighting Xigbar.

His attacks ranged from mimicked meteor showers and alternate gravitational pulls to simply clawing and stomping. Many of his more damaging attacks were rendered useless with the introduction of Xigbar into the battle.

Just before complete defeat, Roxas unlocked his caged heart and unleashed its purity and Saix became what he was intended to be: a Lost. However, due to the substantial damage dealt in his Burdened form, his body could not cope and his body disintegrated into particles of light. His heart, however, still exists beside his Superior's.

**Xemnas: **Halving delved into the contaminated pit of Saix's being; he was stained with the mark of the pollutant and Saix's essence coursed within his body reaching through the chain connecting him and his follower. He held Saix's heart to keep the balance of their bond in his favor.

After the loss of Saix, once again Xemnas was thrown back into his own world of hate and misery. These emotions fueled by rain that filled the empty void within him combine to inflict further injury to his being to form a Burdened. LOG INCOMPLETE

**Xigbar: **Since last he was seen, Xigbar has been shrouded in darkness and become one of the Burdened; whether he did so willingly is unknown. With his new youthful look and increased strength, Xigbar is the epitome of Burdened and a formidable opponent to others of his kind. His power seems to far outweigh any Nobody's.

His motives behind aiding Roxas, Axel, and the others are a mystery as well, for such generosity towards Nobodies has not been seen among any other Burdened aside from the savage pack led by Saix. LOG INCOMPLETE

Save Game: to be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

FINAL BATTLE!!!! Ha-Zah!!! This time, I cut the fight scene a lot shorter, so just pretend that it was long and difficult. I'll admit it, I was freakin' lazy.

Theme song for Xemnas is 'Night After Night' by The Rasmus…. Yeah, I listen to a lot of music.

The chorus goes well with Xemnas though:

'_Time After Time, I lose again._

_Night After Night, I wake up shaking 'cause my world is breaking._

_Fool enough to fail again._

_Night After Night, I wake up crying 'cause I feel like dying.'_

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

The World That Never Will Be-

Goodbye Basin

For a long moment, as Axel gazed at it, the orb of darkness produced nothing from its depths but then suddenly something stirred within. The ball collapsed, allowing him to see a figure within struggling to free itself. It fell still once more before, in a sudden burst of energy, the dark womb was torn apart and thrust outwards.

A lone being stood covered sparsely from head to toe in the gunk. As the goo slid from his body in clumps, his features were revealed. The man stood as tall as Xemnas once had, but he seemed younger and wild with youthful bitterness and hate. Hair, cut in an a-line, was longer in the front and shortened near the back of his skull. Near his face the silvery hair was soft in texture and relatively flat, but as it grew shorter it took on a more jagged look. It was a silver color but had heavy blue hues in the shadowing. His eyes were brilliantly lit up; an intense yellow near the pupil and a sunset orange near the rim of the iris. The skin that could be seen a light tan and adorned with black tattooing from the previous infection that had taken his hand, arm, and neck.

All his clothes had holes and notched ends, including the tough leather boots which had once gone nearly up to his knees. The tattered organization coat was shredded up to his hips and was now a musty gray that faded into black tresses that mimicked smoke. The right arm of it had nearly been completely torn away to reveal the full extent of what had become of the arm he'd thrust into Saix's chest. It was metallic and plated, stained with black vines of darkness; his left hand and wrist were the same.

Unzipped down to the base of his ribcage, his chest was left bare for all to see. On it he bore a scar carved into the shape of a heart. This scar enclosed the burning symbol of the Burdened. Just hanging above it was a locket strung on a chain that was draped around his neck. The locket appeared to be gold but was rusted to the extent that the metal had lost its gleam.

Bringing his hands up before him, the Burdened gazed at his hands in wonder. Flexing his fingers and curling them into fists, he tested his dexterity assuring himself of coordination. A feral grin spread across his face and he stretched out his arms, extending one to the sky, "Ah… The darkness courses through my every fiber." He breathed. The shadows stretched over the ground to meet his, making his silhouette grow, "The minor traces of tragedy feed it, only strengthened by this miserable landscape…" His smile faded as his arms came back down to his sides and his eyes rested on Axel and Roxas, "I can see inside you; a blinding light just waiting for me to smother it and nurture the gloom within your hearts." Treading forward, he raised his palms to the sky, "Like kings of the finest blood that need to be stripped of their purity to walk among the Nobodies you rule. Are you too good for us?" Eyes narrowed, he drew his lips back in a sneer, "You've trespassed too far into the land of nightmares this time. As sovereign of this land of broken souls, I'll humble you and purge you of that hope. It's of no use to you here."

"When you've got nothing else left, hope can be the only thing that keeps you going, but a creature like you devoid of all that's good wouldn't understand that. We'll show you just how powerful the promise of a new tomorrow can be." Roxas voiced clutching his keyblades tightly as he poised to attack. Right beside him Axel did the same, lighting a flame in each of his fists against the metal.

"A promise?" The Burdened threw his head back and laughed.

"Looks like you're heart's not the only thing that's cracked." Snorted Axel with a soft chuckle. The insult instantly had man's attention again.

"Promises were meant to be broken, just like your **will**." Holding his hand out before himself, palm down, a strange sword materialized from the growing shadows. It was a strange black metal, rusted at nearly every joint and corner. The tip of the blade was weighted by an elaborate extension that appeared to be some type of padlock. The length of the blade was a series of bars and fastening latches with a large break in the center that was held by a set of adjoining pieces. The hilt was separate piece and had a hole in the very base of it, resembling that of a keyhole. A hand guard stretched over the wielder's knuckles looking like yet another securing device; the rest of the handle was covered by the man's hand. A single chain was welded to the blade, connecting once at the near-tip, again at the mid-point of the blade, and again at the base before dangling off unhindered. At the tip of the chain was a trinket molded in the shape of a tainted heart.

"What's that?" Voiced Axel under his breath in curiosity. It looked so much like a keyblade, but wasn't Roxas the only on who could wield one here?

"What is it?" Repeated the Burdened in mild amusement at Axel's surprise of being heard, "Why isn't it obvious? This blade I hold in my hand is just the opposite of what that _child_ holds there, an anti form. And this, my foolish brethren, is what keeps all of you out of here." The man tapped the locket that rested just over his heart, "It's called a Lockblade." He smiled again grasping the sword with both hands, "It also keeps little boys from using Keyblades to their full potential."

"Ha! Roxas won't need their full potential to beat you! Your ignorance will be your downfall, Xemnas." Axel voiced with a grin, "Just like the first time, and the second, and the third. Though admittedly, one of those times you didn't exactly experience because it was your Heartless at fault… Maybe this time you'll finally learn."

"You obviously don't know who you're talking about; all that hot air must have gotten to your brain, the poor thing." He smirked, "Those _nothings_ you speak of are not me. I am not this _Nobody_ Xemnas. I've no need for a name therefore I do not have one. Only those too weak to stand on their own two feet require such a meaningless title. If you must call me something, to put a label on the one who will crush you, then you may call me Exonnam." A wicked smile stretched across his face, "You're itching to test my affirmations; I can sense it from the blade I hold in my hands. Step forward, I'll show you a glimpse of the power you'll never have; maybe I'll make that light inside your chest flicker." Shifting, the Burdened widened his stance and clasped the Lockblade in a single hand as he spread his arms out invitingly, "Come now, Roxas… Don't be frightened, after all: there's nothing to fear but fear itself. Right?"

"All right, a single blade crossing to see if that abomination is as good as you say it is." Agreed Roxas. Holding a blade out he motioned for both Axel and Xigbar to stand back. Reluctantly, Axel obeyed stepping beside Xigbar to observe the first clashing of blades before the real fight began. This would be the battle to end all battles. He could feel it deep inside, and just as the last struggle had been difficult in a wholly unique way this one would be too.

"Then let's get to it- Oh! But two blades against one doesn't seem very fair." Lowering his arms, he looked down at his reflection in the water, "Diviner, my beloved, hand me the other blade please." In an overly flamboyant flick of his wrist he held out his palm to the side. Then, quite mechanically, he curled his fingers in and another Lockblade appeared in his fist. This one, though having the same lock base as the other, was different from the other. It was crisp and clean, with sharp dramatic images. Axel could tell instantly was the theme was: the moon. At the handle there was a full moon that overlapped the blade, behind it were wisps representing the gravitational pull to which Xemnas could hold onto. To balance it, at the opposite end was a strange black hole with a keyhole in the center that glowed about the edges; perhaps an eclipse. This was surrounded by two silvery crescents. The length of the blade was adorned by the phases of the moons, intertwined with chains, latches, and locks, forever bound together in the cycle. Dangling off the hilt, back to back crescents glowed ghostly white in the darkness.

Pleased with the result, Exonnam suddenly shifted into a dual stance. Axel watched as both Roxas and the Burdened stared each other down. Their eerie opponent was the one to initiate the run. Unexpectedly, he took forward, running as fast as starlings in the wind. Roxas followed a split second later. As they neared collision they brought their blades up in offense before their weapons were brought together in a wicked howling screech. The light from Roxas' blades flared brightly, but something stirred in the Lockblades; a sight that could not be described in words similar to how one can not explain a color to someone who's never seen it.

The color or maybe it was a substance, Axel could not tell what it was, started out as a sputter. But as light began to fall into its infinite abyss, it grew larger and darker. It was as if the light fed whatever it was, and it devoured the illumination with a ravenous hunger.

"Did I forget to mention, black is the color of your nightmares? Darkness is fear." Exonnam grinned and laughed dryly before his blades overtook Roxas and sent the Nobody flying back. As Roxas hit the ground and rolled to a stop, his Keyblades scraping the ground beside him, Exonnam straightened his posture and moved forward. Axel flinched, backing down a bit at the advancement.

"Wha… What was that?" Roxas struggled to his feet taking hold of his Keyblades; Axel glanced his way but before he could answer Xigbar yanked him up into the air.

"No time for questions kiddies." He exclaimed as he just barely pulled them out of the path of Exonnam's Lockblades. The Burdened below only smiled at them as he watched the pair soar over him and land lightly on the ground beside Roxas.

"Afraid of meeting the Iron Maiden and her companion?" Exonnam chuckled, "Don't fret; I won't let your fear be blind for long… You'll know your dread quite personally by the time I'm through with you." Sliding his blades together, the metal let out an evil hiss, but the sound was not as chilling as the one following it, the one of the Lockblades cutting through air. Exonnam was before them in an instant, weapons searing through the wind as he brought them up for an attack.

Quick to act, Axel brought his chakrams up to deflect the attack. It didn't work. The Lockblades came across with too much force, knocking both chakrams into their holder, and forced the defender back. Wincing, Axel dug the toes of his boots to the ground to keep from being successfully knocked all the way back. Then in a fluid motion, he slipped out and under the rest of the attack, allowing both blades to then sweep cleanly over. Another stroke and he ran a chakram up to hit Exonnam, however Axel wasn't quick enough and the Burdened leapt back unscathed. Shaken, Axel stepped back, closer to Roxas; Exonnam only grinned.

Xigbar drew a pistol and fired a quick shot. Remarkably, Exonnam flashed a blade, easily deflecting the attack. Xigbar drew another gun, this time beginning to fire in intervals. However, each fire resulted the same: a lightning fast move repelled them and as the pace picked up in firing, so did Exonnam.

Gathering his courage, Axel stifled his reluctance and rushed into the fight. Fire, blazing hot on his skin, lit up as he neared Exonnam. His mind was reeling with ideas of how to throw off his opponent and just feet from him, Axel threw his chakrams to the ground. A glimpse of surprise on Exonnam's face was enough to boost his confidence. Dropping a leg, Axel skidded under a blade and grabbed Exonnam's leg. The momentum he'd picked up started him around and Axel used his free hand to spring himself, up and over Exonnam's head.

With a grin, he wrapped a leg around the Burdened's calves and shoved him back onto the ground. Exonnam rolled back, instantly on his feet again, but unprepared enough to block a side-kick from Axel. In a counter, a Lockblade nearly caught Axel in the face, but a quick defense with a chakram stopped the attack in its tracks.

A moment of opposition, then the blades hissed and caught against one another in a flurry of movements. The combination of attacks were too quick to accurately describe, the motions nearly washed out by the opposing forces of light and dark swallowing each other. Then it ended in one solid stroke from Exonnam and Axel was struck back.

When he looked up from his position, he found that Roxas had instantly jumped in to take his place. The Lockblades scraping against Keyblades was a strangely surreal sight to behold, such as the appeal of black and white complimenting each other. Their styles of fighting seemed to blend together to create mirroring moves that each were able to block and counter. A few times, one of them would step out of beat and catch the other off guard enough to land a solid hit.

Taking advantage of their distraction Xigbar took to the sky and lit up the scene with gunfire, careful to only shoot where Exonnam might be harmed and nowhere else. Xigbar's jobs was about to get ten times harder.

Fired up, Axel cut into the duet of swords and ran his own blades against Exonnam's back. Almost, immediately Exonnam ducked down and swept his leg out under them, sending both Roxas and Axel to the ground. Then the Burdened scurried out from between them.

Axel scrambled after him, nearly on all fours. Red clashed with rusty black and their own double act went into play. Exonnam grinned wildly swinging his blades with precision to wear down Axel's defenses. Unlike the meeting before, something had changed. Every stroke seemed to seep into Axel's core, causing his blood to run cold. Somehow, Axel got the feeling, Exonnam had just been playing with him and unfortunately for Axel this fact was quickly confirmed.

Two intersecting cuts ran across his chest, breaking through his attacks, and Exonnam forced Axel back. With each advancement came two unstoppable blows. Luckily for Axel, Roxas and Xigbar were there to come to his rescue. A stray bullet caught Exonnam's arm and he was force to back down from his assault, at which point Roxas met him with fervor.

Despite the sudden chills and weakened state, Axel rushed in behind Roxas to contribute to Roxas' progress. Exonnam easily dodged and blocked the attacks. When Exonnam matched another swipe from Axel, the grin on his face turned to a scowl. He'd had enough of playing. With a single slash from his rust and black Lockblade, both Axel and Roxas were beat back.

"Give up. This is embarrassing." Snorted Exonnam.

"Never!" Axel yelled heatedly, Roxas was exhausted, had been since the end of the battle with Xaldin. He had to be full of retaliation, if only to keep Roxas from giving up completely.

"Be that way." Raising his blade he threatened to bring it down over them, but Xigbar shot and caught him dead center in the back, "Augh! You little pest!" With a growl, Exonnam turned away from the pair and stormed away to attack the other Burdened.

Left alone, Axel quickly helped Roxas to his feet, "Never surrender Roxas. Remember our promise. We've got to keep fighting." Weakly, Roxas nodded, "I know you're tired, but I know you can do this. Can you use any magic?" Roxas gave another weak nod, "Good, save it. Now watch and be amazed, because I'll need both of us to be in some high spirits to do what I have planned." Giving his hands a good shake to warm his body again, fire lit up around his body again and he stormed after Exonnam in a blaze.

Coming up from behind him, Axel grabbed Exonnam by the scruff and pulled him around. With ease, he thrust Exonnam down and brought a knee up into the Burdened's gut. Exonnam blindly brought a blade up and hacked fiercely at Axel, but surprisingly didn't hit him. Stumbling back, Exonnam raised a hand over his eyes and slashed wildly at nothing.

Axel grinned, "What's wrong? A little too bright for you?" A yelp escaped him as Exonnam struck him with surprising accuracy, having followed his voice. Leaping back Axel used the space to expel a burst of fire. Exonnam writhed and cowered from the light, encouraging Axel to fire up even more.

Their exchanges followed a similar pattern for a time. Axel, using both chakrams and martial arts, lit the scene up in flames overwhelmed Exonnam with light. Every now and then, Axel would miss step and get slashed by a frantically swinging Lockblade, but nothing remarkably terrible. The weakened state also allowed for Xigbar to get in a few solid hits, though he seemed to be having troubles with the flames as well. Roxas stayed a fair distance away, the spurts a fire a little too dangerous for him to get by.

Once again Axel was caught under the Lockblades, this time caught between the two. The metal against his sides grew icy cold and Axel was brought down to his knees. He felt the fire going out.

Laughing Exonnam kicked Axel aside, "What's wrong? A little too dark for you? Getting a little to cold for fireflies to be out, don't you _think?_" Exonnam gave emphasis to the last word as be brought the Lockblade down hard on Axel.

Everything quickly grew black in Axel's eyes and he felt his head growing light. He felt the chill coiling around him but it hurt too much to stop it.

"Get off of h-!" Then silence.

When Axel finally regained his senses, he opened his eyes to the sight of Roxas, Luxord, and Xigbar valiantly fighting off Exonnam. Well almost, seconds after coming to Luxord was hit, and hard. The gambler came skidding to a stop beside him, "Luxord are you all right?" With a groan Luxord sat up and smiled.

"You're all right!"

"Of course, now get back to Demyx and Zexion. They need your protection more than I do." Axel ordered. Luxord seemed more than happy to and Axel went back to reclaimed his place in the fight.

As it was, the battle progressed very similarly to the one Roxas had with Xigbar earlier. Exonnam became increasingly hard to hit, as he ducked in and out of battle with ease and blocked the most dangerous blows. However, Xigbar had gotten in a few good shots at him, and they seemed to be the most damage their side could do. And since his run-in with Exonnam's blade, Axel hadn't dared to flare up again. It seemed to do more harm than good on such a small scale, only infuriating Exonnam. However, Axel had seen the weakness there and he planned to use it as soon as he regained his energy and strength; from Roxas' eager fighting, Axel knew he was ready for it. Having witnessed Axel fall seemed to spark that dangerous side of the blonde beauty.

Finally the boiling point inside Axel struck and, quite suddenly, Axel dragged Roxas from the fight; Xigbar came down to hold him off. Finding a safe spot, Axel turned Roxas towards him and placed his hands on both Roxas' shoulder.

"All right, time to turn up the heat. I need to concentrate very hard, imagine that the feelings inside of you are flames. I want to feel the heat and smell the ash when you do, can you do that for me?"

"I don't understand."

Axel took Roxas' hands, "I need your help. Summon the greatest fire you can, fuel it with your passion and desire. Make it so nothing can ever swallow it up, make it raging and relentless when something comes to destroy it. Do that for me. Just close your eyes." Axel brushed his fingertips over Roxas' eyelids and gently coaxed them shut, "Think of everything that make you happy and let it burn away all the things that hurt you and make you sad. A fire fueled by love and the will to protect is stronger than one fueled by hate."

"I'll try." Roxas summoned his Keyblades, and despite their lack of energy, he sought strength from them. They reminded him of all the people who cared for him the most. Bringing them together, he held them forward.

Quickly, Axel slipped around to stand behind Roxas. Reaching in front of him, he placed his hands over his beloveds. A tiny flame appeared at the base of the Keyblades and as Roxas concentrated, the fire began to grow. Tenderly, nurturing it, Axel fed the flame with his own magic, quickly turning the blaze into a deadly inferno.

Summoning a separate scorching essence, he surrounded the arena in a wall of fire. Exonnam, who now had more problems to worry about than Xigbar, turned in place bringing both arms to shield his eyes. He could look for a way out but he wouldn't find one.

The ground hissed and steamed, the water from before instantly turning to vapor as the battle grounds heated up to extraordinary temperatures. Most of the stones were turning red and quaked with resistance, refraining from bursting or melting into puddles of red and yellow ooze.

"Good Roxas, you're doing so well." Axel praised, watching the fire from Roxas grow in size and take shape around them. Both of the Keyblades were completely engulfed in flames, as was the air that surrounded Roxas' hands. The air was as hot as it could be now, everything was nearly to perfection. All they needed to do was attack. On that note, Axel looked back to Exonnam.

Xigbar had fled the inferno, leaving Exonnam to try to fend off the flames. It seemed futile. There were no shadows within this tiny pocket of the world now. The fire lit up every inch, every nook and cranny, nothing was left to darkness. However… One thing was amiss in the fiery realm. In Exonnam's hands, there was a strange poof of the dark unknown substance from before. Fire seemed to be drawn into it, but being infinite, the flames didn't die down as a result. Its presence was worrying none-the-less.

"All right, Roxas. Time to give it all you've got and attack. I'll be right here beside you." Axel assured.

Roxas opened his eyes and gaped at the scene around him. Surely he'd seen something similar before, but this one was ten times greater and hotter than that one; the one back in Twilight Town. His eyes then settled on Exonnam.

Parting the blades, arcs of fire curled and flashed between them, "Right beside me?" He voiced questioningly.

Axel smiled, "Right beside you." He confirmed summoning his own chakrams.

Reassured, Roxas dashed towards the strange black hole and the wielder of the Lockblades. On his heels, Axel allowed the circle of fire to shrink further and further, closing in behind them to intensify the heat. Then once their blades clashed with Exonnam and his weapons, the fire came crashing down.

Oddly, Roxas didn't seem to notice as he struggled against the dark aura forming about Exonnam's Lockblades. The Burdened himself was fighting back, more forcefully than Axel would have thought, but the reigning light soon began to conquer him.

There was a strange vacuum sound as Roxas drove his Keyblades against the Lockblades. Pure light was sapped from the Keyblades, but as it was, the light grew all the same and quite suddenly, the strange negative substance vanished. The battle was done and the fire went out.

Withdrawing from further attacks, Roxas staggered back suddenly very weak and tired. The heat had sucked out nearly all the energy he had left, Axel was in the same situation. He'd put his heart and soul into that attack.

The Lockblades slipped from Exonnam's hands, clattering painfully loud on the stone. His features contorted in pain as he reached up and clutched at his chest. Arching his back, he let out a choked cry before his legs collapsed beneath him. Like a fallen saint, he held his chest out and let his head fall back to face the heavens above. A soft glow under his white-knuckled grasp began to grow bringing Axel's tired gaze to it. There were two glowing orbs forming, one dark and the other light. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Exonnam was defeated and his body was expelling the captive hearts.

Axel stepped back and stooped down to pull Roxas' arm around his neck. His partner was exhausted, and for good reason. He'd had to fight all of the battles; it was time for him to rest his wary head. Almost as soon as Axel had his arm, Roxas collapsed making Axel hold up his entire weight. He didn't mind though, Roxas wasn't too heavy.

Finally the hearts broke the skin barrier, showering Exonnam in dark smoke. As it cleared away, Xemnas' formed relaxed. His arms fell limply to his side as he stared blankly upward. His hollow gaze followed the pair of hearts in their ascension. The broken and tainted heart wavered and drifted slowly to the clouds, the pure heart danced around it, escorting it protectively back to their home in the sky.

Rain fell again. This time, Axel and the others could enjoy it. Without the threat of attack they could raise their heads and meet it with warm welcoming. Even Axel smiled as the liquid ran over him, soaking him to the bone. It was warm, not cold like the air, and as it covered them it seemed to seep inside and warm their chilled bodies. Axel had to admit, it was exquisite.

His emerald eyes flashed to the hearts, almost out of sight. The taint on the freed heart was washing away, healing it back to perfection. Even as this happened the other heart did not speed ahead, only gleamed happily against the black clouds before they faded away.

"You lost your chance." Xigbar voiced solemnly. Axel looked back down questioningly. The sharp shooter was standing before Xemnas, pistol drawn again.

Xemnas pulled his head forward and gazed emotionlessly down the barrel. His eyes seemed even emptier than they had been before, as if he'd been stripped of everything he'd once had. A strange smile appeared on his lips and he held out his arms, "It couldn't be helped… It's just who I am… If I could have ever been that is." He explained quietly.

"Seems I won't even need to use a bullet." Xigbar holstered his gun and stepped back, "If you don't have the will to exist and never did exist, then there's nothing to stop you from never being." With a smile, Xigbar turned his back to Xemnas.

A strong gust of wind blew and Axel closed his eyes and flinched at the chill. When he opened his eyes again, Xemnas had nearly gone. His form was disappearing into darkness, being absorbed into the earth and air of the foreign world. Within seconds, there wasn't a trace of him left, only the rain.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to get going. I've got other fish to fry, you know. Work's gonna be backed up because of you now." Scolded Xigbar playfully before he started away.

"Wait!" Axel jumped in surprise and nearly fell over. Turning his head he looked down at Roxas, who'd been the one to speak out, "Why did you help us?"

Xigbar paused and turned, "Just doin' my job… After all, you only get one chance. If you waste it, someone's gotta clean you out. Anyway, next time you see me, you better watch out. After this, we're enemies. So be a good boy and I won't be needing to come around."

"Right… Thanks for helping us, Xigbar." Roxas breathed happily.

"Whatever. Later." Xigbar turned to leave again.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Everyone turned to look at Luxord; some of them more horrified then others. He'd stood from his spot beside Zexion and Demyx.

"You're leaving?" Squeaked Demyx, "But… We're supposed to stick together. What about our promise?" Clutching Zexion's motionless form tightly, Demyx tried to hide the tears in his eyes. He wasn't very good at it, but Axel understood that he'd grown attached to the older man.

Luxord smiled fondly at the musician, "I didn't forget, but you don't need me anymore." He told him, ruffling the teenager's hair, "Besides…" Luxord grabbed the collar of his clothes and pulled them down tightly, to reveal the symbol slowly burning onto his chest. Axel couldn't see all of it, but it was already distinguishable as the Burdened's sign, "Being good is too boring. I need something a little more thrilling, but you guys have had it rough; you deserve something nice."

"But I'll miss you." Demyx pleaded.

"I can't… Wherever you guys go isn't where I belong. Don't worry… You won't remember me anyway, right?"

"And you won't remember me. So why come?" Inquired Xigbar.

Luxord grinned, "Well, better to wake up beside a complete stranger than alone right?"

Shaking his head, Xigbar looked around at the group before giving a nod, "All right, come on then… I've got no reason to object." Luxord's face lit up with excitement as he quickly rushed to join Xigbar, "Take care of yourselves." Xigbar waved disinterestedly before he and Luxord disappeared back into the maze of stone.

A few moments passed before Axel noticed Demyx's choked sobs. Looking over at the musician, he suddenly recalled what happened to Zexion earlier. Demyx had pulled the other boy onto his lap and had buried his face against the fabric of Zexion's clothes; now he was crying as well. Hurriedly, Axel carted Roxas over to them and set him down before getting to a knee beside the two.

"Hand him to me." Axel commanded gently. It took a moment but Demyx eventually relinquished the body and allowed Axel to hold him.

The illusionist was still in his arms, but Axel wasn't sure if that was a sign of anything. Shifting the boy to one arm, he brushed the hair out of the scientist's face and held a hand an inch over Zexion's mouth. Oh god, he hoped that the soft breathes weren't just his imagination. Laying him down on the ground, Axel placed a hand over Zexion's chest. He let out a happy breath, a smile touching his lips. A heartbeat… Not only was Zexion fine, but he had a heart as well.

Axel raised a hand to his own chest, and almost laughed with glee. He had a heart too, he could feel it inside warming him, beating rhythmically.

"Is he all right?" Voiced Roxas behind him.

"Yes… I think he's just passed out." Demyx instantly flung his arms around him in relief, murmuring tear-filled 'thank you's to Axel before he release the pyro and gathered Zexion back up into his arms. Burying his face against his beloved, Demyx cried some more. Though, Axel wasn't sure if they were of happiness or sorrow.

A soft squeal escaped Demyx when a hand came around and rested on the back of his neck. Axel grinned as Zexion opened his eyes and wriggled back a little bit, "Hey… What's all this fuss about?"

"Zexion! Oh, I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise. You'll never leave my sight." Rambled the blonde frantically cuddling Zexion happily. The illusionist only smiled weakly, unable to do much more than that.

"Oh… Before I forget." Demyx pulled back a moment and stopped his babbling, "I love you…"

A blush crept onto Demyx's cheeks and he dipped his head down a bit to rub their heads together coyly, "I know… I love you too."

Axel smiled and let out a quiet sigh. This wasn't so, nope, not bad at all. Axel was kind of growing fond of the blue-haired pest. Pulling Roxas onto his lap, Axel gazed at the horizon and let out another happy sigh. Beyond the clouds, the skies were lighting up with the early rays of the sun, creating a warm orange wash over the surrounding scenery. It must have been just turning morning, though Axel hadn't realized that the night had come and passed. The cloud above, raining down on them, had cloaked the fact from him.

Roxas tipped his head back and Axel gave him a tender kiss, "So… Where to now, Axel?"

Closing his eyes, Axel rested his chin on Roxas' forehead. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' chest, feeling the boy's own heartbeat as well, and drew up his legs to further lock the boy in his grasp, "I don't know, Rox… I guess wherever our hearts lead us."

_**NEW**_ Journal-

**Character Links-**

**Xemnas: **Halving delved into the contaminated pit of Saix's being; he was stained with the mark of the pollutant and Saix's essence coursed within his body reaching through the chain connecting him and his follower. He held Saix's heart to keep the balance of their bond in his favor.

After the loss of Saix, once again Xemnas was thrown back into his own world of hate and misery. These emotions fueled by rain that filled the empty void within him combine to inflict further injury to his being to form a Burdened.

Taking up the name Exonnam (AN: Exonnam is an anagram of No Name with the added letter X, just as Xehanort was an anagram of No Heart with the added letter X), Xemnas' Burdened sought to destroy the light which caused him so much pain. Unable to contain light himself, for his shadowy nature would be washed out by it, he uses not only darkness but his newly gained power of an energy called 'negative light'. Negative light is the non-existance of light and absorbs normal light within it to gain strength; it is one of the substances located in black holes.

Exonnam wields two blades which contain both darkness and negative light. These blades are called Lockblades and are equal to Keyblades; however, they do cancel out Keyblade power boosts. His first Lockblade, Iron Maiden, represents his own dark nature and the base of Lockblade powers. The second blade, Eclipse of Divinization, is a representation of Saix's being as his warped heart remembers it.

For such big talk, Exonnam was a fairly weak boss. Despite controlling limitless amounts of vast negative energy, he has nothing to fight for. The revenge he spoke of as a Nobody and the love he'd felt for Saix were instantly forgotten in becoming a Burdened. He became aimless, fighting only because it was the only thing he seemed to be meant for.

When Roxas and Axel combine their light in a dazzling display of passionate flames, their emotion and light overwhelmed Exonnam. All the shadows of the land were chased away and he became truly powerless and fell victim to the pair's unyielding determination.

Losing his heart, Xemnas became a Nobody once more. However, having been a Burdened, his mind had been nearly wiped clean. Losing his desire to exist, the Nobody faded into darkness upon his own accord and finally put an end to the obstacles that Axel and the others faced to receive their hearts.

**Xigbar: **Since last he was seen, Xigbar has been shrouded in darkness and become one of the Burdened; whether he did so willingly is unknown. With his new youthful look and increased strength, Xigbar is the epitome of Burdened and a formidable opponent to others of his kind. His power seems to far outweigh any Nobody's.

His motives behind aiding Roxas, Axel, and the others appear to be connected with the laws of the worlds, though his kind attitude might hint that perhaps he secretly remembered them a little from when they'd lived together in the Organization. Having completed his current task, however, Xigbar bade them farewell to attend to other matters, but not before agreeing to take the fledgling Burdened, Luxord, under his wing.

Save Game: to be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Final chapter is just a wrap-up with Sora. Chapter 39 was technically 'the end' for the scenes containing our favorite Nobodies. It's short, sweet, and simple!

Originally I was going to type up the ending sequence to KHII and put it in here as well, but I couldn't find the dialogue and didn't have time to replay the end of the game so yeah… Anyway. This chapter takes place the day before they receive the letter from the king. Yay.

Kingdom Hearts II (Lost Chapters):

Mainland-

Sora's Bedroom

Sora groaned. Opening his deep blue eyes, he peered blearily at the room around him. His head felt like it had been run over by a truck and all his limbs fell heavy and stiff. From the orange light pouring in from his dusty window, it looked to be near sunset now, though he couldn't remember what time it was when he was last awake. As he scanned the rest of his room, objects scattered like it'd been hit by a hurricane, he spotted a subtle movement. Beside him, Riku sat up in a chair and smiled brightly at him.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Grinned the aqua-eyed teenager.

"Riku?" Sora let out another groan and raised a hand to rub his face. Inhaling deeply, he arched his back and snuggled in under his blankets. Face half hidden, he smile dazedly at his companion, "Hey… What happened."

Riku shook his head, still smiling, though now almost smugly. "You tripped and hit your head. I even told you this would happened and, yet, here you are." He chuckled folding his arms over his chest as he slid down comfortably in the old wooden chair. He must have gotten it from the kitchen, "Kairi thought you'd died; we had to carry you all the way home."

"Really?"

"Really." Riku confirmed before adding, "You owe us big time, buddy."

Sora offered him an apologetic smile before he closed his eyes again. Something in the back of his mind was telling him something, "Hey, Riku…" Sora paused, allowing his friend's attention to fully shift back to him, "I had the strangest dream."

Leaning forward, Riku cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Really? What was it about?" He inquired resting his elbows on his knees.

"I…" His mind went blank. What had it been about? "Um… I don't remember." Sora furrowed his brows trying to concentrate, but it was no use.

Riku sat up and laughed heartily, "How could it be strange if you don't even remember it Sora?"

Chuckling as well, Sora shook his head a little, "Yeah, guess you're right… Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours." Riku hummed happily getting to his feet. A little stiff, he arched his back and stretched a bit, "Kairi's downstairs. I told her to calm down and get something to eat." Of course, Sora scarcely heard what Riku had said after 'hours'. Had it really been such a short amount of time?

"A few hours…" He hummed questionably before rolling onto his back and bringing an arm up to rest on his forehead, "Feel like forever." Weeks, months… Anything longer than hours.

"Well you're up now." Riku leaned over him and tapped him between the eyes, "Be careful getting up now. We don't need you getting dizzy and passing out again on us like that. You're mom would be frantic." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Sora batted away his hand playfully, "What ever happened to watching over me to catch me when I fall, huh?" Riku gave him a puzzled look. Sitting up, Sora gave him a playful shove, "You're fired! Next time you better be there!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Riku shook his head again and just smiled, "You're such a goof." Then he turned and headed for the door. He paused just before it though and looked back over his shoulder, "Get changed and come on downstairs, I'm sure everyone will be relieved to see that you're okay."

"All right, be down in a sec." Then Riku was gone out the door.

Slowly getting out of bed, Sora wobbled a bit. His head throbbed still and his vision went a little hazy but he'd be all right. Stumbling over to his closet, Sora dug through his clothes, throwing this and that all over the flow in search of something decent. It took about three drawers to gather the right attire. Then he lugged himself back to the bed, flopped down, and began to change.

Dressed and ready to go, Sora glanced around for his shoes. It wasn't that he needed them, but he wanted to make sure his trinkets were still there. After all, he didn't want to lose them.

Spotting the said pair of shoes near the door, he scooped them up with a hand and turned them in place. He frowned in bewilderment. Yes the little weapons were in place, and that was good, but there was now another set. Two teeny Keyblades rested beside each of Axel's miniature weapons. One Sora recognized as the Bond of Flame, and he smiled fondly at it. The other, however, Sora did not know of. It had a tiny castle at the tip, a road along the blade, and an M at the hilt. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, or where the things had come from for that matter, but they made him smile. It was like being reunited with old friends, and he hoped they'd never be apart.

**End Game**

(Yay! Thank you all for reading it and I applaud you for having the patience to see it to the very end. May you find many other great fanfics and be happy. Peace out, y'all.)


End file.
